Nulle autre que toi
by Lolielo4
Summary: "C'est toi Hermione, ça a toujours été toi. J'ai eu beau lutter, ça n'a pas changé et ça fait 18 ans que ça dure..."
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous. Alors, je vous présente ma première fiction "Nulle autre que toi" qui est donc un dramione (quelle surprise!). Bref, je ne m'attarderai pas trop si ce n'est pour vous préciser que bien entendu, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la géniale J.K. Rowling**. Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture et l'on se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _1er septembre 2017_

\- Hermione, chérie…

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux et lança un regard désorienté à son mari, qui la secouait gentiment. Ce dernier lui posa un baiser sur le nez avant de se redresser.

\- Lève-toi, il est neuf heures.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, oubliant la présence de sa fille couchée à côté d'elle, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. La petite fille remua, mais ne se réveilla heureusement pas. Prenant garde à ne pas troubler son sommeil, Hermione se dégagea avec précaution de l'étreinte de sa fille. Elle sortit du grand lit à baldaquin, puis, fonça dans la salle de bain suivit de près par ledit mari.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée plus tôt ? lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle débouchait le tube de dentifrice.

\- Vous étiez si mignonnes toutes les deux, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous regarder dormir encore un peu.

Hermione lui lança un regard consterné. Il sourit, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de regretter de l'avoir laissée dormir.

\- Détends-toi ma chérie, les enfants sont en bas, ils petit-déjeunent tranquillement et leurs bagages sont près. Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de toujours tout superviser… Et tu avais besoin de dormir, termina-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Hermione se rinça la bouche.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout… sauf au fait que nous devons être dans heure à King's cross qui est à… oh ! une heure d'ici.

\- On transplanera.

\- Pas avec les enfants, on en a déjà parlé !

\- On peut faire une exception pour une foi, s'ils partent avec toi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

\- J'ai dit non ! Et Londres est bien trop loin.

\- Ah Granger… fit-il en l'attirant à lui, toujours aussi attachée aux règles…

\- Et toi toujours prompt à les enfreindre, rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant. Tu veux vraiment que je me fasse tuer par leur père.

\- Non simplement que vous vous disputiez et vous fâchiez afin que je n'aie plus à voir sa sale face de belette… En toute amitié bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir de sa femme.

\- Il est le père de mes enfants Drago, tu le verras au moins une fois par semaine jusqu'à leur majorité.

Drago grogna et suivit Hermione dans le dressing.

\- On peut toujours rêver… soupira-t-il en s'adossant à l'armoire où Hermione fouillait frénétiquement. Comment on y va alors ?

\- En voiture quelle question… Comment tu y allais toi ?

\- En transplanant.

\- Oh merlin ! Rappelle-moi d'avoir une conversation à ce sujet avec tes parents, je ne veux pas qu'ils se déplacent ainsi avec Arabella.

\- Je leur en ai déjà parlé. La voiture, c'est très long… Pourquoi pas la poudre de cheminette ?

\- Les bagages… Ah mais oui ! Tu transplane avec les bagages et je suis avec les enfants par cheminée. On se rejoint au _Chaudron Baveur_.

\- Parfait. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je savais que j'avais eu raison d'épouser une femme aussi brillante.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, heureusement qu'elle était là pour s'inquiéter. Elle sortit une tenue confortable de l'armoire qu'elle jeta l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce.

\- On a le temps maintenant…

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps, coupa Hermione, pas pour ce à quoi tu penses.

Il prit un air choqué :

\- Vous avez l'esprit bien mal placé Mrs Malefoy, mais son sourire malicieux démentait ses propos. Je voulais simplement dire que tu n'avais plus besoin de te presser.

Hermione lui adressa un regard sceptique et il lui répondit par un sourire innocent. « Quel idiot » pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. À 37 ans, il était toujours aussi beau et séduisant. Elle n'était toujours pas immunisée contre son charme et se sentait fondre à chaque sourire. Elle remarqua qu'il l'observait, le visage impassible.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en sautillant pour passer sa deuxième jambe dans son jean.

\- Rien, je me disais simplement que j'étais probablement l'homme le plus chanceux de l'univers et je pensais à quel point tu étais belle.

\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai dû dormir deux heures en tout et pour tout, j'ai une mine affreuse.

\- Tu es quand même belle.

Il se rapprocha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pour moi, tu étais, es et sera toujours la plus belle femme que la terre est portée.

\- Sortez les violons, ironisa-t-elle, et dire que le monde ignore quel romantique tu es.

Il eût un rire léger et l'embrassa. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser, sept ans après elle réagissait aussi intensément qu'au premier jour. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et souris contre ses lèvres.

\- Il faut y aller…

\- Tu as raison.

Après un dernier baiser, ils sortirent de la pièce.

 **0000**

En arrivant au bas des marches, ils furent accueillis par des cris provenant de la salle à manger :

\- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! je vais le dire à maman, hurla Hugo.

« Ça commence… » Soupira Hermione avant de se diriger vers la source du vacarme.

\- Ben t'as qu'as lui dire ! Je m'en fiche. De toute manière, t'es qu'un gros cafteur ! répondit Rose, un ton plus bas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? les interrogea Hermione tandis que Drago et elle pénétraient dans la pièce. Vous ne pouvez pas vous parler sans vociférer ? On vous entend jusque dans le hall !

\- Elle a dit que j'irais pas à Poudlard pleurnicha Hugo en pointant sa sœur du doigt.

Cette dernière lui fit une grimace :

\- Eh ben c'est vrai, maman te dira la même chose.

Hermione embrassa les deux enfants et s'assit à côté d'Hugo.

\- C'est vrai mon chéri, tu n'y entres pas cette année. Toi tu vas chez Papa pour la semaine, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! Je suis le seul à ne pas y aller. James, Al, Scorpius et Rose y vont eux, pourquoi pas moi ?

\- Tu es trop jeune encore. Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas y aller, Lily et Bella n'y vont pas non plus.

Hugo sembla quelque peu rassuré, mais boudait toujours, le petit-déjeuner fut pris dans le calme. Au bout d'un moment, Drago jugea qu'il était temps d'y aller et les enfants partirent chercher leurs affaires.

\- Mindy ! Appela Hermione.

Une petite Elfe de maison apparu.

\- Nous partons, Arabella ne devrait pas se réveiller avant quelques heures, mais si ce n'est pas le cas ne t'inquiète pas, la fièvre est tombée tôt ce matin.

\- Bien madame.

\- Merci Mindy.

 **0000**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la petite famille entrait dans King's Cross.

\- Papa !

Drago se retourna et repéra son fils qui courait vers lui.

\- Scorpius ! Ne cours pas, le réprimanda sa mère.

Celui-ci ralentit.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour mon grand, dit Drago en l'enlaçant.

\- Bonjour Hermione !

\- Bonjour mon chéri, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour et lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

\- Oui… Répondit-il en se dégageant, visiblement gêné.

Hermione eut un sourire bienveillant avant de se tourner vers la mère de l'enfant. Cette dernière, restée à l'écart, lui adressa un bref signe de tête en guise de salut. Hermione lui répondit sur le même mode. Il fallait dire que si les relations entre Drago et Ron étaient cordiales sans être chaleureuse, celles entre Hermione et Astoria étaient carrément glaciales. Drago se dirigea vers son ex-femme.

\- Bonjour Astoria.

\- Drago. Je vois que tu es venue avec l'autre.

Il y avait du mieux dans la façon dont elle avait nommé Hermione. En effet, en règle générale, elle la désignait par le terme agréable de « Catin moldue » lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur.

\- Oui, sa fille entre à Poudlard cette année. Excuse-moi un instant.

Il revint vers le petit groupe où les trois enfants discutaient avec animation.

\- Ron est au café de la gare, j'y vais avec les enfants, l'informa Hermione.

\- Oui bien sûr, il embrassa sa femme. Venez là petits monstres. Il enlaça Hugo, à la semaine prochaine mon grand.

\- Salut Drago !

\- Bonne chance pour ta rentrée Rosie, dit-il en l'enlaçant à son tour.

\- Merci Drago, à bientôt.

\- Dis au revoir à Hermione et Hugo, Scorpius.

Ce dernier s'exécuta avec lenteur, visiblement contrarié de devoir mettre fin à sa conversation, puis rejoignit ses parents.

 **0000**

\- Voilà Ginny, Harry et les enfants qui arrivent, dit Hermione à Ron. Par pitié, épargne-les avec tes exploits en voiture.

\- Ah ! Là tu vois, je viens de comprendre pourquoi nous avons divorcé.

Hermione lui frappa gentiment le bras.

\- Salut, dit Albus, le premier à arriver à leur hauteur.

\- Bonjour Al, répondirent les quatre autres.

Rose, lui adressa en prime un grand sourire.

\- Oh, Hermione, tu as l'air épuisée remarqua Ginny après les salutations d'usage.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, répondit cette dernière, Arabella a été malade toute la nuit. Elle ne s'est endormie qu'à sept heures. Et bien sûr, Drago, lui, a dormi comme un bébé.

Ginny eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Je suis heureuse que les miens aient tous passés l'âge de m'empêcher de dormir.

\- Une amie n'est pas censée se réjouir du malheur de l'autre… Souligna Hermione en souriant.

Des bribes de la conversation entre Ron et Harry leur parvinrent :

\- … Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de confusion à l'examinateur, se plaignait Ron à propos de son permis de conduire moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Hermione. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait, chuchota-t-elle à Ginny dès que Ron eut le dos tourné. Figure-toi qu'il nous a amenés, les enfants et moi, voir sa nouvelle voiture. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il y avait autant de rayures que sur le dos de ce vieux Pattenrond. Heureusement qu'il m'a dit qu'elle était neuve.

Ginny éclata de rire et elles engagèrent une discussion sur le championnat de Quidditch que Ginny couvrait actuellement. Les Canons de Chudley étaient en bonne place cette année. Lily et Hugo quant à eux étaient plongés dans un débat sur la maison où ils seraient envoyés lorsqu'ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

\- Si tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron en sortant du wagon où lui et Harry avaient rangé les valises d'Albus.

\- Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione.

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avaient un air grave.

\- Il dit ça pour rire, assura-t-elle en même temps que Ginny.

Elle lança un regard noir à Ron qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, mais regardait Drago, Scorpius et Astoria, en pleine discussion à une cinquantaine de mètres.

\- Regarde qui est là, fit-il à Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien la peine de venir tôt afin d'éviter que tout ce petit monde ne se croise et ne fasse des histoires si Ron ne perdait pas une occasion pour provoquer Drago. Elle espérait qu'il ne les remarquerait pas en train de le dévisager de la sorte… Raté. Drago les aperçut, leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna. « Ouf ! » pensa Hermione, le pire avait été évité. Croisant de nouveau le regard de son mari, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Drago, et Ron le savait, ne supportait pas cette habitude que Ron avait de le fixer sans raison. À croire que Ron se divertissait en faisant enrager Drago, ce qui arrivait facilement d'ailleurs, de vrais gamins…

\- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

Hermione se retint de lever une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Heureusement que Rose et Scorpius s'entendaient bien ! Enfin, le peu de temps où ils se voyaient puisque la charmante mère de ce dernier avait demandé à avoir la garde de Scorpius la semaine où Rose et Hugo étaient chez Drago et Hermione, afin qu'ils se croisent le moins possible.

\- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, répartit-elle, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école.

\- Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé.

Mais, incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta :

\- Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.

\- Hé ! fit Rosie avec une moue dégoûtée.

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard.

\- Oh pardon Mione, je rigole… Remarque, j'aimerais voir la tête de Malefoy si… OK, OK, j'arrête.

Pendant ce temps, James était revenu après avoir rangé ses valises dans son wagon et avait apparemment une grande nouvelle. Il s'avéra que la grande nouvelle en question était que Teddy Lupin, filleul d'Harry, et Victoire, fille de Bill Weasley, sortait ensemble. Le pauvre garçon fut déçu du manque de réaction des adultes, mais il fallait dire que question couple improbable, Drago et elle avaient atteint des sommets et qu'il était difficile de faire mieux… ou pire, selon le point de vue dans lequel on se plaçait.

L'heure de partir vint top vite aux yeux d'Hermione.

\- Oh, ma chérie, murmura-t-elle en serrant sa fille contre elle, tu vas tellement me manquer, tu as grandi si vite…

\- Maman ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en essuyant discrètement une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Tu vas me manquer aussi, mais on se revoit bientôt et on s'écrira.

Rose quitta les bras de sa mère pour embrasser on père.

\- Allez Mione ! ça va passer vite, on n'aura pas le temps de dire ouf et de profiter de son absence qu'elle sera de retour dans nos pattes.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer mon papounet, je t'écrirais toutes les semaines, déclara Rose perspicace.

\- Ça, c'est ma fille ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lui planter un dernier baiser sur la joue.

\- Embrasse Lavande de ma part.

Rose monta dans le train, suivis d'Albus. Ginny referma la porte derrière lui. À côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient être tournées vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? Interrogea Albus, tandis que Rose et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Puis, le train s'ébranla et disparut quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vraiment Hermione, tu n'es pas sortable, on ne peut pas faire un pas sans que tu te fasses dévisager, ricana Ron.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, c'est Harry que les gens regardent, moi, cela fait bien longtemps que je suis tranquille.

\- Détrompe-toi Hermione, dis Ginny, il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui attirait les regards.

\- Dis-moi, demanda Harry, c'est moi où ton cher et tendre commence à se dégarnir.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça aussi, renchéri Ron.

\- Et sa femme, reprit Harry, elle n'a toujours pas quitté le deuil ?

\- Ex-femme, répondit Hermione agacée, oui elle est toujours en deuil et non il ne se dégarnit pas, Arabella lui a lancé un sort sans faire exprès, elle est trop jeune pour maîtriser ses émotions.

Astoria qui se faisait encore appeler Mrs Malefoy, disait porter le deuil de "la raison de son mari" depuis leur divorce.

\- Oui, oui… fit Ron septique.

Hermione soupira bruyamment devant tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Bon je retourne me coucher puisqu'apparemment j'en ai besoin, elle lança un regard peu amène à Ginny qui lui rendit un grand sourire. Hugo chéri, tu es sage chez papa ?

\- Oui maman.

Elle embrassa son fils, salua ses amis et se dirigea vers l'homme de sa vie, cinquante mètres plus loin. Elle se glissa sous le bras de Drago qui la sera contre lui et jeta un coup d'œil à la femme entièrement vêtue de noir qui leur faisait face.

\- Astoria.

\- Granger, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux, vous êtes toujours aussi… Elle parcourut Hermione du regard de la tête au pied et des pieds à la tête, élégante, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Oui, répondit l'intéressée, la petite dernière a eu de la fièvre cette nuit. Enfin… savez ce que c'est…

\- Non. Je ne sais pas. Trancha-t-elle avant d'ajouter un « bonne journée » du bout des lèvres et de tourner les talons.

\- Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres en matière de femme, décréta Hermione en bâillant, ça lui arrive de sourire ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, mais ce serait injustifié puisque tu t'es bien rattrapée avec moi. Hermione s'esclaffa tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

\- À ce propos, pourquoi Saint Potter et Weasmoche me fixaient.

\- Oh pour rien mon amour… Sais tu as quel point je t'aime ? Le cajola-t-elle, omettant volontairement la discussion sur sa supposée calvitie naissante.

\- Hum, marmonna-t-il avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne. Mais Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Ils transplanèrent chez eux pour trouver leur fille éveillée et totalement rétablie. Hermione épuisée monta se reposer et Drago resta avec sa fille. Il s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon et Arabella grimpa sur ses genoux. Il la sera contre lui, les doigts dans ses boucles blondes, songeant qu'il était vraiment heureux. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit la première fois qu'il avait vu Hermione, qu'elle deviendrait sa femme et ferait de lui le plus heureux des hommes, il aurait jeté un _crache limace_ à l'importun ou pire. Pourtant, c'était indéniablement le cas, cette femme l'avait sauvé de lui-même et malgré le fait que leur vie ne soit pas de tout repos, loin de là, il ne regrettait rien. Le destin était parfois capricieux, mais dans son cas, il avait été son meilleur allié. Car tout les séparaient, Hermione et lui, et le destin les avait réuni.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce prologue, j'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu. Je commence par la fin, mais c'est un parti pris de ma part. Vous l'aurez remarqué, il s'agit d'une réécriture de "19 ans plus tard" sauce dramione. J'espère avoir collé un maximum au canon rendant possible le couple même si bien sûr cela reste une fiction. Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé donc à vos claviers...

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 1, jusque là prenez soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse,

Lolielo


	2. Chapitre 1 : Etranges rituels

Bonjour à tous. Nous nous retrouvons donc pour le premier chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir non sans vous préciser que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens, mais appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling**. Bonne lecture et l'on se voit en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Étranges rituels**

 _17 juillet 2009_

 _Comment oublier une femme que l'on voit partout ?_

\- Cette fille est absolument partout ! Astoria Malefoy née Greengrass referma le journal d'un mouvement brusque. Je ne la supporte pas. Elle posa rageusement l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ sur la table du petit déjeuner. Cette madame parfaite qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde.

Drago Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du journal où Hermione Granger souriait largement en agitant gracieusement la main. Il reporta son regard sur sa femme à l'air pincé.

\- Que veux-tu, elle a toujours été ainsi. Déjà à l'école c'était une vraie miss je sais tout. Qu'a-t-elle fait cette foi ? Ouvert un nouvel orphelinat ? Fait passer une nouvelle loi pour les droits des elfes de maison ? Ou alors tout simplement sortit un nouveau produit de beauté ?

\- Madame parfaite était au 10e gala de lutte contre les discriminations basées sur le sang organisé par le ministère. Elle aurait, pour citer Skeeter, « fait sensation avec sa somptueuse robe argent de la maison Ivaneski ». Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse son intéressante. J'y étais moi aussi, mais je ne fais pas la couverture !

\- Ah... Fit Drago d'un ton traînant elle n'a pas encore sauvé le monde cette semaine.

\- Que tu es bête ! Ivaneski ? Quand je pense qu'il y a une liste d'attente d'au moins 7 mois pour obtenir le moindre couvre-chef.

\- Hum. Répondit distraitement son époux en avalant une bouchée d'œuf au bacon. Tu as fini avec le journal ?

\- Oui. Je te le dis, moi, cette fille ne mérite pas l'attention qu'on lui porte. Une fois je l'ai vu, elle portait, elle baissa la voix comme pour dire un mot grossier, un jean.

\- Passionnant… soupira Drago en parcourant la _Gazette_.

Le quotidien titrait « HERMIONE GRANGER : « JE SUIS FIÈRE DE CE QUE NOUS AVONS ACCOMPLI » ».

\- Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'œuvre de charité sélectionnée par le GHSS (gala de la haute société sorcière) est l'orphelinat Potter. Je n'ai vraiment...

\- L'orphelinat de Granger ? Coupa Drago.

\- Oui répondit Astoria surprise par le brusque intérêt de son mari.

L'orphelinat Potter avait été en effet créé par Hermione Granger pour accueillir les orphelins de la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort et nommé ainsi en l'honneur de son meilleur ami.

\- À vrai dire, poursuivit cette dernière, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Si Hermione Granger participe au gala cette année, les dons devraient être conséquents. La soirée promet d'être exceptionnelle. À ce propos, Drago mon chéri, n'oublie pas que tu as promis à Daphnée de faire une généreuse donation cette année.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, tu m'en parles tous les jours depuis un mois...

\- Ce sera l'événement de l'année ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte que son mari ne l'écoutait pas. Il faut absolument que tout soit parfait. Le comité d'organisation est restreint cette année...

Comme d'habitude, elle partit dans un monologue sur des fanfreluches et autres choses inutiles tandis que Drago était perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle participait au GHSS cette année… Ils allaient sûrement se croiser dans ce cas. Il blêmit à cette pensée, ce serait la première fois depuis 12 ans. Non pas qu'ils ne se soient pas vus depuis, mais il s'agissait que de brèves entrevues, un signe de tête en sortant de Fleury et Bott, une poignée de main au théâtre, un sourire froid dans les couloirs du ministère. Jamais ils n'avaient eu à échanger plus que quelques paroles. Là, il leur faudrait avoir toute conversation, les Malefoy étant d'éminents membres de la HSS, et Drago l'appréhendait. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, il n'avait plus faim. Il reposa ses couverts. Il s'essuyait consciencieusement les coins de la bouche lorsqu'il remarqua que son épouse le fixait semblant attendre une réponse.

\- Pardon, tu me parlais ?

Astoria ne releva pas, elle était habituée à parler seule.

\- Je te disais que j'avais besoin de la clé du coffre, je dois passer à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il se leva et tira sur les manches de son costume impeccable avant d'aller chercher l'objet en question dans le coffre-fort de son bureau.

\- Au fait qu'elle est la date du gala de cette année ? demanda-t-il en revenant dans la pièce.

\- Le 22 août, beaucoup trop proche si tu veux mon avis, nous avons des milliers de choses à faire...

Une fois encore, Astoria parti dans une description des préparatifs du gala et une foi encore Drago n'écouta pas.

 **0000**

 _Matin du 18 juillet 2009_

La jeune femme sortit de l'imposante propriété et le portail en fer forgé se referma derrière elle. Elle souleva dans ses bras la petite fille qui lui tenait la main. Drago savait où elles se rendaient, la jeune mère allait déposer sa fille dans une crèche moldue. « Elle est en retard ce matin », pensa-t-il. En effet, il la vit prendre la rue à gauche de la propriété d'un pas pressé et Drago du se hâter pour ne pas se faire distancer. L'étrange trio parcourut le dédale de ruelles désertes en silence, leurs pas résonnants sur les pavés de la vieille ville. Soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle se sentait suivie. Surpris, Drago eut à peine le temps de se glisser dans une alcôve.

\- Maman ? murmura la petite fille d'une voie endormie.

\- Ce n'est rien Rosie ma chérie.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux autour d'elle, elle reprit prestement son chemin. Drago expira. Il avait eu chaud. Il s'extirpa de sa cachette, précaution au cas où elle aurait jeté un sort à l'aveugle, et toujours sous sortilège de désillusion recommença à la suivre. La jeune femme poursuivit sa route encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un portail gris où nombre de parents se pressaient. Elle salua quelques personnes de sa connaissance avant de poser la petite rouquine sur ses pieds devant le portail ouvert. Puis, elle embrassa sa fille et la poussa gentiment vers ce qui semblait être la directrice de la crèche qui tendait la main vers elle.

\- Bonne journée mon petit cœur, à ce soir, murmura-t-elle.

La petite fille disparut dans le bâtiment après un dernier signe à sa mère qui repartit aussitôt de sa démarche souple. S'engouffrant dans une rue déserte, elle transplana. Drago transplana également. Une fois de plus, il savait où elle se rendait.

.

De retour devant le portail en fer forgé devant chez elle, elle discutait avec un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns en bataille, vêtu comme elle d'une tenue sportive.

\- Alors, prête à perdre lamentablement ? Fit le brun

\- Tu sais très bien que je gagne toujours répondit-elle avec un sourire. Par contre, on a peu de temps ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley dans... Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre poignée, une demi-heure.

\- Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de faire une cinquantaine de kilomètres et de te faire pleurer, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te consolerai après, c'est à cela que servent les meilleurs amis après tout.

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de répondre :

\- Oh, Harry, en es-tu sûr ? J'ai pratiquement inventé ce sport et tu penses me battre. Essaye déjà de battre mon record de l'année dernière.

\- Que tu es prétentieuse ma chère Hermione, si tu continues comme ça tu ne pourras plus mettre de chapeau répliqua ce dernier riant également.

\- Trêve de bavardages, voyons qui est le meilleur. Cinquante kilomètres ?

\- Ça me va !

Les deux amis s'étirèrent rapidement, puis lacèrent le sort de rapidité avant de s'élancer dans une course d'une vitesse incroyable.

Le jogging sorcier n'avait pas été inventé par Hermione Granger, mais elle avait considérablement contribué à populariser ce sport. Elle avait été plusieurs fois photographiée le pratiquant et avait déclaré en être une fervente adepte. Or tout ce qu'Hermione Granger faisait était reproduit par de nombreux sorciers. À croire que la fédération internationale de Quidditch pouvait fermer si elle décrétait ne pas aimer ce sport. Drago sourit à cette pensée ridicule quoi que pas tant que ça, la jeune femme avait beaucoup d'influence. Heureusement, Hermione était une fan de Quidditch. Comment faire autrement ? Son mari et son meilleur ami ne juraient que par ce sport et sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur, Ginny Weasley, avait été capitaine des harpies de holyhead pendant 2 ans.

Le duo revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard à une allure folle.

\- 9 minutes, 50 secondes et 36 centièmes, annonça fièrement Hermione. Et je ne suis pas très en forme ce matin, poursuit-elle en s'étirant. Hugo est malade, je me suis levée aux aurores.

Elle était aussi fraîche que dix minutes plus tôt. Potter, en revanche était en nage et tellement essoufflé qu'il avait du mal à parler.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en soufflant et se tenant les côtes. Moi j'ai... seulement... fait 9... minutes... 58 secondes... et... 75 centièmes. Comment... tu fais ? Il inspira puis expira un grand coup et finit par réguler à peu près sa respiration. Si tu n'en étais pas déjà une, je te traiterais de sorcière.

Hermione éclata d'un rire léger, bien que Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi.

\- Le talent... Elle regarda sa montre. Par merlin ! il ne me reste plus que 17 minutes et je dois encore prendre ma douche dit-elle en passant le portail. Il faut que me dépêche ! Ron doit être levé maintenant, vient prendre un café avec lui...

Ses dernières paroles moururent alors que les deux amis s'enfonçaient dans la propriété Weasley. Drago soupira. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il succombait à une de ses « crises » comme il les appelait. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait beau se sermonner, se faire violence, penser au déshonneur qu'il jetait sur la grande et noble famille Malefoy en se comportant de manière si absurde, il n'y pouvait rien. Il résistait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais il finissait toujours par céder. Céder à cette envie irrépressible qui parfois le saisissait à l'en faire mal. Le désir de la voir, juste de la voir. De la voir elle, le vrai elle et pas la célébrité dont la photo s'étalait un peu partout dans le monde magique. Juste Hermione. Alors, il venait là, devant chez elle. Et il l'observait suivre sa routine matinale. Il la voyait sourire, Merlin qu'il aimait son sourire, à ses enfants, ses amis, son mari. Et vivre tout simplement en imaginant quelle vie ils auraient pu avoir si elle avait été à lui.

Le portail s'ouvrit une nouvelle foi et Hermione ressortit. Elle avait troqué son leggins et sa brassière de sport contre un élégant tailleur blanc qui mettait en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses. Ses cheveux lissés cascadaient dans son dos. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour mettre en place ses lunettes de soleil, Hermione Granger était de retour. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle puis dit d'une voix glaciale :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous conseille d'arrêter de me suivre, particulièrement quand je suis avec mes enfants. Sinon, je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter.

Elle transplana.

Ces dernières paroles pétrifièrent Drago, elle avait senti sa présence… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le trahir ? Certes, il était plus proche que d'habitude, mais son sortilège de désillusion était bien exécuté, ce ne pouvait pas être ça… Il eut un sourire triste, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il regrettait déjà, cela faisait 12 ans qu'il regrettait.

Il transplana.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre donc 8 ans avant le prologue. Eh bien oui, il faut bien savoir comment ils en sont arrivés à être mari et femme, n'est-ce pas ? Chapitre je l'espère intrigant voir étrange. Sinon je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé (en bien ou en mal) de ce chapitre en général, des personnages (Drago le stalker, Hermione la people, Astoria la mondaine et Harry qui est nul au jogging), de l'intrigue...

Bon à la semaine prochaine si la suite vous intéresse, jusque-là prenez soin de vous.

Mille baisers,

Lolielo


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du deuxième type

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord très bonne Saint-Valentin. Eh oui ! On est romantique par ici. Je poste un tout petit peu plus tôt que prévu, comme j'ai avancé dans l'histoire, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas du luxe. Pas d'inquiétude, je posterai quand même la semaine prochaine, disons jeudi. Ouh la la, un engagement ! Vais-je le tenir ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode de... Je crois que m'égare. Je voudrais maintenant remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté en favori, j'espère que ma fiction continuera à vous plaire. Trêve de bavardages, place au chapitre numéro 2, mais avant je vous rappelle bien sûr que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à the amazing J.K. Rowling.** Bien ! Maintenant que tout est dit, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du deuxième type**

\- Hermione ! Je suis heureux de vous voir dit le ministre en contournant son bureau pour venir à la rencontre de la jeune femme.

\- Kingsley ! Renchéris cette dernière en ouvrant les bras pour l'étreindre. Je vous dirais la même chose si je n'étais pas si fâché après vous.

\- Vraiment ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour irriter la grande Hermione Jean Granger Weasley ? demanda avec un sourire l'imposant homme noir en s'asseyant à nouveau.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et s'assit à son tour.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore examiné mon projet de loi sur la libre circulation des centaures.

\- Hermione, je vous assure que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que de vous contenter, mais je suis débordé. Les répercussions de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort se ressentent encore aujourd'hui et ce pendant encore quelques années je le crains. Il y a énormément de questions importantes à régler.

\- Cher Kingsley, vous me sortez chaque fois cette vieille rengaine. Je vous répondrais donc pour ne pas changer que mon projet fait justement partie de ces répercussions auxquelles vous faites référence. Les centaures sont des êtres vivants doués de raison. Les cantonnés à des réserves comme l'aurait fait Voldemort ne pourrait qu'attiser la haine envers les humains et conduire à des attaques. Puisque de toute manière, ils évitent aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus, la libre circulation leur permettrait de choisir un territoire à l'écart des humains sans aucune obligation.

Kingsley poussa un soupir résigné, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de répliquer. Hermione Granger était tenace et lorsqu'elle avait une idée, elle n'en démordrait pas avant qu'elle n'ait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était bien capable d'organiser un sitting juste devant son bureau.

\- Très bien, je vous promets d'examiner votre projet dans les jours qui suivent.

\- Merci monsieur le ministre, dit Hermione avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Toujours aussi logique.

\- Vous me flattez Kingsley, un vrai politicien.

\- Oh, mais vous êtes un aussi Hermione, je vous l'assure. À ce propos, je voulais vous voir pour un sujet en particulier.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Eh bien, j'aimerais vous proposer un nouveau poste.

\- Amos aurait-il des raisons de se plaindre de mon travail ?

\- Oh non bien sûr. Au contraire, Diggory ne va sûrement vas pas se remettre de votre départ. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer la nouvelle… enfin si vous acceptez bien sûr, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, son département n'a jamais été aussi bien organisé que depuis que vous y travaillez. Non, je dois dire que ce sont les autres départements qui se plaignent.

\- Se plaignent ?

\- Certains de vos collègues estiment que plus deux lois par mois pour le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magique est …un peu excessif dit Kingsley en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

\- Tous les départements sont de même importance, je ne pense pas être en tort de faire correctement mon travail au département de liaison avec les créatures magiques.

Kingsley remarqua qu'elle insistait sur le nom du département dans lequel elle travaillait. Il préférait le nouveau nom, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Le nom du département venait, en effet d'être changé après de longs débats en assemblé et un recourt devant le magenmagot signé Malefoy père, toujours aussi sale type. C'était une idée d'Hermione qui l'avait elle-même présenté devant l'assemblée des sorciers après approbation de Kingsley. Les termes « contrôle et régulation » étaient en effet d'un autre âge et traduisait une idéologie de suprématie sorcière contrastant fortement avec la politique de pacification du ministère. Le monde magique devait être uni. Voldemort n'a pas été le premier mage noir et ne sera sûrement pas le dernier, bien des drames auraient pu être évité s'il y avait eu une union solide de tous. Bien entendu, certains membres de l'AS (assemblée des sorciers) n'étaient pas de cet avis, soit par ce qu'ils se considéraient comme supérieurs et adhérait à l'idéologie de la suprématie des sorciers de sang pur, soit par ce qu'ils considéraient la question comme superflue. La première raison étant singulièrement mal vue depuis la défaite du mage noir, ses partisans préféraient se cacher derrière la seconde. Malheureusement pour eux, l'argument avait été brillamment contré par Hermione. Elle avait eu recourt à une démonstration sur le pouvoir que pouvait avoir les mots, le tout en citant l'illustre Albus Dumbledore. Cela avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied de ses opposants et lui avait valu un certain nombre d'ennemis.

\- Calmez-vous Hermione, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Votre travail a été remarquable, je ne cherche pas à vous affecter dans un quelconque placard, mais à vous accorder une promotion.

\- Une promotion ?

\- Oui, au département de la justice magique.

\- Bien sûr, le chef-lieu de mes opposants…

\- En tant que directrice.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Hermione Granger resta sans voix.

.

Le silence se prolongeait et Hermione était toujours muette de stupeur.

\- Hermione ?

Elle cligna des yeux avant de répondre.

\- Oui… hum…Directrice ? Vous voulez que je sois la directrice du département de la justice magique ? répéta-t-elle pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

\- Oui Hermione, c'est bien cela.

Kingsley l'observait avec un air si sérieux qu'elle ne pouvait se méprendre sur la véracité de ses paroles.

-Oh… Eh bien ! C'est si… c'est tellement… inattendu. Je n'ai pas encore 30 ans, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette opportunité avant au moins… 15 ans si tout allait bien. Je suis véritablement flattée.

Kingsley l'observait toujours visiblement satisfait de lui avoir fait perdre contenance.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous êtes véritablement brillante. En à peine quelques années, vous avez réussi à considérablement réformer le gouvernement magique à un simple poste de conseillère. Imaginez ce que vous pourriez faire en tant que directrice. J'ai pleinement confiance en vous et en vos capacités. Nous avons les mêmes objectifs et pour ne rien gâcher, votre amitié avec Potter nous évitera des crises d'autorités telles que celles auxquelles nous avons récemment eu droit.

Mafalda Hopkirk avait en effet violemment claqué la porte, et pas seulement au sens figuré, en raison de ses conflits répétés avec le directeur du bureau des aurors. Kingsley continua :

\- Vous êtes parfaite pour ce poste selon moi.

\- Votre proposition est très généreuse.

\- Je dois vous détromper si vous pensez que cette proposition est purement altruiste. Votre nomination servira grandement mes intérêts. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'une telle proposition ne se refuse pas.

\- Essayez de bien réfléchir tout de même, je suis conscient qu'il s'agit d'une grande responsabilité qui aura un impact certain sur votre vie. J'imagine que vous devez vouloir en parler à Weasley. Et surtout, il faudra vous préparez à battre campagne afin que l'AS valide votre nomination.

Hermione se raidit un peu à la mention de l'AS. La validation de sa candidature était en principe une simple formalité, mais le nouveau président de la chambre de nomination risquait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et de retarder le plus possible sa nomination. Drago Malefoy ne l'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Très bien, répondit Hermione, je vais réfléchir, mais je peux déjà vous affirmer que la réponse sera probablement positive.

\- Je vous accorde tout de même une semaine.

\- C'est entendu.

Il se leva pour lui signifier que l'entretien était terminé et l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Hermione se leva à son tour.

\- Ah, j'allais oublier ! dit Hermione. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'orphelinat Potter a été choisi comme œuvre de charité cette année par le GHSS. Puis-je espérer compter sur votre présence et votre générosité monsieur le ministre ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas. J'ai déjà pris mon billet et je compte bien faire monter les enchères. Quel sera le gros lot de cette année ?

\- Ah, mais ne compter pas sur moi pour vous le dire Kingsley ! C'est un secret qui sera bien gardé jusqu'au gala.

\- Et moi qui vous prenais pour une amie, réparti Kingsley en riant.

\- Parfois certains amis sont pires que des ennemis, répliqua Hermione avant de sortir du bureau du ministre, son rire cristallin résonant derrière elle.

 **0000**

\- Pourquoi fronces-tu les sourcils Mione ?

Hermione leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle étudiait pour se plonger dans le regard vert étincelant de son ami. Il l'observait, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je suis concentrée c'est tout, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ouf ! Je peux alors te féliciter pour ta toute nouvelle nomination sans crainte.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Kingsley m'a demandé mon avis avant de t'en faire part. Je lui ai dit que tu serais sans voix.

\- Cachotier va !

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu es restée sans voix ?

\- Je déteste que tu me connaisses aussi bien. Vraiment.

Harry rit doucement.

\- Tu vas accepter alors ?

\- Bien sûr, il faudrait que je sois folle pour refuser.

\- Et Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va dire

\- Ron sera heureux pour moi bien entendu, comme je le serais pour lui s'il avait été ma place. Et puis je serais augmenté.

\- C'est justement là qu'il pourrait y avoir un problème…

Hermione lança un regard d'avertissement à Harry, l'empêchant de continuer sur sa lancée.

\- Ça va vous deux ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien, enfin pas plus mal qu'ailleurs.

\- OK, répondit son ami après un silence. Je vais retourner travailler alors.

Il s'approcha pour embrasser le front d'Hermione avant de retourner à son étage.

.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au pendule.

\- Oh mince ! Il est déjà 1h.

Elle termina rapidement de parcourir le rapport qu'elle signa et envoya en note de service à Amos. Elle récupéra ensuite ses affaires, renfila sa veste de tailleur et sortit du bureau.

-Amos ? Je dois partir, vous avez reçu ma note de service ? demanda-t-elle en passant la tête dans le bureau de son patron.

\- Oui, oui Hermione. Vous pouvez y aller. Je pensais même que vous étiez déjà partie. Répondit Amos Diggory sans lever la tête des documents qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Sans vous dire au revoir ? dit-elle en souriant.

Amos leva la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Cesse de perdre ton temps avec un vieil homme comme moi et file.

Hermione adressa un dernier sourire à son patron avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur magique.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'un des douze ascenseurs ne s'ouvre devant elle. Le sourire d'Hermione se crispa lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne déjà présente. Elle entra dans la cabine d'un pas souple. Rien de tel pour gâcher une belle journée que de rencontrer un vieil ennemi. Enfin, si l'on peut le nommer ainsi. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait toujours très mal à l'aise en sa présence.

\- Malefoy. Le salua-t-elle avant de prendre place à son côté.

Le jeune homme l'effleura de son regard froid avant d'épousseter la manche de son costume comme si sa simple présence pouvait le salir.

\- Granger. Toi ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi à t'occuper de ton Weasley et de ta nombreuse marmaille ?

Hermione ne répondit pas songeant qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle gaspille sa salive. Elle espérait juste ne pas rester trop longtemps en présence de ce déplaisant personnage.

\- Granger ? Serais-tu devenue sourde ? Je te demande aimablement des nouvelles de ta bande de rouquins et tu ne fais même pas l'effort de me répondre.

Hermione sentait la colère montée en elle, elle ne supportait qu'il évoque ses enfants en ces termes, mais elle le connaissait et savait à quoi s'en tenir avec ce type d'individu. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le laisse l'atteindre. « La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe », pensa-t-elle. Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire faussement aimable et elle condescendit à lui répondre :

\- Tout le monde va bien Malefoy, je te remercie de sollicitude. J'espère que de ton côté tu es entièrement satisfait lorsqu'il t'arrive d'exhiber ta femme et ton fils.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je te souhaite une bonne journée.

Hermione sortit de la cabine sans un regard pour son indésirable interlocuteur.

.

Hermione était plutôt fière d'elle, elle venait de remettre vertement Drago Malefoy à sa place. Ce qui, à sa tête, ne devait pas lui arriver souvent. Elle marchait le cœur léger dans la rue bordant le ministère lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne de fer se refermer sur son poignet. Son corps entier frémit violemment au contact de la paume qui l'enserrait et la força à faire volte-face. Elle se retrouva face à deux yeux gris d'une froideur extrême.

\- Pardon Granger ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Hermione se força à respirer profondément afin de se calmer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle perde son sang-froid, elle valait mieux que cela. Elle posa les yeux sur son poignet toujours agrippé par Malefoy.

\- Lâche-moi, Malefoy, dit-elle calmement.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler tes petits amis du ministère pour qu'ils viennent te sauver, ricana-t-il.

\- Je t'assure que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seule alors je ne le répèterai pas, lâche moi Malefoy.

Il la détailla de la tête au pied le visage inexpressif. Soudain, il la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé et recula d'un pas. Hermione se retint de tenir son poignet douloureux, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il avait pu lui faire mal ne serait-ce que physiquement.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher.

\- Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne et surtout pas de toi, cracha-t-il. Et puis, qui aurait envie de te toucher ? ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

\- Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Tu me fais pitié. Tu es tellement malheureux dans ta pauvre vie de petit privilégié que ton seul plaisir consiste à essayer de faire enrager quelqu'un comme moi. Elle mima ironique une moue de dédain et fit un pas vers lui. Une insignifiante fille née de parents moldus. Alors que tu es tellement mieux que moi hein ? Elle esquissa un sourire fourbe. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si satisfait finalement, lâcha-t-elle avant de reprendre ses distances.

\- Espèce de sale petite… fit-il en fondant sur elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et leur animosité était palpable.

\- Sale quoi ? Hein Malefoy ? dit Hermione en soutenant le regard du jeune homme. Tu voulais dire Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle éclata d'un rire froid. Oh pauvre petit Malefoy, il faudrait penser à renouveler tes réparties. Il y a belle lurette que je ne suis plus blessée par cet adjectif. Elle leva le bras gauche et lui montra l'intérieur de son poigné où était tatouée la lettre « M ». Tu vois ? Comme Mudblood (Sang-de-Bourbe en anglais). Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et fière de l'être. Alors toi et ton Sang-Pur vous allez me laisser tranquille, certains ont une vie intéressante.

Hermione commençait à reculer le regard fixé sur le visage blême de Malefoy lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et reconnu Dennis Crivey, son assistant.

\- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard. Tu sais bien qu'on ne fait pas attendre Ivaneski. Si tu veux qu'il t'habille pour…

Il remarqua Malefoy.

\- Il y a un problème Hermione ? demanda-t-il en laçant un regard mauvais à Malefoy qui le lui rendit.

\- Non ce n'est rien, dit Hermione. Elle esquissa un geste pour partir. Au plaisir Malefoy.

\- Attends, dit ce dernier après une légère hésitation.

\- Quoi encore ? fit-elle sérieusement agacée.

\- Ce n'était pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent de surprise.

\- Oh…eh bien…je…je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter…

Mais Malefoy avait déjà transplané. Elle resta un instant interdite, elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Puis haussant les épaules, elle suivit Dennis. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il l'avait sûrement pensé.

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 2 ! On a un aperçu de la vie professionnelle d'Hermione et surtout la première scène Drago/Hermione. Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On n'est pas encore tout à fait au dramione hein ? (lol)

Bon petit topos sur l'AS ou assemblée des sorciers, vous l'aurez compris (ou pas) c'est l'équivalent sorcier de la Chambre des communes (qui forme avec la chambre des lords et la reine le parlement au Royaume-Uni) et donc de l'Assemblée nationale française. J.K. Rowling ne précise pas comment sont édictées les lois dans le monde sorcier et en tant que fervente partisane de la séparation tripartite des pouvoirs, il me semblait impensable qu'un tel organe n'existe pas, du moins dans cette histoire. Laissons donc les décrets, arrêtés et autres règlements au ministre, c'est l'AS qui s'occupe des lois. Les membres de l'AS sont composés des élus de la nation, élus par les sorciers pour une période de 5 ans, renouvelable indéfiniment (pour les plus tatillons d'entre vous, le découpage électoral est le même que chez les moldus, il y a donc 650 élus) ; des 7 chefs de département et du ministre de la magie. Ce parlement est composé de chambres aux fonctions diverses dont la chambre des nominations, je ne rentre pas dans les détails je sais qu'il y en a qui ont décroché... Bon allé je me fais plaisir...Mais qu'est donc la chambre des nominations ? Elle est chargée d'approuver les nominations des chefs de département et des principaux représentants diplomatiques (ambassadeurs et consuls), elle rédige également un rapport annuel sur chacun de ces fonctionnaires. En cas de rapport négatif, elle peut demander au ministre de la magie la révocation du fonctionnaire concerné, si ce dernier refuse, un vote en session extraordinaire est organisé à l'AS. La chambre des nominations est composée de 7 membres choisis au sein des élus par le président de l'AS (Jack Stell actuellement) qui en nomme également le président (Drago Malefoy). Voilà ! waouh qu'est qu'on s'amuse par ici (je sais, c'est chiant, mais que voulez-vous déformation professionnelle oblige et encore je ne vous ai pas cité toutes les chambres). Comment ? ... Vous voulez savoir comment sont votées les lois ? ... Bon ok cette fois j'arrête, si certains veulent le savoir je vous ferais un topo jeudi et même si ne vous voulez pas d'ailleurs.

Bon je me répète, mais n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, même mauvais ça m'aidera à m'améliorer. Je crois que l'on sait tout dit... Ah oui, avant que quelqu'un ne me le fasse remarquer, je précise, on ne sait jamais que Kingsley n'est pas du tout à la botte d'Hermione. Il reste le tout puissant ministre de la magie (prosternez-vous), lorsqu'il dit "la grande..." ou " rien ne ferait plus plaisir..." c'est ironique, que l'on soit bien d'accord. Seulement, vous aurez remarqué, elle est légèrement casse-bonbon (pour être poli) et il a compris que s'il voulait s'en débarrasser, il valait mieux la caresser dans le sens du poil (ah la politique...). Bon aller, à jeudi pour les intéressés. Jusque là prenez soin de vous.

Bisous bisous,

Lolielo


	4. Chapitre 3 : Réflexions

Bonjour à tous. Chose promise, chose due, voici le troisième chapitre de NAQT. Bien sûr **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**. Now enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réflexions**

Il l'avait vu deux fois aujourd'hui… Et il l'avait touché…

Bravo Drago, tu es pathétique, un vrai mélodrame, si elle savait, elle rirait bien. Cette pensée le fit sourire, elle serait horrifiée pour être exact.

Elle avait changé depuis toutes ces années, elle se maîtrisait mieux. Elle était devenue presque aussi impassible que lui, mais il ne s'y trompait pas. Ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bruns eux ne mentaient pas, dès qu'elle l'avait vu, ils avaient lancé des éclairs. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait raide à l'heure qu'il est. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses provocations. Il en aurait été fort ennuyé, l'un de ses passe-temps favoris était de pousser Hermione dans ses retranchements. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas déçu et avait vertement répliqué sachant où appuyer pour faire mal. Leurs joutes verbales lui avaient manqué même s'il savait qu'elles ne rimaient à rien.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la provoquer, il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ignore, il préférait son mépris ou sa haine…tout plutôt que son indifférence.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains, il était dans le pétrin. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait l'oublier, quel naïf ! Il avait retiré les souvenirs de leur courte relation dans l'espoir d'être anesthésié, de moins souffrir et cela avait marché un temps.

Mais on ne négocie pas avec l'amour, on ne choisit pas. Les sentiments étaient toujours là et s'étaient progressivement rappelés à son bon souvenir. Ils empoisonnaient son cœur, se rependaient en lui. L'amour, c'était vraiment une belle saloperie. Pire qu'une maladie, un virus. On croyait en être venu à bout, mais non, il attendait son heure avant de resurgir plus violent encore. Hermione le tuait à petit feu. Merlin, comment allait-il faire si le simple fait de la voir le mettait dans un tel état. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la voir, mais la voir le faisait souffrir. Elle était sa drogue, son vice, sa belladone.

« Que le ciel me vienne en aide, je vais devenir fou » pensa-t-il. Amoureux d'une femme qui n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagé et qui devait le détester cordialement. Ce devait être sa punition, il payait pour le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. En être réduit à l'espionner, ridicule, vraiment pathétique. C'était tellement humiliant…

\- Dago ?

\- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

Si Astoria fut surprise du ton véhément de son mari, elle ne le montra pas.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner.

\- Ai-je l'air d'aller mal ? Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai du travail.

\- Bien.

Elle esquissa un geste pour partir.

\- Attends ! Dis à Dinky de me faire parvenir les journaux du jour.

\- D'accord.

Astoria sortit du bureau.

L'elfe apparu quelques secondes plus tard avec les quotidiens du jour. Il les posa sur l'imposant bureau en chêne massif avant déguerpir rapidement.

Drago mit de côté les documents qu'il étudiait et prit la pile. Il y avait là _La Gazette du Sorcier_ bien entendu, _Le Bon Sorcier_ , un journal radical et les journaux du groupe Granger, _Le monde sorcier_ et _Liberté_. Dinky avait également apporté les revues hebdomadaires qui sortaient aujourd'hui, _Sorcière Hebdo_ , _Le Chicaneur_ et _La Sorcière_ , cette dernière appartenant également au groupe Granger.

Cette fille était vraiment une touche à tout. Voulant encourager la diffusion de l'information, elle avait créé deux quotidiens supplémentaires et une revue. Elle estimait qu'une personne informée était plus à même de se forger une opinion et que la multiplication des sources évitait la manipulation de l'information. En effet, on pouvait acheter un journal voir deux, mais pas plus. Drago ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Depuis, d'autres journaux avaient vu le jour, mais il y avait là les principaux, ceux qui avaient la plus large part de marché. Il parcourut rapidement les titres.

Hermione faisait la couverture de deux d'entre eux.

La couverture du _Bon Sorcier_ , à propos du changement du nom de son département, on la voyait en plein discourt à l'AS et le titre lui recommandait de laisser la politique aux hommes et de retourner dans sa cuisine. « Charmant » pensa Drago, décidément ce journal manquait de subtilité.

Le plus intéressant était à venir, _Sorcière Hebdo_ sortait son classement des personnalités les plus riches de l'année 2008, « L'ENTRÉE FRACASSANTE DE GRANGER ». La jeune femme croisait les bras et le regardait intensément avant d'esquisser une moue amusée.

« Tiens donc… ».

Il ouvrit la revue à la page indiquée et il faillit s'étrangler.

« … directement à la vingtième place sur cent?!... Ce qui faisait d'elle la personne ayant gagné le plus de Gallions en 2008… échéances de nombreux investissements…une fortune de… combien?!... Au bénéfice de ses nombreuses associations…».

Merlin ! Il savait déjà qu'elle gagnait plus que ce pauvre Weasmoche, mais là, il devait se sentir émasculé. À ce rythme, l'année prochaine elle était première. On peut dire que le groupe Granger rapportait, car ce n'était sûrement pas au ministère qu'elle gagnait tout ça et ses associés n'étaient pas à plaindre non plus…

Il entendit un hurlement de rage pur suivi de verre brisé. Sa délicieuse épouse devait avoir lu le même article que lui. Des pas précipités se rapprochaient.

\- Tu as vu ça ?!

Astoria jeta son exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur le bureau. Sans répondre, Drago lui montra l'exemplaire qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Cette fille vend des rouges à lèvres et elle se retrouve classée au milieu d'illustre famille de Sang-Pur ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible !

\- Apparemment si…

\- C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Cette rien du tout… une commerçante, comment ?! Amasser une telle fortune que les grandes familles de ce monde ont mis des siècles à obtenir. Sans son mari ! Des coffres séparés ? C'est choquant ! Non seulement il la laisse travailler, mais en plus il la laisse gagner plus que lui. Quel genre d'homme est-il ? Quel scandale !

\- Ses affaires marchent bien comme on peut le voir.

\- Bien ?! Des affaires ne peuvent pas marcher aussi bien, il y a de la magie noire là-dessous.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione faisant de la magie noire, totalement incompatible.

\- Ou alors c'est Potter, poursuivit-elle.

\- Potter ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il lui a donné tout cet argent ? Ne sois pas idiote voyons, personne n'est aussi généreux.

\- Sauf si elle le lui rend en nature…

Il sentit très brièvement la morsure familière de la jalousie avant de se rendre compte du ridicule de la suggestion.

\- Ma pauvre Astoria, où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi grotesques. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit très, mais alors très douée pour être payé si cher. Et puis Potter conserve sa dix-huitième place.

Astoria poussa un cri de frustration.

\- Heureusement que la famille Malefoy reste à sa troisième place, loin devant elle sinon je serais morte de honte. Se faire distancer par cette fille. Non, mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ?

Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Draco secoua la tête et revint à ses nouvelles, avec cette agitation et sa ridicule obsession pour une certaine jeune sorcière, il avait oublié pourquoi il voulait étudier les quotidiens. Il voulait faire l'acquisition de l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui semblait être un investissement intéressant, il n'y avait qu'à voir Hermione.

C'est d'ailleurs sur l'un de ses journaux que son choix s'était porté. _Le Monde Sorcier_ lui semblait très bien, c'était un journal modéré qui semblait pouvoir être apprécié par un grand nombre de lecteurs. Il était en négociation avec le groupe Granger à ce propos, sous couvert d'anonymat bien sûr. Elle mettrait son véto à la vente sinon. Cependant, pour être certain que son choix était le bon, il avait décidé d'explorer les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il aurait bien choisi _La Gazette,_ mais jamais Fudge ne vendrait. Il ne fallait pas rêver, c'était le journal le plus lu. Ses différentes lectures depuis un mois n'avaient fait que le conforter dans son choix. Il était tant d'accélérer le processus.

 **0000**

\- Ma chérie, tu es absolument sublime !

Le petit sorcier entièrement vêtu de bleu roi souriait largement en observant Hermione perchée sur une estrade.

\- Magnifique ! renchérie Ginny, c'est la robe parfaite, Ivy tu t'es surpassé !

Hermione ravie fit un tour sur elle-même s'attendant à l'exclamation de joie poussée par les filles à la vue de l'arrière de la robe.

\- Ce décolleté dans le dos, c'est le clou du spectacle ! s'exclama Leonora Walton. Oh Ivy, je veux la même !

\- Non Léo chérie, modèle unique.

La jeune fille eut une moue dépitée avant prendre une gorgée de vin et de s'enfoncer plus confortablement dans le canapé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Léo, la rassura le dénommé Ivy, je te réserve une surprise, à toi aussi Ginny. Mais d'abord Hermy ! Il faut qu'elle cloue le bec à ses vielles chouettes rabougries du comité.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! Dit Ginny. Elles vont avaler leurs chapeaux en voyant Hermione. J'espère qu'elles vont s'étouffer avec, surtout Parkinson.

\- Oh cette Pansy Parkinson ! Elle a osé dire que mon Hermy n'avait pas de classe, hoqueta, outré, le couturier. Alors que je l'ai habillé l'an dernier et … Oh ça va les filles, se justifia le sorcier en voyant les regards noirs qui convergeaient vers lui, il faut bien gagner sa croûte et les Parkinson sont trop bien placés pour que je leur refuse mes services.

\- Fichue Sang-Pur ! fit Ginny en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

La remarque fut accueillie par éclat de rire général, venant de Ginny qui était elle-même une Sang-Pur, ça ne manquait pas de sel.

\- Les joncheruines la suivent partout, c'est pour cela qu'elle est méchante, affirma Luna Lovegood les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione vit Leonora lever les yeux au ciel puis saisir la bouteille de vin afin de se resservir ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

-Hermione ! Cesse de bouger ou je vais te piquer, dit Ivanesky qui tentait tant bien que mal d'effectuer des retouches sur la robe. Où en étais-je… Oui ! Figurez-vous que j'ai dû habiller cette miss Parkinson, il eût un frisson de dégout, et le moins que l'on puisse dire que c'est qu'elle a une grâce toute chevaline.

\- J'aurais dit canine, elle ressemble à un Pékinois qui se retient d'uriner, s'esclaffa Ginny, mais chevaline, c'est tout aussi bien.

\- C'est un comble qu'elle ose critiquer son prochain. Voilà, c'est mieux si l'on resserre au niveau de la taille. Je pense rajouter une fente, ce serait un crime de cacher de si jolies jambes.

\- Comme tu veux Ivy, tu as carte blanche. Contente-toi de me rendre époustouflante.

\- Oh, mais tu n'en es pas loin… Tut tut tut… Il lança un regard noir à Leonora qui tendait un verre de vin à Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Éloigne ça tout de suite de mon chef d'œuvre.

Leonora fit un sourire désolé à son amie avant de retourne s'assoir avec le verre de celle-ci.

\- Mais j'ai soif, protesta Hermione.

\- Tu boiras plus tard ! Très loin de ma création. Tu as déjà de la chance que je t'ai laissée décaler notre rendez-vous de cet après-midi. On ne décommande pas Ivanesky ! dit-il en lui jetant un regard faussement sévère.

Hermione éclata de rire une nouvelle foi, nullement effrayée, ce qui eût pour conséquence de faire grogner le sorcier.

\- Je sais ! Ce pauvre Dennis ne va d'ailleurs pas se remettre de la peur que tu lui as faite. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour l'effrayer ainsi ?

\- Secret professionnel, répondit Ivy avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Ça t'amuse de terroriser mon assistant, tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur.

Ivy n'avait pas l'air peiné le moins du monde ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolée, quelqu'un m'a retardé. J'étais très en retard donc je me suis dit que ce serait une meilleure idée de se voir ce soir puisque les filles devaient venir à la maison et que Ginny et Leonora devaient également faire retoucher leurs robes. Et surtout, je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à une soirée entourée de filles, avec du bon Bordeaux, à échanger les potins les plus croustillants…

\- En réalité, c'est plutôt moi qui vous raconte des potins… Et puis je vois des femmes toute la journée…en fait, je suis venu pour le vin.

\- Tu es le pire des amis dirent ensemble Ginny et Leonora tandis qu'Hermione était prise d'un nouveau fou rire et que Luna buvait tranquillement son thé le regard perdu dans le lointain.

.

\- Terminé ! annonça Ivy, au bout d'un moment. Aller file.

Hermione sauta de l'estrade et Ivanesky fit disparaître la robe d'un coup de baguette au profit des vêtements que portait Hermione auparavant.

\- À qui le tour ? reprit-il.

Leonora fut la plus rapide à se lever, fait surprenant au vu de la quantité de vin qu'elle avait bu. Ivy la fit monter sur l'estrade et fit apparaître la robe qu'il avait prévu pour elle. La robe en question était tout simplement divine et la sublimait totalement.

À vrai dire, Leonora n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être sublime. C'était une grande blonde aux yeux verts pétillants et aux traits fins. Elle et Hermione s'étaient rencontrées en 1997 au mariage de Bill et Fleur puisque Leonora était la cousine de cette dernière. Mais, elles étaient devenues amies lorsqu'Hermione avait fait appel à elle pour une campagne de publicité. Depuis, on pouvait dire que Leonora était pratiquement l'égérie de _Perfection_.

 _Perfection_ était la marque de cosmétique du groupe Granger, la société qu'Hermione avait créée, il y a maintenant 11 ans. Elle avait assez vite été rejointe dans son projet Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Hermione était toujours un peu émue lorsqu'elle repensait aux débuts de ce qu'elle appelait son premier bébé. Il avait bien grandi, ses associés et elle avaient bien travaillé. Elle avait commencé par faire des investissements immobiliers.

À l'époque, la guerre contre Voldemort venait de se terminer et tout était à reconstruire, les maisons des mangemorts étaient vendues une bouchée de pain par le ministère, une aubaine. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait reçu à sa décoration de l'ordre de merlin première classe, elle avait commencé à acheter des propriétés, cela allait des manoirs ancestraux aux simples boutiques du chemin de traverse. Dean et Seamus l'avaient ensuite rejointe et ils avaient rénové leurs acquisitions afin de les revendre. Tout était parti de là.

Par la suite, le groupe Granger avait créé une maison d'édition du même nom qui produisait actuellement deux quotidiens et une revue hebdomadaire et un pôle commercial qui s'occupait de commercialiser une diversité de produits.

Les produits commercialisés par le groupe Granger étaient exclusivement des créations du groupe. Il y avait celles inspirées des nouvelles technologies moldus vendues sous la marque _Thomas & Finnigan_ et les cosmétiques de _Perfection_. Le groupe avait considérablement étendu son domaine d'activité et était aujourd'hui florissant. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour arriver à ce niveau et avaient fait de nombreuses nuits blanches.

Lorsque Hermione avait commencé à travailler au ministère, elle avait dû ralentir la cadence et déléguer plus, mais en tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire, c'était à elle que revenait les décisions finales.

Hermione était fière de son entreprise, elle lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve, changer les choses, faire évoluer les mentalités. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas encore de révolution, mais elle s'en rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus. Hermione Granger avait compris une chose, les Gallions gouvernent le monde, si elle voulait peser dans la balance pour rendre le monde meilleur, il fallait qu'elle en gagne beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire toute seule comme ça, Hermione ? L'interrogea Ginny, de la part de Luna je n'aurais même pas posé de questions, mais ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Rien, je me remémorais quelques bons souvenirs.

\- Dis-le-nous si l'on t'ennuie, dit Leonora.

\- Mais bien sûr que non… Je pensais à quel point cette robe était magnifique sur toi et mes pensées ont déviées.

\- Hum tu me flattes pour que j'oublie mes reproches. Laisse-moi te dire que ça marche totalement.

\- Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, se souvint Hermione.

\- J'aime de plus en plus tes diversions ! s'exclama Leonora.

\- Léo ! Tu es encore pire qu'Hermione, cesse de gigoter réprimanda Ivy

Hermione fit apparaître 4 coffrets devant elle.

\- Voici le dernier né de _Perfection._

\- Du parfum, remarqua Ginny en ouvrant le coffret, vous n'en aviez jamais fait.

\- Oui, il devait sortir pour la Saint-Valentin, mais nous avons eu des problèmes dans la production, Seamus s'en ai mêlé, expliqua-t-elle avec un regard entendu à Ginny.

\- Quand est ce qu'il sort alors ? demanda Leonora

\- En décembre, juste avant Noël.

\- Il sent comme le bonheur…dit Luna qui avait sorti la bouteille du coffret. Je l'aime beaucoup merci.

\- Luna à raison ! C'est indescriptible, je ne sais pas juste… elle huma encore le parfum, j'adore cette odeur.

\- Contente que cela vous plaise.

\- Et moi je suis jalouse maintenant.

\- Du calme Léo, j'ai bientôt fini. Je suis curieux de le sentir. Vous avez choisi un nom ?

\- Je pense que _Perfection_ fera l'affaire. Je vous laisse l'essayer et je vous explique tout après.

Lorsqu'Ivy eut fait disparaître la robe de Leonora, cette dernière se précipita pour humer le parfum.

\- Oh Merlin ! Je veux me rouler dans cette odeur.

Ivy approuva.

\- En fait, chacun de vous sent une odeur différente. Nous nous sommes inspirés de l'amortentia. _Perfection_ est formulé de telle manière que celui ou celle qui le sent perçoive l'odeur qui lui plait le plus.

\- Ça va se vendre comme des bièraubeurre. Au fait pourquoi étais-tu en retard cet après-midi ? Demanda Ginny tu devais voir Kingsley dans la matinée non ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu ce matin et non ce n'est pas lui qui m'a retardé.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été autant en colère.

\- Tu devrais en parler alors, ça libérera ta colère et tu te sentiras mieux, intervint Luna.

\- Luna ! Je pensais que toi au moins tu serais de mon côté… Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Devinez qui j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de rencontrer aujourd'hui. Et par plaisir je veux cauchemar.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, mais tu vas nous le dire.

\- Drago Malefoy.

\- Je vois… fit Ginny

\- Le beau gosse ? demanda Leonora qui ne voyait absolument pas. Quoi ? poursuivit-elle à la vue des regards choqués de ses amies, ne me dites pas que vous ne le trouvez pas séduisant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dirais si tu le connaissais, répondit Ginny. Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, mais il est… comment dire…

\- Vraiment pas gentil, dit Luna.

\- À ce point ? Par ce que si même Luna le juge pas gentil… constata Leonora

\- Si par-là elle veut dire que c'est un petit con arrogant et prétentieux, sans aucune morale, opportuniste et irrespectueux alors oui, il l'est à ce point répondit Hermione.

\- Oh c'est dommage, se désola Ivy, un si beau jeune homme, tu es sure ?

\- C'est un ami de Parkinson, dit Ginny pour toute réponse.

La lumière se fit chez Ivy qui hocha sobrement la tête.

\- Oh et c'était un mangemort aussi, à part ça il est charmant ajouta Hermione.

Elle relata sans rien omettre les évènements du début d'après-midi.

\- Quel sale type ! s'exclama Ginny, il n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Eh oui, certains ont évolué, d'autres non…dit Hermione

\- Tu crois qu'il t'aurait vraiment traité de Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda Ivy.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il ne s'en privait pas lorsque nous étions à l'école. Il a peut-être eu peur que je l'attaque devant le mangenmagot.

\- Peut-être ou alors, il allait dire autre chose et tu t'es emballé pour rien, remarqua Luna.

\- Peut-être, concéda Hermione.

Si c'était le cas, songea-t-elle, elle avait fait une bourde monumentale, Malefoy avait le pouvoir de freiner ses ambitions et elle venait de se le mettre définitivement à dos. Ce ne serait pas facile à rattraper au vu de leur passif commun… Ginny suivit Ivy pour faire ses essayages à son tour. « Humm… Rouge, parfait pour elle » pensa Hermione.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour ne pas se retrouver à Azkaban, après tout ce qu'il a fait, s'étonna Ginny.

\- Ça m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais le pauvre garçon n'a très probablement pas eu le choix. Que veux-tu faire lorsque tu as 16 ans, que ton père est un mangemort, qu'il t'a bourré le crâne depuis ta plus tendre enfance avec des idées sur la suprématie des Sang-Purs et que Voldemort fait pression sur toi ? Le temps que tu te rendes compte des conséquences de tes actes, tu ne peux plus reculer.

\- Je rêve ou tu lui trouves des excuses ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu le ferais presque passer pour une victime.

\- Je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, mais j'essaye de comprendre, j'essaye de ne pas le juger trop durement parce oui d'une certaine manière, c'est une victime lui aussi. Nous étions des enfants, au milieu d'une guerre d'adulte, nous n'avons pas eu le choix.

\- À 16 ans, on sait très bien faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

\- A 16 ans, on fait avec ce que l'on a, et ce qu'il avait c'était des parents aveuglés par leur haine de la différence et une tante aliénée. Il n'a pas tué Dumbledore, c'est bien la preuve qu'il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais.

\- Il n'a pas tué Dumbledore parce que c'est un lâche.

\- Il ne nous a pas non plus dénoncés lorsque nous étions au manoir Malefoy, Harry, Ron et moi. Pourtant c'est loin d'être le grand amour entre nous.

\- Il n'a pas voulu avoir votre mort sur la conscience et puis il ne prenait pas beaucoup de risque puisque ses parents vous connaissaient.

\- Justement, il aurait été plus facile pour lui de dire que c'était bien nous or il était clairement retissant. S'il était aussi impliqué que tu le dis, notre mort serait le cadet de ses soucis. Que l'on soit bien clair, je ne l'apprécie pas mais alors pas du tout, c'est le pire des crétins, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être injuste.

\- Oh Hermione, tu es vraiment une adepte des causes perdues. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir le bon en chacun, mais certaines personnes sont juste mauvaises. C'est leur nature. Malefoy et son père sont ce genre de personne, rien ne leur importe en dehors d'eux même.

\- Pour ce qui est du père, il a fait ses propres choix en connaissance de cause, mais ce n'est pas le cas du fils.

\- S'il n'était pas d'accord, il n'était pas obligé de le suivre, il pouvait demander la protection de Dumbledore.

\- Tu n'en sais rien pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'étais pas à sa place. Personne ne l'était.

\- Je…

\- Bon ça suffit ! Coupa Leonora. On est censé passer une bonne soirée, pas débattre sur la vie d'un type dont on se fou carrément sachant que vous êtes toutes les deux d'accord sur le fait que c'est un abruti.

\- Oui fit Luna, ça devenait gênant.

\- Désolée, dirent ensemble Hermione et Ginny.

\- Bon… reprit Leonora, si on changeait de sujet et que vous vous joigniez à moi pour convaincre Luna de rester jusqu'au GHSS.

\- Non, répondit l'intéressée, ça ne m'intéresse pas et je suis sur une piste pour découvrir une nouvelle espèce d'Abraxan à plumes jaunes. Rolf et moi sommes très excités.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle…

\- Terminé, dit enfin Ivy.

\- Merci Ivy, tu es merveilleux.

Ginny embrassa la joue du créateur et revint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione. Ivanesky quant à lui prit place dans le fauteuil en face.

\- Maintenant, place aux nouvelles, annonça Ivy, la semaine dernière…

 **0000**

Hermione gravissait les marches du grand escalier menant aux chambres, ses amis venaient juste de partir.

Elle pénétra dans une chambre d'enfant aux murs rose pâle et aux moulures blanches. Une petite fille dormait dans le lit en fer forgé blanc situé au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux roux répandus sur l'oreiller contrastaient fortement avec la blancheur de celui-ci. Hermione s'accroupit à la tête du lit et caressa les cheveux de sa fille. Elle était si paisible, si calme, tellement adorable, Hermione aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler. Pourtant, elle lui embrassa le front et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Hugo.

Le petit garçon était également plongé dans un sommeil profond. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait déjà un an, le temps passait si vite. Elle se pencha sur le berceau de l'enfant et passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de l'enfant. Elle résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emporter avec elle, l'embrassa à son tour et sortit de la pièce. Ses enfants étaient la lumière de sa vie, elle les aimait tant. Son cœur se gonflait de joie et de fierté à chaque nouvelle étape de leur croissance, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ressentait également un petit pincement au cœur, car chaque jour ils grandissaient un peu plus et s'éloignaient de la chose minuscule qu'elle avait tenue pour la première fois à la maternité. À chaque naissance, il avait semblé à Hermione que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Malheureusement, un jour ils ne seraient plus ses bébés.

« Que de pensées déprimantes… » Murmurait-elle en pénétrant dans la suite parentale.

Une lettre posée sur le lit attira son attention. Elle la décacheta. Elle avait dû arriver alors qu'elle était encore en bas avec ses invités. Ron lui indiquait qu'il ne rentrerait pas pendant deux jours, il avait une mission dont il ne pouvait apparemment rien dire. C'était tout, un message bref, griffonné à la hâte et pas la moindre excuse.

C'était l'histoire de leur vie commune, des échanges d'informations et des réprimandes. Elle avait vraiment aimé Ron, de tout son cœur, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus. Enfin si, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais parfois elle se demandait si c'était suffisant, s'ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Son meilleur ami lui manquait. Au début de leur relation, tout était idyllique, il la faisait rire, ils étaient tellement complices et elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait réellement. Ils ne faisaient rien l'un sans l'autre. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient comme des étrangers, s'adressant à peine la parole en dehors de leurs disputes, de plus en plus fréquentes. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses, pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan. Elle essayait bien de lui en parler, mais Ron fuyait obstinément toute confrontation à ce sujet et continuait à prétendre que tout allait bien. Il persistait à faire bonne figure, mais Hermione savait qu'il voyait bien que leur couple allait mal. Elle était bien décidée à lui faire entendre raison, il faillait qu'il entende raison, car Hermione voulait récupérer ce qu'ils avaient. Elle était déterminée à sauver son mariage, à arranger les choses entre eux afin que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'ils se sont mariés. Hermione s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé qu'ils réussiraient à se retrouver, on disait bien qu'Hermione Granger obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Malheureusement, il ne suffisait pas de vouloir pour pouvoir et elle allait bientôt cruellement déchanter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il se passe pas mal de choses, mine de rien. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais Drago n'a pas l'air stable psychologiquement... Hermione est overbookée, Luna et Ginny sont égales à elles-mêmes et... meet Léo and Ivy ! (*hurlements hystériques*) Alors? J'attends vos impressions...

Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous donner rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, d'ici là prenez soin de vous.

Kiss,

Lolielo


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dimanche

Bonjour à tous. Sans tarder, le nouveau chapitre de NAQT. Mais avant, je vous rappelle, une fois n'est pas coutume, que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la fantastique J.K. Rowling**. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour quelques annonces.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Dimanche**

 _19 juillet 2009_

Hermione se réveilla dans un état proche de la félicité. Rassérénée par ses bonnes résolutions de la veille, elle avait particulièrement bien dormi et l'on était dimanche. Hermione adorait le dimanche. Pas d'obligation, pas de contrainte, le dimanche. Pas de travail. Bien qu'elle adore ce qu'elle faisait, une journée complètement libre, pour souffler, ça faisait du bien. Elle pouvait profiter de ses amours et lire. « Humm… Lire » se dit-elle en s'étirant tel un chat. Elle porta sa main sur la table de chevet pour récupérer l'ouvrage qu'elle avait dû abandonner, il y a quelques jours.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait un emploi du temps survolté, entre les enfants, le ministère, l'entreprise, la préparation du GHSS et d'autres évènements caritatifs et ses associations, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle. Ses journées de travail pouvaient durer douze heures, son retourneur de temps lui servait plus que de raison, et le soir, elle était épuisée. Pourtant, elle mettait un point d'honneur à aller déposer et chercher Rose et Hugo à la crèche et à être à la maison au moment de leur coucher, quitte à retourner travailler.

Elle pensait souvent qu'elle voulait faire trop de choses, qu'elle exigeait trop d'elle-même, le syndrome de la fille parfaite. Il fallait que tout soit parfait, vie professionnelle parfaite, image parfaite, vie de famille parfaite, mariage parfait. Enfin pour le mariage parfait on repassera. Dans les années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre, la presse l'avait ironiquement surnommée « miss parfaite », à cause de ses positions politiques. Elle était contre une sévérité excessive envers mangemorts et compatissants, la vengeance ne servait à rien, il fallait les punir pour leurs actes, mais sans plus. Si l'on ajoutait à cela la création de l'orphelinat, la lutte pour les elfes de maison et ses idées progressistes, sa réputation était faite. Au début, elle en avait été blessée, elle aurait beau faire, elle serait toujours la « miss je-sais-tout » qu'elle avait été à Poudlard, celle qu'on ne prenait pas au sérieux, celle qui était trop respectueuse des règles, la voix de la raison que l'on préférait ignorer, celle que l'on ne voyait pas autrement que comme un rat de bibliothèque. Puis, elle avait décidé d'en jouer, « vous voulez que je sois parfaite, je serais parfaite ».

Hermione s'était interrogée sur ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son avenir et ce qu'elle voulait c'est que ses enfants grandissent dans un monde où personne n'aurait à craindre d'être discriminé pour son origine ou sa naissance. Elle avait bien conscience que des siècles de traditions ne se changeaient pas en un claquement de doigts, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Elle se disait que si elle arrivait à prouver à quel point ces idées de Sang-Pur sont absurdes ne serait-ce qu'à une personne, elle aurait réussi. Elle avait donc œuvré dans ce sens et était devenue parfaite puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Hermione aimait les règles et la société n'en était pas dépourvue, elle les connaissait sur le bout des doigts, si elle voulait être prise au sérieux, elle devait les suivre à la lettre. Règle numéro un, coller à l'image que l'on attend de soi. Parfaite, elle serait parfaite, une fille parfaite était toujours impeccable, bien habillée, bien maquillée, bien coiffée, ses boucles autrefois sèches et en bataille étaient aujourd'hui parfaitement ordonnées, elle pouvait dire merci à son coiffeur. Une fille parfaite faisait un mariage parfait, son idylle avec Ron avait longtemps fait la une des journaux, un conte de fées des temps modernes disait-il, le héros de guerre et la miss si parfaite, elle aussi héroïne de guerre. Une fille parfaite était forte. Une fille parfaite était généreuse. Une fille parfaite ne s'énervait jamais. Une fille parfaite ne créait pas de scandale. Une fille parfaite aimait tout le monde. Une fille parfaite menait de front vie de famille et vie professionnelle, le tout avec le sourire… Hermione soupira, que c'était fatiguait d'être parfaite.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier la règle numéro deux, les gallions gouvernent le monde. Vérité universelle, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers. Plus tu en as, plus on t'écoute. Elle avait constaté que le respect de nombre de ses concitoyens était proportionnel à la taille de son coffre chez Gringotts. Elle trouvait cela dommage, mais c'était ainsi. Il lui avait suffi d'un peu de maquillage, d'un bon styliste, d'un excellent coiffeur et de quelques gaillons en plus pour que toutes les portes lui soient ouvertes. Désormais, elle pouvait se permettre quelques excentricités, mais elle ne pouvait pas relâcher ses efforts, elle était plus près de son but qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Pour autant, elle n'était pas satisfaite, il y avait tant de choses à accomplir… Hermione secoua la tête s'était bien elle d'avoir de telles pensées un dimanche, elle était incapable de se détendre. Elle ouvrit son ouvrage, le tome 3 de la bi _ographie d'Harry Potter_ et jeta un coup d'œil au radio-réveille de la table de chevet. Six heures, il restait deux heures avant le lever des enfants, elle avait le temps. Elle se plongea dans le livre, elle le connaissait quasiment par cœur, non seulement elle l'avait déjà vécu, mais elle l'avait déjà lu. C'était son préféré, surtout le passage où elle avait envoyé une bonne gifle à Malefoy. Jouissif…

 **0000**

\- Alors comme cela, vous aidez votre sœur dans l'organisation du GHSS ?

Narcissa Malefoy fixait sa belle-fille avec un sourire poli. Elles et leurs époux étaient installés dans le petit salon jouxtant la salle à manger du manoir Malefoy. Le petit Scorpius jouait sagement dans la nurserie à l'étage.

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière. Je suis depuis peu membre du comité d'organisation et c'est épuisant, il y a tant de travail.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je m'occupe des billets, et cette année l'on peut dire que c'est la folie. Nous avons déjà dû, faire deux réimpressions. À ce propos, si vous voulez acheter vos billets, je vous conseille de ne plus tarder. Nous avons décidé que nous ferons une troisième réimpression, mais que ce serait la dernière. Nous avons décidé de limiter les places.

\- De limiter les places ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé.

\- Non, mais nous y sommes bien obligés. Depuis que nous avons annoncé l'œuvre caritative de cette année, les billets se vendent à une vitesse impressionnante. Nous aurons même l'honneur de compter le ministre parmi nos invités.

\- Il semble que l'orphelinat Potter mobilise les dons. Nous ne savons pas encore si nous nous rendrons au gala cette année.

\- Je peux vous réserver des places…

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Lucius, je ne tiens pas à être associé à ce genre de personnes.

\- Enfin, Lucius !

\- Je me contente de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Où va le monde si les Traitre-à-leur-Sangs et autres Sang-de-Bourbes infiltrent la HSS ? Je ne tiens pas à participer à cette mascarade.

\- Dans ce cas Père, je vous conseille de ne plus sortir du manoir, dit Drago. Le monde a changé, il faut que vous vous y fassiez.

\- Le monde est et sera toujours le même. Le pouvoir a simplement changé de main. Mais un jour…

\- Non, mais vous vous entendez père ? Les pertes que nous avons subies ne vous suffisent pas ? La guerre, les humiliations répétées, les avez-vous oubliées ? Et le fait que vous avez échappé de peu à Azkaban ? Et que mère et moi également, par votre faute.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa.

\- Laissez… dit Lucius, non je n'ai pas oublié, nous nous y sommes mal pris, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Sachez Père qu'il n'y a aucun honneur à ce que son nom soit synonyme de traitrise. Nous avons eu énormément de chance, mais cela ne sera pas toujours le cas. Alors vous n'aimez pas les moldus ? Soit, personne ne vous demande de les fréquenter. Vous n'aimez pas les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Traitre-à-leur-Sang ? Idem, mais je crains que votre entourage ne se réduise considérablement.

\- Comment oses-tu Drago ? Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton Père ? Tu me dois le respect !

\- Oh, mais je vous respecte Père, je respecte ce que vous êtes censé représenter… j'aimerais en dire autant de vous en tant que personne.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Drago sorti de la pièce d'un pas rageur laissant derrière lui un père écumant de rage et deux femmes muette d'effarement.

 **0000**

Il faisait un temps magnifique, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, fait assez rare pour être relevé. La Mini Cooper longeait la côte depuis un certain temps, ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. La mer était calme, Rose était fascinée par sa contemplation et ne pipait mot. Hugo dormait dans son siège bébé. Hermione prit une rue sur sa gauche et Rose émit un murmure de protestation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tu sais bien que l'on voit la mer de chez papy et mamie.

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Bientôt, la maison de campagne des Parents d'Hermione apparut sous leurs yeux. Hermione s'arrêta au niveau de la haute grille noire et sonna à l'interphone. Après s'être annoncée, elle entra dans la propriété. Elle longea le parc avant de se garer devant une impressionnante bâtisse blanche.

\- Mamie ! s'écria Rose en sautant de la voiture, à peine sa mère eut-elle coupé le contact.

Une petite femme brune se trouvait sur le seuil de la résidence.

\- Bonjour mon cœur !

Jane Granger prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh oui mamie ! J'ai appris plein de nouvelles choses cette semaine.

\- Bonjour maman.

Hermione, après avoir extrait Hugo de son siège vint embrasser sa mère.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Oh, mais c'est qu'il a encore grandi le petit amour, bonjour toi, fit Jane en se penchant pour embrasser le petit garçon engourdi par le sommeil. Le pauvre chéri est complètement épuisé par le trajet, tu devrais le confier à Mary.

La dénommée Mary apparut à la simple évocation de son prénom par la maitresse de maison. Mary Lucas était la gouvernante des Granger, de mémoire d'Hermione, elle avait toujours travaillé pour eux.

\- Bonjour Miss Rose, dit cette dernière alors que Rose lui sautait dans les bras, bonjour Miss Hermione, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué par le trajet.

\- Bonjour, Mary, moi ça va, mais Hugo tombe de sommeil.

\- Oh pauvre petit ! viens là.

Marie prit Hugo dans ses bras.

\- Je vais le coucher à l'étage, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Mary disparut dans le hall et Hermione suivit sa mère sur la terrasse sur le côté droit de la maison.

\- Où est papa ? s'enquit Hermione alors qu'elle s'installait.

\- Il est au club, apparemment, il avait une très importante partie de golf. Enfin, tu connais ton père. Il devrait être de retour pour le déjeuner. Et Ron ? Il ne se joint pas à nous ?

\- Non, il est en mission, je n'ai aucun détail.

Jane acquiesça en silence puis s'intéressa à la santé de sa fille.

\- Tu fais bien tes salutations au soleil tous les jours ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

\- Oui maman, c'est juste que mon emploi du temps est surchargé en ce moment.

\- Ma chérie, tu travailles trop, tu devrais lever le pied et t'occuper plus de toi. À quand remonte ta dernière visite au spa ?

\- Maman… Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. Ne dit-on pas que le travail c'est la santé ?

\- Le travail peut aussi tuer, il n'y a qu'à regarder ton père. Tu dois prendre soin de toi, quand on est mort, on ne fait rien.

Hermione soupira, mais approuva sa mère et lui promit de suivre ses conseils. Jane Granger était une grande adepte du mode de vie sain, elle ne mangeait que de produits biologiques, pratiquait régulièrement une activité sportive, dont le yoga qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et ne jurait que par le feng shui. Elle ne cessait de prodiguer des conseils bien-être à sa fille et à tout son entourage.

D'autre part, c'était une femme qui prenait grand soin de son apparence, elle allait régulièrement chez le coiffeur et au spa. Lorsqu'Hermione eu été assez grande, Jane l'y avait initié, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas être intéressée par l'expérience. En effet, durant son adolescence, Hermione était l'exact opposé de sa mère, son apparence ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. La seule chose qui la dérangeait était ses dents, mais Jane avait catégoriquement refusé le recours à la magie pour arranger les choses et avait préféré un mode plus « naturel », le port d'un appareil dentaire, ce qu'Hermione avait rejeté. Un accident en quatrième année avait permis de régler définitivement le problème. Hermione se demandait souvent si elle n'avait pas réagi ainsi par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, pour ses parents bien sûr, elle était le plus bel enfant de la terre, mais elle avait essuyé bon nombre de remarques désobligeantes et pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi belle et élégante que sa mère. À quoi bon faire des efforts, on ne pouvait pas changer sa nature, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas le plus important. Certes, mais elle avait depuis révisé son jugement. Après tout, on pouvait être intelligente et soigner son apparence, sa mère en était le parfait exemple.

Robert Granger, quant à lui était l'exact opposé de sa femme, grand, blond, c'était un bourreau de travail qui passait sa vie au cabinet quand il ne faisait pas la chasse au client au club pour gentleman ou qu'il ne jouait pas au golf. Il avait récemment dû ralentir sa cadence de travail suite à un AVC, sa femme et sa fille avaient eu très peur, mais le Dr Granger se portait aujourd'hui comme un charme.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Il salua sa fille et sa petite-fille avec effusion faisant voler la seconde dans les airs. En véritable papy gâteau et il écouta avec un intérêt non feint les babillages de Rose. L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Après le déjeuner, Hermione et son père emmenèrent les enfants se promener sur la plage et Jane les rejoignit après sa sieste. Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacrée aux tentatives d'équitation de Roses, sons les yeux amusés de sa mère et sa grand-mère. Son grand-père s'obstinait à lui apprendre, mais la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et faisait régulièrement voler son casque. Hermione fut obligée de la réprimander, on ne badinait pas avec la sécurité. Hermione reprit la route en fin d'après-midi, à l'arrière de la voiture, les enfants épuisés par leur journée dormaient profondément. Ils avaient passé une journée très agréable. Décidément, Hermione adorait le dimanche.

 **0000**

Drago creusa le sol d'un coup de baguette, récupéra une petite boite en bois avant de refermer le trou de la même manière. Il retourna au manoir et se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans un silence tendu. L'altercation entre Drago et son père avait jeté un froid, mais ils avaient ignoré l'incident. Chez les Malefoy, on ne réglait pas les problèmes, on les ignorait, on faisait comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Voyons, il est si vulgaire d'exprimer ses émotions. Le seul sentiment toléré était le mépris envers autrui qui avait le malheur de ne pas partager les valeurs de la famille Malefoy ou ne pas être bien né, comble de la malséance. Drago détestait le manoir, il l'avait quitté dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses parents pouvaient continuer de vivre dans cet endroit. La mort était partout, elle était tapie dans chaque recoin obscur. Il détestait le dimanche, car il était obligé d'y revenir et de revivre encore et encore ses semaines angoissantes où Voldemort y avait élu domicile. Les meurtres, les tortures répétées, les séquestrations dans la cave. Mais l'endroit le plus pénible pour lui était sans conteste le salon violet, l'endroit où il avait dû subir impuissant la torture d'Hermione.

Ce jour-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, il avait perdu le peu d'illusions qui lui restait encore et avait réalisé toute l'horreur de la situation. Ils étaient tous embarqués dans une guerre pour satisfaire l'ambition d'un seul homme, un fou dont la seule obsession était le pouvoir. Il n'y avait ni idéal ni but réel, il n'y avait que violence, destruction et folie meurtrière. Souvent, l'on l'avait traité de lâche, mais parfois il se félicitait de ce trait de caractère qui lui devait de n'avoir aucun meurtre sur la conscience. De plus, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait voir de courageux dans le fait d'ôter une vie. Il avait accueilli la victoire du camp Potter avec soulagement, il avait lamentablement échoué à protéger Hermione et aurait sans doute continué ainsi, à terme elle serait morte et il n'y aurait pas survécu.

Hermione était saine et sauve s'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il se moquait bien d'aller à Azkaban, d'ailleurs il le méritait, il n'avait rien fait pour elle alors qu'il avait juré qu'il la protégerait. Cependant, les choses s'étaient passées autrement, le très saint Potter et sa suite avaient témoigné en faveur des Malefoy, ils avaient été jugés non coupables et avaient repris une vie normale, si l'on peut parler ainsi. Lucius, très habile s'était débrouillé comme après la Première Guerre pour regagner de l'influence, après tout sa femme avait sauvé l'élu et il faisait preuve d'un repentir sincère, du moins en apparence. Malheureusement pour lui, le nouveau ministre n'avait que faire de son Sang-Pur et de sa fortune, certaines personnes ne s'achètent pas, l'influence des Malefoy s'était donc vue réduite même si elle restait correcte.

Drago, quant à lui, avait passé ses ASPICS à Durmstrang, revenir à Poudlard et prendre le risque de revoir Hermione était au-dessus de ses forces. En sortant de l'école, Drago avait directement intégré l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth en tant que poursuiveur puis attrapeur. Il avait également été sélectionné deux fois dans l'équipe nationale. Puis, il avait arrêté sa carrière sportive, il n'avait plus le même enthousiasme qu'à ses débuts. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau challenge, il s'était donc lancé dans les affaires et avait créé une chaine de magasins d'accessoires de quidditch sobrement nommé _Malefoy's_ qui, ma foi, marchaient plutôt bien. Il avait finalement réussi à installer un magasin sur le chemin de traverse, le seul coin sorcier d'Angleterre où il n'avait pas réussi à s'implanter. Il fallait dire que la moitié des locaux commerciaux appartenait au groupe Granger et que la propriétaire n'était pas très encline à traiter avec lui, finalement un propriétaire prenant sa retraite lui avait vendu son local. De plus, il s'était lancé dans la construction de balais volant, deux ans auparavant. Le _Malefoy 2006_ vendu en exclusivité chez _Malefoy's_ avait de très bons résultats. Ils n'étaient pas encore au niveau des _Nimbus,_ mais c'était de bons balais et il avait bon espoir que le prochain balai de la maison _Malefoy_ serait aussi rapide et performant qu'un _Nimbus._ Au début, Lucius et Narcissa avaient été horrifiés de voir que leur fils se livrait au commerce, tellement commun. Ils avaient vite changé d'idée lorsque leurs coffres avaient commencé à grandir. Surtout que Lucius prévoyait d'être généreux avec les personnes qui voteraient dans son sens à l'AS.

Bien entendu, la corruption était toujours de mise au sein du pouvoir politique et Lucius pouvait se targuer depuis 6 ans de sa place d'élu de la nation qui ne lui avait pas coûté peu cher. L'année dernière, Drago, avait également fait campagne pour être élu à l'AS et avait obtenu un siège. Il venait même d'être choisi comme président de la chambre des nominations, privilège honorifique, mais néanmoins stratégique, il était chargé d'approuver toute les nominations ministérielles. Certes, ce n'était qu'une formalité, mais il pouvait retarder autant qu'il le voulait la nomination dans la limite de 2 ans, de quoi briser une carrière. Potter et sa clique devaient à présent compter avec lui. Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées pour ouvrir le coffret qu'il avait déterré. Il le referma. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter ses vieux démons, mais il avait décidé de garder l'objet près de lui. Il repartirait donc avec son précieux coffret. Se levant de son ancien lit où il était assis, il rejoignit ses parents, sa femme et son fils dans le grand salon. Il repassa devant le salon violet, ce qu'il détestait le dimanche ! Puis, il se dit qu'il pourrait aller rendre une petite visite à Giselle, cette dernière savait comment le détendre. Finalement, ce dimanche-là ne serait peut-être pas trop désastreux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 4, chapitre de transition où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais nécessaire selon moi pour comprendre où en sont les personnages. Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, vous pouvez même m'envoyer un MP. J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois, toutes celles qui s'en sont donné la peine, ça fait super plaisir de connaitre votre ressenti. Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué ou pas, ce chapitre se nome « Dimanche », j'ai donc dit à certaines d'entre vous que je le posterai dimanche, hier donc... Désolé ? *Mine de chien battu*. Je sais c'est mal de ne pas tenir ses promesses, pardon *Moue triste*. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Mercredi, dans la soirée, je compte publier, non pas la suite de cette fiction, mais une nouvelle. Vous allez me dire, mais on s'en fout, nous on lit cette histoire, on veut la suite. Ah ben oui, mais cette OS puisqu'il s'agit d'une OS sera en lien avec cette histoire. Ah... Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous en saurez plus mercredi...

À mercredi donc pour les amateurs, sinon l'on se retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 5. Jusque là, prenez soin de vous.

Peace,

Lolielo


	6. Chapitre 5 : La dispute

Bonjour à tous. Donc, voici le chapitre 5. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous, merci de me lire. Parce que si vous êtes encore là au chapitre 5 c'est que l'histoire vous intéresse un minimum... ou alors vous vous avez rien d'autres à faire, mais ce n'est pas grave, je prends quand même. Trêve de plaisanteries, sachez juste que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.** Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La dispute**

Hermione était confortablement installée dans l'un des fauteuils qui garnissaient la bibliothèque. Elle était plongée dans un manuel sur les runes. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis longtemps et elle se délectait de ce moment de tranquillité. De temps à autre, elle portait sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure journée. Sa quiétude fut quelque peu troublée par des pas furieux dans le couloir, suivit d'une porte ouverte à la volée.

\- HERMIONE ! rugit Ron.

Hermione leva lentement les yeux de son livre pour observer le grand roux qui lui faisait face, l'air furibond.

\- Bonsoir Ron, tu ne devais pas rentrer demain soir ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Hermione songea qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder un quelconque sujet, mais répondit calmement :

\- Je l'aurais fait si tu n'avais été en mission.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Ça ne date pas d'hier.

\- Si justement, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier.

\- PARDON ?! Alors là, tu te moques vraiment de moi, tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant de tes propres revenus et que tu en as simplement pris connaissance dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ ?

\- _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils l'ont publié, Kingsley m'a donné un délai d'une semaine… Nous ne nous sommes même pas mis d'accord sur mon salaire…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, qu'est-ce que Shacklebolt à avoir avec tout ça ?

\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?

\- De ça !

Ron lui lança un exemplaire de _Sorcière Hebdo_ qu'Hermione attrapa au vol. Elle fit une grimace à la lecture du titre puis éclata de rire.

\- Parce que ça te fait rire en plus ?

\- Ne me dit pas que tu crois ses âneries, cette revue n'est qu'un torchon dont les sources sont plus que douteuses.

\- Je trouve au contraire qu'ils sont plutôt bien renseignés, ils savent que tu as ton propre coffre…

\- Oui et alors ? Je n'ai pas gagné autant l'année dernière, il ne s'agit que des bénéfices du groupe et personne n'a touché à la réserve. De plus, je te signale que je ne suis pas la seule actionnaire, si je devais récupérer cet argent, je devrais partager avec Dean et Seamus.

\- Tu récupérais plus de la moitié, c'est énorme.

\- Écoute, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème. Il s'agit de mes affaires, tu n'as jamais voulu t'y intéresser, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ne me regarde pas ? Je suis ton mari Hermione.

\- Je suis au courant merci. Mais je ne vois pas où est le rapport, je ne vais pas te faire un rapport d'exploitation de ma société tous les ans, je te demande moi ce que tu fais pendant tes missions ?

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux rien te dire. Mais là n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est que je… Attends une minute, tu as parlé de quelque chose que je devrais savoir en rapport avec Kingsley.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te le dire maintenant, tu es énervé…

\- DIS-LE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT.

\- Je t'interdis de hausser le ton sur moi. Calme-toi sinon je ne te dirais rien.

Ron s'efforça de se calmer en respirant calmement.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il au bout d'un moment en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Bien… Kingsley a pour projet de me nommer… Directrice du département de la justice magique.

Un long silence se fit tandis que le Rouquin blêmissait sous le choc.

\- Donc tu seras ma supérieure.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Tu lui as répondu ?

\- Non pas encore, il m'a donné une semaine de réflexion. Mais je pense accepter.

\- Tu vas refuser.

Hermione accusa le coup.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu vas refuser. Je suis fatigué d'être constamment humilié par ta faute.

\- Humilié par ma faute ? répéta Hermione incrédule.

\- Oui Hermione, j'en ai marre, tu m'entends marre ! Marre d'être monsieur Hermione Granger. Marre de devoir subir à longueur de journée les remarques grivoises de mes collègues, il eut une horrible mimique « Hé Weasley, tu as vu ta femme aujourd'hui ? Elle portait un petit tailleur à croquer… » ou encore « Tu as bien de la chance, à ta place je sais bien ce que je lui ferais… ». Marre d'être le dernier au courant de tes faits et gestes alors que toute la presse est aux premières loges. Marre ! marre ! marre ! termina-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Hermione était trop sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour répondre, elle se contenta de le regarder avec effroi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas comme les autres femmes, Hermione ? reprit-il. Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas d'une vie tranquille ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies besoin de tirer la couverture à toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te suffis pas ?

Elle sursauta à ces mots.

\- C'est ce que tu penses, que tu ne me suffis pas ?

\- Oui. Tu ne portes même pas mon nom.

\- Je porte ton nom.

\- Non, tu continues à te faire appeler Granger.

\- Pour des raisons pratiques uniquement.

\- Du coup, c'est moi qui suis devenu Mr Granger.

\- Sérieusement, Ron ? Tu me fais une crise de macho ? Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je reste à la maison à te faire de bons petits plats en attendant que tu rentres le soir?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais que ta famille ait un peu plus d'importance à tes yeux.

\- Ma famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. C'est pour les enfants que je travaille autant et tu le sais. Alors quoi, parce que je suis une femme, mon épanouissement ne doit passer que par le fait de contenter mon mari et de m'occuper de mes enfants ?

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je veux dire qu'au lieu de passer ton temps à te donner en spectacle, tu pourrais t'occuper de tes enfants.

Hermione fit un bon puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle était furieuse, mais s'exhorta au calme.

\- Tu sous-entends que je suis une mauvaise mère ?

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- C'est ce que tu as dit, coupa-t-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas dire ça Ron parce que c'est faux ! Je travaille 10 heures par jour voir plus, malgré cela je trouve le temps de déposer Hugo et Rose tous les matins à la crèche et de venir les chercher. Je suis là tous les soirs pour leur coucher, mais toi tu es ou Ronald ? Tu es ou ?

\- Je travaille aussi je te signale, dit-il en se levant à son tour, même si bien sûr ma carrière professionnelle n'atteint pas le niveau de la grande Hermione Granger. Tu fais tout tellement mieux que moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu es parfaite. Tu gagnes plus, tu travailles plus, mais tu es quand même là pour eux.

\- Arrête Ron !

\- Arrête quoi ? De dire la vérité. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi en fait, tu gères tout bien toute seule.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi, on est une équipe tu te souviens ?

\- Non Hermione, je ne suis que ton faire-valoir.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? C'est complètement faux, tu es ma moitié, elle se rapprocha de lui je t'aime Ron, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de nous.

Ron saisit les mains d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de lui toucher le visage.

\- Si tu dis vrai alors, refuse.

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes.

\- Tu… tu me fais du chantage ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

\- N'essaye pas de faire passer ça pour quelque chose de sordide, je veux que nous nous retrouvions.

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'écarta.

\- En fait, ce que tu veux c'est que je te fasse plus d'ombre, que je m'écrase devant mon mari. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, tu te fiches bien de ce que je peux ressentir. Tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton petit confort personnel.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me ça ! J'ai supporté toutes tes excentricités pendant des années, maintenant que je te demande de faire un effort c'est moi qui suis égoïste.

\- Mes excentricités ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague, tu savais lorsque l'on s'est marié que ce que je voulais faire, tu savais à quoi t'en tenir, tu m'as dit que tu me comprenais, que tu étais d'accord avec moi. Ne me dis pas que tout ce temps, tu me mentais.

\- Je pensais que cette lubie allait te passer, que tu allais te ranger une fois que tu aurais les enfants, comme n'importe quelle femme normale, mais non. Hermione Granger veut sauver le monde ! Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'est ridicule.

\- Tu es ignoble Ronald Weasley, je ne pensais pas que même toi tu pouvais tomber aussi bas ! Tu sais quoi Ron j'en ai une bonne pour toi, si tu ne veux pas que ta femme t'éclipse essaye d'abord d'exister par toi-même.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à l'insulte.

\- Et c'est moi qui suis tombé bas… murmura-t-il en se détournant.

\- Tu as raison Ron, je suis désolée Ron, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Ron se rassit et Hermione s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Ron, je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire Hermione, tu es la plus intelligente de nous deux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non Ron, non…

\- Tu n'es pas la femme qu'il me faut Hermione.

\- Non Ron, ne le dis pas, je ne veux pas.

Elle s'était relevée et s'éloignait de lui, elle pleurait.

\- Je veux divorcer.

Le silence se fit et l'on entendait que les sanglots d'Hermione. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur.

\- Tu ne peux pas vouloir divorcer pour un simple poste.

\- C'est plus profond que ça et te le sais.

\- Je… Je…

\- Hermione, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Nous ne sommes plus un couple depuis longtemps. Ça fait des mois que l'on n'a pas fait l'amour. L'on se parle à peine sauf pour des détails ou se disputer.

\- Ça peut s'arranger si l'on s'en donne la peine, je peux faire des efforts Ron, je te le promets, mais ne me demande pas l'impossible.

\- C'est trop tard Hermione.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- Ce serait de l'acharnement. Es-tu heureuse parce que moi je ne le suis pas, tu comprends ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors pourquoi as-tu laissé les choses se dégrader. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

\- Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aimerai probablement toute ma vie, mais ça ne marche pas il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Ne me dis pas que tu es surprise. Et tu aurais voulu que je te dise quoi, au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ça ne va pas entre nous.

\- Oui ! Moi j'ai essayé tu ne voulais pas en parler.

\- Parce que c'était trop douloureux pour moi, je pensais être important dans ta vie, mais tout passait avant moi. Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, c'était à toi de te rendre compte que j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Depuis quand y penses-tu ?

\- Depuis un moment…

\- QUAND ?

\- 6 mois.

Soudain Hermione comprit. Elle porta une main à sa bouche puis éclata d'un rire dément à travers les larmes. Ron la regarda incrédule.

\- Tu as raison Ron, dit-elle après s'être calmée, je suis la plus intelligente de nous deux.

\- Que…

\- 6 mois, coupa-t-elle, c'est à ce moment-là que tu as commencé à avoir de plus en plus de mystérieuses missions secrètes.

Ron pâlit instantanément.

\- Je vois que j'ai vu juste. Tu es pitoyable, lâcha-t-elle avec dédains. Non seulement tu n'avais pas le courage de me dire que tu me trompais, mais en plus tu rejettes la faute sur moi. Tu me dégoutes !

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne te tapes pas une grognasse depuis 6 mois.

\- Non. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé.

\- Prends-moi pour une idiote en plus ! Et vous faites quoi ensembles, vous jouez aux échecs version sorciers ?

\- On parle, elle me comprend, elle est là pour moi.

\- Tout ce que ta femme ne fait pas, c'est ça ? cracha-t-elle. Et maintenant que tu as trouvé la femme parfaite, tu vas pouvoir larguer cette bonne vieille Hermione et aller joyeusement t'envoyer en l'air avec elle.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, dit-il en se levant.

\- Tu voulais quoi ? Que je me morde les doigts de t'avoir perdu par ma seule faute ?

\- Non, Hermione, non. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Écoute, je suis désolé, c'est arrivé comme ça, tu n'étais pas là pour moi, je me suis rapproché d'elle…

\- Ah ça aussi c'est ma faute ? Tu me trompes, c'est ma faute ?

\- Je ne te trompe pas, je ne t'ai jamais trompé je t'ai dit ! Toutes les fois que l'on a passé ensemble, il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis un homme marié et je respecte ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle, je suis bien avec elle.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas couché avec elle, mais c'est pire… tu m'as trompé, tu es tombé amoureux d'une autre.

\- Non, je… balbutia-t-il confus.

\- Eh bien, je t'écoute. Sois un homme puisque cela te tient tant à cœur, assume.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione. Vraiment… Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes.

\- Oh, mais je ne te déteste pas Ronald, pas du tout. Tu n'es rien. J'en ai fini avec toi. Tu veux le divorce ? Très bien, je te l'accorde avec plaisir. L'avantage de travailler au ministère c'est que les formalités seront rapides.

\- Hermione… Il fit un geste vers elle.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Ron.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais maintenant, je te conseille de déguerpir.

\- Les enfants…

\- Tu les auras la moitié du temps, mon assistant te contactera pour mettre les choses en places, avant le début de la procédure. Maintenant, sors de cette maison !

\- Hermione, je…

\- DEHORS !

Ron jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, elle fulminait. Il comprit à ce moment-là que tout était fini. Il partit totalement abattu. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Hermione s'effondra sur le sol et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Voilà ! Est-ce la fin du couple Ron/Hermione ?

Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte à vos remarques. À la semaine prochaine pour la suite. En attendant, prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux.

Bises,

Lolielo


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chaos

Bonjour à tous. Sans transition le chapitre 6, mais avant, je vous rappelle, une fois n'est pas coutume, que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Chaos**

 _20 juillet 2009_

Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny Potter pénétrèrent chez les Weasley, une odeur que l'on pouvait qualifier de particulière vint leur chatouiller les narines. Ils saluèrent la petite elfe de maison vêtue d'une robe de poupée venue leur ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci paressait préoccupée.

\- C'est la maitresse, monsieur…

\- Je m'en doutais, dit Harry.

\- Elle est très mal ? demanda Ginny.

\- La maitresse ? Non elle va très bien, au contraire. Ce matin, elle a chassé Mindy et Tinky de la cuisine et s'est mise à préparer des gâteaux, couina Mindy. Nous ne pouvons pas faire notre travail.

\- Des gâteaux ? s'étonna Ginny, Harry et elle échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Oui, depuis 5 heures, ce matin, elle n'arrête pas. Nous aimerions bien avoir accès à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci, Mindy, nous allons lui parler.

Dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par une Hermione rayonnante qui leur offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Harry ! Ginny ! Bonjour ! Je termine le petit-déjeuner, servez-vous.

Le comptoir de la cuisine était assailli par des crêpes, beignets et gâteaux en tout genre dont la plupart étaient brulés. Hermione était en train de sortir une nouvelle fournée de brownies au chocolat.

\- OK, là c'est super bizarre, murmura Ginny à Harry.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, elle a l'air d'aller très bien, dit Harry en s'installant au comptoir.

\- Justement !

\- Au fait Harry, Leonora vient courir avec nous ce matin, elle va bientôt arriver.

\- OK ! répondit-il en engloutissant une madeleine.

Le regard de Ginny faisait des allers-retours entre son mari et sa meilleure amie, elle était consternée. Elle vit Harry faire une drôle de tête avant de recracher discrètement ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Hermione, tu n'as pas plutôt du café ?

\- Oui, sers-toi.

\- Heu… Hermione, tu vas bien ? s'enquit finalement Ginny.

\- Oui très bien. Je sais que tu es là à cause de Ron, mais ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle sourit à son amie puis vérifia l'heure.

\- Oh, je dois aller déposer les enfants, ils sont dans la salle à manger. Vous venez ?

Harry trop heureux d'échapper au « petit-déjeuner » d'Hermione ne se fit pas prier, Ginny les suivit. Leonora arriva peu de temps après leur retour.

.

Hermione était allée se changer après leur jogging lorsque cette dernière interrogea Ginny tandis que Harry qui venait de se changer s'installait dans un fauteuil.

\- Elle va bien Hermione ? On dirait qu'elle est sous LSD. Elle sourit tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues pour elle.

\- Ron a rompu hier soir.

\- Quoi ?! Ce crétin… désolé Ginny… Non, mais attends, pourquoi elle est si heureuse alors, elle regarda Harry puis Ginny, qui lui a filé des antidépresseurs ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais personne enfin, je me demande aussi…

Elle fut interrompue par un vacarme assourdissant qui provenait de l'extérieur de la propriété. Ils se précipitèrent hors du salon pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ils atteignirent le hall au même moment qu'Hermione qui paraissait très calme. Elle terminait de descendre les escaliers sa baguette à la main, derrière elle flottait une malle et quelques valises ainsi que la cage de Coquecigrue.

\- Hermione, demanda Harry alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai appelé la presse.

 **0000**

\- Oh merlin ! Oh merlin ! Oh MERLIN !

Draco grimaça, qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Astoria de vociférer de la sorte. On ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement dans cette maison.

Non contente de hurler à en percer les tympans des voisins, sa femme apparut bientôt dans la salle du petit déjeuné avec un air de profond ravissement.

\- Drago ! Il faut absolument que tu voies ça ! ça tourne en boucle, c'est merveilleux !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astoria ? l'interrogea-t-il levant les yeux de son journal et songeant qu'un jour elle lui ferrait vraiment perdre patience.

\- Il semble que madame parfaite ne le soit pas tant que ça finalement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Viens !

Elle disparut dans le couloir. Drago se leva de son siège pour la suivre en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il rejoignit une Astoria excitée comme une puce dans le salon où ils avaient installé un télévoyeur _Thomas & Finnigan_.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran aussitôt, il fut transporté dans la rue devant chez Hermione. Cette dernière sortit de la maison suivie d'une malle, trois valises et une cage qui flottait derrière elle. Potter et sa femme ne tardèrent pas à apparaitre également ainsi qu'une très jolie jeune femme blonde. Hermione agita sa baguette et la malle, les valises et la cage s'empilèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle eut un sourire gracieux avant de déclarer :

\- Hey, Ron Weasley, n'oublie pas de venir chercher tes affaires. Je suis certaine que ta nouvelle amie sera ravie de passer son temps à plier tes caleçons.

Potter et sa femme avait l'air tellement choqués que leur mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher. La blonde, quant à elle, était aussi excitée qu'Astoria sinon plus et ne cessait de sautiller en tapant des mains, un air réjoui sur le visage. Mais Hermione n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Je peux maintenant affirmer, elle regarda Dago dans les yeux (1), qu'Hermione Granger est de nouveau célibataire.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement.

\- Yeahhh ! Hurla la blonde que Drago reconnu comme étant la journaliste et mannequin Leonora Walton, elle prit Hermione par les épaules et lui planta un baiser sur la joue, ça, c'est ma copine ! Dans ta fa…

\- Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter là, intervint Potter sortant de sa léthargie.

Il saisit les deux jeunes femmes par le bras et s'engouffra dans la maison, suivi de son épouse. À peine, eurent-ils disparu que Rita Skeeter prit leur place.

\- Eh bien ! ça, c'est du scoop…

Drago détourna les yeux de l'engin.

\- Je ne m'en lasse pas, jubila Astoria, elle a complètement perdu la tête…

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus, il était dans un état second. Il embrassa Astoria sur la joue et sortit de la pièce sous le regard interloqué, voire choqué de cette dernière. Elle pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, Drago n'en avait que faire, il était de très bonne humeur.

 **0000**

Leonora était toujours secouée de rire et les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs.

\- Mais enfin Hermione qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? Tu étais au courant Léo ?

\- Non, bien sûr, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas sympa Hermione, tu aurais pu m'appeler moi au lieu de cette Skeeter.

\- Désolée, dis simplement la concernée.

\- Désolée ? Désolée ! Oh Hermione est désolée, tout va bien… non, mais tu te rends compte que tu as semé le chaos dehors ?

Et c'était peu dire, Harry avait réussi à chasser la majorité des journalistes, mais étaient restés des irréductibles. Il avait ensuite dû gérer un Ron furieux menaçant d'étrangler Hermione. Chose malaisée, mais il avait tout de même réussi à empêcher le rouquin d'entrer. Cependant, les irréductibles précités n'ont pas manqué une miette du spectacle. La télévoyeuse était heureusement partie, mais les derniers journalistes présents se sont chargés de retranscrire les propos peu flatteurs de Ron à l'égard d'Hermione et de Leonora. Finalement, Ron avait récupéré ses affaires et était parti, Harry avait été obligé de le menacer.

Tout ça avant 9 heures du matin. Harry état épuisé, il regardait Hermione avec un air ahuri.

\- Hermione, tu ne vas pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout, déclara Harry.

\- Je t'en prie parle-moi, approuva Ginny.

Hermione lui sourit.

\- Je vais très bien, c'est le moyen le plus rapide que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il vienne chercher ses affaires sans que j'aie à lui parler.

Les trois autres étaient bouche bée. Leonora rompit le silence.

\- Hermione, mon cœur, tu as pris des médicaments ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pour rien, pour rien…

\- On devrait partir Harry, il est moins le quart.

\- Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'aller travailler aujourd'hui…

\- Bon ça suffit tous les trois, s'énerva Hermione, je vous dis que je vais bien. Je vais au ministère, j'ai une longue journée de boulot qui m'attend. Harry tu viens ou pas, tu fais comme tu veux.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

\- Je vais y aller avec elle, dit Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la laisser seule.

\- Je crois aussi, approuva Ginny alors qu'Harry l'embrassait pour lui dire au revoir.

.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti à son tour, Ginny se tourna vers Leonora.

\- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, elle part totalement en vrille.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose, répondit Leonora.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle est sous le choc au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Elle fait ce qu'on appelle une réaction de type maniaque, ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri, tu le saurais toi aussi si tu avais un père psychiatre. On ne peut rien faire sinon attendre qu'elle sorte de son déni et être là pour elle.

\- Un psy quoi ?

\- Psychiatre, c'est un psychomage pour moldu.

\- Ah… Donc il faudrait la laisser faire n'importe quoi comme alerter la presse ?

\- Non, écoute j'ai des articles en avance, je vais rester avec elle et m'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises.

\- Toi ? Écoute Léo, je t'adore, mais tu ne te surveilles pas toi-même alors…

\- Tu vas finir par me vexer Ginny, dit Leonora en souriant, je suis capable de me dominer, si je le décide, rajouta-t-elle sous le regard sceptique de son interlocutrice.

\- Ah bon ? Et tout à l'heure ? Tu l'as encouragé.

\- Avoue tout de même que c'était vraiment très drôle, j'aurais aimé voir la tête de Ron, il devait être vert.

\- Non ce ne l'était pas, soutint Ginny en réprimant un sourire.

\- Si ça l'était, tu te retiens de sourire ! Bref, je l'ai encouragé parce que c'était la première réaction « normale » qu'elle ait eue. Sérieusement, beaucoup plus que ses grands sourires flippants. Si Harry te quittait, tu ne voudrais pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?

\- Si, mais…

\- Voilà ! Pourquoi Ron est-il parti au fait ?

Ginny lui fit un rapide aperçu des évènements de la veille. Ron était arrivé chez les Potter tard dans la nuit, dans un état lamentable, et avait dormi dans l'une de leurs chambres d'amis.

\- Au moins, il a fini par se rendre compte qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

\- Léo !

\- Écoute Ginny, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ton frère…

\- Vraiment ? fit Ginny septique.

\- Bon c'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui, c'est juste que je me suis toujours dit qu'Hermione méritait… quelqu'un qui lui correspond plus, continua-t-elle en se retenant de dire mieux. Tu connais Hermione depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu as dû voir qu'ils étaient mal assortis, il ne la rendait pas heureuse et elle non plus, mais comme lui n'est pas mon ami, je m'en fou.

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Évidemment, j'ai raison ! Hermione est la femme la plus ambitieuse que je connaisse, elle est géniale et la seule ambition de ton frère est de réussir à ingurgiter le maximum de cuisse de poulet en une fois.

\- Léo…

\- J'exagère, mais je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il aspire à une vie tranquille, elle veut changer le monde, ce n'est pas compatible.

Ginny soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, mais j'adorais avoir Hermione comme belle-sœur... Enfin, l'essentiel c'est qu'ils soient heureux tous les deux. On verra bien comment les choses vont évoluer.

\- Pour l'instant, Hermione n'est pas très bien, mais elle se rendra compte que ça devait arriver, c'est une fille intelligente. Il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil. Quant à ton frère quand il se rendra compte de l'énorme bêtise qu'il a faite il sera trop tard je peux te l'assurer avec son esprit lent…

\- Leonora Walton ! Pour la dernière fois, cesse d'insulter mon frère ou je me fâche et je ne te parle plus.

\- Ginny… Tu sais que je t'adore n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne me ferais pas ça ? Sinon j'en serais réduite à jeter de grands sourires à tout le monde comme Mione, hum ? fit Leonora avec une moue triste.

\- Laisse le tranquille alors, lui aussi souffre de la situation. Tu aurais dû voir dans quel état il était hier. Ron est parfois idiot, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, avec un cœur énorme et il est très compétant en tant qu'Auror.

\- Oui, tu as raison je dois l'admettre même si ça m'écorche les lèvres de le reconnaitre.

Ginny sourit à son amie, Leonora n'était pas méchante, elle était juste très protectrice à l'égard de ses amies et était d'un franc parlé parfois déroutant.

\- Bon je vais y aller, dit Léo, je vais juste passer me changer chez moi.

\- OK, moi je file à _la gazette_ , j'ai deux articles à rédiger et je dois voir Cuffe.

\- Il te fait encore des crasses parce que tu rédiges des articles pour les _éditions Granger_ ?

\- Non, depuis que je lui ai fait comprendre que si j'avais à choisir, ce ne serait pas _la gazette_ , ce cher Barnabas ne m'a plus posé de problèmes, je pense que c'est en rapport avec Harry, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Il a essayé de l'interviewer, mais Harry a refusé, s'il croit que je vais l'aider… Bref je vais voir aussi si on ne peut pas limiter le bordel qu'a foutu Hermione, pour la télévoyeuse c'est trop tard, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Bonne idée. Je vais passer chez _Sorcière Hebdo_. Par contre pour _le bon sorcier_ , je crains le pire…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, nous verrons ce soir. Il faut vraiment que je parte vieille bien sur Hermione.

\- Aussi bien que je veillerai sur moi-même.

Ginny disparut non sans un dernier regard inquiet à Leonora.

* * *

(1) La caméra

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Alors, dites-moi, que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Hermione ? La trouvez-vous cohérente ? L'imaginiez-vous comme ça ? Ou alors, au contraire, la trouvez-vous complètement WTF ? Je veux tout savoir. En tout cas, très bonne semaine à vous pleine de belles choses et surtout prenez-soins de vous.

Bises,

Lolielo


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le pari

Bonjour à tous. Tout de suite, la suite de NAQT, mais passage obligatoire, je précise que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.** Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** **Le pari**

 _27 juillet 2009_

Leonora Walton pénétra dans l'un des douze ascenseurs du ministère, suivie de près par ses nombreux paquets.

\- Niveaux 2, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire à l'homme présent dans la cabine.

L'homme blond lui adressa une œillade glaciale, mais actionna la manette.

\- Drago Malefoy, vous êtes aussi charmant que l'on me l'a décrit.

\- Et vous êtes ? demanda ce dernier avec un rictus méprisant.

Leonora sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu sais qui je suis enfin, tout le monde me connait. Tu permets que l'on se tutoie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait, continua Leonora sans tenir compte de son intervention, tu peux m'appeler Leonora ou Léo.

\- Miss Walton…

\- Tu vois que tu sais très bien qui je suis, coupa son interlocutrice. Par contre c'est _Lady_ Walton, mon père est comte, mais c'est un tantinet pompeux tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Très bien, _Lady_ Walton. Je ne vous connais pas et je ne souhaite pas vous connaitre alors je vous saurais grès d'éviter de m'adresser la parole avec autant de familiarité, répondit Drago d'un ton neutre.

Ladite Lady ne parut pas le moins du monde vexée ou même affectée par cette rebuffade. Elle sortit un miroir de poche de son sac à main afin vérifier son apparence.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit soudainement Leonora après s'être examinée, je suis aussi sublime que d'habitude et tu es totalement insensible à mon charme, c'est intéressant…

Avant que Drago ne puisse s'interroger sur le sens de ces paroles sibyllines, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au niveau 4 pour laisser entrer une Hermione Granger, tout sourire.

\- Hermione ! Toujours aussi furieusement heureuse à ce que je vois.

\- Léo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? s'étonna Hermione alors que cette dernière lui sautait dessus pour l'embrasser. Malefoy, salua-t-elle, remarquant la seconde personne présente.

\- Granger.

\- Je suis venue voir Harry. C'est Ginny qui m'envoie, à propos de son anniversaire « surprise » pas si « surprise » puisqu'il sait bien quel jour il est né, chuchota-t-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais passée te voir ensuite.

\- Comme tous les jours depuis une semaine, je vais finir par penser que tu as été mandaté pour me surveiller.

\- Mais que vas-tu chercher là, on ne peut pas passer voir une amie ? C'est juste que cette semaine est plutôt calme pour moi et que j'apprécie ta compagnie.

\- Hum… Il sait que tu viens ?

\- Non.

\- Comment es-tu entrée alors ?

\- J'ai mes méthodes… éluda Leonora.

\- Tu as embrouillé ce pauvre Éric. Encore.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embrouillé, je n'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible.

\- User de ton charme de vélane, c'est embrouiller je te signale.

\- Tu apprendras donc que je n'ai pas à le déployer avec lui, mon apparence physique suffit… Ainsi que quelques sourires.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de sottise. La jeune femme avait donc du sang vélane, voilà pourquoi elle semblait étonnée qu'il lui batte froid.

\- C'est ce que je dis tu l'as embrouillé.

\- Si tu le dis… Et toi tu n'es pas censée être à ton bureau ? Comment se fait-il que tu traines entre les étages ?

\- Pour tout te dire, j'allais voir Malefoy… répondit Hermione en fixant Drago.

\- Moi ? Fit ce dernier, et que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais un sourire narquois fendit ses traits. Leonora observa l'échange avec attention, apparemment, Hermione cachait des choses. Leonora avait surtout remarqué le léger voir imperceptible changement d'attitude de l'ex-serpentard à l'entrée de son amie dans la cabine. De plus en plus intéressant… Une personne lambda n'aurait rien vu, mais Leonora Walton n'était pas une personne lambda, elle était très observatrice.

Drago senti le regard perçant de la blonde et cela ne lui plut pas du tout, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle voyait clair dans jeu. Cependant, que pouvait bien voir une écervelée pareille.

\- Il ne me semble pas que l'on ait rendez-vous, se décida-t-il enfin à répondre.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir puis soupira.

\- Bien, je vais prendre rendez-vous auprès de ta secrétaire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, là tout de suite j'ai un rendez-vous, mais j'aurais quelques minutes à te consacrer quand celui-ci sera terminé. Passe à 12 h et ne soit pas retard.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sortit sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione. Leonora jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son amie.

\- Eh bien ! Quel homme chaleureux, s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle et Hermione sortaient à leur tour de l'habitacle.

\- À peu près autant que le portail d'Azkaban, soupira Hermione, mais bon, je suis obligée de traiter avec lui maintenant.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? l'interrogea Leonora en vérifiant que ses paquets la suivaient toujours.

\- J'ai été nommée directrice du département de la justice magique et j'attends qu'il valide ma nomination.

Leonora cessa brusquement d'avancer sous le choc de la nouvelle et le contenu de ses paquets manqua de se renverser sur le sol. Hermione s'arrêta à son tour pour la dévisager, les sourcils haussés.

\- Et tu m'apprends ça juste comme ça ! s'exclama Léo en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Mais c'est merveilleux ! Oh, mon Dieu, tu vas…

\- Chuuut ! Ce n'est pas encore officiel, je viens juste de donner ma réponse à Kingsley et seules quelques personnes sont au courant.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, je suis si heureuse pour toi… Reprit Leonora alors qu'elles reprenaient leur chemin vers le bureau d'Harry. Mais attends, que viens faire Malefoy là-dedans ?

\- Il est depuis très récemment le président de la chambre de nomination.

\- Ah !

\- Comme tu dis… soupira Hermione avant d'entrer dans les quartiers des Aurors.

.

Anne, la secrétaire d'Harry introduisit les deux jeunes femmes dans le bureau du chef des Aurors.

\- Alors patronne, fit celui-ci en enlaçant Hermione, les félicitations sont de rigueur.

\- Pas encore, je vois Malefoy tout à l'heure en espérant qu'il soit raisonnable. Ce dont je doute répondit la concerner en prenant place.

\- À mon avis, ce sera plus simple que tu le crois, dit Leonora alors qu'elle saluait Harry avec son exubérance habituelle. Comment va le plus sexy des Aurors ?

\- Bien merci Léo, répondit Harry rougissant quelque peu. Et toi ? Oh, mais qu'est-ce c'est que tous ces paquets ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Ça ? Oh, mais Harry tu sais bien que le lundi c'est jour de shopping.

\- C'est tous les jours jour de shopping pour toi Leonora, intervint Hermione tandis que celle-ci s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- Pas faux, sourit Harry, s'installant à son tour dans son fauteuil.

\- C'est ce que je dis ! Le lundi, c'est jour de shopping… et tous les autres aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?

\- Quand je t'ai dit que ce sera plus simple que tu ne le crois ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, ça me semble clair, ce type a un faible pour toi. Je pense que tu peux obtenir ce que tu veux de lui, si tu le lui demandes gentiment bien sûr.

Après un silence choqué, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard consterné avant d'éclater de rire.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne connait pas Malefoy, mais mon Dieu je crois que c'est la chose la plus absurde que je n'ai jamais entendue, dit Harry en enlevant ses lunettes pour s'essuyer les yeux, tandis qu'Hermione essayait de reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est ça riez, moquez-vous de moi, vous ne direz pas que je ne l'avais pas prédit !

\- Ne te vexe pas Léo. Seulement, Malefoy me déteste, mais vraiment, déjà parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe… Oh ça va Harry, cesse de grimacer, les mots ont la connotation que l'on veut bien leur donner et j'ai décidé que ça ne m'atteignait pas

\- Oui, mais je n'aime pas ce terme.

\- OK, soyons politiquement correctes… Donc il me déteste parce que je suis une _Née-moldue_ , que suis la meilleure amie d'Harry qu'il déteste également parce qu'il est jaloux et parce que j'étais meilleure que lui dans toutes les matières à Poudlard. Alors franchement s'il en pince pour moi, je suis Voldemort. Je ne sais même pas s'il a remarqué si j'étais une femme.

\- Et comment qu'il l'a remarqué, à partir du moment où tu es entrée dans la cabine d'ascenseur, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux.

\- Non, mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire. C'est son grand truc à Malefoy ça, il me regarde tout le temps lorsque nous sommes dans la même pièce. Comme si j'étais une erreur de la nature et qu'il pouvait me faire disparaitre d'un regard. Elle pouffa. Il faudrait lui dire que ça ne marche pas d'ailleurs. Pour lui, je dois être une sorte d'être asexué nommé Sang-De-Bourbe Granger. Peut-être qu'il croit que c'est mon prénom, qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

\- J'en dis que si tu lui dis que tu t'appelles Hermione en réalité, le pauvre va faire une attaque.

Les deux comparses rirent de leur plaisanterie sous le regard courroucé de Leonora.

\- D'accord alors comment expliques-tu qu'il ne m'ait accordé aucune attention.

\- Oh la petite Léo est vexée qu'il ne soit pas tombé à ses pieds, c'est qu'il doit être heureux en ménage que veux-tu. Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie.

\- Arrête Hermione ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à me vexer pour ce genre de choses.

\- Si je ne peux même plus te taquiner…

\- Hermione a raison, intervint Harry, si ton charme de vélane n'a eu aucun effet sur lui c'est qu'il doit être bien accroché à sa femme.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

\- Astoria, je crois, c'est une Greengrass, la sœur de Daphnée.

\- Ah oui ! une belle brune, dans le genre princesse des glaces. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit accroché, ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble, entre Sang-Purs coincé et conservateur avec autant de chaleur qu'un iceberg.

Harry approuva.

\- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, moi, je sais ce que je dis, ce Malefoy a un faible pour toi, j'ai l'œil pour ça.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… fit Harry

\- Ah, tu veux parier ?

\- Je ne vais pas te prendre ton argent, c'est contraire à l'éthique…

\- Ok Harry, si j'ai raison je veux que tu changes ton affreuse paire de lunettes et je choisirai la nouvelle monture.

\- Et si tu as tort ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux… Attends, je vais même pimenter le jeu. Si je perds, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux et tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire en avance.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- Absolument

\- Même de te raser la tête ?

\- Même ça. Je serais toujours canon de toute façon… Alors marché conclu ?

\- Attends une minute, il faut une limite de temps.

\- Disons que j'ai perdu s'il ne s'est pas déclaré avant la fin de l'année.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve… soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça me va, mais que veut tu dire par déclaré ? Tu n'attends pas une déclaration d'amour quand même ? reprit Harry.

\- Non je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais il va tenter une approche, j'en suis certaine alors Deal ?

\- Deal ! fit Harry en tapant dans la main de Léo. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend petite fille. Je compte sur toi Hermione pour nous tenir au courant.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas bien vous deux hein ! Pourquoi vous ne travaillez pas presse à scandales ? Avec des idées aussi farfelues, vous seriez payé à prix d'or ! Venant de Léo, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi Harry…

\- Hé ! Je te rappelle que j'ai parié contre l'idée que tu plaises à Malefoy et désolé, mais je ne peux pas résister à l'idée d'une Léo la boule à zéro.

\- Pff… je vais gagner de toute manière…

\- Tu es cinglée Leonora. Complètement siphonnée du bocal.

\- Au fait, en parlant de la presse, ça s'est arrangé de ton côté ? demanda Harry.

\- Non j'ai toujours un campement de journaliste devant chez moi.

\- Hum…

\- Vas-y, dis-le : « tu ne l'as pas volé Hermione, tu as été impulsive, assume maintenant ».

\- Tu le fais très bien toute seule. Je ne vais pas d'accabler davantage.

\- Je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-elle. Je veux dire, je pensais être habitué, après tout j'ai toujours deux ou trois journalistes qui me suivent, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse prendre de telles proportions. Ils ne me lâchent plus depuis une semaine. Dès que met le nez dehors, ils sont là et il y en a des centaines, c'est la folie. Le matin, c'est une galère sans nom, pas la peine de préciser que le jogging, ce n'est toujours pas possible. Heureusement que ma mère est là, elle a accompagné Rose et Hugo tous les matins à la crèche et est allé les chercher tous les soirs. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas été avare en sermons… Enfin, cette semaine c'est Ron qui aura ce genre de préoccupations…

Les choses étaient allées très vite, l'affaire avait fait boule de neige. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses puissent aller si loin. C'était l'affaire de l'année aux dires de certains journaux, le couple mythique se sépare. Tous les journaux du Royaume-Uni étaient à l'affut d'un scoop. Après la débâcle de lundi dernier, Hermione se rendant compte de son erreur n'avait plus fait aucune déclaration à la presse. Cette dernière s'était donc chargée de combler les blancs en inventant des théories plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres pour expliquer cette séparation. Cela allait de la classique relation amoureuse clandestine avec Harry à des hypothèses nettement plus inventives comme celle selon laquelle Ron n'aurait pas supporté l'odeur de son nouveau shampoing en passant par la liaison torride entre elle et Leonora. Sans commentaires pour la dernière hypothèse, sûrement un journaliste masculin… Curieusement, c'est à elle que l'on prêtait des liaisons et non pas à Ron, quelle ironie !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va leur passer. Un autre scandale balaiera celui-là.

\- J'imagine…

\- Je t'assure, ils vont se lasser d'inventer des trucs, continue à ne rien dire, dit Léo.

\- J'aimerais en dire autant de Ron, soupira Harry.

\- Oh oui, j'ai particulièrement apprécié le « salope manipulatrice », à moins que je ne préfère le « garce castratrice », j'hésite encore.

\- Hermione, écoute…

\- Laisse tombé Harry je ne veux pas en parler, trancha-t-elle.

\- Mais moi si, je ne suis pas « une Bimbo siliconée », Bimbo passe encore, mais tout est cent pour cent naturel chez moi ! Dean pourra le confirmer.

\- N'en rajoute pas Léo.

\- Non elle a raison, je ne me serais jamais permis d'insulter Ron par presse interposée comme il l'a fait. J'avoue que j'ai mal agit, j'ai été immature, mais je n'ai insulté ni dénigré personne, sa réaction était inappropriée.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire Mione, mais tu le connais…

\- Justement Harry, si ce n'est pas malheureux d'en arriver là après 5 ans de mariage. Nous nous connaissons depuis presque 18 ans, 18 ans et il se permet de m'insulter de la sorte, sans parler de Léo.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais…

\- Pas de mais, même toi tu ne peux pas le défendre, c'est inacceptable.

\- Crois-moi, Ginny et Molly se sont chargées de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et il regrette sincèrement de t'avoir blessé.

\- Oh, mais je ne suis pas blessée, je pense surtout aux enfants, est-ce l'attitude d'un père d'insulter la mère de ses enfants comme une vulgaire conquête de passage ? Mais personnellement, honnêtement ça ne m'atteint pas plus que ça.

Et c'était vrai, Hermione ne ressentait rien, absolument rien depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain du départ de Ron. Elle évoluait comme dans un brouillard, elle était plus spectatrice qu'actrice des évènements. Elle se sentait vide de toute émotion, comme si rien ne l'atteignait et que tout glissait sur elle. Elle ne ressentait rien. À part peut-être une furieuse envie de s'occuper.

\- Je suis désolé Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de te sentir désolé.

\- Il l'est aussi…

\- Stop je ne veux plus en parler.

\- Bien parlons toi alors, comment vas-tu ? demanda Leonora

\- Pour la millième fois, je vais bien ! bon écoutez, vous m'agacez, je vais retourner à mon bureau qui j'espère ne le sera plus dans quelques jours. J'ai du travail. Je vous laisse, je crois que Léo a quelque chose à te dire Harry.

\- Eh bien, on se voit pour déjeuner alors.

\- Oui. À tout à l'heure, tu manges avec nous Léo ?

\- Avec plaisir, travail bien et bonne chance pour ton entretien même si je sais que tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sortie du bureau, ses amis étaient de vraies plaies parfois. Harry la regarda quitter la pièce un air triste sur le visage, il connaissait Hermione, elle n'allait pas bien il le sentait. Comme Leonora le fixait, il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de l'interroger :

\- Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire apparemment.

\- Dis-moi mon cher Harry, quels sont tes projets pour ce vendredi ?

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre numéro 7, Hermione commence à réaliser, mais ce n'est pas encore ça... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ne vous gênez surtout pas. J'ai des concours, la semaine prochaine donc je ne posterais probablement pas ou alors dimanche (en huit) éventuellement, mais je reviens très vite. Je termine en remerciant chaleureusement chacun d'entre vous, merci de me lire, de me suivre, de commenter, d'aimer. Vous êtes juste top.

Bon à dans 15 jours, d'ici là je vous souhaite tout ce que vous voulez, bonheur, chance, de bons restaus, des gigolos et bla-bla-bla... mais surtout, prenez soin de vous.

Gros bisous,

Lolielo

PS : dans le chapitre suivant, il y a un vrai tête à tête (enfin !).


	9. Chapitre 8 : Vous avez dit validation ?

Bonjour à tous. Ça fait un moment non ? :( J'en suis vraiment désolée, mea maxima culpa *regard de chien battu*. Bon, j'espère que vous êtes content d'avoir la suite parce que moi je suis super heureuse d'être de retour. De toute manière, je vais faire comme ci, donc tout de suite un nouveau chapitre de NAQT, mais avant le bla-bla habituel : **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la pratiquement parfaite J.K. Rowling.** Excellente lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** **Vous avez dit validation ?**

Drago raccompagna son collègue parlementaire à la porte de son bureau.

\- Réfléchissez à ma proposition Stevens, vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Nous verrons Malefoy, nous verrons… Répliqua ce dernier lui en serrant la main.

Drago sourit, il allait devoir mettre la main à la poche, mais il était certain que Stevens céderait. Ensuite, il lui suffirait de convaincre encore quelques élus et il pourrait présenter son projet de loi sans craindre d'obstacle.

Bon, cela ressemblait un peu à du trafic d'influence, mais on était un Malefoy ou l'on ne l'était pas et les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent, peu importe le moyen. En outre, offrir un beau cadeau à un « ami » ce n'était pas vraiment l'influencer et il savait parfaitement quels genres d'objets étaient susceptibles de plaire à ce cher Stevens. Il avait d'ailleurs en sa possession un tableau datant de la renaissance qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Il consulta l'horloge, bientôt 12 h, Hermione n'allait pas tarder, elle était toujours d'une effrayante ponctualité. Un léger coup fut frappé à la porte.

Quand on parle du loup…

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit sa secrétaire, Hermione Granger est arrivée.

\- Merci, Bérénice, faites là entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entrait dans la pièce. Drago lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit sous son regard attentif.

\- Bien, Granger, je suppose que tu es là pour ta nomination. À ce propos félicitations.

\- Merci, Malefoy, mais tu n'es pas sans savoir que je ne prendrais mon poste que lorsque tu auras validé ma nomination.

\- Certes, malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul à décider.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu auras le dernier mot. S'il y a quelqu'un à convaincre, c'est toi.

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui offrit un sourire énigmatique avant de se lever.

\- L'entretien est déjà terminé ? s'étonna Hermione, quelque peu déroutée. Écoute, si tu ne veux pas valider ma nomination, autant me le dire tout de suite. Je sais à quel point tu adores me faire tourner en bourrique, mais s'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'imagine qu'en te disant ça, je te donne encore plus envie de faire traîner les choses, mais si tu ne veux pas me retrouver tous les jours en pleurs devant ton bureau…

\- Nous allons juste déjeuner, Granger, coupa-t-il alors qu'elle parlait à toute vitesse, pas la peine de t'emporter.

\- Déjeuner ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de compliqué dans ma phrase ? Je te signale que je te fais une faveur en acceptant de te voir entre deux rendez-vous, je ne vais pas en plus me priver de repas, dit-il en mettant sa veste.

Hermione l'observa un instant incrédule avant de déclarer :

\- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas te couper l'appétit ? L'interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Comme tu peux être puérile par moment…

\- Tu ne vas pas me le reprocher, tu n'es pas spécialement agréable avec moi.

\- Je ne le suis avec personne.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Bon, tu viens ? Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.

\- Oui, mais il faut que je prévienne Harry que je ne déjeunerai pas avec lui.

\- Tu peux le faire du restaurant ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

 **0000**

Hermione et Drago étaient attablés dans l'un des salons privés de _Chez Antoine_. De hautes fenêtres enchantées éclairaient la pièce, la rendant claire et agréable. Des œuvres d'artistes encore méconnus garnissaient ça et là le salon, lui ajoutant une pointe de fantaisie. Le cadre était intimiste, propice à la négociation sans être formel.

Hermione conversait avec Harry et Drago en profita pour la détailler. Elle portait une robe gris perle, style année soixante, dont le col bateau soulignait ses fines épaules. Ses boucles soyeuses d'un brun chaud encadraient l'ovale délicat de son visage et son maquillage discret rehaussait sa beauté naturelle. Hermione Granger était assurément une belle femme, non par la perfection de ses traits, elle était certes jolie, mais pas d'une beauté exubérante qui sautait à l'œil. Ce qui la rendait belle, c'était la force intérieure qu'elle dégageait, sa confiance en elle, sa douceur, sa générosité, son indépendance, son empathie naturelle… C'était un tout. Elle était de celles dont la beauté se révélait petit à petit, telle une rose au printemps. Plus on la regardait, moins l'on pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Mais surtout, elle était belle parce qu'elle était elle.

Un rire cristallin attira l'attention de Drago sur sa bouche charnue. Il remarqua cependant que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Son regard semblait éteint, il lui manquait l'étincelle qui le caractérisait. Drago aurait presque tout donné pour la lui faire retrouver. Il avait tant sacrifié pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il ne laisserait pas ce rouquin de malheur tout foutre en l'air.

Elle lui manquait tant… Surtout dans ces moments-là où elle était si proche, mais en même temps hors de portée. Avant, il avait au moins la satisfaction de la savoir heureuse…

\- Malefoy ? Tu vas bien ?

Hermione avait terminé sa conversation et l'observait d'un air inquiet. Voir qu'elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Oui, oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai une réunion importante cet après-midi.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter beaucoup cette réunion, ta mâchoire était tellement crispée que j'avais peur qu'elle ne se brise, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car ils furent interrompus par le maître d'hôtel qui vint prendre leur commande. Lorsque la chose fut faite, Hermione reprit :

\- Si nous devons parler affaires, je devrais peut-être mettre mon KIT (1) en mode discret afin que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, dit-elle en sortant l'objet de son sac à main.

\- Je vais faire la même chose, assura Drago en sortant le sien à son tour.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Drago alors que sa compagne le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu as un KIT ?

\- Heu… Oui, tout le monde en a un de nos jours.

\- Tu es au courant que c'est une invention de ma société ?

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'elle s'inspire d'une invention moldue.

\- Oui, tout le monde le sait, répondit Drago incrédule.

\- Et… oh mon Dieu, c'est un modèle à nous.

\- Oui Granger, je contribue à ta fortune, en quoi cela est-ce surprenant ?

\- Hum… Eh bien, je ne t'imaginais pas utiliser un objet inspiré de la technologie moldue.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des préjugés apparemment.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'était stupide, excuse-moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, je reconnais que j'ai souvent été un petit con, mais je ne suis pas idiot et ce truc-là m'a changé la vie.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina.

\- C'est vrai ? Alors je suis contente, parce que c'est le but de cet objet. J'ai toujours trouvé que les sorciers ne cherchaient pas à améliorer leur quotidien parce qu'ils avaient la magie et que cela leur suffisait, alors que l'on pourrait faire tellement plus. Les moldus quant à eux n'ont jamais eu de magie, ils ont donc dû compenser par leur ingéniosité, et ils sont arrivés à des résultats tout simplement révolutionnaires. J'ai toujours été fasciné par la technologie moldue, par toutes les grandes avancées techniques du siècle qui ont amélioré la vie de tant de personnes, et je me suis demandé pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas avoir cela nous aussi en tant que sorcier. Sachant que la magie est un avantage considérable. Oh, je suis désolée, nous sommes là pour parler de mon poste de directrice et je t'ennuie avec tout ça. D'ailleurs, sache que la direction du département sera ma priorité absolue.

Drago ne pouvait être qu'impressionné, elle avait l'air tellement passionnée par le sujet que son visage s'était animé.

\- Connaitre tes autres activités m'aidera à déterminer si tu es apte à tout gérer, c'est donc une bonne chose que tu abordes le sujet.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un dossier sur la table puis commença à l'interroger :

\- Je vois que tu travailles pour le ministère depuis 6 ans.

\- Oui, depuis janvier 2003.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être entrée au ministère en 1998 en tant qu'Auror comme Potter, Weasley et Londubat ?

\- C'est vraiment utile pour toi de le savoir ?

\- Non, simple curiosité.

\- D'abord, cela ne m'intéressait pas. C'est un métier très noble bien sûr, mais pas fait pour moi. Et puis, je trouvais m'être suffisamment battu, assez pour toute une vie. Mais surtout, c'était important pour moi de terminer mes études, car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, j'aime apprendre, termina-t-elle en riant.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Je vois. C'est pour cela que tu as suivi une formation de trois ans en droit magique.

\- Pour ça et pour pouvoir mener à bien les causes qui me tenaient à cœur.

\- Les lois sur la protection des elfes de maison.

\- Entre autres. Sourit-elle.

À peine eût-elle terminée sa phrase que leur commande apparut. Leurs assiettes en porcelaines, initialement immaculées, étaient à présent pleines. Un délicat fumet se dégageait des mets. Drago remplit le verre d'Hermione, puis le sien.

\- Je t'en prie, commence, personnellement, je mœurs de faim, assura Drago.

\- Si c'est aussi bon que beau, je pense que l'on va se régaler, affirma Hermione avant de commencer à manger.

\- L'on n'est jamais déçu _Chez Antoine_.

\- C'est vrai, je suis déjà venue quelques fois et à chaque fois c'était très bon. À ce propos, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des salons privatifs, j'ai toujours dîné dans la salle principale.

\- Peu de gens le savent, en effet. Je réserve souvent cette salle pour mes repas d'affaires. Je me suis dit qu'étant donné les circonstances, tu y serais plus à l'aise.

\- Tu as bien fait, c'est très gentil à toi, merci. J'ai l'habitude de me faire dévisager, mais en ce moment c'est un peu trop, soupira Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant, parle-moi de tes autres affaires, es-tu sûr de pouvoir pleinement assurer ta fonction ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais très occupée.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis effectivement très occupée, mais je sais comme je te l'ai dit je pense que j'arriverai à faire de ma direction ma priorité. J'ai la chance d'avoir deux associés merveilleux Dean et Seamus, tu te souviens d'eux ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Ils sont beaucoup plus impliqués que moi dans le processus de création, moi je n'interviens pratiquement plus qu'au stade décisionnel.

\- Tu es la PCA (présidente du conseil d'administration) c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, le conseil se réuni environ une fois par semaine, mais cela peut varier, ils me présentent les différents projets et moi je valide ou pose mon veto, mais comme on a souvent la même vision des choses, la collaboration se passe sans heurts. Il m'arrive de leur soumettre des idées, mais là encore, c'est eux qui se chargent de transmettre à la branche du groupe concernée.

\- Et concernant tes associations ?

\- C'est là que Denis, mon assistant, intervient. C'est le meilleur, il est mes yeux et mes oreilles, il me rend compte de la gestion de l'orphelinat, de l'ALD (association de lutte contre les discriminations), de la SPCM (société protectrice des créatures magiques qui chapeaute la SALE) et de la fondation Granger (2). Il gère également l'organisation des différents événements caritatifs auxquels je dois participer et mon emploi du temps afin que celui-ci soit optimisé et que je sois suffisamment impliquée dans chacune de mes activités.

\- Dis comme cela, ça à l'air d'être une masse de travail énorme.

\- Non, si l'on est bien organisé, tout ce passe pour le mieux. J'ai également ma secrétaire, Amélia qui travaille principalement au siège du groupe, mais m'aide aussi au ministère. Elle collabore beaucoup avec Denis. À deux, ils me mâchent le travail, ils sont géniaux.

\- Tu es consciente que ton nouveau poste te demandera une charge de travail plus importante.

\- J'en suis parfaitement consciente et je me suis organisée en conséquence. Je vais probablement devoir engager quelqu'un au secrétariat du département, mais je pense que tout se passera bien.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas j'en discuterai avec mes collègues, mais je pense que ta nomination sera validée avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, tu es qualifié pour le poste, le seul obstacle aurait pu être ton emploi du temps, mais si tu dis être capable de t'organiser, je ne vois pas d'objection.

\- Donc tu valides ma nomination, juste comme cela ?

\- Tu vas finir par me vexer Granger, insinues-tu que je ne pourrais pas mettre nos différends de côté et être professionnel ?

\- Non j'insinue que tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien Malefoy.

Drago lui offrit un sourire mystérieux avant de lui répondre.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ?

\- Peut-être le fait que tu essayes de racheter _Le Monde Sorcier_.

Drago était réellement pris au dépourvu, il ne pensait pas qu'elle découvrirait qu'il se cachait derrière son acheteur anonyme.

\- Si je valide ta nomination, accepteras-tu de conclure la vente ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es suffisamment compétente, ta nomination ne posera aucun problème.

\- Mais je te serai redevable.

\- Tu ne me seras redevable en rien, je ne fais que mon travail.

Hermione l'observa attentivement.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, tu m'impressionnes, tu penses toujours à tout n'est-ce pas ? Au-delà de cette histoire de journal, tu t'es dit que je ferais une bonne alliée. Tu sais que je ne suis pas à vendre donc tu es gentil avec moi dans l'idée que je pourrai te servir plus tard.

Drago éclata d'un rire franc qui étrangement remplit Hermione d'une douce chaleur. Elle se surprit à rire à son tour.

\- Tu sais Granger, il m'arrive d'être gentil simplement parce que j'en ai envie. Je ne te cache pas qu'une alliée telle que toi serait de poids, mais je m'en suis sorti jusque-là sans ton soutien et je peux continuer. C'est si difficile de croire que j'ai évolué.

\- Tu m'as pratiquement traité de Sang-De-Bourbe pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas fait, j'allais te traiter de peste. Écoute, j'admets que j'ai été un peu agressif, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Un peu ? s'exclama Hermione tu as traité mes enfants de bande de rouquin.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Ils sont roux non ?

Hermione déroutée ne put que le regarder avec des yeux ronds avant de s'esclaffer une nouvelle fois devant sa logique pour le moins surprenante.

\- Rose est rousse, mais Hugo est brun.

\- Au temps pour moi alors, j'aurai dû dire ta bande de rouquin et de brun, s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

Hermione riait toujours et il s'en émerveilla, elle était magnifique. Il était heureux d'être celui qui provoquait son hilarité. D'être la source de sa gaieté même pour quelques secondes. Un instant, il lui sembla lui avoir fait oublier sa semaine difficile et il s'enorgueillissait.

\- Je m'excuse aussi, dit-elle soudainement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'avoir dit que tu exhibais ta femme et ton fils. Ce n'était pas correct surtout pour ton fils, je suis désolée.

\- J'accepte tes excuses si tu acceptes les miennes.

\- Ah ! tu vois ? Tu ne fais jamais rien pour rien, rit-elle, mais je les accepte avec plaisir.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, conclut-il avant de retourner à son assiette.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence ne fut rompu que par les bruits de vaisselle, chacun se concentrant sur son déjeuner. Pourtant, Drago ne ressentait aucun malaise, il était bien en sa compagnie et espérait que c'était également son cas.

Comme Hermione s'extasiait une nouvelle fois sur la qualité de la cuisine, il se décida à s'engager vers un terrain plus risqué.

\- Granger ?

\- Oui ?

\- Puisque l'on en est aux excuses, je tiens m'excuser pour… enfin tu sais… Poudlard.

\- Oh… fit-elle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'excuses un jour, mais merci. En fait, il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, nous n'étions que des gamins.

\- Oui, mais ça n'excuse rien, j'ai vraiment été un sale petit abruti.

\- C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, sourit-elle, mais c'est du passé, il y a prescription maintenant… Enfin, j'espère que tu ne penses plus que les Sang-Purs sont supérieurs aux autres, ce n'est plus le cas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Tant mieux, nos relations s'en verront facilitées. Il aurait été difficile de travailler avec toi, si tu continuais à me mépriser.

\- C'est vrai que cela aurait pu être compliqué… Sais-tu pourquoi je te détestais tant ?

\- Parce que je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe, la meilleure amie d'Harry et que je suis bien plus intelligente que la plupart des gens ?

\- Ça et surtout parce qu'à toi toute seule tu as tout remis en question.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu as bouleversé ma vision du monde, mes convictions et mon éducation. Il était plus facile pour moi de te haïr que de remettre en question 11 ans de ma vie. J'ai préféré me mettre des œillères et avancer comme si de rien n'était, mais les faits étaient là. Tu étais la meilleure d'entre nous alors qu'avant tes 11 ans tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de magie. Tu étais la plus douée alors que l'on m'avait toujours dit que les nés-moldus ne valaient rien. En réalité, tu m'obligeais à me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie d'avoir de réponses, parce que j'étais lâche et que j'avais peur. Alors, je t'en ai haï davantage, car tu me renvoyais à ma propre faiblesse.

\- Waouh, je ne savais pas que j'avais eu un tel impact sur ta vie. J'en suis désolée.

\- Ne le soit pas, grâce à toi, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses qui clochaient dans les préceptes que m'avaient inculqué mon père.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela, elle se contenta de l'observer, perplexe. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Tu as l'air totalement abasourdie.

\- C'est que je le suis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Je pense que j'avais besoin de me libérer en quelque sorte. Bien sûr, cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement, mais peut être que cela te permettra de comprendre mon attitude.

Après un silence de réflexion, Hermione finit par demander :

\- Où veux-tu en venir, Malefoy ? Parce que là je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas.

\- Je souhaite simplement apaiser nos relations, que l'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne suis plus celui que j'ai pu être et que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur un certain nombre de choses.

\- C'est… assez inattendu… mais je suis heureuse de la tournure des événements. Vraiment. Je trouve bien que l'on puisse dépasser nos... différends, termina-t-elle en souriant.

Les plats furent remplacés par le dessert et Hermione entama sa tarte au chocolat avec un plaisir évident, il se rappelait que le chocolat c'était son péché mignon.

\- Si nous devons avoir des relations cordiales, tu devrais m'appeler Hermione, dit-elle entre deux bouchées, tout le monde m'appelle ainsi au ministère, tu dois être l'un des seuls à utiliser mon nom.

\- Dans ce cas, je dois renoncer à une certaine exclusivité, mais comme tu veux Hermione, sourit-il, tu dois m'appeler Drago alors, même si tu seras l'une des seules à le faire.

\- Très bien Drago, mais sache que moi je ne renoncerai pas à mon exclusivité, conclut gaiement Hermione… Oh, seigneur, cette tarte est juste divine.

\- En effet, tu n'arrêtes pas de pousser des soupirs de ravissement depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois te paraître très impolie, mais j'adore le chocolat.

\- Je sais… Enfin, je veux dire cela se voit.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton extase culinaire fait plaisir à voir et puis maintenant, je sais que si je veux t'amadouer, il suffit de t'offrir une boite de chocolat, ajouta Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Mais des bons alors, je suis une connaisseuse.

\- Tu me vexes, Hermione, aurais-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresses.

\- Ah, mais oui bien sûr ! J'oubliais que messire Malefoy ne pouvait qu'avoir bon gout. Je m'incline très humblement afin d'obtenir votre pardon.

\- Dans ma grande mansuétude, je te l'accorde volontiers.

\- J'en suis plus qu'honorée, rit-elle.

\- Tu réfléchirais à mon offre sur le journal si je t'offrais des chocolats, les meilleurs bien entendu.

\- Tu ne perds jamais le Nord, toi. Écoute, si je ne veux pas vendre, cela n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Je ne veux pas m'en séparer, voilà tout. Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec toi, c'est toi qui me détestais.

\- Tu me le rendais bien.

\- Je ne t'appréciais pas c'est un fait, je ne suis pas masochiste non plus, mais pas au point de te détester. J'ai toujours pensé que la haine était une perte de temps et qu'elle demandait énormément d'énergie. Or, je n'avais ni temps ni énergie à te consacrer.

\- Ouch ! Tu me blesses dans mon égo.

\- Je suis certaine qu'au vu de sa taille, tu n'as presque rien senti, blagua-t-elle. Sérieusement, je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, mais c'est la vérité.

Il ne s'en vexait pas, il le savait, c'était tout elle.

\- Tu ne me vexes pas, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me louer de local sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas tes méthodes.

\- Mes méthodes ?

\- Tu essayes toujours d'avoir un traitement de faveur, chaque contrat de location est élaboré par notre service juridique, mais nous sommes ouverts à la négociation. Toi, tu es arrivé avec tes juristes et tu as essayé de nous imposer tes conditions. À mon sens, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis assez virulent en affaires.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

\- Maintenant que je sais ce que j'ai mal fait, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Qui te dit que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de traiter ensemble ?

\- Moi. J'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec toi et ce depuis longtemps.

\- Nous travaillons déjà ensemble et avec ma nouvelle affectation, nous serons amenés à travailler en plus étroite collaboration (3).

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne vendrais pas.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela, j'ai quelques projets dont j'aimerais te faire part, mais je pense que tu devrais tout de même bien réfléchir à ma proposition elle est plus qu'intéressante.

\- C'est vrai, mais le journal n'est pas à vendre.

\- D'accord, mais tu n'en voudras pas d'insister un peu.

\- Je ne peux pas te reprocher d'être toi-même, Dago, railla-t-elle.

\- Bien, je te ferai parvenir une boite de chocolat, à moins que tu ne préfères les fleurs ?

\- Oh non plus de fleurs s'il te plait. Avec toute cette histoire de séparation, mon bureau au ministère ressemble à Hyde Park. Comme c'est le seul endroit où mes livraisons ne sont pas filtrées, certains s'en donnent à cœur joie.

\- Des admirateurs ?

\- Des déséquilibrés oui ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu trois demandes en mariage. Sinon j'ai mon lot de beuglante aussi, mais n'oublions pas déclarations d'amour enflammées copiées sur je ne sais quel auteur romantique. Les gens sont fous. Hier, j'ai même reçu un putois vivant.

Drago éclata d'un rire joyeux, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle adorait le voir rire, il semblait si froid, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi, il pouvait parfois être si renfermé, il avait tout pour être heureux pourtant. Sa curiosité était sans doute mal placée, mais il lui semblait que Drago Malefoy n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'on croie.

\- Je prends note alors, pas de fleurs à ton bureau, dit-il en se levant, avant de venir l'aider à se lever elle aussi. Tu retournes au ministère ?

\- Non, j'ai une réunion avec Dean et Seamus.

\- Parfait, je t'accompagne.

\- Tu n'as pas un rendez-vous important, cet après-midi ?

\- Si, j'y vais directement après.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me raccompagner, tu sais. D'ailleurs, que fait le maître d'hôtel ? Ou alors régler la note est en option.

\- Je m'en suis déjà occupé.

\- Tu n'avais pas à payer, c'était un déjeuner d'affaires.

\- Insulterais-tu ma bonne éducation ?

\- Heu… non, je...

\- Bien, coupa-t-il, nous pouvons donc y aller. Donne-moi ton bras.

\- C'est complètement ridicule… soupira Hermione, mais elle lui tendit tout de même son bras.

Ils transplanèrent dans le hall des locaux du groupe Granger.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, dit-il, je suis déjà en retard, mais je te recontacte très vite.

\- D'accord, merci pour tout et à bientôt.

\- Au revoir, Hermione.

Il disparut dans un « plop » retentissant.

* * *

(1) Le KIT (keep in touch) est une invention du groupe Granger. Vous l'aurez surement remarqué, il s'inspire du smartphone, mais il est cent fois mieux. Bien sûr, on peut avoir des discussions téléphoniques classiques pour plus d'intimité comme Hermione et Harry dans ce chapitre, mais il y a également une fonction discussion face à face. Dans ce cas, le visage de la personne avec laquelle vous parler apparaît au-dessus du boitier et vous pouvez lui parler comme si vous étiez face à face. La personne voit votre environnement et vous voyer le sien également. Il envoie des messages instantanés donc exit les hiboux, mais si ça vous amuse de rédiger une lettre, il suffit de la mettre à l'intérieur pour que votre correspondant la reçoive immédiatement. De même, vous pouvez tirer sur papier n'importe quel message ou lettre reçus, et ce à l'infini. Il y aura toujours une copie dans le KIT à moins que vous décidiez de l'effacer. Évidemment, il fait aussi bien des photos moldus ou sorcières que des vidéos. Il est capable de communiqué avec n'importe quel téléphone moldu, mais le contraire n'est possible que si le téléphone a déjà été contacté. Mais le must, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin de numéro de téléphone, c'est magique, à partir du moment où l'on a un KIT, tout le monde peut nous joindre à moins de se mettre sur liste rouge après de la société distributrice. C'est le cas pour les gens ayant une certaine notoriété, comme Hermione, Harry, Drago... Dans ce cas seul, les personnes avec lesquelles ils ont un réel contact peuvent les joindre. Bon, il y a des jeux aussi, mais ce n'est pas l'usage principal. Le KIT est une invention brevetée, ce qui signifie que les vendeurs autres que la société _Thomas & Finnigan_ ont dû obtenir une licence auprès du groupe Granger pour les commercialiser. Tous les KITs ne sont donc pas forcément des _Thomas & Finnigan_. Les titulaires d'une licence doivent reverser 20 pour cent de leurs ventes au groupe. C'est également le cas pour la télévoyeuse.

(2) La fondation Granger est distincte du groupe Granger, il s'agit d'une association à but non lucratif qui finance la recherche sur le gène magique.

(3) En tant que directrice de la justice magique, Hermione devient membre de L'AS à part entière. Auparavant, Amos Diggory, directeur du département de liaison avec les créatures magiques (anciennement département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques) la laissait présenter elle-même ses propositions de loi par faveur (le fait qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger y était pour beaucoup).

Voilà pour ce chapitre 8, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je voulais vraiment que la rencontre reste plausible. Là, je suis à peu près satisfaite, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Je pense que je serais amené à modifier quelques petites choses, mais rien n'est moins sûr et auquel cas, la trame restera telle quelle. J'attends donc avec un intérêt particulier de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Nous sommes clairement à un tournant dans l'histoire et dans la relation Drago/Hermione. Ça fait du bien de les voir discuter normalement non ? Moi en tout cas, j'ai poussé un ouf de soulagement toute seule devant mon ordi.

Si vous avez des questions précises concernant les activités d'Hermione et plus particulièrement au sein du groupe Granger, n'hésitez pas. Bon, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Donc j'attends vos réactions et puis je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre numéro 9. On attend de voir si Hermione va finir par décompenser.

D'ici là, très bonne fête de Pâques. Je vous souhaite de manger plein de bons chocolats, mais avec modération, attention à la crise de foie ! En tout cas, prenez bien soin de vous.

Pleins de baisers,

Lolielo


	10. Chapitre 9 : Point de rupture

Bonjour à tous. Et c'est le cas de le dire, il est pratiquement 5 h du matin. Alors, j'ai légèrement dépassé (un chouia) la date prévue, mais il fait toujours nuit donc... Bon j'avoue, j'ai exagéré et j'en suis vraiment vraiment (vraiment) désolée (waouh, je m'excuse beaucoup en ce moment). Bon, je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, déjà que je vous fais attendre, juste le jargon habituel, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la sublime J.K. Rowling.** Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Point de rupture**

Le siège social du groupe Granger était idéalement situé en plein cœur de Londres sur Regent Street, non loin de Piccadilly Circus. De l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'un immeuble on ne peut plus classique dont l'architecture se fondait à la perfection dans l'environnement commerçant. Les sortilèges repousse-moldus empêchaient quiconque n'étant pas un sorcier de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Le Hall de l'immeuble était décoré dans un style épuré, dans des tons clairs, donnant une impression d'espace. Cette sensation était accentuée par la présence d'un miroir magique couvrant tout le mur droit de la pièce, dans lequel se reflétaient les différentes publicités des produits du groupe. L'entrée principale faisait face à un comptoir d'accueil ivoire sur lequel siégeait une imposante orchidée blanche dans son vase en métal. L'inscription « Groupe Granger » en lettre argentée trônait fièrement sur le mur à l'arrière du comptoir.

Hermione s'avança vers l'accueil où elle salua la réceptionniste. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'un des élégants ascenseurs en bois clair, les talons de ses escarpins raisonnant en cadence sur le sol de marbre. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et l'une des portes s'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle pénétra dans l'habitacle et indiqua le niveau 6, étage de la direction.

Le sixième étage était tout aussi raffiné que le rez-de-chaussée, les mêmes nuances de gris et de beige clair s'y retrouvaient. Les portes des ascenseurs faisaient face à une immense baie vitrée enchantée dont la vue changeait chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, Hermione pouvait observer le panorama enchanteur et les eaux turquoise des Seychelles. Elle s'orienta directement vers le bureau de Dean.

.

La secrétaire de Dean l'introduisit dans le bureau du directeur général du groupe. Comme elle l'avait présupposé, Seamus était présent. Confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à celui de Dean. Les deux hommes vinrent à sa rencontre pour l'accueillir.

\- Alors, on commence à travailler sans moi, engagea Hermione alors qu'elle prenait place dans le siège à côté de Seamus.

\- Mais non, penses-tu, nous t'attendions. Seamus et moi ne faisions que discuter.

\- Oui, approuva ce dernier, je faisais part à Dean de mes impressions concernant la nouvelle décoration de son bureau.

Hermione qui n'avait rien remarqué jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Quelques aménagements avaient, en effet, été faits, mais rien de flagrant.

\- Je ne vois rien de notable, constat-elle.

\- Serais-tu aveugle, Hermione ? Cet agencement n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'ancien. Le lapis-lazuli sied davantage à la pièce que cet affreux bleu turquin sans profondeur, et regarde comme la causeuse s'harmonise mieux avec le mobilier depuis qu'elle est face à la baie vitrée, affirma Seamus, l'air grave dans une imitation quasi parfaite de Leonora.

\- Ah parce que ce n'est pas le même bleu ? s'étonna Hermione en riant.

\- Une telle ignorance me laisse sans voix ! s'outra Seamus fidèle à son personnage.

\- Vas-tu cesser de te moquer de ma fiancée ? intervint Dean avec un sourire.

\- Fiancée ? Elle est au courant au moins ? Parce qu'il me semble l'avoir entendue dire qu'elle ne se marierait que le jour où les dragons cesseraient de cracher du feu.

\- Façon de parler, Hermione, et puis, c'est tout comme, nous vivons ensemble depuis 3 ans.

\- Au moins, je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé sa photo.

Sur le mur derrière Dean reposait une affiche de Leonora grandeur nature dans sa publicité pour le _Rouge Perfect_ de _Perfection_.

\- Curieusement non, répondit Seamus, mais tu auras sans doute remarqué la nouvelle plante verte, ainsi que le nouvel abat-jour.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

\- Bon, si vous avez fini de parler chiffons, je serais d'avis que l'on se mette au travail, déclara Dean en se levant dans l'idée de rejoindre la salle de réunion.

\- Oh non, restons ici.

\- Comme tu veux Hermione.

Il se rassit et fit apparaître plusieurs dossiers ainsi qu'un service à thé et quelques pâtisseries. Une fois les trois associés servis, Seamus fut le premier à prendre la parole,

\- Commençons par parler chiffres, proposa-t-il en saisissant l'un des dossiers. Nous avons constaté une hausse de 5 pour cent sur les ventes de _Perfection_ et de _Thomas & Finnigan_ depuis la semaine dernière et selon les estimations de nos analystes ce phénomène devrait s'accentuer dans les semaines à venir.

\- Fais voir !

Hermione s'empara du papier qu'il avait entre ses mains pour l'examiner.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je dois dire, ma chère, que le scandale te va bien au teint.

\- Je sais que la situation n'est pas facile pour toi, mais quoi que tu fasses, continue, nos ventes ne se sont jamais aussi bien portées et j'exagère à peine. Aux dires du service de prévisions des ventes, cela ne fait que commencer, renchérit Dean.

\- Oui, si tu pouvais nous créer un ou deux scandales en plus, ce serait bien.

Hermione lui lança l'un des regards les plus noirs qu'elle ait en réserve.

\- Tout doux ma belle, la calma Seamus, en tant qu'ami, tu peux être sûre que tu as tout mon soutien et mon affection. Dean et moi te l'avons prouvé à mainte reprise. Mais en tant qu'associé, je me dois de penser aux chiffres, les affaires sont les affaires.

\- Seamus n'a pas tort, approuva Dean. Hermione, Dieu sait que nous t'adorons, mais la perfect-attitude ça ne marche qu'un temps.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Que ton image est trop lisse… trop… contrôlée.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pose problème, c'est ce que l'on a toujours attendu de moi.

\- Au début peut-être, mais comment dire…

\- Trop de perfection tue la perfection ! Conclut Seamus.

\- Voilà !

\- D'accord…

\- Ce que l'on essaye de te dire Seamus et moi, c'est que ton éclat de la semaine dernière n'était pas une mauvaise chose du point de vue du groupe. Tu es l'image du groupe, ne l'oublie pas et même si tout va plutôt bien, un peu de renouveau ne nous ferait pas de mal.

\- En quoi le fait que je me donne en spectacle serait-il profitable pour le groupe ?

\- Tu comprends très bien où l'on veut en venir Hermione, cesses de jouer les simplettes. Ton image est trop lisse, l'écorner un peu ne peut pas te faire de mal, personne ne peut s'identifier à quelqu'un qui vit dans un conte de fées.

\- Je ne vis pas dans un conte de fées, s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Nous, nous le savons, parce que nous sommes tes amis, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la plupart des gens, reprit Seamus. Tu donnes l'impression que tout est facile pour toi et de traverser la vie avec un grand sourire. Ça peut rassurer, faire rêver, mais au bout d'un moment ça finit par agacer.

\- En montrant ton ressentiment envers Ron, tu es apparue plus humaine et ça a plu.

\- Pas à tout le monde si j'en crois le nombre de beuglantes que j'ai reçu.

\- On ne peut plaire à tout le monde, c'est un fait, rétorqua Dean philosophe.

\- OK, je vois, dit sombrement Hermione.

\- Ne te vexe pas Hermione, ce n'est pas le but.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Parce qu'en gros vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis mortellement chiante.

\- Mais non… écoute, juste lâche un peu prise, et je ne dis pas ça seulement du point de vue professionnel, tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, laisse-toi aller parfois.

\- Mais je suis comme ça ! J'aime quand tout est prévisible, j'aime tout contrôler, c'est moi !

\- Ce n'est pas possible Hermione ! C'est la vie, parfois il y a des imprévus et il faut faire avec, c'est comme çà.

\- Et c'est encore mieux si l'on en tire parti, conclut Seamus.

\- Bon maintenant c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, je suis contente de cette hausse, mais je ne me laisserai pas manipuler à votre guise. Je sais bien que je suis l'image de cette entreprise, c'est mon nom qui est inscrit en grosse lettre à chacun des étages de cet immeuble, mais que ce soit bien clair entre vous et moi, je ne ferais jamais rien que je n'ai envie de faire simplement dans l'intérêt du groupe. Tant mieux si la débâcle de la semaine dernière a eu du bon. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- Voilà, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire, tu te censures au nom de je ne sais quel principe rigide, mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Tu as le droit d'être en colère, personne ne t'en voudra pour ça.

Dean lança un regard d'avertissement à Seamus, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Non, mais est-ce que tu t'es vue ? Tu es en plein déni. Et tu vas me dire que c'est toi ça ? La Hermione que je connais ne fuit pas les problèmes, elle les affronte.

\- Sommes-nous toujours en train de parler affaires ?

\- Hermione… intervint Dean.

\- Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, coupa-t-elle, je ne te permets pas de me faire la leçon. Nous sommes amis d'accord, mais ne pousse pas le bouchon.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça, se désola Seamus, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter.

\- Bien, sourit Hermione quelque peu crispée, qu'y a-t-il d'autre à l'ordre du jour ?

La réunion se poursuivit dans une ambiance beaucoup moins bien détendue que d'habitude, mais chacun resta professionnel et tous les points qui devaient être abordés le furent. La tension qui s'était installée au début fini même par se relâcher, Hermione et Seamus n'étant pas rancunier ni l'un ni l'autre. Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent aux projets à venir, la question du financement se posa.

\- Nous en arrivons au sujet qui fâche, souligna Dean.

\- Encore un ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

\- Malheureusement, poursuivit-il, je ne sais pas si tu as vu les estimations de coût pour le projet Circa…

\- Non.

\- Alors je te laisse les découvrir par toi-même.

Hermione prit le dossier que lui tendait Dean et l'ouvrit sous le regard circonspect de ses compagnons. Elle retint une exclamation choquée.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Seamus et c'est sans compter les accords internationaux qu'il va falloir obtenir et qui devraient nous coûter quelques gaillons.

\- On va avoir besoin de financement extérieur.

\- Et la réserve ?

\- Insuffisante, elle sera probablement engloutie par Araneo et il faut que l'on continue à fonctionner à côté de ça, nous avons des charges, je te le rappelle. Il va falloir faire des concessions Hermione !

\- C'est tout ce que je ne voulais pas, soupira-t-elle.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Seamus, c'est rageant quand on pense au chiffre d'affaire que l'on fait ! Nous avons retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Soit on renonce et l'on se fait chiper l'idée par la concurrence, soit on continue et là on a besoin d'investisseur.

\- À grands projets, grands moyens. Ce serait trop bête de laisser tomber, si un seul de ces deux projets est mené à bien, les retombées financières seront colossales. Je ne veux pas d'une autre affaire Vigilance. Et dans ce cas, le manque à gagner serait nettement supérieur.

Vigilance était un programme de surveillance sur lequel ils avaient travaillé il y a quelques années. Malheureusement, ils avaient tardé à réunir les fonds nécessaires à la mise en place du projet et avaient été victimes d'espionnage industriel. Un concurrent s'était approprié leurs débuts de recherches et avait déposé un brevet. Certes, le groupe était actuellement en procès contre les auteurs de ce vol et était plus vigilant par rapport au personnel de l'entreprise, mais cette affaire leur laissait à tous les trois un goût amer.

\- Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise, dit fermement Hermione.

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

\- Nous sommes donc sur la même longueur d'onde, reprit Dean. Nous avons trois solutions, le prêt, mais je pense que vous serez tous les deux d'accord pour écarter cette hypothèse…

\- Évidemment, les taux d'intérêt de Gringotts sont tout simplement usuraires.

Seamus ne put qu'approuver.

\- Bien, il nous reste alors deux solutions, l'investisseur privé ou la vente.

\- Je te vois venir…

\- La proposition de Malefoy est plus qu'intéressante, il nous offre le triple de la valeur du journal et il est prêt à faire monter les enchères.

\- Ce type est un peu dingue quand même. Pourquoi vouloir acheter un bien à perte ? Il doit avoir tant d'argent qu'il ne sait plus quoi en faire. Enfin, pour nous c'est une aubaine, fit Seamus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes donc Dean ?

\- Je propose de réfléchir très sérieusement à entamer des négociations avec lui.

\- Tu penses pareil Seamus ?

Seamus hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que c'est vraiment un sale type, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, les arguments de Seamus et Dean étaient pertinents. S'ils avaient réussi jusque-là à s'autofinancer, ils en étaient arrivés à un point où s'ils voulaient voir plus loin, il allait devoir aller chercher des fonds hors de l'entreprise. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'aimait pas du tout cette idée de vente, elle n'avait pas envie de se séparer de ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Elle devait pourtant être raisonnable. Affaires et sentiments ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, annonça-t-elle.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, sourit Dean. Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour, veuillez m'excuser, je dois assister à une présentation chez _Perfection_.

\- Ah oui, pour la nouvelle compagne de publicité du _Perfect Serum_ , mais, il y en avait eu une la semaine dernière non ?

\- Oh que oui ! lui répondit Seamus, et c'était nul, mais nul, ils ont intérêt à redresser la barre. Je préfère ne pas y aller sinon je vais m'énerver, ce Jasper Mcannon est un idiot finit. Je ne sais même pas comment il a réussi à être engagé.

\- Il était stressé, Seamus, tu sais quel tyran tu peux être parfois et tu l'as incendier à peine à t-il commencé son speech, littéralement.

\- Oh ! j'ai juste un peu brûlé sa chemise, ce n'est rien. J'aurais plutôt dû mettre le feu à sa bouche qui ne s'ouvre que pour dire des âneries. Non, mais tu te rends compte, Hermione, que cet abruti veut faire une publicité avec des fruits uniquement ? Il fit une mimique assez comique et entreprit d'imiter le malheureux, « avec le _Perfect Serum_ , finit la peau rêche façon ananas, dites bonjour au teint de pêche ».

Hermione s'esclaffa en se levant suivit de près par les deux hommes.

\- C'est effectivement très nul.

\- Je jure que s'il me ressort une connerie de ce genre, il sera assuré d'aller présenter ses slogans débiles au chômage.

\- Calme-toi Seamus, rit Dean, j'ai eu des échos de leur travail et ça m'avait l'air pas mal.

\- J'espère bien !

\- Je dois vraiment y aller là, on se voit plus tard.

\- Oui, firent les deux autres.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau et Dean prit, d'un pas pressé, la direction des ascenseurs. Tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers son propre bureau, elle fut retenue par Seamus.

\- Écoute Hermione, pour tout à l'heure…

\- C'est oublié, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'essayais juste de t'aider.

\- Cesse de t'en faire pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Tout va bien, je gère.

\- Si tu le dis… Mais si tu as besoin…

\- Je sais où te trouver, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- OK, on se voit plus tard alors.

\- C'est cela… Seamus ? l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il partait.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

 **0000**

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans événements particuliers. Amélia fit part à Hermione des retombées des décisions qu'elle avait prises et Hermione eut le temps d'avancer sur divers dossiers. Un peu plus tard, Dennis lui fit son compte-rendu habituel sur l'avancée dans les préparatifs du GHSS.

Il était près de 18 h et Hermione était toujours penchée à son bureau lorsqu'un léger coup fut frappé à la porte.

\- Entrez ! dit-elle machinalement.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oh, Dennis, tu es encore là. Je te croyais parti. Non tu ne me déranges pas. J'ai fini, affirma-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je pensais qu'on avait abordé toutes les questions.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, il y a un problème ?

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'un avocat.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Dennis lui tendit une enveloppe assez grande à l'allure officielle. Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris, s'empara de l'enveloppe, puis l'ouvrit sans cérémonie. Son cœur loupa un battement et elle se figea.

\- Hermione, je…

\- Ça va. Je m'y attendais.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Je vais bien, coupa-t-elle, je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc.

\- Je comprends…

\- J'avais prévu d'aller à la salle de l'entreprise, je crois que vais y aller maintenant, dit Hermione en se levant rapidement de son siège pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ensuite, je vais rentrer, je pense, ça peut attendre demain non ?

\- Oui, rien ne presse.

\- Parfait.

\- Je… Hermione si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

\- Je sais, merci, Dennis. Tu devrais rentrer, il se fait tard.

\- Très bien, je…

\- Au revoir Dennis.

\- Au revoir, soupira Dennis dérouté avant de quitter le bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione quitta également la pièce, laissant derrière elle, bien en évidence sur son bureau, les papiers du divorce signés par Ron.

 **0000**

Jane Granger arriva chez sa fille, les bras chargés de victuailles. La porte lui fut ouverte par Mindy, l'elfe de maison, qui était dans tous ces états. Décidément, Jane ne s'habituerait jamais à ses créatures dont la logique lui échappait parfois pour ne pas dire très souvent.

\- Enfin, il y a quelqu'un ! Madame a refusé que j'appelle quelqu'un, mais puisque vous êtes là et que je ne vous ai pas appelé. Tout va bien, débita-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

\- Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici ?

\- C'est madame la maîtresse… répondit Mindy, mais elle fut interrompue par l'apparition d'un autre elfe.

\- Maintenant, elle récure l'évier de la cuisine, c'est très vexant, Tinky l'a fait deux fois aujourd'hui.

\- Qui récure l'évier ? interrogea Jane.

\- La maîtresse, couinèrent les deux elfes.

\- Doux Jésus, s'exclama Jane avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle y trouva sa fille, les mains gantées, armée d'une éponge, frottant furieusement les bords de l'évier.

\- Hermione !

Cette dernière sursauta.

\- Maman ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, les enfants ne sont pas là.

\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait dîner toutes les deux.

\- Et papa ?

\- Oh ! tu sais ton père... Il est au club, il doit dîner avec un homme dont il espère refaire la dentition. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment va se dérouler le repas si effectivement toute la dentition est à refaire. Enfin… nous sommes donc entre filles. J'espère que tu as faim, car je n'ai apporté que des bonnes choses, je me suis arrêtée dans ce petit restaurant végétarien que j'adore dans SOHO.

\- En fait maman, je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Pas de discussion jeune fille ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher cette éponge et de m'enlever ces gants. Non, mais vraiment ! s'exclama Jane en sortant les plats de leurs emballages sous le regard noir de Mindy.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable ! À quoi ça sert d'être payé si l'on ne peut même pas faire son travail ? D'abord la maîtresse qui fait le ménage et maintenant la mère de la maîtresse qui amène le dîner. L'on se demande bien à quoi l'on sert ! dit furieusement cette dernière avant de disparaître suivie par son collègue.

\- Eh bien ! fit Jane, je ne me ferai décidément jamais à ces créatures… Viens Hermione, nous allons nous installer dans le salon pour une foi, on y sera plus à l'aise.

Celle-ci obéit sans broncher et mère et fille se retrouvèrent assises sur des coussins autour de la table basse du salon.

\- Par quoi veux-tu commencer, ma chérie ? demanda Jane en lui passant un plat. Essaye ça, c'est ce que je préfère… Hermione ? Oh mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le plat que sa mère lui avait donné.

\- Je déteste le tofu, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Jane fit immédiatement le tour de la table pour prendre de sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci se serra contre elle, pleurant de plus belle.

\- Là… Tout va bien ma chérie, maman est là, souffla Jane en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione ne pouvait retenir le flot de larmes qui s'échappait d'elle, la douleur était si forte qu'elle était à peine supportable. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poing glacé se refermait sur son cœur et le broyait pour le réduire à état de poussière. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Elle aurait tellement voulu occulter ce désespoir qui s'emparait d'elle. Tout allait de travers…

Hermione pleura un long moment dans les bras de sa mère silencieuse qui se contentait de la bercer de temps à autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

\- Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon cœur, tu es la personne la plus gentille qu'il puisse exister.

\- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté maman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est capable de me rayer de sa vie juste comme ça, après tant d'années passées ensemble ?

\- Il ne t'a pas rayé de sa vie, chérie.

\- J'ai reçu sa demande en divorce aujourd'hui.

\- Oh ma puce, je suis désolée, chuchota la mère en serrant un peu plus sa fille contre elle.

\- Pas autant que moi.

\- Tu sais chérie, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas te rayer de sa vie. Vous avez deux merveilleux enfants ensemble.

Hermione se remit à pleurer.

\- Si tu savais comme ils me manquent et ils ne sont partis que depuis hier, comment vais-je tenir une semaine sans les voir ? Ce soir quand je suis rentrée et qu'ils n'étaient pas là…

\- Chut… ça va aller, je suis certaine que Ron te laissera les voir dès que tu le souhaites. Tu pourrais y aller demain, il vit chez Molly pour l'instant non ?

\- Oui.

\- Et elle t'adore Molly, même si Ron le voulait, il ne pourrait pas t'empêcher de voir tes enfants.

Hermione sourit à travers les larmes.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Comme toujours, une maman a toujours raison.

\- Je t'aime maman.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, je t'aime plus haut que les étoiles.

Hermione rit à ce souvenir. Elle le disait souvent à ses parents quand elle était petite. Elle commençait à essuyer ses larmes quand sa mère la retint.

\- Non ma chérie. Ça suffit de faire semblant ! Tu as le droit d'être triste, tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit d'être en colère. Tu n'as pas à toujours être forte. Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici. Je ne veux plus que tu t'enfermes dans le déni. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ignore un problème qu'il va disparaître, tu le sais très bien. Alors je sais, c'est dur, ça fait mal, mais tu dois surmonter cette épreuve. Et tu ne seras pas seule, beaucoup de gens t'aiment, ne leur ferme pas la porte.

\- Je sais maman, mais… c'est tellement dur, je n'y arriverai pas.

\- Bien sûr que tu y arriveras, je le sais. Tu es ma fille, je te connais mieux que personne.

\- Oh maman, tout me tombe dessus, rien ne va. Je ne contrôle plus rien, ma vie m'échappe.

\- Écoute, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire, mais tu ne peux pas tout contrôler. Parfois, il arrive des malheurs et ils ne sont jamais prévus, c'est comme ça. Mais il faut les surmonter, tout peut se surmonter, car tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Ta grand-mère disait souvent que ce qui est important dans la vie ce n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de savoir se relever. Aujourd'hui, tu as mal, tu es blessée, mais déjà demain, tu auras un tout petit peu moins mal et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à que la douleur ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle se laissait réconforter par les bras rassurants de sa mère qui la berçait en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa mère avait raison, bien sûr, mais elle ne se sentait pas de taille à surmonter tout ça.

\- Tu devrais prendre des vacances.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Oh, excuse-moi ma chérie, je me suis mal exprimée, ce n'était pas une suggestion. Tu en as besoin. Je ne vais pas te laisser sombrer et te noyer dans le travail.

\- Je viens juste d'être nommée, je ne peux pas partir comme cela.

\- Si tu peux, tu n'auras qu'à prendre tes fonctions à ton retour.

\- Mais l'entreprise…

\- Pas de mais ! L'entreprise peut fonctionner sans toi. Dean et Seamus ne sont ni idiots ni manchots. Quant au ministère, tu as le droit de prendre des congés, même moi, je le sais. D'ailleurs, cela fera du bien à ton père aussi. Je te laisse jusqu'à vendredi pour t'organiser parce que samedi matin nous partons et avec les enfants. Je suis certaine que tu arriveras à les récupérer, termina-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

.

Jane resta une bonne partie de la soirée, elle s'assura qu'Hermione mange un minimum et l'encouragea à lui raconter tout ce qui n'allait pas. Hermione s'était rendu compte que ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, elle ne pensait pas avoir gardé tant de choses pour elles. Malgré tout, elle était toujours aussi mal, elle avait l'impression qu'un trou béant se trouvait dans ses entrailles et qu'il menaçait de l'engloutir. Il était presque minuit quand Hermione monta se coucher. Elle dormait désormais dans ce qui avait été la chambre d'ami, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir dans leur chambre. Elle entrait dans la pièce lorsque son attention fut attirée par un magnifique bouquet de coquelicots (1) trônant fièrement dans un vase, elle s'approcha des fleurs et remarqua une boite de chocolat Perùs, ses préférés, posés au pied du vase, ainsi qu'une carte qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

 _« Fleurs ou chocolats, je n'ai finalement pu choisir_

 _J'espère que tu les apprécieras autant que j'ai apprécié déjeuner avec toi_

 _DM »_

Hermione sourit et pour la première fois depuis son après-midi cauchemardesque, elle se sentit presque apaisée. Si Drago Malefoy pouvait se montrer gentil, même si c'était à dessein, sa mère avait raison, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

* * *

(1) Les coquelicots ont une double signification. Tout d'abord, ces fleurs ont des propriétés sédatives et étaient utilisées comme somnifères. Elles permettaient alors d'avoir un sommeil serein et réparateur. De plus, on les utilisait également pour soigner l'hyperémotivité et la nervosité. Tous ces éléments font qu'elles symbolisent le réconfort, la consolation et l'apaisement. Cependant, il s'agit également de belles fleurs délicates qui se fanent rapidement, elles peuvent donc aussi signifier « aimons-nous au plus tôt ». Drago ne choisit pas ces fleurs par hasard, se faisant, il lui offre du réconfort à sa souffrance, mais, il lui signifie également qu'il est tant pour eux de se retrouver. Subtilement, parce qu'Hermione n'y verra certainement que le réconfort.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, en espérant que l'attente en a valu la peine. Comme d'habitude, je suis ouverte à vos remarques et impressions, vous avez même le droit de me hurler dessus par commentaire interposé pour mon inconstance.

Cette semaine, j'ai un petit jeu pour vous, sauriez-vous deviner ce qui se cache derrière les projets Araneo et Circa ?

Bon j'ai terminé, je vais pouvoir aller dormir. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Jusque-là, eh bien, prenez soins de vous.

Bons baisers de dessous ma couette,

Lolielo


	11. Chapitre 10 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Bonjour à tous. Cela fait exactement 21 jours que je n'ai pas mis la suite de NAQT, autant dire une éternité. Et j'en suis désolée, mais croyez-moi, ça me soûle aussi (bon, j'imagine que vous commencez à y être habitué maintenant). Bon, ce chapitre, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le sortir, je l'ai repris je ne sais combien de fois (2, lol je mytho un peu). Finalement, mon idée de départ a totalement changé et voici le résultat. Je ne vous fais pas perdre plus de temps, vous avez suffisamment attendu. Juste, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la superbe J.K. Rowling.** Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Joyeux anniversaire Harry !**

 _28 juillet 2009_

\- Comment il te drague ! s'exclama Leonora en piochant dans la boite de chocolat Perùs.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, et continua de caresser paresseusement la fourrure de Pattenrond.

\- Non, mais, c'est nouveau ça ? C'est quoi cette façon de parler ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Désolée, je suis passée chez Fleur dans l'après-midi. Les filles m'ont harcelée pour avoir des places pour le _Léo Show_ de cette semaine, je suis allée les leur déposer.

\- Et donc tu mets à parler comme elles…

\- Non, je trouvais que cette exclamation se prêtait à la situation.

\- C'est vrai que c'est troublant, acquiesça Luna.

Les quatre jeunes femmes étaient installées sur le lit d'Hermione, dégustant le cadeau offert par Drago, déniché sur la commode d'où il n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

\- En plus, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, reprit Léo, ces chocolats sont… Elle en prit un autre, humm… délicieux.

\- Ne finis pas toute la boite toi ! s'indigna Ginny.

\- Ne commence pas, hein ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais même pas y avoir pas droit. Tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je n'ai rien contre ses chocolats.

\- Mais contre lui par contre… fit Luna

\- Eh bien, quoi ? se défendit la rousse, il est peut-être con, mais c'est un con qui a bon goût.

\- Ça suffit ! Ce sont MES chocolats, rendez-les-moi ! argua Hermione.

\- Il faut que l'on s'assure que tu ne cours aucun danger, tu comprends ? plaida Ginny en portant un carré à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, on ne sait jamais, il aurait pu y glisser quelques philtres d'amour, renchérit Léo.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je croyais que vous étiez là pour me réconforter, pas pour m'ôter le pain de la bouche !

Jane avait téléphoné à Ginny dans la matinée pour la prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Cette dernière avait aussitôt prévenu les deux autres et elles avaient convenu toutes ensemble de se rendre chez Hermione le soir même.

\- Humm… C'est vrai qu'ils sont excellents, remarqua Luna, récupérant la boite à son tour.

\- Mais c'est ce que nous faisons, ma chérie, tout en assurant ta sécurité, et puis il t'en restera bien assez. La boite se remplit seule, affirma Léo.

\- Oh quelle délicate attention, s'enthousiasma Luna

\- Malefoy est tout sauf délicat.

\- Oh, mais fiche-lui la paix Ginny, tu n'es plus en contact avec lui depuis des années.

\- Il te plait ou quoi, pourquoi tu le défends ?

\- Je peux en avoir maintenant ? Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui suis déprimée.

Leonora prit la boite des mains de Luna.

\- Pour être honnête, il n'est vraiment pas mal dans son style, mais ce n'est pas mon type d'homme. Tiens, Hermione… D'ailleurs, je ne te dirais pas « je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Hermione se saisit de la boite sans se faire prier.

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Dis quoi ? interrogea Luna.

\- Que Drago Malefoy en pince pour elle.

\- Oh. C'est vrai ?

Léo hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui relata, à grand renfort d'arguments, sa discussion de la veille avec Harry et Hermione.

\- Les fleurs et les chocolats sont une preuve. Harry va perdre et il va amèrement regretter de m'avoir défié.

\- En même temps, tu ne fais que l'obliger à changer de lunette, il aurait fallu lui donner un gage plus contraignant si tu voulais vraiment qu'il regrette.

\- Tu as raison Luna, mais j'ai un cœur trop grand, cela me perdra un jour. Bon, il ne faut pas oublier que ses lunettes sont tout de même affreuses et que je rends service à la communauté en les faisant disparaitre. Je vais réussir là où même sa femme a échoué.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, mais quel âge avez-vous ? On se croirait revenue aux années Poudlard. Et toi là, dit-elle en pointant Leonora du doigt.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui toi. Tu entraines mon mari dans tes jeux puérils, un pari ? Non, mais vraiment !

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, fit Hermione

\- Ah oui ? Alors, parlons-en madame j'abandonne-mes-amis-pour-aller-déjeuner-Chez-Antoine-avec-un-homme-que-soi-disant-je-méprise ?

Luna ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- _Chez Antoine_ ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui madame, et c'est lui qui a payé.

\- Non…

\- C'était purement professionnel et… mais comment sais-tu tout ça ?

\- Heu… Finalement tu as raison Ginny, c'est puéril, reprenons plutôt notre liste des raisons pour lesquelles Ronald Weasley est un immonde connard doublé d'un veracrasse nauséabond, déjà 752 raisons…

\- Léo…

\- Bon OK, comme vous le savez, je connais bien Antoine et hier, Dean et moi sommes allés diner à son restaurant. Nous avons discuté et de fils en aiguilles…

\- Je vois, discrétion assurée. Si Drago l'apprend, il ne va certainement pas apprécier.

\- Oh, il n'a parlé que parce que c'était moi, nous nous connaissons depuis Paris, il sait que je suis digne de confiance… Attends une minute, Drago ?

Luna et Ginny étaient quant à elle trop surprises pour émettre la moindre parole et avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Quoi ? Il ne s'agit que de son prénom. Nous avons décidé de nous appeler par nos prénoms puisque nous devons travailler ensemble et que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre.

Elle raconta brièvement son déjeuner avec Drago.

\- Nous sommes adultes maintenant, nous avons donc décidé de nous comporter comme tel, conclut-elle.

\- Malefoy qui s'excuse. Merlin ! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. Il est clair qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, dit Ginny.

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire.

\- Non Léo, il fait ça pour le journal, rien d'autre, averti Hermione.

\- Ah oui ? Alors un homme t'invite dans un restaurant sous un prétexte fallacieux, parce que la raison professionnelle, je n'y crois que moyennement, se montre absolument charmant et t'envoie des fleurs, rouge, couleur de la passion et des chocolats, aphrodisiaque reconnu, parce qu'il veut t'acheter ton journal ? Tu es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ?

Hermione grogna.

\- Ah et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, continua Leonora, il faut une semaine minimum pour réserver un salon privé _Chez Antoine_.

\- Laisse là un peu tranquille, intervint Luna, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas voir l'évidence, ce n'est pas très gentil de la forcer.

\- Heu… Merci Luna…

\- De rien, répondit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

\- Si Luna s'y met aussi, je crains le pire, chuchota Ginny à Hermione.

Cette dernière souffla d'exaspération avant de rétorquer :

\- Je ne veux pas vous freiner dans votre enthousiasme, mais il est marié donc fin de la discussion. Il a un intérêt pour moi, certes, mais il n'est autre que financier.

\- C'est là le nœud du problème, mais ça ne veut rien dire, il peut être intéressé par toi même en étant marié.

\- Merci Léo, mais ça je le savais déjà. Je ne le sais que trop, soupira Hermione, les yeux humides.

\- Oh toi et ton tact légendaire ! accusa Ginny, jetant un regard de reproche à Leonora et prenant Hermione par les épaules. Écoute Hermione, mon frère est un idiot, un sombre abruti, il ne mérite même pas d'embrasser le sol que tu as foulé.

Hermione émit un petit rire.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie, ce que je peux être stupide parfois ! Alors que je réussissais à te changer les idées… Ginny a raison, il ne mérite pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de lui. Cette liste est là pour le prouver, dit Leonora en brandissant son précieux sésame.

Luna lui prit la liste des mains pour l'examiner.

\- Tu as écrit deux fois : « pénis ridicule »

\- Au temps pour moi, je vais le mettre une troisième fois parce que c'est un scandale !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais précisé, rappela Hermione.

\- Oh s'il te plait, Hermione, tu n'en avais pas besoin, nous l'avions toutes devinées aux vues de son comportement.

\- Je t'en prie Léo, il s'agit de mon frère, je n'ai pas envie de connaitre ce genre de détails.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, mais la façon de s'en servir.

\- Où as-tu pêché ça Luna ? Ça, c'est une légende urbaine, c'est ce qu'on dit aux hommes pour les rassurer. Comme quand ils te disent : « oh non mon amour, tu n'es pas grosse, de toute manière, pour moi, tu es la plus belle ». Un conseil, chérie, s'il te dit ça, court chez un diététimage.

\- Oh.

\- Tu arrêtes de plomber l'ambiance ! intervint Ginny.

\- Ça sent le vécu, chuchota Léo à Luna.

\- J'ai entendu ! s'offusqua la concernée.

Cet échange eut au moins le mérite de faire rire Hermione.

\- Harry est un ange, jamais il ne penserait à mal en te disant ça, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais oui, je te taquine, tout le monde sait que tu as trouvé l'homme parfait, appuya Léo. Et puis tu es superbe.

\- C'est ça, rattrape-toi comme tu peux, sourit Ginny.

La suite de la soirée se poursuivit dans cette ambiance bonne enfant. Les filles étaient vraiment des anges. Elles réussissaient à merveille à changer les idées d'Hermione qui appréciait de les voir se chamailler gentiment.

.

Elles partirent trop vite à son goût. Bien sûr, Ginny proposa de rester pour la nuit, mais elle déclina. Malgré tout, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir à son avenir, parce que pour l'instant, elle avait l'impression qu'on le lui avait volé. Il y avait à peine quelques semaines, elle avait tout, pourtant.

Tout ? Non, finalement, elle se rendait bien compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ron et elle, cela ne marchait plus depuis longtemps... Mais ça faisait mal, si mal…

Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi, même si c'était injuste. Elle avait toujours tant donné aux autres, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse ? Ne le méritait-elle pas ?

Mais était-elle vraiment heureuse avec Ron ? Là était la question à un million de gallions. Elle ne savait pas, en réalité, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

Elle avait toujours agi comme elle le devait, dans l'ordre des choses. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Elle avait été amoureuse de Ron pendant si longtemps qu'il lui avait semblé normal de faire sa vie avec lui. Ce n'était que très récemment qu'elle avait fini par émettre des doutes sur leur relation. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Évidemment qu'elle s'était trompée, sinon, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira. Et si elle était passée à côté de quelque chose ?

Elle n'avait pas encore 30 ans, mais avait l'impression d'en avoir dix de plus. Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant qu'elle serait bientôt une femme divorcée.

Elle avait signé les papiers du divorce ce matin. C'était à présent l'affaire de quelques semaines. Quelques semaines et elle serait de nouveau Miss Granger. Lorsqu'elle reviendrait de vacances, normalement. Sa mère avait finalement raison, elle avait vraiment besoin de partir, de s'éloigner de toute cette agitation, ces rumeurs, ces médisances…

Et après ? Après, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. C'était effrayant, Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le changement. Mais c'était ainsi, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait le voir comme une nouvelle aventure à vivre et elle serait heureuse, elle se le promit. Hermione se savait forte,elle pouvait le faire, elle y arriverait, sans lui…

 **0000**

 _31 juillet 2009_

Malgré le magnifique soleil de ce milieu d'après-midi, Hermione était encore à son bureau au ministère, réglant les derniers détails avant son départ. Elle se sentait un peu mieux aujourd'hui. En effet, la veille, elle était allée rendre visite à Molly et avait pu voir ses enfants. Ils semblaient aller bien, pour elle, c'était le plus important. Bien sûr, ils avaient commencé à poser des questions, mais n'avaient pas l'air traumatisés par la situation.

Molly lui avait rapporté que Ron ne leur avait rien dit par rapport au divorce. Il s'était contenté de leur expliquer qu'ils resteraient, tous les trois, quelque temps chez sa mère, mais qu'ils reverraient Hermione la semaine prochaine et même avant s'ils le souhaitaient. Hermione en était satisfaite, elle préférait qu'ils fassent cette annonce ensemble, une fois que tous les détails du divorce auraient été réglés. Par ailleurs, Molly et elle avaient beaucoup discuté et elle avait pu constater à quel point, celle qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère était peinée par cette séparation. Hermione lui avait assuré que la situation ne changerait rien à leur relation. Cette affaire ne concernait que Ron et elle, et elle ferait son possible pour éviter d'impliquer d'autres personnes à commencer par Rose et Hugo. Évidemment, leur vie allait changer, mais elle savait que tout comme elle, leur père les aimait inconditionnellement et cela ne changerait pas. Il suffisait de faire quelques aménagements.

Hermione avait finalement eu recours aux services d'un avocat. Après qu'elle eut signé la demande en divorce, ce dernier avait contacté l'avocat de Ron. Les deux confrères avaient proposé un règlement à l'amiable du divorce, ce que Ron et Hermione avaient accepté sans difficulté.

Il avait été convenu que Ron récupèrerait la maison puisqu'il en était légalement le propriétaire, Hermione avait approuvé cette condition. Le déménagement se ferait pendant ses vacances et à son retour, elle s'installerait dans l'une des propriétés appartenant à Granger Immobilier. Dean et Leonora lui avaient proposé de s'en occuper. Elle leur en était reconnaissante, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire elle-même. Elle avait habité cette maison pendant presque 10 ans, partir n'était pas facile, mais dans le même temps, elle laissait ses souvenirs derrière elle.

Ron et Hermione ayant leur propre coffre, la répartition des biens n'avait pas posé de problèmes majeurs. Quant à la garde des enfants, cela aussi avait été rapide. Ils avaient opté pour un principe de garde partagée. Ron avait d'ailleurs accepté qu'Hermione ait les enfants pendant ses deux premières semaines de vacances.

Les divers documents avaient ensuite été envoyés au service compétent du ministère aux fins d'enregistrement de la demande en divorce et de ses conditions. Et que la rupture du lien marital magique puisse être effectuée par le mage célébrant.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, à part peut-être attendre. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir. Au moins, les choses avaient été faites vite et bien, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se parlaient pas.

Elle commençait, petit à petit, à accepter le fait que leurs vies ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, mais la question restait très délicate pour elle. Heureusement, sa famille et ses amis l'aidaient et la soutenaient beaucoup, elle avait de la chance de les avoir.

En parlant d'amis…

\- Tu es encore là ? Heureusement que je suis venue te chercher.

Leonora se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ah Léo ! je n'ai pas encore terminé, mais je te promets que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, une heure maximum.

\- Une heure ?

\- Oui, désolée, fit Hermione avec un sourire d'excuse, pars devant, tu dois être prête pour l'émission et dis à Mhaï que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

\- OK, mais dépêche-toi ! répondit son interlocutrice.

\- Promis !

Léo sortit après un signe de la main à son amie.

.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Hermione se dirigeait prestement vers les ascenseurs. Mhaï allait la tuer, Léo allait la tuer et elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'Ivy lui ferait.

\- Hermione !

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy.

\- Bonjour Drago.

Ce dernier lui rendit son salut avec un sourire.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, pouvons-nous aller à ton bureau ?

\- En fait, je suis un peu pressée là. C'est urgent ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste t'annoncer officiellement que l'AS avait validé ta nomination.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire, ravie.

\- Eh bien merci pour tout… Et encore merci pour les fleurs et le chocolat, je ne sais pas si tu as eu mon message.

\- Oui, je l'ai reçu, il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais une dernière chose avant que tu partes. Je me disais que si tu étais libre demain soir, peut être pourrions aller fêter cette bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part et ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je ne serais pas là demain soir. Je pars en vacances demain matin pour trois semaines.

\- Ah.

\- Nous nous verrons à mon retour.

\- Très bien. Passe de bonnes vacances, dans ce cas.

\- Merci, à bientôt.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans l'une des cabines d'ascenseur.

.

\- Tu es retard, tu es très en retard !

Mhaï Nguyen, coiffeur de son état, observait Hermione d'un œil peu amène alors que celle-ci venait de transplaner dans son établissement.

\- Je sais Mhaï, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, il fallait absolument que je mette en ordre tous mes dossiers avant de partir.

L'Asiatique lui adressa un regard scrutateur avant de lui sourire.

\- C'est bon, je te pardonne, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, dit-il en lui plantant un baiser sur chaque joue. Mais Ivy est furieux, il te fait dire qu'il repassera et que tu as intérêt à être là lorsque ce sera le cas.

\- Pour changer… Où est Léo ?

\- Au massage.

\- Bien. Par quoi commençons-nous, alors ?

Mhaï plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres puis prit le menton d'Hermione afin de l'examiner.

\- On va commencer par un bon soin de visage. Parce que, sans vouloir te vexer, ma chère, tu as l'air d'un inférius.

\- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir…

\- Ensuite, massage. Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, tu as l'air un peu tendue. Donne-moi tes mains !

Hermione s'exécuta.

\- C'est une catastrophe ! Mona ! Prévoyez une manucure pour Mrs Granger après son massage.

\- Tout de suite monsieur.

\- Attends, il se retourna vers Hermione, tu es épilée ?

\- Non.

\- Mettez-moi une épilation intégrale avant le massage.

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Parfait. Tu en as pour une heure et demie à peu près. On se revoit après pour voir ce qu'on fait avec tes cheveux.

\- Merci, Mhaï, tu es un ange.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Allez hop ! Dépêche-toi donc d'y aller, nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà détourné vers une nouvelle cliente. Elle haussa les épaules, c'était tout Mhaï, puis, elle suivit Mona dans l'une nombreuse cabine de _Bien-être_ , le salon de beauté qu'elle fréquentait.

.

Deux heures et demie et une crise signée Ivaneski plus tard, Hermione était fin prête pour la soirée. Elle devait rejoindre Ginny afin de l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs. Leonora quant à elle était déjà partie pour le studio où se tournait le _Léo Show_ , entrainant Harry à sa suite pour que sa femme ait le champ libre.

Il était bientôt 19 h lorsqu'Hermione arriva chez les Potter. Ginny lui ouvrit, radieuse, dans sa robe bleu-marine.

\- Hermione ! sourit la rousse, tu es sublime, j'adore ta jupe.

\- Merci. Et toi, tu es resplendissante.

\- Merci.

Hermione suivit Ginny dans la résidence de ses amis. N'entendant ni pleurs ni cris, elle s'en étonna.

\- Les enfants ne sont pas là ?

\- Non, ils sont déjà partis pour le terrier. Heureusement, parce que James est intenable en ce moment, il ne fait que des bêtises ! Elle poussa un grognement exaspéré. Enfin, maman saura quoi faire avec lui.

\- Laisse donc mon filleul tranquille. Il est adorable et c'est normal qu'il fasse des bêtises à son âge.

\- Oh toi, méfie-toi ! On verra dans quelques années…

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête. Ginny était… Ginny.

\- Bref, reprit cette dernière, il ne reste pas grand-chose à faire. Les elfes s'occupent des derniers détails donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous détendre un peu avant l'arène, rit Ginny.

\- Ça me va, approuva Hermione.

\- Allez- viens, allons dans le petit salon voir comment mon cher époux apprécie sa surprise concoctée par Léo.

\- Le pauvre… fit Hermione alors que les deux amies s'installaient dans un canapé.

Ginny s'esclaffa et alluma la télévoyeuse où l'émission de Leonora commençait.

\- Timing parfait !

Elles se retrouvèrent propulsées sur le plateau du _Léo Show_ où Leonora faisait son entrée rayonnante comme toujours dans son tailleur-pantalon fuchsia. Lorsque les applaudissements s'estompèrent, elle prit la parole.

« - _Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes le 31 juillet 2009, Kingsley Shacklebolt est ministre de la magie, Ronald Weasley n'a toujours pas inventé l'eau chaude et Millicent Bulstrode persiste à sortir en public avec son horrible coupe de cheveux, mais tout va bien puisque vous regardez le "Léo show"._ »

\- Elle n'en loupe vraiment pas une, commenta Ginny tandis qu'était diffusé le générique de l'émission.

« _Je suis Leonora Walton et bienvenue sur le plateau du "Léo Show" pour une émission tout aussi géniale que d'habitude et même plus ! Vous êtes prêts ?_ »

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre.

« _C'est très bien, car j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Mais avant, j'en profite pour de nouveau souhaiter un très bon anniversaire à mon ami, Neville Londubat, qui a fêté ses 29 ans, hier._ »

Le public scanda un « Joyeux anniversaire Neville », le tout en applaudissant bruyamment. Puis, Leonora eut un sourire énigmatique avant de déclarer :

« _Maintenant, si je vous dis survivant…_ »

Il y eut une véritable ovation et la présentatrice dut attendre un moment avant de poursuivre.

« _Je vois que vous avez compris de qui je voulais parler, sourit-elle. En ce 31 juillet, jour de son anniversaire, Harry Potter nous fait le plaisir d'être avec nous ce soir !_ »

Harry assit dans le public avec Victoire et Dominique, se ratatina sur son siège visiblement très mal à l'aise. Hermione et Ginny étaient, quant à elles, mortes de rire.

« _Allez Harry chéri, ne fais pas ton timide et viens me rejoindre, dis Leonora d'une voix forte pour couvrir la clameur du public_ »

Harry, au comble de la gêne n'eut d'autres choix que de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

\- Vous êtes diabolique Léo et toi, réussi à placer Hermione entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Eh oui, il faut tout de même que j'arrive encore à le surprendre.

\- Le pauvre, tu vas le traumatiser.

Ginny se contenta de rire de plus belle.

L'émission fut épique.

Les invités prévus firent bientôt leur entrée et l'émission se poursuivit normalement, mais elle fut entrecoupée de surprises en tout genre pour Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il y eut de nombreux messages d'anniversaire de la part d'admirateurs de l'élu. Ainsi que plusieurs cadeaux, également envoyés par des admirateurs, qui parfois étaient vraiment particuliers. Vers la fin de l'émission, toute l'équipe du _Léo Show_ arriva avec un énorme gâteau et l'ensemble du public entonna un « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ». Harry souffla ses 29 bougies, aidé de ses deux nièces. Hermione savait que malgré sa gêne, tout l'amour que lui manifestaient les gens lui faisait chaud au cœur. Lui qui avait grandi sans amour, ne pouvait que s'émerveiller de voir que tant de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas l'estimaient et lui témoignait autant d'affection. Hermione sourit avec tendresse devant ce spectacle, Harry méritait vraiment tout cet attachement. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est une jolie surprise que tu lui as faite, Ginny.

\- Je sais, répondit cette dernière en s'essuyant les yeux, il le mérite tellement. Il a tant fait pour ce monde. Mais je suis bien embêté maintenant. Il va falloir faire mieux l'année prochaine, c'est les 30 ans.

\- Eh oui, ma vieille, tu t'es mis la pression toute seule.

La jolie rousse donna une tape amicale à son amie.

\- D'autant plus que ce n'est pas fini, continua Hermione.

\- Non, ce n'est pas fini, je ne crois pas qu'il s'attende à une soirée après la surprise de Léo.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus, il va frôler l'infarctus lorsqu'il rentrera et qu'il verra tout le monde que tu as invité. Déjà qu'il a peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Ginny éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et reporta son attention sur la scène.

Le gâteau avait été découpé et distribué au public et aux invités. Leonora, elle-même, poursuivit son show, une assiette à la main. Harry était plus détendu et avait à présent une nièce sur chaque genou, les petites coquines avaient fini par réussir à rester sur scène. L'émission touchait à sa fin, mais Leonora avait un dernier cadeau pour Harry.

« _Le "Léo Show" touche maintenant à sa fin_ »

Le public émit de bruyantes protestations.

« _Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine à la même heure_ »

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement collectif.

« _Mais avant, j'ai un dernier cadeau pour Harry._

\- _Je crains le pire, dit ce dernier_ »

Léo éclata de rire.

« _C'est un cadeau de la part d'Aligie Regis de Londres qui, ma foi, a une grande imagination. Mais d'abord, mes chéries, vous voulez bien vous lever ?_ »

Victoire et Dominique se levèrent sans trop comprendre pourquoi, mais Léo les rassura.

« _Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir dans mon siège de présentatrice_ »

Les deux petites, ravies, ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

« _Alors Harry, Algie offre... que je termine l'émission assisse sur tes genoux_ »

Harry devint rouge brique et la totalité de la salle fut prise d'un fou rire. Ginny et Hermione se tenaient les côtes tant elles riaient. Leonora hilare prit place en travers des genoux d'Harry qui n'osait pas esquisser un mouvement.

« _J'espère que tu apprécies ton cadeau Harry, fit-elle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules_ »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas se contentant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de Ginny ce qui fit rire son amie de plus belle.

« _\- À présent, c'est vraiment la fin. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour nouvelle émission encore plus géniale, je vous embrasse bien fort et d'ici là..._

\- _Soyez heureux ! scanda le public._

\- À _bientôt ! termina-t-elle en envoyant des baisers et prenant la main d'Harry pour faire un au revoir_ »

\- Harry va te tuer, dit Hermione riant toujours.

\- Mais non, il m'aime trop pour cela ! N'empêche, cet Algie est vraiment bizarre.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon, il faut que l'on se presse un peu, les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder.

.

Elle fut bien inspirée, car la maison des Potter fut bientôt remplie d'amis du couple. Luna et Rolf furent les premiers à arriver, rapidement suivis de Dean, Seamus et de bien d'autres. Neville et Hanna furent dans les derniers à arriver avec Georges et Angelina.

Leonora, tout à sa mission, se chargea de retenir Harry au studio, le plus possible, tenant régulièrement ses amies au courant. Puis, lorsque ce ne fut plus possible, elle s'empressa de transplaner dans le grand salon, aménagé pour l'occasion.

\- Il arrive ! que tout le monde se tienne prêt !

Ginny agita sa baguette et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Des bruits de pas se firent bientôt entendre.

\- Ginny ! ... Où es-tu ? ... Je sais que tu es là.

L'interpellée étouffa un gloussement et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Montre-toi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Harry finit par atteindre le grand salon.

\- Lumos ! peux-tu m'expliquer…

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

Harry était complètement abasourdi, tous ses amis les plus proches étaient présents dans la pièce et lui souriaient.

\- Vous ?... Mais… Ginny !

Cette dernière s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.

\- Toi !

\- Oui ? répondit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent. Tu devrais remercier tous nos amis qui sont là pour toi, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je… Oh merci, merci à tous d'être là. Je…

Les invités s'esclaffèrent devant la confusion évidente de leur hôte. Hermione fut la première à venir prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as participé à tout ça, l'interrogea le brun.

\- À peine… sourit-elle avant de le lâcher.

Harry fut ensuite assailli de toute part, chacun voulant personnellement lui présenter ses vœux.

.

Dean repéra Leonora qui discutait avec Luna et Rolf et se joignit à eux. Comme d'habitude, il était difficile de ne pas repérer le couple dont les vêtements aux couleurs chatoyantes feraient pâlir d'envie le plus digne des Aras. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Non loin de là, Ivy, aux côtés de la maitresse de maison, ne cessait de leur lancer des regards consternés.

\- Ron n'est pas encore là, demanda Léo. C'est étonnant. Il ne manquerait pas l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, il va venir, c'est certain, répondit Rolf, Harry m'a dit qu'il devait finir tard aujourd'hui.

\- Ah d'accord... parce qu'avec toute cette histoire avec Hermione…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tout va bien se passer, fit Dean en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne.

\- J'espère… soupira Léo en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione

Cette dernière riait aux éclats en compagnie de Seamus, Neville, Harry et l'un de ses collègues Auror.

\- Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua Luna.

\- Oui, approuva Rolf. Au fait, Léo, très bonne émission.

\- Merci. Harry s'est plaint d'avoir été piégé, mais au fond, je pense que cela lui a fait plaisir. C'est un sensible, le petit chéri.

\- C'était très mignon, en tout cas, félicita Luna.

Léo la remercia d'un sourire.

\- Et Ginny est ravie, elle dit que tu t'es débrouillée comme une chef, rapporta Dean.

\- Oh, je suis contente, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'organiser tout cela.

.

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement et les conversations allaient bon train d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, lorsqu'un « plop » caractéristique attira l'attention de l'ensemble des convives. Un couple se tenait à présent, en plein milieu de la salle. Un instant, ce fut le silence complet. Puis, un murmure parcourut la salle, chacun y allant de son commentaire.

\- Oh Merlin !

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

\- Il n'a pas osé !

En effet, Ron Weasley venait de faire une entrée remarquée avec à son bras une femme rousse.

\- C'est Susan Bones, murmura quelqu'un.

Ginny et Harry, côte à côte, étaient muets d'effarement. Luna observait Ron avec intérêt. Quant à Léo, elle fulminait. Dean resserra sa prise sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

Hermione fut la première à réagir. Elle s'excusa auprès de Dennis, Bill et Fleur avec qui elle conversait. Puis, levant le menton, elle se dirigea vers Ron, lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard, le contourna et sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour la femme qui l'accompagnait.

La suite des évènements se déroula très vite.

Ginny, rouge de colère, qui jusque-là n'avait pas réagi tant elle était outrée par le comportement de son frère, fondit sur lui dès qu'Hermione fût sortie de la pièce.

\- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ronald Weasley ! L'admonesta-t-elle avant de lui envoyer une gifle sonore et de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Elle fut rapidement suivie de son époux qui jeta un regard empli de déception à son meilleur ami.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que déjà il recevait une autre gifle de la part de Leonora qui avait finalement réussi à se dégager de la poigne de Dean. Luna la prit par le bas avant de la faire sortir également, suivie de Dean et Seamus.

L'ensemble de la salle observait un silence choqué. À commencer par Ron dont les deux joues présentaient à présent deux belles traces rouges.

\- Alors ça, c'est du spectacle ! s'exclama Georges récoltant, pour la forme, une tape derrière la tête d'Angelina. Aie ! Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de profiter de la soirée, ma petite sœur s'est donné beaucoup de mal. Tout le monde devrait bientôt être de retour.

.

Ginny et Harry retrouvèrent Hermione dans le salon où se trouvait la télévoyeuse.

\- Hermione, ça va ?

Hermione posa son regard sur meilleur ami.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit celle-ci en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. C'est juste que je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu trouver à un tel goujat ! Non, mais, il se moque de moi ! Nous ne sommes même pas encore divorcés officiellement.

\- Mon frère est un idiot, égoïste et irrespectueux, s'emporta Ginny en parcourant la pièce à grandes enjambées, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… argh !

Harry la stoppa dans sa progression et lui caressa le bras pour la calmer.

\- Je suis désolée, dit soudain Hermione, tu t'es donnée du mal pour tout organiser et Ron et moi venons de tout gâcher avec nos histoires.

\- Elle est sérieuse, celle-là ? Dit Ginny, Harry, retiens-moi ou elle aussi, elle va recevoir une gifle.

Harry sourit gentiment à Hermione et répondit simplement :

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Hermione, tu le sais bien.

La voix de Léonora se fit rapidement entendre.

\- Sale petit avorton doté du QI d'une huitre en hibernation ! déblatérait-elle.

\- Calme-toi Léo, lui disait Luna.

\- Attention chérie, tu vires Vélane.

\- Oh, tais-toi Seamus ! lui intima Lèo.

Les trois protagonistes, ainsi que Dean firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

\- Hermione, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Luna.

\- Oui, je suis sous le choc, mais ça va. Il est certain que je n'avais pas besoin de cela, mais que veux-tu ? Et puis au moins, ce soir, j'ai la preuve que nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble puisqu'il n'a aucun respect pour moi.

\- Ne dis pas ça… tempera Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Alors tu as une autre explication à cela ? Parce que moi, je n'en vois pas d'autres.

Harry ne sut que répondre.

\- Une chose est sûre, je ne pense pas pouvoir me tenir dans la même pièce que lui, ce soir. Je suis désolée, mais je crois que rentrer.

\- Je comprends, dit Harry.

Hermione se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire. Je suis désolée de te le gâcher.

\- Tu ne…

\- Oh, mais tu ne gâches rien du tout, idiote ! coupa Ginny serrant son amie dans ses bras à son tour, normalement, ce ne serait pas à toi de partir.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu m'appelles demain matin pour qu'on se voie avant ton départ, d'accord ? poursuivit-elle, on ira prendre les enfants chez maman, ensemble.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Prends soin de toi, lui recommanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle prendra soin d'elle puisque nous partons avec elle, intervint Leonora.

Seamus et Dean acquiescèrent

\- Tu ne nous en veux pas, Harry ? demanda Dean.

\- Non, au contraire, je serais plus rassuré de la savoir avec vous, merci, sourit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous savez que je suis là n'est-ce pas et que je ne suis pas une enfant, s'indigna-t-elle alors que les adieux se faisaient.

\- Personne ne t'a traité d'enfant, oh là là ! soupira Léo, la dernière à dire au revoir. Encore joyeux anniversaire Harry, dit-elle en l'enlaçant tandis que les autres partaient.

\- Merci, lui répondit ce dernier, merci pour tout.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir à son tour.

.

Léo rejoignit Dean, Seamus et Hermione devant la maison des Potter.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va boire un verre chez moi ? proposa Hermione.

\- Non, mais, es-tu folle ? Nous sommes jeunes, c'est vendredi soir, on ne va pas rentrer chez toi ! s'indigna Léo.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Les filles, Dean et moi, ce soir, nous vous emmenons faire la fête.

\- Voilà qui me plait mieux, s'enthousiasma Léo, et pas de protestation ! prévient-elle en regardant Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas d'objections, assura-t-elle.

\- Parfait ! dit Dean, alors, prenez mon bras mesdames, nous y allons.

Les quatre amis transplanèrent.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 10 qui s'est bien fait attendre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu :).

Comme je vous le disais, j'ai eu du mal. En effet, il ne fallait pas qu'Hermione soit totalement dépressive, ce n'est pas trop le genre du personnage selon moi, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle ait l'air trop heureuse, on ne se remet jamais facilement d'une rupture, et ce même lorsque l'on n'aime plus la personne (ce qui n'est pas tout à fait le cas, ici. C'est compliqué hein ?). C'est donc à un exercice assez périlleux que je me suis prêtée, voilà pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup d'hésitations. D'autant plus que ce chapitre était à la base beaucoup plus long. Je l'ai scindé en deux, sur les conseils de ma bêta (Alias Amyndra la magnifique). Parce que ce n'était pas possible, j'aurais bâclé la suite. Chose inconcevable puisqu'il y a énormément de passages dramione (petit spoil). Bref, ce passage était nécessaire et maintenant qu'il est là, je suis soulagée. Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais ce qu'il y a de bien avec FFN, c'est que rien n'est gravé dans le marbre donc je pourrais toujours y revenir ^^ (mais on se tient au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas).

Maintenant, place aux remerciements, parce que ça fait longtemps. Alors, merci à ma bêta avec qui j'ai bien galéré (les soirées jusqu'à 3 h du matin, TMTC), merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs avis et leurs impressions, j'adore vous lire et vous répondre, merci à ceux qui me suivent et suivent cette histoire et l'apprécie, grâce à vous, je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire dans le vide (les précédents aussi hein) et enfin merci à chaque personne qui me lis en ce moment, je vous voie de plus en plus nombreux et ça ne peut que faire plaisir.

Une dernière chose, je vous avais mis un petit jeu au précédent chapitre. Apparemment, la devinette était compliquée puisqu'une seule personne a répondu. D'ailleurs, merci à toi Swangranger (reviewteuse assidue) pour ta réponse. Je vous donne la réponse, Circa veut dire « se déplacer » en latin, ce projet recouvre donc un nouveau moyen de se déplacer révolutionnaire alliant rapidité du transplanage et sécurité et permettant de se rendre partout dans le monde. Araneo veut dire « toile d'araignée » en latin (tu n'étais pas loin Swangranger), il s'agira d'un réseau social lié au KIT.

Voilà, il me semble que j'ai tout dit et comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis, remarques, impressions, critiques...

Bon, pour ne plus me culpabiliser toute seule, je ne vous dis pas à la semaine prochaine lol. Mais sachez que j'essaye en général de poster une fois par semaine sauf cas de beug (comme là). La suite devrait donc moins se faire attendre. Je vous dis donc à très bientôt et jusque là prenez bien soin de vous.

Papouilles,

Lolielo


	12. Chapitre 11 : Vendredi

Bonjour à tous. Vous allez bien ? Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Bon oui, un grand moment. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. J'ai eu un emploi du temps assez chargé ces derniers temps, et l'écriture a, malheureusement, dû passer en second plan. Si ça vous intéresse, je vous explique tout sur Facebook, où je suis plutôt active en ce moment. D'ailleurs, si vous ne savez plus du tout où en est cette histoire, vous y trouverez un résumé des chapitres précédents. Résumé manquant cruellement d'objectivité, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est toujours ça de de pris ;).

Bien ! Avant de passer à la suite, je tiens à répondre aux guest-reviews. Ce sont les premières que je reçois sur cette histoire ^^ et ça fait super plaisir. Toutes le reviews font plaisir, bien sûr. Contrairement à « 10 questions... », je pense y répondre au début de chaque nouveau chapitre puisque NAQT a vocation à avoir une publication plus régulière (personne ne rit ! lol).

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à Cookie (review du 26 mai 2016)**

Hello Cookie ! Merci pour ta gentille review. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise. Bien sûr, je continue, j'adore l'écrire. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers mois, mais me revoilà ^^, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. À bientôt ;)

 **Réponse à Betameche (review du 16 juin 2016)**

Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu apprécies mon univers. La suite est là, j'espère que ça te plaira. À la prochaine.

.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Sans transition, le chapitre onzième de cette histoire. Mais avant, petit rappel, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la lumineuse J.K. Rowling.** Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Rendez-vous en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Vendredi…**

\- Tu nous emmerdes, Léo ! Et je suis poli !

\- Quoi ? Fit cette dernière faisant un tour sur elle-même, ce n'est pas facile de choisir. Alors, comment suis-je ?

\- Tu es très belle comme toujours, débitèrent ensemble Dean et Hermione, résignés.

Léo esquissa un sourire satisfait et Seamus, agacé, se resservit un verre de whisky pur-feu.

\- Si j'avais su lorsque tu as dit que tu voulais te changer que ça prendrait autant de temps, j'aurais attendu chez Harry, affirma-t-il. Tu ne peux pas juste te choisir une robe ? Hermione s'est changée en à peine 10 minutes. Mais toi, il faut que tu essayes toute ta garde-robe.

\- Comme tu peux être rabat-joie, Seamus ! Je te rappelle que j'ai une réputation à tenir. Je ne peux décemment pas sortir habillée n'importe comment. Pour Hermione, c'était facile, j'étais là pour la conseiller.

\- Choisir pour moi, tu veux dire, corrigea cette dernière.

\- Exactement. Et grâce à moi, tu es superbe, répondit Léo avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione lâcha un « super » manquant singulièrement d'enthousiasme.

\- Le fait est, Seamus, reprit Léo, que l'on est plus objectif pour les autres que pour soi-même. Comprends donc qu'il est plus difficile pour moi de me choisir une tenue. Et puis, il n'est que 10 h, personne ne sort avant au moins 11 h 30, c'est totalement démodé.

Seamus soupira et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était installé. Il était vraiment inutile de discuter avec cette femme, jugea-t-il avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

Dean et Hermione, eux, l'avaient compris depuis longtemps et discutaient avec animation, grignotant les délicieux petits fours préparés par les elfes de maison.

Leonora se pencha pour attraper son verre de vin qui trônait sur la table basse. Constatant que ce dernier était vide, elle s'empara de la bouteille de bordeaux posée à côté, mais celle-ci était également vide.

\- Ah, je comprends pourquoi je ne vous entends plus, lança-t-elle à Dean et Hermione qui prirent un air innocent. Audrey Hepburn !

Une elfe vêtue d'une petite robe noire apparue dans un « crac » retentissant.

\- Milady ?

\- Seigneur ! Je ne m'habituerai jamais au nom de tes elfes, déclara Hermione, entre elle et Marilyn Monroe…

Léo ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Peux-tu m'apporter une autre bouteille de vin, s'il te plait ? On reste sur du bordeaux ?

Hermione acquiesça et la petite elfe disparut.

\- Sérieusement, Léo, c'est presque de la maltraitance. D'autant plus que ce pauvre Marilyn est un mâle.

\- Oh je t'en prie, Hermione ! Marilyn Monroe et Audrey Hepburn sont plus que satisfaits de leur condition, n'est-ce pas Audrey ?

\- Oh oui, confirma Audrey Hepburn qui venait de réapparaitre et servait à présent Léo, Hermione et Dean. La maîtresse, lady Walton et le maître, monsieur Thomas sont de très bons maîtres et il y a énormément de travail pour occuper Marilyn Monroe et Audrey Hepburn. Marilyn Monroe et Audrey Hepburn sont très très heureux.

\- Tu vois ? conclut la belle blonde d'un air triomphant. Merci, Audrey. Non seulement ils sont satisfaits, mais en plus, ils ne sont pas caractériels comme Mindy.

\- Mindy n'est pas caractérielle, contesta Hermione.

\- Ah oui ? intervint Seamus, l'autre jour elle m'a disputé parce que je me suis levé pour me servir un verre.

\- J'admets qu'elle prend son travail un peu trop à cœur...

\- Un peu ? s'étrangla-t-il.

\- Bon, ça va hein !

\- Et puis, poursuivit Léo, ces prénoms ont le mérite d'être originaux. Ça change des Dobby, Zippy, Tatty, Darty ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

\- Tout à fait mon cœur, approuva Dean, mais tu devrais continuer tes essayages, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ah mais oui ! Tu as raison, s'exclama-t-elle avant de rapidement prendre une gorgée de vin. D'ailleurs, je vais appeler Ivy pour qu'il m'aide.

Elle posa son verre sur une console, s'empara de son KIT et sortit du salon.

\- Bon, soupira Hermione, je crois que nous en avons encore pour un petit moment.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Comment fais-tu pour la supporter, Dean ? Elle est infernale.

\- Disons qu'on s'y habitue, répondit ce dernier. Et qu'elle a des qualités hautement appréciables, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ajouta-t-il avec un haussement suggestif des sourcils.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis là !

\- Du calme, miss perfection. Ou nous nous verrons dans l'obligation d'aborder tes propres qualités qui n'en sont pas moins délectables, dit Seamus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt !

\- Attention, il ne faut pas énerver la patronne, rit Dean.

\- Parfaitement ! Ou sinon vous allez connaitre le sens du mot « chômage ».

\- Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait faire peur…

 **0000**

Drago savourait lentement son verre de vodka, regardant distraitement Pansy et Flint visiblement en pleine dispute. Connaissant Pansy, elle devait certainement vouloir partir, ce qui ne devait pas être du goût de son fiancé…

Las de ce spectacle, il finit par détourner la tête et son regard se perdit, plus bas, sur la foule de danseurs.

Dire que Drago était contrarié serait faire preuve d'un euphémisme effrayant. Le départ d'Hermione gênait ses plans. Il craignait que ne se perdent les progrès qu'il y avait eu dans leur relation. En effet, il la savait beaucoup plus réceptive à son égard tant qu'elle était bouleversée par la fin de son mariage avec la belette. À son retour, il se doutait qu'elle serait plus méfiante et en trois semaines, il pouvait se passer bien des choses…

Il poussa un grognement de dépit. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir comme il se devait.

\- A plus tard Drago, fit la voix de Pansy tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

\- Vous partez ?

\- Oui, je suis morte de fatigue.

Et comme d'habitude, lorsque Pansy voulait quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par l'obtenir. Flint n'avait pas l'air ravi, mais il allait devoir s'y faire.

\- Tu vois, déclara Blaise quelques instants plus tard, en se laissant tomber à côté du blond, c'est exactement pour cela que je préfère sortir sans Daphnée. Sortir avec sa femme, c'est le meilleur moyen de passer une mauvaise soirée.

\- Pour cela et pour pouvoir tranquillement aller voir ailleurs.

Blaise éclata d'un rire sonore.

\- Pour cela aussi, acquiesça-t-il avant de se lever pour se pencher sur la rambarde qui donnait sur la salle inférieure de la boite. Tiens, tiens… c'est intéressant ça. Je croyais que c'était l'anniversaire de Potter et que sa rouquine lui organisait une fête. C'est bizarre qu'ils soient là.

\- Hum, fit Drago perdu dans ses pensées. Qui donc ?

\- Granger et sa cour, bien sûr…

\- Quoi ?!

Drago se leva pour se placer aux côtés de Blaise.

\- Ils vont surement venir par ici, déduisit ce dernier, je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer pour la meilleure amie du sauveur du monde sorcier en vienne à manquer sa fête...

Mais son ami ne faisait plus attention à ses paroles, tout concentré qu'il était sur les trois personnes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la salle.

 **0000**

Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Leonora arrivèrent enfin au _Crazy_ peu avant minuit. La blonde étant parvenue à trouver la tenue parfaite selon Ivy et elle.

Aussitôt entrée, elle se précipita à la rencontre du propriétaire. Laissant pour consigne aux autres d'attendre son retour. Hermione lança un sort pour qu'ils puissent se parler sans problèmes puis demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Elle s'occupe de nous avoir une table dans la salle VIP puisque nous n'avons pas réservé, l'informa Dean.

\- OK, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, occupée à observer les lieux.

La jeune femme ne savait où donner de la tête tant le cadre était magnifique. L'on se serait cru sur une gigantesque plage de sable fin parsemée d'immenses palmiers illuminés. Le ciel magique laissait découvrir une infinité d'étoiles brillantes et une lune pleine qui se reflétait sur la mer. Des boules lumineuses multicolores flottant dans les airs circulaient entre les sorciers et sorcières qui dansaient, discutaient, se baignaient, buvaient ou étaient simplement assis sur l'un des sièges du club. Il y avait un monde fou, l'ambiance était survoltée. La musique, venant de partout, était entrainante, Hermione sentait d'ailleurs le rythme s'insinuer en elle.

\- Mais que vois-je, n'est-ce pas cette chère Granger ? Il est étonnant de te voir ici. N'as-tu pas une quelconque ridicule cause à défendre ?

\- Parkinson… salua Hermione avec un sourire quelque peu crispé songeant qu'elle reconnaitrait son timbre de voix si désagréable entre mille, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir de te voir, mais je partage ta surprise.

\- Je vois que tu as changé de chien de garde. Thomas. Finnigan.

Les deux hommes lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête sec.

\- Toujours aussi piquante, constata Hermione.

\- Toujours, approuva la jeune femme avec un sourire sardonique. Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de Marcus Flint, mon fiancé. Marcus chéri, je te présente Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, de vieilles connaissances de Poudlard.

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait être ce Marcus Flint et la vie sentimentale de Pansy Parkinson n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour elle. En réalité, moins elle la voyait, mieux elle se portait. Malgré le fait qu'elles soient aujourd'hui adultes et qu'elles s'efforcent d'être, un minimum, polies, à défaut d'être courtoises lorsqu'elles se croisaient – ce qui, fort heureusement, n'arrivait pas souvent puisqu'elles s'évitaient la plupart du temps – les vieilles rancœurs étaient tenaces et les piques, dissimulées plus ou moins habilement, fusaient à chaque fois. L'ex-gryffondor fit toutefois l'effort de sourire poliment à l'homme brun qui accompagnait Parkinson.

\- Miss Granger, fit ce dernier se saisissant de la main de la jeune femme pour y faire un baisemain.

Cette dernière retint à grand-peine une grimace de dégout lorsque le dénommé Flint posa ses lèvres humides sur le dos de sa main (1).

\- C'est un plaisir, assura-t-il avec un large sourire, messieurs.

Il tendit la main à Seamus puis Dean qui la lui serrèrent sobrement.

\- C'est bon, tout est réglé ! claironna Léo en revenant.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit mon jour de chance, aujourd'hui, sourit ironiquement Parkinson, Léo Walton. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas loin.

\- Pansy Parkinson, rétorqua la blonde avec le même sourire de circonstance. Il me semblait bien avoir repéré ton style vestimentaire si particulier, il n'y a que toi qui aies le courage de porter une veste Amanda Perón de l'année dernière. Et pourtant, il me semble avoir compris que le courage n'était pas une qualité première de ta maison. J'admire, vraiment. Bonsoir Marcus.

\- Leonora.

Parkinson pâlit en comprenant le sous-entendu, mais ne se démonta pas. Son rictus s'agrandit.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant de ta part, tu me flattes. Venant de toi, une fille dont les vêtements se voient à peine, je ne peux qu'apprécier.

\- Tu fais bien. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose pour être éblouissante. Malgré tout, je m'efforce de choisir de belles pièces, je serais ravie de te donner les conseils dont tu as besoin.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons les mêmes goûts, ou même que tu aies du goût, mais je te remercie quand même pour ta sollicitude.

\- Je confirme. Nous n'avons absolument pas les mêmes goûts…

\- Léo ? Coupa Hermione sentant qu'il était tant qu'elle intervienne. Pour la table, c'est bon ?

\- Hum ? Oui, c'est fait.

\- Parfait. Allons-y ! De toute manière, Parkinson partait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répartit Flint à la place de celle-ci alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Pansy est fatiguée. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, messieurs, Leonora, miss Granger, ce fut un plaisir.

\- De même, affirma Hermione avec un sourire forcé, Parkinson.

Sans plus attendre, elle se saisit du bras de Leonora avant de s'éloigner rapidement, distançant ainsi Dean et Seamus. La présentatrice eut à peine le temps de faire un bref signe de tête aux fiancés qu'elle se retrouva entrainée par amie.

\- Oh cette Parkinson, je te jure ! Se plaignit Léo lorsqu'elles atteignirent une distance respectable

\- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, mais c'est toi qui as ouvert les hostilités.

-Je t'assure que si je ne l'avais pas fait, elle se serait fait un plaisir de s'en charger. Et puis, tu l'as entendue ? « J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas loin », imita-t-elle grossièrement. Non, mais quelle garce !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ignore là. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Parce que tu l'ignores toi peut-être.

\- Je… Hum ! Parfaitement ! Je ne réponds jamais à ses provocations en tout cas.

\- C'est cela oui ! Et la foi où tu lui as dit qu'elle ferait mieux « de s'occuper de faire retirer l'éclair de feu loger dans son postérieur avant de te donner des leçons », tu l'ignorais aussi ?

\- Mais elle m'avait dit que j'étais aussi rigide que le professeur McGonagall, se défendit Hermione avec une moue enfantine. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais tout de même… Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison, cette fille n'est qu'une sale garce !

\- Je dirais même plus une morue de la pire espèce, ajouta Seamus alors que Dean et lui rejoignaient les filles aux bas des marches qui accédaient à l'espace VIP. Vous auriez pu nous attendre.

\- Et rester une minute de plus en compagnie de Parkinson et de sa voix perçante ? Non merci, très peu pour moi, rétorqua Hermione en commençant à gravir les marches, suivie par ses amis. Au fait Léo, tu le connais, ce Marcus Flint ?

\- Et comment que je le connais, et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble, il me semble.

\- Ah bon, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Mais si Hermione, il était à serpentard, cinq ans devant nous et était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, lui rappela Dean.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis ! C'était lui que Malefoy père avait acheté pour faire entrer son fils dans l'équipe.

\- Exactement, confirma Seamus.

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches et le portillon enchanté qui bloquait l'accès à la salle supérieure s'ouvrit devant eux.

\- Ça ne me dit pas comment, toi, tu le connais, Léo, fit remarquer la brune tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'obstacle.

\- Eh bien, c'est juste le directeur de Magic TV, mon patron, quoi.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, sourit Léo. David, le patron précisa-t-elle en voyant l'air interrogatif de son amie, m'a dit que nous pouvions nous installer où nous voulions.

Hermione embrassa la salle du regard. Celle-ci donnait l'impression d'être une terrasse aux belles proportions. Elle possédait son propre bar et un jacuzzi encastré dans le sol. Les quatre amis allaient se décider pour une table lorsque Leonora intervint :

\- Comme c'est amusant, chuchota-t-elle, nous venons à peine de parler de lui et regardez qui nous fait signe.

 **0000**

\- Oh non, pas elle !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaise, Granger te fait peur ?

\- Mais non, pas Granger ! La blonde, exposa-t-il en pointant du doigt Leonora qui venait de rejoindre ses amis, Pansy et Marcus.

\- Ah, toi aussi tu as eu affaire à _Lady_ Walton, cette fille est d'un sans gêne…

\- Aussi.

Drago jeta un regard en biais à son ami, celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, un œil extérieur n'aurait rien remarqué, mais Blaise et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette fille t'a fait, Blaise ?

\- Demande-moi plutôt ce qu'elle ne m'a pas fait, répondit l'homme noir avec un sourire lubrique, tu te souviens du mannequin français avec qui j'ai passé deux semaines, il y a cinq ans ?

\- Celle à cause de qui personne n'a pu te joindre pendant trois jours qui avait des jambes à tomber et qui… non… c'est elle ? s'enquit Drago incrédule.

\- Ouais.

\- Eh ben, elle n'est pas qu'une emmerdeuse alors… Pourquoi cela te gène-t-il de la voir ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai omis de lui dire, deux, trois petites choses…

\- Comment ça tu… ah, je vois. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais déjà fiancé à l'époque, c'est bien cela ?

\- J'ai peut-être oublié d'aborder ce léger détail.

\- Oui bon, elle est passée à autre chose maintenant, elle sort avec Dean Thomas depuis un bon bout de temps, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas elle le problème, mais Daphnée, si elle l'apprend, je suis mort. Or je suis pratiquement sûr que si Léo se rend compte que j'étais déjà fiancé lorsqu'on est sorti ensemble, elle lui en parlera. Elle est du genre gryffondor, tu vois…

Drago hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- En même temps, ce ne serait pas la première fois…

\- Justement, elle m'a donné un ultimatum. Soit j'arrête définitivement mes conneries, soit elle rompt nos fiançailles. Ce qui est proprement exclu. Ma mère en ferait une maladie, elle est tellement pressée d'être grand-mère. De toute manière, je ne suis pas certain de me retrouver une fiancée qui accepte de patienter autant de temps. Et puis, pour ne rien gâcher, Daph est canon.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, argua le blond, il y a prescription maintenant. Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur.

\- Cela aurait pu être le cas si je ne lui avais pas assuré qu'elle connaissait tous mes écarts et qu'elle n'aurait plus de mauvaises surprises.

Drago jura.

\- Comment as-tu pu être aussi idiot ?

\- Hé ! Je n'allais certainement pas tout lui dire. Elle m'aurait quitté sur-le-champ !

\- Oui, mais c'est Walton, Blaise. Elles se connaissent.

\- Je sais. Raison de plus. Comment est-ce que je lui dis ça moi ? À l'époque, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle viendrait vivre à Londres ni qu'elle était à moitié anglaise. Et encore moins qu'elle rencontrerait ma fiancée. Bon, écoute, ce qui est fait est fait, d'accord. Juste, agis normalement et surtout n'aborde pas la question.

\- Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, rétorqua froidement son interlocuteur.

\- Du calme Drago, c'était juste une façon de parler.

\- Hum.

Blaise s'esclaffa, il était habitué au caractère exécrable de l'héritier Malefoy et s'en accommodait.

\- Voilà qui devrait te redonner un peu de gaité, déclara-t-il finalement avec un mouvement de tête vers le groupe qui montait les escaliers menant à leur salle.

Drago lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

\- Détends-toi mon ami, je sais que j'ai promis de ne jamais aborder le sujet, mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'avec son divorce, certaines choses vont changer.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, j'en étais sûr !

\- Tu verras bien.

\- Franchement, Drago, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je dois te mettre en garde. Tu joues un jeu dangereux. Granger n'est pas du genre à se laisser entrainer dans une aventure avec un homme marié et Astoria… Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction d'Astoria. Elle la déteste. Autant elle ne dit rien pour les autres, autant là, elle va piquer une crise dont tu sauras te souvenir.

\- Qui te dit que je veux avoir une aventure avec elle ?

\- Allons Drago, pas à moi. On se connaît depuis plus de 20 ans et l'on est amis depuis 12 ans. Je te connais et je vois comment tu la regardes. Nous savons tous les deux que tu as toujours eu un faible pour elle et aujourd'hui, elle est libre. Il suffit d'additionner deux et deux pour savoir ce que tu vas faire.

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu ne pourrais pas être plus éloigné de la vérité.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ? interrogea Blaise alors que son ami faisait signe aux quatre personnes qui venaient de pénétrer dans la salle.

\- Moi ? Je ne fais que concrétiser mon plan, avança-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

Blaise ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que le jeune homme avait en tête, mais il craignait le pire…

 **0000**

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy nous fait signe ? Il ne veut tout de même pas qu'on les rejoigne Zabinni et lui ? Si ?

\- Je pense que c'est précisément ce qu'il veut mon chéri, assura Léonora.

\- Il est vraiment déterminé à l'avoir ce journal, commenta Seamus.

\- Surement, acquiesça Hermione en suivant les trois autres qui se dirigeaient vers les ex-serpentard.

\- Oui, ça doit être ça… railla Léo.

\- Léo…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez, les filles ? s'enquit Seamus.

\- Quoi ? Hermione ne t'a rien dit, Drago Malefoy est son nouvel ami, chuchota la blonde.

Hermione souffla d'agacement et Seamus lui lança un regard interloqué. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Blaise ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis heureuse de te voir. Ça fait si longtemps, je commençais à croire que tu m'évitais.

Ce dernier lui rendit son salut avec un enthousiasme semblable au sien tout en lui assurant qu'il n'en était rien, bien entendu.

\- Vous feriez nous le plaisir de vous joindre à nous ? Invita Drago lorsque les salutations d'usages eurent été faites. Je serais ravie d'offrir un verre à notre toute nouvelle directrice de la justice magique.

\- Ta nomination a été validée ? s'étonna Dean, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit. Félicitations !

Les quatre autres la congratulèrent à leur tour et Hermione les remercia sobrement.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas vous le dire, se justifia-t-elle, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, avec l'anniversaire d'Harry et tout ça…

\- Il faut dire que je ne lui aie annoncé la bonne nouvelle qu'aujourd'hui, intervint Drago.

\- Si tu n'es au courant que depuis peu de temps… Et puis avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, où aurais-tu trouvé le temps de nous l'annoncer ? En tout cas, c'est une nouvelle magnifique, conclut Léo en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de Blaise, je meurs de soif, si nous commandions ?

\- Bonne idée, approuva Drago qui pour une fois était d'accord avec le mannequin, champagne pour tout le monde, c'est pour moi. Garçon !

Un elfe apparut pour prendre la commande.

\- Mais… voulu objecter Hermione.

\- Ne discute pas, Granger, lui conseilla Zabinni, il est pratiquement impossible de faire changer Drago d'avis lorsqu'il a une idée en tête. Or il adore faire étalage de sa fortune. Assieds-toi donc, plutôt.

Hermione remarqua quelle était la seule encore debout, elle se décida donc à prendre place, également. L'elfe ne tarda pas à revenir avec une bouteille de champagne et des coupes.

\- Alors Zabinni, lança Seamus. J'attends toujours mon règlement. Vous avez du retard, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Le « vous » désignait _Wizard's electronics_ , l'un des plus gros distributeurs de _Thomas & Finnigan_ dont Zabinni était accessoirement le principal actionnaire. Lequel, tout Sang-Pur qu'il était surtout porté sur le profit. Il avait eu du nez concernant l'électronique sorcier et s'en frottait aujourd'hui les mains.

Blaise éclata de rire.

\- On peut dire que tu ne perds jamais le nord, Finnigan. Le paiement n'était prévu que pour aujourd'hui, il me semble. La direction doit vous faire parvenir une note en début de semaine, mais puisque je t'aie sous la main… Saches que ce n'est pas de notre fait. Le fisc nous est tombé dessus, ce matin. Tous nos coffres sont gelés (2).

\- Je vois, les gars du ministère ne sont pas des tendres, déclara Dean. Ils peuvent parfois faire preuve d'un zèle excessif et je sais de quoi je parle, nous avons été contrôlés le mois dernier. Trois jours sans pouvoir fonctionner correctement (3).

\- Trois jours ? C'est énorme.

\- Énorme, c'est le mot, soupira Seamus, je ne te parle pas du manque à gagner. Enfin, il faut bien en passer par là.

\- Oui, mais si Granger pouvait…

\- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, elle ne fera rien. Strictement rien. Comme elle n'a rien fait pour nous.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, Seamus ? Je ne vais pas passer entre les mailles du filet sous prétexte que je travaille au ministère et puis ce n'est pas de mon ressort, mais de celui du cabinet du ministre.

\- Et ce n'est pas comme si tu dînais régulièrement avec Schacklebolt…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de remercier l'elfe qui les avait servis.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! J'adore cette chanson ! S'exclama Léo.

Elle but rapidement une gorgée de champagne puis se leva et tira Hermione par le bras.

\- Viens, on va danser, vous me fatiguez à parler affaires à tout bout de champ.

Celle-ci termina son verre et suivit son amie.

Seamus finit par les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Accoudé à la rambarde, Drago observait Hermione danser avec ses amis, riant aux éclats. De temps à autre quelques personnes venaient leur parler ou prendre une photo avec les jeunes femmes.

\- Elle bouge plutôt bien la Granger.

Drago ne répondit pas et conserva un visage impassible, le regard rivé sur la piste.

\- Où est Thomas ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

\- Il est au bar en bas, il a repéré une vieille connaissance.

Effectivement, le blond le repéra au bar en pleine discussion avec Cho Chang et un homme brun.

\- Tiens, elle n'a pas été invitée à la petite sauterie de Potter.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est l'ex de Potter et sa rouquine est du genre jaloux…

Drago secoua la tête avec un sourire sarcastique et retourna à son observation.

\- Pourtant, il me semble qu'elle-même est sortie avec Thomas, si je me souviens bien.

\- Que veux-tu ? Logique féminine. Alors ? s'enquit Blaise après un silence.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Tu vas me finir par me raconter ce qu'il y a eu avec Granger ?

\- Il n'y a rien eu de particulier.

\- A d'autres Drago. Depuis Poudlard, tu l'évites comme la peste. Et puis, elle divorce et soudainement tu changes d'attitude. En soi, ce n'est pas surprenant, mais que tu l'invites à déjeuner, lui envoies des fleurs et… ne prends pas cet air étonné, Thomas est aussi bavard que sa copine. Il m'a rapporté à quel point tu avais « envie d'acheter leur journal », mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas ça. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, Léo aussi. Heureusement pour toi, à peu près tout le monde trouve cela absurde.

Drago ne dit rien, ses yeux se reportèrent sur la jolie brune qui parlait à présent avec un sorcier qui semblait vaguement familier.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu l'évitais parce qu'elle te plaisait un peu trop et que tu ne supportais pas de ne pouvoir rien tenter tant qu'elle était avec son Weasley. Mais je t'ai vu ce soir, il n'y a pas que ça. Tu la regardes avec nostalgie, comme si elle te manquait... Et puis toutes ces attentions…

Il s'esclaffa.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre Drago, tu es tout sauf délicat. Quand tu veux une femme, tu le lui dis clairement, tu ne tournes pas autour du pot et surtout, tu n'es pas « gentil » avec elle. Alors, je te le demande encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu avec Granger ?

Drago lui fit face.

\- Il n'y a rien eu de particulier, pour elle en tout cas.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- C'est une longue histoire très compliquée.

\- Mais tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui bien sûr que je le sais. Je…

Ils furent interrompus par le retour bruyant des filles, hilares.

\- Non, mais quel crétin ! laissa échapper la brune entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Puis-je, mesdames, savoir quel est l'objet de votre hilarité ? demanda Blaise en se rapprochant du duo.

\- Oh, rien d'important, juste McLaggen. J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être ennuyeux, soupira Hermione. Heureusement que tu es intervenue, Léo. Je n'aurais pas supporté une minute de plus en son exécrable compagnie.

\- Ce n'est rien, chérie, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser subir les ridicules assauts de monsieur une minute trente.

\- Une minute trente ? répéta, incrédule, Drago qui s'était également rapproché.

\- Oui, pourquoi tu… Ne me dis pas que… Leonora Walton ! s'exclama Hermione, tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois que tu as fait !

\- Ben, quoi ? Il est beau gosse.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Pour ce genre de chose, je t'assure que c'est bien suffisant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de s'esclaffer.

\- Quoi donc ? interrogea Dean en revenant.

\- Tu le savais, toi, que Léo était sortie avec Cormac McLaggen ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Et je ne suis pas sortie avec lui en tant que tel, contrairement à une certaine personne présente ici dont je tairais le nom.

La personne dont il était question ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée.

\- Ça, c'est un coup bas ! Et nous sommes juste allés à une soirée ensemble. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

\- Rappelle-moi la définition de sortir ensemble, s'il te plait.

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu m'énerves !

Hermione fit une grimace agacée à Leonora, partie dans un grand éclat de rire.

 **0000**

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la fête de Potter ? demanda finalement Drago.

\- Hermione et lui étaient seuls à leur table et il fallait dire que la question l'intriguait depuis un bon moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Disant cela, elle lui jeta un regard intense par-dessus son verre. Il en fut déstabilisé. Il allait répondre lorsqu'elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête !

Elle avait les joues un peu rouges, ce que Drago trouvait adorable, mais qui était aussi le signe qu'elle avait surement assez bu pour la soirée. Il lui retira le verre de cocktail qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- Hééé… protesta la brune, mon verre !

\- Pour que tu en viennes à me taquiner de la sorte, je pense que tu as assez bu.

\- N'importe quoi, si j'avais trop bu je te dirais à quel point je te trouve séduisant ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors rends-moi mon verre et peut-être que je te le dirais, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu flirtes avec moi ? Oh mon Dieu, tu as définitivement trop bu ! Réparti-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

\- Tu es drôle en fait.

\- Bien sûr que je suis drôle, j'ai énormément de qualités.

\- Et la modestie n'en fait pas partie.

\- Je la laisse à ceux qui ont eu moins de chances que moi à la loterie génétique.

\- Comme tu peux être prétentieux !

\- Disons que je suis simplement conscient de mes atouts.

\- Il vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, je suppose…

Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'esclaffer, rapidement rejoint par la brune, l'alcool aidant.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

\- J'imagine que de toute façon, tout le monde sera au courant dès demain donc… Elle esquissa un sourire forcé avant de reprendre. Mon cher futur ex n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de venir à la fête de notre meilleur ami commun où donc il savait que je serais, ainsi que tous nos amis les plus proches avec sa maîtresse, celle pour qui il m'a quitté, il n'y a même pas deux semaines.

Drago resta sans voix.

\- Ouep ! Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de mon verre, reprit-elle en faisant un geste pour récupérer ce dernier.

Cette fois, il la laissa faire.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Apparemment, je suis de celle qu'on oublie aussi rapidement qu'une vieille cape rapiécée.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, ne dis pas ça.

« Et j'en sais quelque chose » ajouta-t-il en lui-même. Elle eut un rire désabusé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Le pire, c'est que je suis pratiquement sure qu'il ne doit même pas voir où est le mal. Je le connais tellement… Dans sa tête, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous allons divorcer, il est passé à autre chose. Je ne compte plus. Il se fiche comme de sa première baguette de ce que je peux ressentir. Je croyais qu'on pourrait au moins rester amis, mais les amis prennent soin les uns des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se préoccupent de ce que les autres ressentent ?

\- Oui, souffla Drago.

\- Alors, il n'est pas mon ami. Il ne le sera plus jamais…

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et des larmes perlèrent à la base de ses longs cils. Il ne résista pas à tendre la main vers elle afin de recueillir une larme solitaire au coin de son œil. Un courant électrique les traversa, les faisant frémir tous les deux. Il retira rapidement sa main et elle bâtit les cils, refoulant sa peine.

Hermione bue une gorgée de son cocktail pour se redonner contenance. Elle offrit un sourire crispé à Drago.

\- Léo me tuerait, si elle savait que je t'embête avec mes histoires pathétiques.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas.

 _Tu ne m'embêtes jamais…_

\- Alors ? reprit Hermione après un silence.

\- Alors, quoi ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Et toi ?

\- Eh bien, je profite de mon vendredi soir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton manoir, en robe de chambre, savourant éventuellement un verre de whisky pur feu, lisant un bon livre au coin du feu…

\- Nous sommes en été.

\- Ou mieux alors devant ton télévoyeur, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de son intervention, tu as un KIT, je suppose donc que tu en as un, suivant une émission hautement culturelle…

\- Tout un programme…

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle, pendant que ta femme te masse sensuellement les épaules.

\- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait. J'ai 29 ans pas 70.

\- Hé ! C'est un super moyen de passer son vendredi soir.

\- Sérieusement, Granger ? fit Drago en haussant un sourcil, c'est ce que tu fais d'habitude ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non… Je…

\- Tu es une vraie mamie.

\- N'importe quoi ! J'aime lire, voilà tout. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors quand je peux, je me fais plaisir.

\- Des plaisirs gériatriques…

\- Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama Hermione faussement offensée. C'est un super programme. Bon personnellement, personne ne me masse les épaules, mais c'est un super programme.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Quoi toi non plus ?

\- Personne ne me masse les épaules.

\- Oh merlin, si jamais tu me dis « ma femme me masse autre chose », je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi, rit-elle.

\- Ma parole, mais tu as l'esprit bien mal tourné. Jamais, je n'aurais dit une chose pareille.

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- C'est vrai. C'est juste qu'Astoria et moi… c'est compliqué. Je peux néanmoins t'assurer que ce n'est pas vraiment son genre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez des problèmes ?

\- Quels couples n'en ont pas, éluda Drago. Écoute, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler là maintenant.

\- Bien sûr, je suis indiscrète.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est moi qui ai commencé après tout, assura-t-il avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pratiquement plus de vie privée...

Hermione termina son verre et se leva, elle tendit la main au blond.

\- Allez ! Fais-moi danser, Drago, histoire de te faire pardonner de m'avoir si sèchement rembarré.

\- Sèchement, vraiment ?

Septique, il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tout à fait. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis mortifiée.

Elle tentait de conserver une mine sérieuse, mais se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

\- Dans ce cas…

Drago se leva et prit la main que compagne lui tendait, essayant de réprimer les frissons que faisaient naitre en lui le contact de la petite paume chaude de la jeune femme.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi que l'on doit passer son vendredi soir, énonça-t-elle alors qu'elle trainait Drago dans la salle du bas, montre-moi comment tu bouges.

* * *

(1) La bienséance veut que lors d'un baisemain l'on effleure simplement la main de la dame sans la toucher.

(2) Littéralement.

(3) Dans la réalité, ce n'est pas parce qu'une entreprise subit un contrôle fiscal qu'elle ne peut fonctionner normalement et utiliser ses comptes comme bon lui semble. Mais comme les sorciers sont des petits filous et qu'à la différence du commun de mortels, ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, l'on n'est jamais trop prudent.

.

Et c'est ainsi que se termine le chapitre numéro 11 de NAQT. Alors, verdict ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout.

J'espère en tout cas que ces quatre mois d'attente (purée... quand même !) n'ont pas trop gâché votre lecture. Le chapitre 12 est déjà écrit, il sera publié le 9 septembre pour que je puisse prendre de l'avance et éviter des attentes aussi longues. En abordant le chapitre 12, son titre complète celui du 11. Saurez-vous le deviner ? Que va-t-il s'y passer ? Le premier baiser va-t-il enfin avoir lieu ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. On verra...

Avant de vous quitter, un grand merci a tout ceux qui sont toujours là et aux nouveaux. Vous qui lisez, commentez, suivez, aimez. C'est vous qui me motivez.

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi, on se retrouve dans deux semaines du coup. D'ici là, prenez bien soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse,

Lolielo


	13. Chapitre 12 (I) : Tout est permis ?

Bonjour à tous. Avez-vous remarqué que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je commence ma note sans m'excuser ? Ça fait un bien fou !

Bon, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'ai deux, trois choses à vous dire (pour changer...). Alors, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais « Nulle autre que toi » passe en rating « M ». Je peux voir d'ici vos grands sourires lubriques, bande de coquines (et de coquins) ;) , mais je me dois de tempérer vos ardeurs. Non, il n'y aura pas de lemon, mais presque...

À part ça, comme vous le voyez également, ce chapitre a été coupé en deux. Car, une fois n'est pas coutume, il est trop long. Je vous publie la suite à 21 h.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à Lola (review du 31 août 2016)**

Coucou, Lola ! Ton impatience me ravit, voici la suite ;)

.

Voilà ! Juste, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la somptueuse J.K. Rowling.**

Bonne lecture.

Stéréo love — Edward Maya

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Partie I : … Tout est permis ?**

 _Qui a dit qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas une vraie sorcière ?_

 _Celui qui a osé prétendre une telle chose n'est qu'un nigaud, un simple d'esprit, un imbécile, un idiot._

La musique résonnait autour de lui, elle s'infiltrait dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il aurait pu se laisser totalement porter par elle, se laisser emporter par le rythme lascif qui semblait émaner de partout à la foi. Oui, il aurait pu… S'il n'était pas obnubilé par _elle_.

Ses mouvements fluides accrochaient son regard. Depuis ses hanches qui se balançaient en cadence à ses bras, aux gestes lents et délicats. Ses boucles rendues brun sombre par la pénombre ambiante s'animaient aux grès de ses pas. Elles les rejetaient parfois en arrière, attitude d'une inconsciente sensualité. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait absorbée par la mélodie. Parfois, elle posait sur lui son regard brillant et lui souriait. Il apparut bientôt à Drago qu'elle souhaitait réellement sa mort et qu'elle avait choisi le meilleur moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Il devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ, au beau milieu du club bondé. Mais la cruelle semblait s'amuser de son désarroi. Son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et que la distance entre eux diminuait.

 _Sorcière…_

L'espace entre leurs deux corps semblait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle l'avait réduit comme peau de chagrin. Ou peut-être était-ce lui ? Il ne savait plus très bien. Il ne savait plus grand-chose en dehors d'elle. Les frôlements de leurs peaux menaçaient de lui faire perdre sa maîtrise de lui. Son parfum féminin et floral l'enveloppait, l'envoutait. Il voulait s'en enivrer, placer son visage au creux de son cou et s'y perdre. Passer ses mains dans ses boucles qu'il savait soyeuses. La serrer contre lui. Et l'embrasser… comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Puis, le plus naturellement du monde, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha davantage. Par Salazar ! Elle était décidée à avoir sa peau.

\- Tu viens ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

 _Hein ? Quoi ?_

Son incrédulité dut se voir sur son visage, car elle rit une nouvelle foi.

\- Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas en train de te faire une proposition malhonnête, Seamus nous fait signe depuis tout à l'heure. J'essayais de te le dire, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de m'entendre.

Il pivota sur lui-même pour voir Finnigan, adossé au bar, qui, en effet, leur faisait signe, deux verres à la main.

Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Ils se faufilèrent parmi la foule, leurs mains soudées l'une à l'autre.

\- Tiens, ma belle, dit Seamus en tendant un des verres à la jeune femme.

\- Oh merci, Seamus.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi, mais de cet homme là-bas, la détrompa-t-il en lui indiquant un blond de l'autre côté du bar.

Hermione sourit à l'homme pour le remercier et reporta très vite son attention sur ses compagnons. Ce dernier esquissa un geste pour les rejoindre, mais Drago lui lança un regard réfrigérant qui le stoppa net.

\- Merlin, j'adore être une femme.

\- Ah oui ? s'enquit Drago, baissant les yeux sur elle.

\- Les verres gratuits (1), expliqua Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de son breuvage, Humm… pas mal.

\- Dieu que tu es radine, Hermione ! La taquina Seamus.

\- Tu fais de la projection, mon cher, répartit son associée avec un clin d'œil.

\- Touché ! Mais ma radinerie nous a sauvés bien des fois… Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais il y a une jolie jeune femme qui attend que je la raccompagne chez elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé _me_ raccompagner.

\- Tu vas m'inviter à rester ?

\- Bonne soirée !

Seamus s'esclaffa.

\- Vraiment, Hermione, j'aurais pu me vexer si je ne t'aimais pas tant.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça, file au lieu d'essayer de m'embobiner. Tu perds ton temps.

Seamus embrassa la joue de son amie.

\- Soit sage, petite.

\- Oh non. Allez ! Bouge !

Hermione le poussa gentiment.

\- Ne sois pas trop vilaine alors dans ce cas.

\- Compte là-dessus…

\- Salut, Malefoy, je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt.

\- Oui. Bonne soirée.

Après un dernier regard Finnigan disparu dans la foule.

\- Il ne craint pas de te laisser seule avec moi ?

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, l'air stupéfait.

\- Qui ? Seamus ?

\- Oui.

\- Grand Dieu, non, rit-elle. Il sait que je suis une grande fille capable de se défendre et il a confiance en mon jugement. Ce serait plutôt le genre d'Harry ça. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas seuls… Et quand bien même, je sais que tu ne me feras rien.

\- Vraiment ? Je pourrais te manipuler, faire de toi ce que je veux, vil serpent que je suis, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait que je ne sois pas au courant.

\- Tu me sous-estimes.

\- Au contraire, je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire. Tu es suffisamment rusé pour ne pas _me_ sous-estimer donc tu ne ferras rien qui puisse risquer de mettre à mal tes projets. Je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer attentivement. Sa question était de toute évidence purement rhétorique, lui comme elle savaient qu'elle était dans le vrai. Le seul point sur lequel elle se trompait était ses motivations, mais il n'allait certainement pas dévoiler son jeu. La partie ne faisait que commencer et il avait bien l'intention de l'emporter.

Totalement inconsciente de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur, Hermione était satisfaite. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, conservait une mine impassible, mais elle était persuadée que sa répartie avait fait mouche.

Drago Malefoy était un mystère à lui tout seul. Il pouvait, d'un instant à l'autre, changer d'humeur sans aucune raison apparente. Il pouvait se montrer extrêmement désagréable et pour en avoir souvent fait les frais, elle en savait quelque chose. Mais également absolument charmant, elle en arrivait à douter qu'il s'agisse bien du même homme. Il était toujours maître de lui, placide, il était rare de percevoir ses vraies émotions. Et dans le même temps, il s'enflammait aussi facilement que l'amadou et le mettre en colère était d'une simplicité enfantine, du moins pour elle. Un vrai paradoxe…

Pourtant, elle avait un certain nombre de certitudes à son sujet. Certitudes qui sortaient de Merlin sait où et, qui s'imposaient à elle sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. C'était vraiment étrange, il semblerait qu'elle l'ait observé bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence… Quoique mal à l'aise n'était pas le mot. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus, mais pour l'avoir plus côtoyé ces derniers temps, elle savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. C'était plus comme… elle ne savait pas très bien en réalité, mais ce n'était définitivement pas un malaise, car elle avait été surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Lorsqu'il s'en donnait la peine, sa compagnie était agréable et converser avec lui se révélait naturel.

Par contre, s'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusions c'était que Drago Malefoy était un manipulateur hors pair. Elle devait faire très attention à ne pas se laisser berner par son charisme et ses belles paroles.

La jeune femme planta son regard dans les yeux de l'homme penché vers elle.

\- Je sais exactement qui tu es Drago Malefoy. Sois-en certain.

Un sourire énigmatique fleurit sur le visage du blond.

\- Je le sais, Hermione. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

 **0000**

\- Hermione avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, elle se sentait euphorique et tellement... bien…

\- Elles sont complètement déchirées… marmonna Blaise.

\- Ouep.

Blaise et Drago observaient avec circonspection Léo et Hermione qui, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, riaient beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop fort pour oser dire qu'elles étaient dans leur état normal.

\- Il faudrait peut-être les ramener avant qu'elles ne fassent une bêtise, non ?

\- Surement… approuva Drago, mais où est Thomas ?

\- Aucune idée.

Blaise se leva pour parcourir la salle du bas du regard.

\- Je ne le vois pas.

\- Bon, on attend un peu et… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Descendez de là ! Vous allez vous casser quelque chose.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient, Dieu sait comment, réussi à grimper sur le bar – plutôt haut – sous l'œil indifférent du barman qui, semblant être habitué à ce genre de spectacle, continuait à essuyer ses verres d'un air absent.

\- Mais non, relaxe, fit Hermione alors que sa comparse gloussait.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je vous quitte des yeux une seconde et…

\- Chut ! Coupa la brune, il faut que je me concentre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Chuuut ! Coupa cette fois Léo, le doigt sur la bouche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? chuchota Blaise.

Drago haussa les épaules. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à avoir la réponse et il lui semblait qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier…

Hermione confia sa baguette à son amie. Elle leva, ensuite, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Avant de commencer à se pencher doucement en arrière…

\- Non… s'esclaffa Blaise.

… avant de retomber en pont.

\- Cette fille est complètement folle, tout ce qu'elle va réussir à faire, c'est de s'ouvrir le crâne…

Le blond n'en pensait pas moins, il était tétanisé. Cette idiote allait finir par se faire très mal. Mais apparemment, elle n'en avait pas fini. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un sort à sa jupe, sous les protestations de Blaise, qu'elle leva une jambe, puis l'autre, tenant brièvement sur ses mains en grand écart avant de rebasculer sur ses jambes. Elle fut quelque peu déséquilibrée en ramenant sa deuxième jambe et Drago retint son souffle, mais elle se stabilisa rapidement. Enfin, elle conserva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et prit fièrement la pause tout sourire sous les applaudissements des quelques personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Tarée, je te dis… commenta Blaise.

\- Yeaaahh ! Félicita Léo. Impressionnant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Hermione.

\- Tu as bien mérité ton shoot…

\- Non, non, non. Vous avez assez bu toutes les deux. Maintenant, descendez, les pressa Drago.

\- Quel rabat-joie celui-là, alors ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient fun, les serpentard.

\- Ben, pas ce serpentard-là apparemment, déduisit la brune.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Descendez, immédiatement.

Pour toute réponse les deux amies pouffèrent.

\- Quelle autorité…

\- Oh, ça va, Blaise !

\- Dean ! s'exclama soudain la blonde.

Ce dernier venait apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce. Avec une agilité surprenante pour quelqu'un ayant autant bu, et surtout perché sur des talons de douze centimètres, elle sauta du bar – relativement haut – pour se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon – qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal – et lui donner un baiser langoureux.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué !

\- Ma puce, je suis parti, il y a dix minutes.

\- C'est long, dix minutes… minauda-t-elle.

\- Toi, tu es saoule.

\- Moi ? Mais non !

\- Mais oui, mais oui… Hermione, descends de là.

\- Non !

\- Voilà autre chose… soupira Dean. Sérieusement Hermione descend, il faut qu'on parte. Quelqu'un a prévenu la presse que tu étais ici, ils ont réussi à entrer.

\- Oui, confirma Blaise alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus la rambarde, Ryan Pears est ici.

\- Oh non, pas lui, pesta la jolie brune. Pour une fois que je m'amuse…

\- Si tu ne veux pas faire la une de demain, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille. D'autant plus que je suis pratiquement certain qu'ils t'ont déjà pris de loin, lorsqu'on est parti de chez Harry.

\- Allez, Hermione, dit doucement Drago, descend. Je t'aide, ajouta-t-il en tendant les bras.

Celle-ci consentit finalement à descendre prudemment de son perchoir. Drago la rattrapa aisément, avant de la poser, à regret, au sol. Décidément, il avait au cours de cette soirée eu plus de contacts physiques avec elle que durant ces dix dernières années.

.

David, le patron du _Crazy_ , fit sortir le petit groupe par un passage secret. Ce dernier débouchait sur le chemin de traverse, vide à cette heure avancée, non loin du Chaudron Baveur.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Blaise. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Je pense qu'on va rentrer, lui répondit Dean.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, protestèrent les filles.

\- Si. D'une, vous avez trop bu. Et de deux, où voulez-vous qu'on aille ?

\- Dans une boite moldu, proposa Hermione.

\- Mais c'est une super idée, approuva Léo, j'irais bien faire un tour au _Ministry of sound_. J'appelle une voiture.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer plutôt ? Tenta Dean.

\- Dean, il est à peine… 4 h 13 ! Ah oui quand même. Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, fit Léo en consultant sa montre poignet. Elle s'empara de son KIT, je vais leur dire de se presser.

Les hommes soupirèrent.

\- J'imagine qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

\- Tu imagines bien Malefoy. Hermione est bien capable de ressortir seule une fois rentrée et Léo… Il faudrait déjà que j'arrive à la faire rentrer. Mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de nous accompagner. Je peux les gérer seul.

\- Et risquer que ma toute nouvelle directrice ne provoque un scandale, non merci. J'ai approuvé sa nomination, maintenant, elle est sous ma responsabilité. De quoi aurais-je l'air si jamais elle fait des siennes ?

\- OK… un « non, ça va, je reste », ça m'aurait été aussi… Hé, où vas-tu encore ? Hermione !

Se rendant compte qu'elle était repérée, celle-ci se mit à courir et Dean fut obligé de faire de même.

\- Sous ta responsabilité, hein ? ricana Blaise en se rapprochant de son ami.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard des plus noirs qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque le rire de son interlocuteur ne faiblit pas, au contraire.

\- Étant donné la petite taille de son associée, son état d'ébriété, ses talons hauts et surtout le fait qu'elle soit en pleine crise d'hilarité, il ne fut pas très compliqué pour Dean de la rattraper.

\- T'es pas drôle, je voulais juste aller chez _Fleury et Bott_.

\- C'est fermé.

\- Et alors, si l'on sonne, ils vont ouvrir non ?

\- À 4 h du matin ?

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont des insomnies ?

\- Heu… Je ne crois pas non.

Leonora avait, quant à elle, réussi à avoir un service de location de voiture avec chauffeur.

\- C'est bon, annonça-t-elle, une voiture arrive. Par contre, c'est une limousine, ils n'avaient rien d'autre pour nous cinq.

\- Oh non, se plaignit Hermione avec une moue, ce n'est pas du tout discret.

\- Mais, il y a un toit ouvrant.

\- Oh. Trop bien ! applaudit Hermione, sautillant presque sur place.

\- C'est discret un toit ouvrant ? interrogea Blaise.

\- Laisse tomber… firent Drago et Dean en même temps.

.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que la voiture commandée par Léo ne fasse son apparition. Le chauffeur s'en extirpa pour ouvrir la portière à ses clients. Hermione s'y engouffra avec enthousiasme, suivie des trois autres.

\- Nous allons au _Ministry of sound,_ indiqua Dean.

\- Bien monsieur, acquiesça le chauffeur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? chuchota Léo à Hermione en indiquant le chauffeur du menton.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas, demande-lui.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? interrogea la jeune femme. Ne me dites pas que j'ai couché avec vous aussi !

Le pauvre homme surpris manqua de s'étouffer.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Seigneur Léo, ce n'est pas toi qu'il regarde, mais la route. Excusez là, elle a un peu bu.

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Il s'empressa de refermer la vitre de séparation pour éviter d'autres incidents de ce type.

\- Je ne suis pas folle, je suis certaine qu'il me jetait des coups d'œil.

\- Mais bien sûr qu'il te jetait des coups d'œil, tu es une vélane !

\- Ah oui, c'est logique, dit comme ça.

Elle s'esclaffa et fut rapidement rejointe par amie. Dean secoua la tête puis, saisit un exemplaire de _the guardian_ qu'il commença à feuilleter. Blaise et Drago échangèrent un regard.

\- Je sais que je vais probablement le regretter…

\- Tu n'as pas idée, marmonna Dean.

\- … mais qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Blaise avec réticence.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est elle qui me fait rire, dit Hermione en indiquant sa voisine.

\- OK… Et toi, Léo ?

Elle rit de plus belle. Puis, lorsqu'elle se fut à peu près calmée, elle expliqua :

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais eu une relation avec la moitié des hommes présents dans cette voiture. Normalement, je devrais être gênée, mais je ne le suis pas du tout.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, fit Dean en tournant négligemment les pages de son journal, déjà qu'elle a peu de filtres en temps normal…

Drago éclata de rire tandis que Blaise se ratatinait sur son siège, la gêne se lisait sur son visage.

\- Hey ! regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama joyeusement Hermione qui venait de trouver le compartiment réfrigéré de la limousine.

\- Non, l'alcool, c'est terminé pour toi, jeune fille.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père Dean, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux.

\- Non, mais je peux faire ça.

\- Il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaitre l'ensemble du bar d'un informulé.

\- Nooonnn, fit théâtralement la brune, je te déteste.

Puis, elle se déplaça pour aller bouder à côté de Drago.

\- Dean, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Et tu n'as même pas pensé à en garder pour moi.

\- Tu as assez bu toi aussi, assena Dean imperturbable.

Léo, indignée, ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Mais, qui es-tu pour prendre ce genre de décision à ma place ? Je suis une femme indépendante, je fais mes propres choix et je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me dicter ma conduite.

\- Exactement !

\- Tiens, tu ne boudes plus toi.

Prise en faute, Hermione lui tira la langue, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste rageur et tourna son visage vers la vitre.

\- Écoute Léo, poursuivit son compagnon, je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, je tiens juste à t'éviter des regrets demain.

\- Oui, mais ce seront mes regrets.

\- Je ne tiens pas à te tenir les cheveux pendant que tu vomis.

\- J'ai des chouchous ! Et Marilyn Monroe m'aidera, lui.

\- Qui est Marilyn Monroe ? demanda Drago.

\- L'Elfe de Léo, répondit Hermione, qu'elle martyrise !

\- Menteuse !

\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse, tu l'obliges à te vernir les ongles de pied et tu lui mets des nœuds.

\- Marilyn adore les nœuds, ça le rend moins laid. Tu es jalouse.

\- On aura tout vu, un Elfe travesti… murmura Drago à Blaise qui acquiesça.

\- Moi ? Jalouse ? Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que !

\- Waouh, applaudit sarcastiquement Hermione. Tant de répartie ça me… Hé ! Tu m'as pincé !

\- Tu l'as mérité et… aïe !

Hermione pouffa.

\- Bravo, fit Léo, très mature.

\- Dit celle qui a commencé… fit remarquer Dean.

\- Tu es mon petit ami, tu es censé me défendre.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis son amie et associée, et je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi.

\- Peut-être, mais il y a des choses que votre relation ne lui apporte pas et il ferait mieux de s'en souvenir, argua Léo avec un regard appuyé à Dean qui fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et retourna à sa lecture.

\- Premièrement, méfie-toi, je suis célibataire maintenant…

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'indigna Léo en se renfrognant.

\- Deuxièmement, poursuivit Hermione sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son interlocutrice, rappelle-moi qui a dit que le chantage sexuel était quelque chose de complètement stupide parce qu'on y perdait plus que… oh des chocolats !

Sans préambule, la jeune femme se pencha en travers de Drago et Blaise pour attraper la boite de Fauchon posée sur la tablette située à côté de Blaise et donc à l'opposé de la banquette sur laquelle elle était assise. Offrant ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, une vue plongeante sur son postérieur.

\- Je vous ai à l'œil, averti Dean à l'adresse des deux hommes sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- Qui ? s'enquit Hermione, reprenant place, son précieux butin entre les mains.

\- Rien, dit précipitamment Drago.

\- OK, sourit Hermione avant de gober un chocolat. Tu en veux Léo ?

\- Non, étouffe-toi avec !

La brune éclata de rire.

\- C'est bon Léo, je plaisantais.

\- C'était de mauvais goût.

\- Je sais, désolée, fit Hermione avec une petite moue.

\- C'est mon Dean.

\- Oui, c'est ton Dean, dis-lui Dean.

\- Je suis ton Dean, répéta le jeune homme. Allez, viens, souffla-t-il en ouvrant un bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

\- Fais-moi un bisou, quémanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie.

\- C'est bon, tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda Hermione, au bout de quelques instants.

\- Non, ça va, répondit son amie en se serrant contre son petit-ami.

\- Merlin, merci !

\- Non, merci Dean, fit celui-ci avec un clin d'œil à son associé.

\- C'est encore loin ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Attends, dit Léo en se redressant pour regarder par la vitre, arrêtez-vous, hurla-t-elle, en cognant contre la vitre de séparation, vite !

La voiture eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter que Léo sautait déjà hors de l'habitacle.

* * *

(1) Quelle naïveté...

.

À tout à l'heure, pour la suite !

Bises,

Lolielo

PS : Il est possible que certaines d'entre vous ne puissent laisser de commentaire sous cette première partie à cause d'une bêtise de ma part (j'ai supprimé le chapitre annonce/poisson d'avril), j'en suis désolée. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un M-P ou vous rattraper sous la deuxième partie ;).


	14. Chapitre 12 (II) : Tout est permis ?

Rebonjour à tous. tout de suite, la suite ^^.

.

 *****Attention ce chapitre contient une scène susceptible de choquer les plus jeunes*****

.

Sinon, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 - Partie II : … Tout est permis ?**

\- Leonora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Franchement, un jour tu me feras perdre patience, s'agaça Dean en sortant à son tour.

\- Mais il y a une fontaine ! Il y a même deux fontaines.

La présentatrice et mannequin se tenait fièrement devant les fontaines illuminées de Trafalgar Square.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fontaines, ce sont les fontaines de Trafalgar Square, informa Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, comme tu dis, fit Léo en se rapprochant d'un des monuments pour s'assoir sur le rebord.

Hermione la rejoignit tandis que Blaise et Drago descendaient à leur tour de voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Dean soupira de dépit.

\- On attend Malefoy, on attend…

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Blaise qui haussa les épaules et les trois hommes s'adossèrent à la voiture croisant quasi simultanément les bras renvoyant une image assez comique.

\- On dirait une piscine, murmura Léo.

\- Oui et il fait vraiment très chaud…

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se lever.

\- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller, commenta Blaise.

\- Enfin… soupira Drago, s'écartant nonchalamment de la voiture. Putain ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Dean jura également et ils se précipitèrent tous trois vers le bassin pour tenter d'éviter un plongeon. Peine perdue, puisque les deux inconscientes étaient déjà immergées et avaient l'air d'être au comble de l'amusement.

Blaise n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, répétant à tout va qu'il pouvait à présent mourir en paix maintenant qu'il avait vu Hermione Granger saoule « nager » dans une fontaine.

Drago et Dean, ne riaient pas, mais, alors pas du tout. Ils ne trouvaient rien de drôle à la situation.

Les quelques âmes présentes à cette heure tardive ou matinale, au choix, semblaient soit choquées – principalement des touristes en plein jet lag –, soit amusées, soit indifférentes. Force était de constater que la majorité des personnes était dans le dernier cas. Après tout, le spectacle de quidams plus ou moins alcoolisés, s'ébattant dans la fontaine, n'était pas des plus original. Cependant, aussi commun que cela puisse l'être, la pratique n'en était pas moins illégale.

\- Si je vous demande de sortir, vous refuserez, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Dean.

\- Tout juste.

\- Bien, que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Une Licorne ! s'écria Léo faisant pouffer des passants.

\- Et moi, je…

Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, Hermione poussa un cri strident et bondit hors du bassin.

\- Quelque chose de visqueux m'a touché la jambe !

\- Et ça t'étonne ? Ça te prend souvent d'aller te baigner dans de l'eau croupie ? C'est dégoutant, as-tu une idée du nombre de bactéries qui y trainent ? La morigéna Drago.

\- Oh, ben moi je sors alors, je ne tiens pas à attraper une mycose, déclara Léo.

\- Tu l'as peut-être déjà attrapé, lui fit remarquer Dean en l'aidant à sortir.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible…

\- Hé ! Vous là-bas !

Nos cinq protagonistes firent volte-face et eurent la désagréable surprise de voir un agent de police moldu se diriger vers eux à grandes enjambées. Quasi simultanément, le son d'une voiture démarrant en trombe se fit entendre et ils ne purent qu'apercevoir l'arrière de leur voiture de location pendant que celle-ci s'en allait vers d'autres horizons moins brumeux.

\- Hé ! hurla Léo, mon sac !

\- Merlin, la voiture ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? fit Blaise

\- On court ! cria Hermione avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Bien évidemment, sa comparse ne tarda pas à la suivre. Les autres se retrouvèrent face à un choix cornélien. S'enfuir ou ne pas s'enfuir, telle était la question. Le temps pressait et l'officier se rapprochait dangereusement. Sans trop savoir comment, les hommes se retrouvèrent également à courir à la suite des filles.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Les somma l'agent.

Ces paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Les fuyards ne ralentirent pas. Bien au contraire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à une allure soutenue, ils réussirent à semer leur poursuivant ventripotent. Ce détail ayant contribué à cet état de fait. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une ruelle où ils reprirent leur souffle dans un silence entrecoupé par leurs respirations difficiles. Le silence s'étirait, de moins en moins troublé. Puis, un rire nerveux gagna le groupe, heureux d'avoir échappé au policier moldu.

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais quelqu'un de sensé, Granger, dit Blaise, mais en réalité tu es carrément folle.

\- Oh, ça va, c'était marrant, répondit-elle. Et puis, je n'avais pas très envie de me retrouver au poste.

\- Tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi éviter de choisir une fontaine publique et surveillée pour te baigner. Mais mince alors, il y avait une plage artificielle au club ! Mais non, c'était trop simple, pesta Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde m'engueule ? Je n'étais pas la seule, je vous signale.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais venant de Léo, c'est presque normal, rétorqua Dean sous les protestations de cette dernière.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous me fatiguez tous. Toute ma vie, on m'a répété que j'étais trop raisonnable. Toi, Dean, pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre jours. D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment savoir ce que tu veux ! Mon mari, l'homme dont je suis amoureuse depuis mon adolescence, avec qui j'ai deux enfants, m'a laissé tomber du jour au lendemain comme une vieille cape défraichie. Pire, il ose venir me narguer avec sa toute nouvelle poupée, cette Susan Bones. Et ce devant tous nos amis les plus proches. Il se permet de l'exhiber tel un trophée alors que merde, je suis dix fois mieux foutue qu'elle et j'ai eu deux enfants !

\- Ça, tu l'as dit, Granger !

\- Ferme la Zabinni ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais perdu plus de dix ans de ma vie. Alors, j'estime que j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu. Si j'ai envie de boire plus que de raison, vous n'avez rien à dire, si j'ai envie de faire des acrobaties sur un bar, vous n'avez rien à dire, si j'ai envie de me baigner dans une fontaine, vous n'avez encore rien à dire !

\- Hermione…

\- Non, Dean, non ! Je ne suis pas ta chose, d'accord ! L'image, l'image, vous n'avez que ça à la bouche, Seamus et toi.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'image, je te connais, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies trop de regrets demain matin.

\- Et alors, Dean ? Et alors ? Ce seront mes regrets, comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Léo tout à l'heure. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, j'ai droit à l'erreur. Laisse-moi faire les miennes.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Hermione tourna les talons.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Dean.

\- Ailleurs !

Elle parcourut plusieurs mètres sous les yeux ébahis de ses compagnons avant de faire demi-tour.

\- J'ai froid !

Semblant sortir de ses pensées, Drago retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme (2). Celle-ci fut aussitôt enveloppée de son odeur, un mélange de bois, d'épices et de quelques notes de cuir. Elle se sentit étrangement apaisée.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

\- Je te ramène ?

La brune hocha doucement la tête et le jeune homme la prit par les épaules.

 **0000**

Dans le taxi qui les conduisait chez elle, Hermione somnolait sur l'épaule de Dago. Il n'avait pas souhaité transplaner avec la jeune femme. Non seulement il n'était pas censé savoir où elle habitait. Mais en plus, il avait lui-même un peu bu et ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Et peut-être voulait-il prolonger ce moment avec elle.

Thomas avait un peu protesté, mais avait rapidement cédé, soulagé de ne pas avoir à parcourir la moitié de la ville. Il avait suffisamment à faire avec sa petite-amie qui avait brusquement éclaté en sanglots en pensant à la situation désastreuse des licornes-rataxès en Yougoslavie. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs compris ce qu'était une licorne-rataxès. Encore moins ce qu'elles vivaient en Yougoslavie. Ni même, pourquoi elles s'y étaient établies. Aussi, après avoir indiqué l'adresse de leur amie au chauffeur, le couple Thomas/Walton avait pris un autre taxi pour rentrer à leur domicile. Blaise quant à lui devait avoir transplaner chez lui ou chez Daphnée.

Se collant un peu plus à lui, la jeune femme marmonna quelque chose que Drago ne comprit pas. Il ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle soit plus confortablement installée et elle se blottit contre son torse. Une douce chaleur se nicha au creux du ventre de l'ex-serpentard. De lointaines sensations refirent surface. Sensations qu'il avait presque oubliées. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était bon de la tenir contre lui… Il passa une main dans ses boucles humides. Elle sourit et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

\- J'aime ton odeur, souffla-t-elle, j'ai toujours aimé ton odeur…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda précipitamment l'homme, surpris.

Mais elle dormait à présent, à poings fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Drago était dérouté par ces paroles. Elle le lui disait souvent, avant…

.

Une voix lointaine tentait d'arracher Hermione à l'océan de félicité dans lequel elle baignait. Elle essayait de résister, mais la réalité s'imposait à elle avec de plus en plus de clarté. Elle émergea difficilement, la voix se faisant de plus en plus insistante.

\- Hermione ?

\- Humm... Grommela cette dernière alors que Drago la secouait gentiment pour la réveiller.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je suis bien là, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, murmura-t-elle de sa voix ensommeillée.

\- Il faut y aller, tu seras bien mieux dans ton lit.

\- Non, fit-elle, butée, en se blottissant un plus contre le jeune homme.

\- Mais portez là votre bonne femme ! J'ai une course qui m'attend, moi !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Drago, glacial, en se tournant vers le chauffeur auquel il adressa une œillade sombre.

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine et balbutia des excuses suivies de quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Drago n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait fini par convaincre la jeune femme et l'aidait à s'extirper de l'habitacle. Il était étrange pour l'héritier Malefoy de se retrouver ici de manière « officielle ». Il n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse arriver un jour.

Il paya rapidement la course et prit Hermione par la taille. Il avait bien conscience de profiter quelque peu de la situation, mais il se disait qu'il méritait au moins ça après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Et puis, il ne pouvait nier que la tenir contre lui était… indescriptible, c'était comme rentrer chez soi après une longue, trop longue absence. Il aurait voulu suivre le conseil du chauffeur de taxi et la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance et ne surtout pas tenter le diable…

Le portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit de lui-même pour les laisser passer. C'était la première fois que Drago pénétrait dans la propriété de Weasley. Il fut surpris de trouver la bâtisse de taille raisonnable. Très bien, de taille assez raisonnable, il n'irait pas plus loin. Ils empruntèrent un chemin dallé pour traverser le jardin avant de la maison. Ils arrivèrent au bas des marches en pierre du perron.

\- Je déteste cette maison, dit soudainement la jeune femme brune alors qu'elle était restée silencieuse tout le chemin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est Ron qui l'a choisi. Il semblait avoir eu le coup de cœur alors j'ai cédé. Pour lui faire plaisir, mais…

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ce style, il fait trop… vielle Angleterre pour moi. C'est beau, mais j'aurais aimé vivre dans un endroit plus moderne. Encore, une concession que j'ai faite pour lui, pour que notre relation marche. Quelle ironie !

Hermione sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu comprendras donc que cela ne me brise pas le cœur de la lui laisser. Heureusement que je ne range jamais ma baguette dans mon sac à main, poursuivit-elle. Tu entres ?

Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas. Mais, comme mu par une force étrangère, il la suivit à l'intérieur.

À l'aide de sa baguette, l'ex-gryffondor éclaira l'entrée. Puis, dans un geste que Drago décrirait comme étant d'une grande sensualité, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures qui prirent la direction de l'étage, vraisemblablement pour aller se ranger toute seule. Elle enleva également la veste du jeune homme qui se sécha avant d'aller prendre place sur l'un des portemanteaux. Enfin, elle se sécha elle-même avant de faire signe à Drago de la suivre.

\- On va plutôt aller dans le petit salon de l'étage, expliqua-t-elle en empruntant les marches du grand escalier.

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne et à la décoration chaleureuse.

\- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda Hermione. Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai une de ces soifs.

Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau d'un buffet, qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

\- Ou sinon j'ai du jus de citrouille, de la bièraubeurre, du Whiskey…

\- Non, de l'eau c'est très bien.

\- Parfait !

La brune fit apparaitre deux verres, qu'elle remplit. Elle lui en tendit un avant de prendre l'autre pour elle. Puis, elle s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, tenant son verre d'eau à deux mains.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez surréaliste à se trouver là, dans la maison de Weasley avec sa future ex-femme, à l'heure indue de 5 h 30 du matin.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

\- C'est normal.

\- C'est quand même très gentil de ta part. Je crois que je t'ai un peu gâché ta soirée.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, disons que tu as quelque peu modifié mes plans…

Drago se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle l'observait, l'air concentré. Il lui sourit.

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau quand tu souris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

\- Je sais et je suis toujours beau, dit-il en se levant.

\- Je crois que j'ai encore manqué une occasion de me taire, sourit Hermione, se levant à son tour pour se retrouver face à lui.

Il la dominait d'au moins deux bonnes têtes. Le contraste était d'autant plus saisissant qu'elle était pieds nus.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller.

\- Oui…

\- Weasley est un con.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je sais… mais, il… Il se rend toujours compte de ses erreurs.

\- Dans ce cas, il s'est rendu compte que tu étais bien trop bien pour lui, murmura Drago.

Elle eut un sourire triste et il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui caresser la joue du pouce. Elle frissonna puis, détourna la tête.

Il laissa retomber sa main.

Gêné, Drago se racla la gorge et elle s'esclaffa.

\- Nous en sommes au moment gênant où l'on fait des choses stupides dues à l'alcool.

\- Je…

Il ne put rien dire de plus, car Hermione avait saisi son visage entre ses deux mains pour le rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que le jeune homme fut surpris. Mais, il n'hésita pas une seconde et lui rendit son baiser avec une fougue égale à la sienne. Sa langue trouva la sienne et il oublia tout. Tout ce qui n'était pas elle fut balayé par un ouragan de volupté. Elle avait le goût du miel, de l'interdit et du vin aussi. Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui.

Les mains de la jeune femme se déplacèrent sur les épaules de Drago et elle sauta. Mu par un réflexe, il la tint plus fermement par la taille, l'empêchant de retomber sur le parquet. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus exigeant. Elle enroula les jambes autour des hanches de l'ex-serpentard et aussitôt il passa ses mains sous les rondeurs de ses fesses et la pressa contre son bassin, ne lui laissant rien ignorer de son désir.

Loin de l'effrayer, ce contact rendit Hermione folle de désir. Il lui semblait que de la lave en fusion parcourait ses veines. À travers ses paupières, clauses, elle voyait une myriade d'étincelles. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin, une telle urgence. Elle voulait sentir ses mains partout sur son corps. Encore et encore. À presque 30 ans, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ignorait ce qu'était vraiment le désir. Ou peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'elle avait bu qui lui donnait si chaud. Une chose était sûre, ses vêtements la gênaient atrocement. Son cerveau quant à lui, répondait aux abonnés absents, parti en congés pour une durée indéterminée. Drago Malefoy pourrait se vanter d'avoir rendu Hermione Granger aussi bête que Grégory Goyle. Et, le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle s'en fichait comme de sa première petite culotte. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir quand ce satané Malefoy allait la lui retirer, sa petite culotte.

\- La chambre, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers empressés.

\- Hum ?

\- La chambre… troisième porte… à gauche dans… le couloir.

Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas abuser d'elle de la sorte. Il la respectait trop pour cela. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il aimait cette femme, bordel ! Mais la chair est faible. Et que Merlin lui vienne en aide, sa chair à lui était particulièrement faible face à elle. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il suffisait qu'elle le touche, qu'elle l'effleure et elle pouvait faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il en avait mal physiquement. Il rêvait de couvrir son corps de baisers, de la faire sienne de toutes les manières possibles…

\- Dépêche-toi !

Comment résister face à un tel empressement ?

Dago ne sut jamais comment il avait parcouru les mètres les séparant de la chambre de la jeune femme, le trajet ne représentait qu'un épais brouillard pour lui. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il la posa délicatement sur ses jambes. Avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'au lit, s'embrassant fiévreusement. Hermione les fit basculer sur celui-ci et l'attira sur elle, bataillant avec la chemise du jeune homme pour la retirer. Ce dernier, le cerveau embué par le désir eut tout de même un sursaut de lucidité. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent comme cela. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il détacha à regret ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Hermione ?

\- Hum ? Embrasse-moi encore, ronronnait-elle alors qu'elle tirait encore sur sa chemise.

\- Hermione, arrête…

\- Tu devrais y mettre plus de conviction si tu veux que je t'écoute, chuchota-t-elle en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et rassembler toute sa volonté. De son côté, elle abandonna ses tentatives pour le débarrasser de sa chemise, pour s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Drago déglutit péniblement lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa virilité douloureuse d'attente. Il devait vraiment avoir fait une chose horrible dans une autre vie parce que ce n'était pas humain de le soumettre à pareille torture. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aime pour pouvoir lui résister. Ce fut cette pensée qui lui fournit la volonté nécessaire pour s'arracher à ses bras et se lever. Il bondit presque hors du lit et lui fit dos pour se donner du courage.

 _Patience, Drago, une vie avec elle vaut mieux qu'une seule nuit._

\- Écoute Hermione, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait abuser de ta confiance… je ne veux pas. Surtout, ne le prends pas pour toi. Tu es vraiment très belle, magnifique même... et si tu savais à quel point il est dur pour moi de… enfin, ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'en veuilles demain matin ou pire, que tu t'en veuilles… Je… Arg ! Hermione, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. On commence à peine à être ami et je ne veux pas tout gâcher… Je…

Il s'interrompit cherchant ses mots. Il était dans un état de confusion extrême causé par le manque et la frustration.

\- Je suis désolé, je savais qu'entrer ici serait une mauvaise idée… Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Mais elle resta silencieuse. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et remarqua qu'elle était toujours allongée, elle n'avait pas bougé. Inquiet, il se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

 _Et si elle faisait un coma éthylique ?_

Non, elle n'avait pas bu assez, se rassura-t-il. Elle avait dû s'évanouir, ce qui n'était pas moins alarmant. Il vérifia sa respiration.

Au moins, elle respirait.

\- Hermione ? Tu m'entends.

Un léger ronflement lui répondit.

Elle dormait.

Il éclata d'un rire surpris, il n'y a même pas deux minutes, il était prêt à lui faire l'amour comme jamais et avait dû se faire violence pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il en tremblait encore.

Et elle, elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit fou d'elle…

* * *

(2) Eh bien oui, « Big brother is watching you » (il y a des caméras partout à Londres).

.

Eh bien, nous sommes arrivés au bout, on dirait. Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce (long) chapitre ? Pauvre petit Dragon...

Bon, c'est là que l'on se quitte. Je vous donne rendez-vous le vendredi 23 septembre pour la suite. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Mille baisers,

Lolielo


	15. Chapitre 13 : Tracas et embarras

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous merveilleusement bien.

Tout de suite, le chapitre 13. Mais avant, passage obligatoire, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la sensationnelle J.K. Rowling.**

Excellente lecture et rendez-vous en bas ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Tracas et embarras**

 _22 août 2009_

\- Ah ! La voilà !

\- Désolée pour mon retard. Il y a un monde fou sur le chemin de traverse. Des journalistes surtout, soupira Hermione en rejoignant ses amis à leur table.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Harry, Léo et moi venons à peine d'arriver.

Elle embrassa chacun d'entre eux en guise de bonjour.

\- Vous m'avez manqué ! sourit-elle en s'asseyant.

L'ex-Gryffondor retira ses grandes lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeaient le visage et les posa sur un coin de la table. Elle prit, ensuite, le menu et commença à l'examiner.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Léo septique.

\- Mais oui, pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ? s'étonna son amie en levant les yeux de la carte.

\- Eh bien, tu ne nous as pas beaucoup donné de nouvelles.

\- J'avais besoin de me couper un peu du monde sorcier, de voir autre chose, de prendre du recul… Et puis, l'on s'est écrit quand même, tu exagères.

\- Oui, je sais, je te taquine. Cela a dû te faire du bien parce que tu as une mine radieuse.

\- Merci.

\- Et tu m'as manqué aussi, assura Léo avec un grand sourire.

La brune lui sourit en retour et retourna à son menu.

\- Vous avez commandé ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Ginny ? Je croyais qu'on se faisait un brunch entre filles.

\- Merci, je ne t'ai pas manqué tant que ça, on dirait ! Se vexa-t-il.

\- Arrête, Harry, je sais que tu n'es pas sérieux. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Allez, dis-moi. Ginny ?

\- Bon… Figure-toi que ma pauvre épouse a attrapé la varicelle.

\- La varicelle ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, les enfants se la sont transmise à tour de rôle et à Ginny par la même occasion.

\- Oh mince alors, la pauvre.

\- Il parait que c'est une vraie catastrophe de l'avoir adulte, dit Leonora.

\- Pour moi surtout !

\- Cesse de te plaindre, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui es couvert de pustules.

\- Oui, mais c'est sur moi qu'elle hurle à longueur de journée et c'est encore moi qui subis sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Bou-hou, pauvre chou, se moqua Léo.

\- Franchement Harry, tu devrais avoir honte. Tu devrais la rassurer et être aux petits soins.

\- C'est ce que je fais, mais elle me rend dingue, vraiment. Vivement qu'elle guérisse ! Au moins, ça dure moins longtemps que la grossesse…

\- Pour sa défense, ça gratte atrocement ce machin, argumenta Léo. Je me souviens de l'avoir eu enfant, c'était horrible, il y en avait partout, et ma mère m'empêchait de me gratter.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là.

\- Je la remplace.

\- C'est ça, rit Léo, tu t'es enfui comme un lâche et après ça dit que les Gryffondor sont courageux…

\- Mais ils le sont, dit Hermione, sauf lui.

Elle chuchota :

\- Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard.

\- Ah…

\- Arrête avec ça ! Et puis rester trop longtemps avec Ginny en ce moment ne relève pas du courage, mais de la témérité.

\- Comment a-t-il vaincu Voldemort déjà ? interrogea Léo.

\- Il ne l'a pas vraiment vaincu, il s'est tué tout seul.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire, littéralement.

\- Oh, ça va, Harry, remercie-nous plutôt, déclara Hermione. Heureusement que nous sommes là pour te faire garder les pieds sur terre parce qu'avec tous ces gens qui te vénèrent presque tu aurais pu devenir…

\- Un sale con arrogant, termina Léo.

\- Oui, comme Malefoy.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

\- Tu rigoles moins maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune jeta un regard noir de reproche à Leonora qui s'empressa de se disculper :

\- Je te jure, Hermione. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche.

\- Non, elle n'a fait que me donner les détails une fois que Ginny m'eut tout avoué…

 _\- Connard_ (1).

\- Alors comme ça, on roule des pelles à Malefoy ?

\- Cette expression est affreuse, éluda Hermione.

.

***Début du flash-back***

 _Trois semaines plus tôt, 1er août 2009_

Une sonnerie insistante tira Hermione de l'état comateux dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt. La lumière du jour l'agressait et semblait amplifier la migraine atroce qui s'était logée dans son crâne. Elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et tâtonna à la recherche de la source de ce bruit indésirable.

\- Allo ? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse

 _\- Ma puce ?_

\- Maman ?

 _\- Tu n'es pas encore debout ? Il est plus de 11 h !_

\- Humm…

 _\- Je vois… Bon, active-toi un peu, le vol est à 16 h 30 !_

\- Moui, maman…

 _\- Bien, rappelle-moi quand tu auras récupéré les enfants._

\- OK.

 _\- Parfait ! à tout à l'heure. Je t'aime._

\- Je t'aime aussi M'man.

Hermione raccrocha et laissa lourdement tomber son KIT qui rebondit sur le lit. Les yeux toujours clos, elle essayait de calmer, un minimum, son mal de tête, avant de se forcer à se lever. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de boire autant ! Plus jamais…

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement, alors que les souvenirs de sa soirée de la veille commençaient à refluer.

Elle vérifia avec précipitation… et merlin merci, elle était habillée… mais pas avec les vêtements de la veille, avec un pyjama. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et soupira. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Elle posa une main sur ses yeux. Plus jamais elle ne boirait. Plus jamais. Merlin lui en était témoin.

Son regard tomba sur son KIT. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il lui semblait qu'il était resté dans son sac, qui était resté dans la voiture de location… Oh, Seigneur, elle s'était baignée dans une fontaine aussi… Et s'était faite coursée par la police… Oh non. Elle ferma les yeux avec force. Plus jamais.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se morfondre, Hermione se redressa péniblement et quitta son lit avec lenteur. Elle remarqua que son sac à main était posé dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils non sans que son crâne ne proteste vivement. Sérieusement, comment était-il arrivé là ? Une carte attira son attention sur la commode. Apparemment, elle ne tarderait pas à avoir sa réponse.

 _« Je me suis permis de faire récupérer et de te déposer ton sac à main. Je suppose que tu en auras besoin aujourd'hui._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'officier de police d'hier, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de l'incident. Le chauffeur de la limousine non plus, j'ai fait le nécessaire._

 _Je te souhaite de passer d'agréables vacances._

 _En espérant de te revoir très vite,_

 _DM »_

« Génial » se dit la jeune femme. Elle, elle essaye de le violer et lui, il se montre d'une prévenance peu commune. Il a même la délicatesse de ne pas évoquer l'« incident », comme il dirait. Elle allait mourir de honte…

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal et culpabilisait énormément. Elle était mortifiée. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face après… ça. Plus elle essayait de se remémorer les évènements de la veille et pire c'était. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Merlin, elle s'était jetée sur lui comme une furie.

Plus jamais, elle ne boirait. Plus jamais…

C'est ainsi que Ginny, Luna et Léo trouvèrent leur amie. Assise sur le lit, la tête entre les mains et l'air vraiment mal en point.

\- Là, tu es en train de te répéter que plus jamais tu ne boiras, déclara Ginny en guise de bonjour.

\- Que je sois maudite, si jamais je retouche à une seule goutte d'alcool.

\- Tu le referas, assura Leonora, et très souvent même. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois.

Les trois jeunes femmes prirent également place sur le lit d'Hermione.

\- Non, je le jure.

\- Mais oui. Tiens, bois ça. Tu devrais aller mieux après.

Hermione jeta un regard sceptique à Ginny avant de prendre la fiole qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Écoute-la. Regarde, moi je suis fraiche comme un gardon et j'ai dû dormir beaucoup moins longtemps que toi.

Effectivement, Léo semblait aller bien. Elle but l'intégralité du flacon et pu, ainsi, dire adieux au troupeau d'Hippogriffes fêtards qui logeait dans sa boite crânienne.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit gentiment Luna.

\- Bizarrement, oui. Ce truc est miraculeux.

\- Je sais. C'est la potion la plus efficace de tout le marché, cela fait des années que je l'utilise.

\- En tout cas, merci, Ginny, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle disparut dans la pièce attenante et revint avec une valise qui se posa ouverte sur le lit.

\- Tu n'as rien à nous dire ? Finit par demander Ginny.

Hermione se détourna pour cacher la rougeur qui était apparue de ses joues. Elle lança un _failamalle_ et sa valise commença à se remplir seule.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, il parait que la soirée d'hier a été… mouvementée.

Léo pouffa.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

\- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, commenta la brune avec un sourire forcé en fixant le mannequin.

\- Celle-ci esquissa une moue contrite.

\- Je plaide coupable, mais elle m'a appelé aux aurores, aussi.

\- Moi je ne sais rien, intervint Luna. Ginny m'a juste dit de les rejoindre, elle et Leonora, chez toi, Hermione.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine de s'occuper pour ne pas avoir à répondre à leurs questions.

Ginny et Léo se firent un plaisir de pallier les lacunes de Luna, à grand renfort de gestes et d'éclats de rire. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre le récit de cette soirée qui pour elle, était à bannir de sa mémoire.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment, prétexte parfait pour fuir.

Ses amies, toutes à leur discussion, lui répondirent à peine.

.

\- … mais heureusement, Drago m'a fait déposer mon sac. Apparemment, il s'est arrangé pour que les moldus ne se souviennent de rien, relatait Léo alors que la brune sortait fin prête de salle de bain.

\- Tant mieux ! Cela fait une chose moins à régler. Mais, au fait, toi aussi tu l'appelles Drago ?

\- Oui, mais par contre, je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis.

\- Je vois… dit Ginny, reconnaissant bien là son amie. Malefoy t'a ramené tes affaires à toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, répondit simplement cette dernière.

\- Pourquoi rougis-tu comme cela ? Interrogea Luna

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Ginny, tu es toute rouge.

\- Mais non, pas du tout.

\- Cela n'aurait-il pas un rapport avec le fait qu'il t'ait ramené ?

\- Mais que vas-tu chercher là, Ginny ? Il m'a ramené. Il est rentré chez lui. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Vraiment ? firent les trois en cœur.

\- Mais oui !

\- D'accord, dit tranquillement Luna, personne ne dira donc rien sur l'énorme suçon que tu as dans le cou.

\- Quoi ! Où ? s'exclama la brune en se précipitant vers le miroir le plus proche pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Elle s'observa sous toutes les coutures pour… ne rien trouver.

\- Ah ! fit Léo. Prise la main dans le sac ou plutôt la langue dans la bouche.

Ginny regarda son amie avec un air consterné.

\- C'était vraiment nul… Alors Hermione, toujours rien à dire ?

Prise en faute, la jeune femme afficha un air contrit.

\- Je ne te dis pas merci, Luna…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Donc ? la pressa Ginny.

\- Donc, il est possible qu'éventuellement, j'aie pu…

\- Abrège !

\- Embrasser Drago Malefoy, termina-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Souffla la rousse.

\- Tu t'en doutais un peu non ? fit remarquer Léo.

\- Une chose est de s'en douter, le savoir en est une autre.

\- Et c'est tout ? s'enquit Luna. Pas la peine d'en faire un chaudron.

\- Oui, c'est tout…

\- Mais… poursuivit Léo

\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que tu as couché avec lui, implora Ginny. Je t'aimerais toujours, hein, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant la mine déconfite de sa meilleure amie, mais c'est Drago Malefoy…

\- Il est vraiment antipathique, mais aussi très attirant physiquement, cela pourrait se comprendre, plaida Luna.

\- C'est clair ! Il est super sexy. Franchement si tu as couché avec lui ce n'est pas grave.

\- Si l'on met de côté le fait qu'il soit marié, ajouta Luna.

Elle avait totalement occulté ce détail, elle était vraiment une personne horrible.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

\- Merlin, merci !

\- Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut à toi ?

\- Léo !

\- Oh, ça va Ginny ! Tout va « bien » alors, un baiser, ce n'est pas grand-chose non ?

Hermione esquissa une moue gênée et se mordit les lèvres.

\- À vrai dire…

***Fin du flash-back***

.

\- Tu essayes de faire diversion. Allez, je t'écoute.

Hermione avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu.

\- Je suppose que tu sais déjà tout, alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- J'ai encore l'espoir que tu me dises que c'est faux.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis une grande fille Harry, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

\- Oui, mais c'est…

\- C'est Malefoy ! Je sais. Crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment honte de mon comportement comme cela, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait. Je ne sais même pas comment j'arriverai de nouveau à lui faire face.

\- Je suis certain qu'il l'a tout manigancé pour profiter de toi. Connaissant Malefoy, c'est bien son genre. Comme ça, ça lui donne un moyen de pression sur toi.

\- Sérieusement, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans cette histoire ? Tu veux me l'entendre dire ?

\- Non, merci, cela ira.

\- Bien, nous pouvons passer à autre chose dans ce cas parce que, tu le comprendras, je n'aime pas trop évoquer cet épisode.

Le maitre d'hôtel du _Brunch and Co_ vint prendre leurs commandes. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Léo se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Ce serait bien maintenant que tu nous parles de tes « sulfureuses vacances » avec ton nouvel amant.

\- Pardon ? fit son interlocutrice, les yeux écarquillés.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde fit apparaitre devant eux une pile de journaux.

\- Alors voici, ce que tu as manqué depuis ton départ, comme je suis une super amie, j'ai gardé toutes les coupures de presses qui relatent tes aventures.

\- Merveilleux, souffla Hermione, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Oh, pas mal de choses… rit Harry.

\- Bon, je vais procéder dans l'ordre, pouffa Léo en saisissant un des quotidiens. En premier lieu, Rose n'est pas la fille de Ron, mais de Charlie ce qui explique pourquoi ton ex-époux est parti. À ce propos, je tiens à te renouveler toutes mes félicitations pour ton récent divorce.

\- Merci, répondit son amie avec un grand sourire. Mais pourquoi Charlie ? J'ai dû le voir en tout et pour tout cinq fois, en comptant le jour du mariage.

\- Il est sexy, dit Léo comme si cette information expliquait tout. Plus que Ron en tout cas. Enfin, tu me diras, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Harry poussa un grognement qui attira l'attention vers lui.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est toi le plus sexy… après Dean bien entendu… et Drago Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Mais dis-moi que c'est une blague, tu me classes après Malefoy ?

\- Écoute, toi, tu es trop sympa… cela te dessert un peu. Désolée, mon chou.

Puis, se retournant vers Hermione sous le regard courroucé du survivant, elle enchaina, prenant un autre magazine :

\- Ensuite, apparemment tu es à nouveau enceinte, félicitations ! Malheureusement, tu ne sais pas qui est le père.

\- Cela est assez contrariant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas allée faire un test de paternité ? s'enquit la supposée future mère tandis que leurs plats apparaissaient sur la table.

Sans plus attendre, les trois amis commencèrent à manger.

\- Il semblerait que tu ne saches pas que cela existe, tu ne mérites vraiment pas ton titre de sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, commenta Léo.

\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas très malin, renchéri Harry en portant sa tasse de café à sa bouche.

\- Bon, celui-là parle de ton divorce, mais ne fait que relater les faits, sans intérêt, déclara-t-elle en mettant l'exemplaire du journal sur le côté. Idem… Bof… Ah ! Celui-là n'est pas mal.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pour te venger, tu as assassiné Susan Bones et tu as pris sa place auprès de Ron en utilisant du polynectar. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as disparu pendant trois semaines.

\- Si l'on exclut le fait que pour que polynectar fonctionne, il faut que la personne soit vivante, cela se tient. Mais maintenant que je suis rentré de vacances, ils vont avoir du mal à le justifier.

\- Oui, mais maintenant c'est elle qui a disparu, intervint Harry.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant… Elle a aussi la varicelle.

\- Ah !

\- Oui, reprit Harry, comme tu le sais Rose et Hugo sont tombés malades à leur retour. D'ailleurs, ils ont certainement dû l'attraper en France… Enfin bref, ils ont contaminé tout le monde.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

\- Tout le monde ? Oh, mon Dieu, personne n'avait jamais eu la varicelle dans cette famille ?

\- Personne, pratiquement. Heureusement, Molly et Arthur sont toujours en Espagne pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je leur ai envoyé une carte.

\- Mais excepté Bill, Fleur, leurs enfants et moi, personne n'était immunisé.

\- Ne me dis pas que Georges, Percy…

\- Non, ils n'ont pas été contaminés. George est en Roumanie avec sa famille pour voir Charlie et Percy ne nous a plus approché, dès que le cas de Rose s'est déclaré, Audrey et les filles non plus.

\- Quelle histoire quand même !

\- Eh oui, rit Léo, même Teddy est malade puisqu'il était en vacances chez Harry. Tu verrais leur tête à tous.

\- Les pauvres… les plaignit Hermione.

\- Oui. Et puisque Ginny n'est pas en état, je me retrouve sans cavalière pour le gala.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu essayes de prendre ce prétexte pour ne pas venir ! gronda la brune en brandissant sa fourchette.

\- Mais non enfin, j'essaye de te dire qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, rectifia Harry.

\- Ah, soupira-t-elle de soulagement, c'est une très bonne idée. Je pensais y aller avec Seamus, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il n'aura, de toute manière, aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je confirme, dit Léo. Je crois qu'une de mes amies mannequins l'intéresse.

\- Pour changer… tu n'auras plus d'amies à ce rythme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hermione, je suis très sociable. Et puis, tout le monde m'aime, je suis une personne adorable.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son assiette d'œufs brouillés.

\- Certainement… Bon, tu me parlais de « vacances sulfureuses », qu'est-ce que c'est, encore, que cette histoire ?

\- Oh, mais oui ! s'exclama le mannequin en tirant un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier, édition spéciale_.

« LES SULFUREUSES VACANCES D'HERMIONE GRANGER »

\- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama la jeune femme, recrachant presque ce qu'elle mangeait. Mais où est-ce que cette peste a eu ces photos ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas. En première page du quotidien figuraient plusieurs photos d'elle prises lors de sa dernière semaine de vacances.

\- Page 5, mon cœur, tout y est expliqué, indiqua Léo en rajoutant du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

\- « _Il semblerait que notre madame parfaite nationale, très récemment redevenue miss, se soit extrêmement bien remise du véritable naufrage qu'a été son mariage avec un héros de notre connaissance. En effet, alors que nous nous demandions tous où avait bien pu passer la meilleure amie de celui qui nous a tous sauvés, celle-ci coulait des jours heureux auprès de son nouvel amant._ » Lut Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces inepties, encore ?

\- Lis la suite, dit simplement Harry.

\- « _Bien entendu, votre journaliste préférée que je suis a mené l'enquête pour vous maintenir toujours à la pointe de l'information._ » Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit de fouiner dans la vie des autres, commenta-t-elle, « _Le nouvel élu du cœur de miss Granger se nomme Charles W. Trescott, troisième du nom. Il est moldu, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il est de notoriété publique que la belle aime les personnes célèbres et les bourses bien remplies, ce nouvel amour ne fait pas exception à la règle. Monsieur Trescott est à la tête du groupe "Boloréal", propriétaire de la marque "Choice", l'une des plus grandes enseignes de prêt-à-porter moldu, pour ne pas dire la plus grande. À côté, le pauvre Ronald Weasley, tout sorcier qu'il est, fait pâle figure. Monsieur Trescott, affectueusement nommé Chuck le terrible par la presse moldu, jouit par ailleurs d'une renommée internationale non négligeable. Et il faut le dire, d'un physique d'Apollon. Un tel pédigrée ne pouvait qu'intéresser une femme comme Hermione Granger. L'homme aux mille conquêtes, autre surnom de monsieur Trescott, semble avoir trouvé en la personne de notre miss parfaite, la compagne idéale. Alors qu'on ne le voyait jamais accompagné de la même femme, les tourtereaux ont plusieurs fois été photographiés ensemble. Et pour cause. Puisqu'ils effectuaient, en amoureux, une croisière dans les îles Grecques. Destination au combien romantique. Vous pouvez, d'ailleurs, admirer les photos de nos deux protagonistes. Ils ont l'air de filer le parfait amour, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Cependant, il est curieux de constater à quelle vitesse cette relation s'est développée entre les deux jeunes gens. Sachant que miss Granger est une sorcière dont l'habileté n'est plus à prouver, cela peut laisser pour le moins perplexe. Alors, Chuck le terrible, amoureux ou victime ? Je vous laisse en juger. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours admirer les photos d'une Hermione Granger, en vacances et en grande forme. Il semblerait que certaines aient eu recours à quelques sorts pour parfaire leur silhouette… »_ Par Rita Skeeter, évidemment, termina Hermione. Mais quelle vieille Pie !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! approuva Harry.

\- Chuck est un ami d'enfance, c'est incroyable tout de même. Et il est fiancé ! Enfin, je veux dire, sa fiancée était avec nous, ainsi que trois autres de nos amis. Franchement, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Impossible de passer du temps tranquille. Cette Skeeter n'a rien d'autre à faire que de connaitre la couleur de mon maillot de bain.

\- Apparemment non, dit distraitement Leonora qui avait récupéré le magazine, il y a un top 10 de tes maillots de bain les plus saillants, page 14. Personnellement, je préfère le petit bikini blanc, mais ils ont choisi le maillot une pièce noire. Il est bien aussi, mais le blanc c'est magnifique sur une peau bronzée…

\- Non, mais sérieusement, tout un dossier sur ça ? Mais qui est-ce que ça intéresse ? Les gens sont dingues !

\- Oui, bon, ne te plains pas trop, l'année dernière, c'est Ginny et moi qui avons eu droit à un dossier « spécial ». Chacun son tour, la taquina le survivant.

\- Mais ils n'ont qu'à suivre Léo, elle adore se faire prendre en photo. C'est même son métier.

\- Justement, tout le monde sait déjà de quoi ont l'air ses fesses…

\- Hé ! protesta le mannequin. Mais bon, ce n'est pas faux.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas très grave. Et puis, j'ai passé deux merveilleuses semaines avec mes parents et les enfants sans que rien ne vienne perturber cela et c'est le plus important.

\- Tout à fait, en plus, Rose et Hugo avaient vraiment l'air heureux de leur séjour. Ils n'ont pas été avares en détail, affirma Harry.

\- C'était vraiment génial…

Hermione se chargea de raconter, une nouvelle fois, son séjour à elle et aux enfants dans le sud de la France. Séjour qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien et lui avait permis de faire le point sur sa vie. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait qu'elle se recentre sur le plus important et qu'elle oublie les tracasseries inutiles. C'était donc sereine et apaisée, qu'elle avait embarqué avec ses amis d'enfance sur le yacht de Chuck pour une semaine de croisière dans les îles Grecques. En effet, plutôt que de déprimer seule, elle avait décidé de prendre soin d'elle et se faire plaisir. Après tout, elle ne prenait que rarement des vacances. Alors, autant en profiter pleinement. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

L'attention d'Hermione fut soudain attirée par le gros titre de l'exemplaire de _Gazette_ du jour :

« MELANIA TRAVERS RETROUVÉE MORTE DANS DES CIRCONSTANCES ÉTRANGES »

\- Oh merlin, mais quelle horreur ! s'exclama-t-elle en se saisissant du journal.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment une sale histoire, se désola Harry. Pour le moment, la brigade de police magique est responsable de l'affaire, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait de magie noire là-dessous.

\- Mais quel genre de malade est capable de faire ce genre choses ! s'indigna la jeune femme sans lever les yeux du journal.

\- Un malade très discret en tout cas, il n'y a aucun indice sur un éventuel suspect.

\- Cette histoire m'a complètement retournée, affirma Leonora. Je ne pensais pas que de telles choses puissent arriver dans le Londres magique. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais j'imagine à quel point cela doit être horrible pour son entourage.

\- Surtout après une si longue attente, approuva son ami.

\- Il faut arrêter ce type ! Dès lundi à la première heure, réunion de crise. Préviens, Dedalus (2).

\- C'est déjà fait. Diggle est sur le coup, il nous ferra un rapport complet.

\- Parfait.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Léo quittèrent Harry, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancée et elles se rendirent directement à leur rendez-vous chez _Bien-être_ afin de se préparer pour le GHSS.

\- Au fait Léo, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue… commença la brune alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le salon de beauté.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi j'ai retrouvé Mindy affublée d'une robe à paillette et d'un diadème ?

\- Oh mais c'est une excellente question qui mérite une excellente explication que… Mhaï chéri ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

La blonde sauta au cou du sorcier pour lui planter une bise sur chaque joue, s'épargnant ainsi des explications laborieuses. Mais telle qu'elle connaissait son amie, elle n'y échapperait pas longtemps.

 **0000**

 _\- Je vous déteste ! tous autant que vous êtes. Et je vous maudis jusqu'à la huitième génération !_ pestait Ginny.

\- Tout de suite, les grands mots, ce n'est pas notre faute si tu es malade, soupira Léo tandis qu'Ivy s'agitait autour d'elle pour terminer les derniers ajustements sur sa robe.

Après leur passage chez _Bien-être_ , les deux jeunes femmes avaient transplané au _Four Seasons_ , côté sorcier où devait se dérouler le GHSS. Ivy les y attendait pour les habiller et Mhaï devait les rejoindre un peu plus tard pour la coiffure.

Elles avaient loué une suite. Ainsi, elles pourraient s'habiller en toute tranquillité, sans avoir la pression du temps. Hermione avait décidé de faire une vidéoconférence par KIT avec Luna et Ginny, mais de toute évidence grand mal lui en avait pris.

 _\- Moi aussi ?_ demanda innocemment Luna.

 _\- Non pas toi. Tu ne peux pas y aller non plus, ce serait mesquin de ma part. Mais vous trois_ , dit-elle en pointant Léo, Hermione et Ivy d'un doigt vengeur, _je vous hais !_

Hermione, enveloppée dans un peignoir en satin, attendait son tour lové dans le canapé du salon. Elle leva les yeux du _traité sur les espèces magiques menacées d'extinction_ qu'elle lisait en diagonale et souffla d'agacement. Elle commençait à comprendre Harry…

\- Non, mais Ginny, ce n'est pas très grave, l'on te racontera tout, c'est promis !

 _\- Toi, tout est de ta faute._

\- Ah oui, et comment ?

 _\- Ce sont tes gosses qui ont rendu tout le monde malade._

\- Excuse-moi ! Je ne pouvais pas le prévoir.

 _\- Oui, je sais, je suis désolée, ce truc me rend folle, je… James !_ cria-t-elle en se levant en disparaissant de leur champ de vision. _Où est ce que tu as vu que l'on pouvait balancer son frère dans l'escalier ? Non, mais ça ne va pas bien !_

Il eut un silence où James devait surement tenter de trouver une explication plausible. Hermione et Léo échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Léo ! gronda Ivy.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle rapidement.

Il valait mieux ne pas énerver Ivy en ce moment. Il était extrêmement stressé par le défilé de ce soir. En effet, Ivanesky dévoilait, en exclusivité et en avant-première, sa collection Pre-Fall 2009. Événement qui ne laissait aucune place à l'erreur. Les robes d'Hermione, de Leonora et celle qui aurait dû être celle de Ginny en faisaient partie. Elles étaient les pièces maîtresse de la collection, mais n'étaient pas destinées à la vente.

 _\- Cet enfant me tuera !_ se plaignit Ginny en revenant. _Je l'ai envoyé se coucher, ça lui apprendra._

 _\- À 17 h ?_ s'étonna Luna

 _\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Non rien._

 _\- Léo, tu es sublime. Cette robe est magnifique, Ivy. Cette collection sera un franc succès, c'est certain. J'aimerais tellement être là. Saleté de maladie !_

\- Merci, _mon cœur_ (1), je l'espère vraiment.

\- Tu es un génie Ivy, sourit Léo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Évidemment que ce sera un succès, je dirais même plus le succès de la saison.

\- Tu es un ange, ma belle.

 _\- Un ange, pff…_

\- Oh toi, la défigurée…

Ginny prit une expression choquée.

 _\- Tu as de la chance que je sois loin…_

 _\- Et défigurée._

 _\- Luna !_

 _\- Oui ?_

\- Bon, les filles, tenez-vous un peu ! Hermione, ma belle à ton tour.

Sur ces entrefaites et dans un timing parfait Mhaï arriva et commença à s'occuper de la coiffure de Leonora.

Il s'occupa ensuite d'Hermione, lorsque celle-ci fut habillée, non sans avoir vivement critiqué la légèreté avec laquelle la brune avait traité sa chevelure pendant ses trois semaines de vacances.

\- De si belles boucles ! Tu mériterais d'être chauve ! Criminelle !

.

\- Je peux entrer, vous êtes descentes ?

\- Oui, oui ! fit la voix de Léo. Dans le salon.

Harry pénétra dans l'appartement, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix de Léo.

 _\- Ah c'est donc ici que tu te cachais !_ attaqua Ginny.

\- Ginny ?

 _\- Oui. Tu sais ta femme qui ne t'a pas vu de la journée._

Il prit le temps de saluer tout le monde et de dire à Léo combien elle était magnifique, cherchant par la même occasion de quoi apaiser le courroux de son aimée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et…

 _\- Inutile la peine de mentir, je sais que tu as brunché avec les filles._

\- Non, je te jure. Je suis passé au ministère et ce n'est qu'après que je suis allé au brunch.

 _\- Et cet après-midi ?_

Tandis qu'Harry bafouillait et peinait à expliquer à sa femme ce qu'il avait fait de son après-midi, chose qui amusait beaucoup Luna, Dean fit son entrée dans la pièce. Saluant tout le monde à la cantonade, il se dirigea directement vers Léo.

\- Tu es sensationnelle, mon amour, comme toujours, s'émerveilla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, radieuse, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Bas les pattes l'obsédé ! tonna Ivy, ce tomber parfait doit le rester jusqu'au défilé.

Les amoureux soupirèrent et se séparèrent.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est l'heure, informa Dean. Seamus nous attend déjà dans la diligence.

\- Oui, renchérit Harry, trop heureux d'échapper à l'inquisition de Ginny. Où est Hermione ?

- _Mhaï la coiffe dans l'une des chambres,_ dit Luna, _elle ne devrait plus tarder._

\- Je vais voir où elle en est, déclara Léo.

Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin, car elle croisa Hermione, suivit de Mhaï, dans le couloir.

\- Waouh, fit Léo, tu es… fabuleuse. Tu es presque plus belle que moi, dis donc ! Mhaï, tu as des doigts de fée.

\- Bien sûr !

\- N'exagère pas, rit Hermione, mais, merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Je trouve aussi, répondit la bonde avec un sourire. Allez, viens, nous ne sommes pas en avance.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, Dean s'était servi un whiskey pur-feu tandis que Ginny continuait de se plaindre à Harry et qu'Ivy expliquait à Luna qu'elle n'avait rien compris au mot « mode ». Détail qui n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup intéresser cette dernière qui répliquait que les Ronflaks Cornus ne voyaient pas les couleurs.

\- Bon, nous allons pouvoir y aller, dit Dean, le premier à les apercevoir. Waouh, Hermione, tu es superbe.

Tout le monde approuva.

\- Elle est époustouflante, je dois dire que je me suis surpassé avec cette robe, affirma Ivy avec un grand sourire. Toi aussi, Mhaï, c'est exactement le rendu que je voulais.

\- Bien entendu ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'indigna l'Asiatique ce qui fit bien rire le groupe.

\- Bon, allez, allez, les filles ! Couvrez-moi ces robes (3), personne ne doit les voir avant le moment propice.

Hermione et Léo s'exécutèrent et s'enveloppèrent dans les grandes capes prévues pour elles. En quelques minutes, ils furent fin prêts à partir. Luna et Ginny raccrochèrent non sans avoir souhaité bonne chance à Hermione. Mais avant de franchir le seuil de la suite, Harry retint Hermione.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Un peu stressée, mais ça va.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais renversante ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Oui, pas moins de trois fois.

\- Tant mieux, alors. Tu vas être merveilleuse comme d'habitude et vider la bourse de tous ceux présents.

\- Pour les orphelins.

\- Pour les orphelins, répéta-t-il. On y va ?

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration.

\- Oui.

Il allait commencer à avancer pour rejoindre les autres lorsque ce fut elle cette fois qui le retint.

\- Merci Harry. Merci pour tout, tu as toujours été là pour moi, et encore plus ces dernières semaines alors que je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. On ne peut rêver meilleur ami que toi et…

\- Oh, ne pleure pas ma belle, Ivy va te tuer si tu ruines ton maquillage.

\- Désolée, ça doit être la pression…

Elle se tamponna délicatement les yeux avec le mouchoir en papier qu'avait fait apparaître Harry.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de ce genre de futilités ?

\- Depuis que je sais de quoi est capable un Ivy énervé.

La remarque eut le mérite de faire s'esclaffer Hermione.

\- Je t'aime, Harry. Tu le sais, ça ?

\- Oui et moi je t'adore.

Elle sourit et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Prête ?

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Alors, entrons dans l'arène.

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte.

(2) Dedalus Diggle est le chef de la Brigade de police magique.

(3) Couvrez ces robes que je ne saurais voir, ha ha ! Ben, quoi ? Je m'amuse comme je peux, hein (référence à « couvrez ce sein que je ne saurais voir », _Le Tartuffe_ , Molière).

.

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, mais on apprend quelques petites infos... Le prochain sera plus fourni.

Alors, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas fait donc je le fais là, maintenant. Je vous remercie, et je ne le ferais jamais assez, pour tout, merci de lire, suivre, commenter, aimer... Vous êtes parfait.

Bon, allez ! Je m'arrête ici, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite. Le chapitre 14 donc, qui s'appellera... Ben, devinez, tiens ! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Bisous, bisous

Lolielo


	16. Chapitre 14 : Le gala

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici, enfin le chapitre 14 qui s'est un peu fait attendre.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse** **à** **so-apple33** **(review du 25 septembre 2016)**

Hello ! Merci pour ta gentille review. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. À bientôt ;).

.

Comme vous le savez, **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la magique J.K. Rowling.** Je vous précise juste qu'aucun animal, ni aucun mannequin d'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas chez Kanye West, n'a été blessé pendant ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le Gala**

Il faisait un temps radieux en ce samedi 22 aout. Le ciel était dégagé, mais la chaleur n'était pas étouffante.

Daphnée Greengrass, présidente du comité d'organisation du GHSS, s'en réjouissait. Aucune averse ne viendrait gâcher son tapis rouge. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire satisfait et leva sa baguette afin de réajuster inutilement un bouquet à l'allure parfaite. Elle contempla la salle de réception avec une fierté non dissimulée, la soirée promettait d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Pour son premier mandat, Daphnée avait décidé, purement et simplement, de rompre avec la tradition en espérant que cela s'avèrerait payant. Et elle avait eu raison. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la vitesse à laquelle les billets pour le gala s'étaient vendus. Le comité avait même dû, chose inédite, limiter les places.

Il fallait dire que depuis quelques années, le si prestigieux gala de la haute société sorcière avait perdu de sa superbe d'avant-guerre. Alors qu'auparavant le GHSS était l'évènement de l'année, immanquable par tous ceux qui comptaient dans le monde sorcier. Il était devenu un assez impopulaire. Associé à un autre temps, à une pseudo élite conservatrice vivant en marge des préoccupations du monde actuel et pire à des Sang-purs extrémistes. Il était clair que le fait qu'un certain nombre de membres de la HSS soient des mangemorts reconnus n'avait pas aidé. Pour un gala de charité, cela faisait désordre. D'année en année, les participants étaient devenus de moins en moins nombreux et, hormis certaines années où l'œuvre de charité avait été judicieusement choisie, l'évènement était boudé.

Pour Daphnée, le vrai problème n'était pas tant le gala en lui-même que la HSS, qu'elle estimait être le repère de vieilles pies et vieux grincheux en déphasage total avec la société actuelle et dont l'influence était plus que limitée. En effet, bon nombre de grandes familles de Sang-pur refusaient de voir que leur prestige s'arrêtait désormais au pas de la porte de leurs manoirs et que leur nom ne suffisait plus à leur ouvrir toutes les portes. Sa propre mère n'y faisait malheureusement pas exception. Quelle tristesse !

L'élection de Daphnée à la tête du comité avait soufflé comme un renouveau sur cette vieille institution. Elle avait immédiatement pris des mesures avec un plan bien précis en tête. Un plan qui tenait en un mot « modernité ». Et qui d'autre qu'Hermione Granger pour incarner ce concept à la perfection.

 **0000**

\- Bonsoir à tous, chers télévoyeurs qui n'avez pas la chance et le privilège d'être présent ici, ce soir. Je suis Ryan Pears, mais je suppose que vous le saviez, fit le grand brun avec un clin d'œil, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Et je suis Rita Skeeter. Bienvenue sur Magic TV pour suivre avec nous, en exclusivité, le déroulement du 78e gala de la haute société sorcière. Bonsoir Ryan, quelle élégance !

\- Bonsoir Rita, je dois dire que vous êtes vous-même très en beauté, répondit l'homme avec un sourire faux.

\- Elle remercia son collègue, puis avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie le grand – plus si grand que cela – Gilderoy Lockhart, elle se retourna vers son public virtuel.

\- La soirée n'a pas encore commencé, mais elle promet d'être exceptionnelle !

\- En effet, Rita. Dans quelques instants, vous pourrez assister au tapis rouge. Les personnalités les plus en vue du monde Sorcier sont attendues.

\- Il se murmure même que le ministre de la magie en personne sera présent.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, chère Rita, mais il me tarde que cela commence.

\- Je ne tiens plus en place ! Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, Ryan. Il n'y a qu'à voir la foule qui s'est déplacée ce soir.

\- Impressionnant, commenta le présentateur. Cependant, il est important de rappeler la cause qui nous mobilise tous et toutes ce soir qui n'est autre que l'orphelinat Potter.

\- Tout à fait, Ryan, approuva Rita. D'après mes sources, la cagnotte de ce soir devrait être conséquente, une bonne nouvelle pour les orphelins. Mais vous qui nous regardez, n'oubliez pas que les orphelins ont également besoin de vous, alors faites un geste. Et pour soutenir l'orphelinat, rien de plus simple, achetez votre ruban vert (1).

\- En tout cas, moi, je l'ai, affirma Ryan en mettant en évidence son poignet autour duquel était attaché un ruban vert foncé.

\- J'ai également le mien, renchérit Rita. Et vous ?

 **0000**

\- Cesse de triturer ce ruban, Hermione, il ne t'a rien fait !

L'interpellée poussa un soupir agacé.

\- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour gérer mon stresse, tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- Non, mais cela ne sert à rien de stresser. Les dés sont jetés.

\- Merci, Seamus, vraiment, répondit sarcastiquement Hermione. C'est fou comme je me sens tout de suite plus détendue.

\- Tout se passera bien, sourit Harry en posant sa main sur celle de sa meilleure amie.

\- Je l'espère... Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette diligence n'avance pas ? Cela fait au moins une demi-heure que nous n'avons pas bougé.

\- Tu exagères, nous ne sommes là que depuis un quart d'heure, intervint Léo. Et puis, il faut le temps à chacun de s'exhiber sur le tapis rouge afin de prendre sa petite photo dans l'espoir d'apparaître dans la rubrique mondaine de la _Gazette_ et de pouvoir dire à leurs amis « Vous voyez ? J'y étais ! » Je pense que nous en avons pour une bonne heure à attendre, selon le programme de Daphnée, nous sommes pratiquement les derniers attendus.

\- Je vais appeler Denis...

\- Laisse ce pauvre Denis tranquille, Hermione. Il vient de te dire qu'il passait. Et tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'il est très occupé.

Dean venait à peine de terminer sa tirade que la porte de la diligence s'ouvrit.

\- Ah, Denis, nous parlions justement de toi ! Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, mais tout va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter, Léo. Et laisse-moi te dire que tu es ravissante. D'ailleurs, vous l'êtes toutes les deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

Après que les remerciements d'usage, il enchaina :

\- Bon, Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout se passe, pour l'instant, à merveille. Daphnée est aux anges, elle est dans la diligence juste devant la vôtre. On ne change rien au programme, vous serez dans le dernier groupe à passer. Quant aux enfants, ils sont deux diligences avant vous et ils vont bien. Ils sont tout excités. Je m'assure qu'ils ne manquent de rien.

\- Merci, Denis, tu es un amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Denis Crivey sourit à son employeuse. Puis, il s'excusa après des cinq amis, il avait encore une quantité de choses à superviser.

\- Tu vois ? Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, conclut Seamus. Bon, puisque nous avons le temps, je vais voir où en sont mes cavalières.

Il sortit de la diligence et il y eut un silence surpris qui fut finalement rompu par Harry :

\- Je rêve où il a utilisé le pluriel ?

 **0000**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Astoria Greengrass détestait, c'était bien l'attente. Elle n'était pas de nature patiente et ne se gênait surtout pas pour le faire savoir.

\- C'est encore long ?

\- Bon Astoria, pour énième fois, je n'en sais pas plus que toi !

\- Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui organises cette soirée, si je ne m'abuse ?

\- Retenez-moi, je crois que je vais lui jeter un sort…

\- Ta sœur est suffisamment stressée comme cela, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait, Astoria, tempéra Blaise.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si l'on ne peut même plus s'exprimer… siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la vitre de la diligence.

Daphnée lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation évidente de sa petite sœur.

Drago secoua la tête, Astoria pouvait se montrer extrêmement irritante quand elle le souhaitait, particulièrement envers sa sœur. Contrairement à Blaise, il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à jouer les arbitres. Lorsque les sœurs Greengrass décidaient de se chamailler, rien ne pouvait les en dissuader.

C'était à se demander comment deux femmes aussi différentes l'une de l'autre pouvaient être sœurs. Si physiquement elles ressemblaient beaucoup – bien qu'Astoria soit brune et Daphnée, blonde, elles avaient toutes deux le même teint de porcelaine et les mêmes yeux d'un bleu vif – leurs différences de caractère étaient notable. Là où Astoria était réservée et peu sociable, Daphnée était gaie et extravertie. Daphnée avait toujours mené sa vie comme elle l'entendait, n'hésitant pas à tenir tête à ses parents. Ce que n'avait jamais osé faire Astoria qui avait toujours fait ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Drago avait l'impression que sa femme avait peur de vivre par elle-même. Elle avait été fille de, puis femme de et il ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit de procéder autrement, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait été éduquée. Elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec les préceptes que ses parents lui avaient transmis, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, elle ne savait pas faire autrement. Pourtant, Drago savait qu'elle aurait voulu autre chose dans la vie sans vraiment savoir quoi, simplement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé se poser la question. Il savait également qu'elle enviait un peu sa sœur qui, elle, faisait ses propres choix sans se demander si ces derniers conviendraient à tout le monde. Elle lui enviait sa liberté. Souvent, le jeune homme se demandait s'il ne lui avait pas fait plus de mal que de bien en l'épousant. À l'époque, Astoria lui avait semblé être le meilleur choix. Elle ne l'aimait pas et il était certain que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Elle était très belle, ce qui ne gâchait rien, et surtout, ils se comprenaient. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être pris entre deux feux, de ne pouvoir se défaire totalement de son éducation, de croire que l'on n'a pas le choix… Mais lui avait eu Hermione, c'était toute la différence…

\- Drago ?

La voix haut perchée de Pansy fit sortir le blond de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'écoutais pas. Peu importe, Astoria et moi, nous nous demandions si tu savais quelque chose à propos de Weasley. Il semblerait qu'il soit absent ce soir. À moins qu'il ne soit en retard. Apparemment, Potter et Granger sont dans la diligence derrière la nôtre, mais aucune trace du rouquin et de sa nouvelle conquête, ni de la Weaslette devenue Potter. Ce n'est pas qu'ils me manquent, mais c'est tout de même étrange.

\- Ils sont tous atteints de varicelle.

Personne ne songea à demander à Drago comment il avait eu cette information. Drago savait toujours tout sur tout le monde et ses amis avaient cessé de lui demander comment, car la réponse était invariablement la même : « J'ai mes sources ».

\- Ce n'est pas une maladie moldue, s'enquit Marcus avec un rictus que Drago eut du mal à interpréter.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Drago, peu loquace comme à son habitude.

\- C'est vrai, dit soudain Blaise, je l'avais oublié, mais Finnigan m'en a vaguement parlé. Ce sont les enfants de Granger qui ont contaminé tout le monde. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je jurerais qu'elle l'a fait exprès.

\- Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-t-elle pas fait ? Granger est loin d'être une sainte comme elle se plait à le faire croire. Souviens-toi de cette pauvre Marietta Edgecombe, argua Pansy.

\- Cesse d'être si mauvaise Pansy, Hermione est ange. Jamais, elle ne ferait ça.

\- Mais oui, Daphnée, elle est tellement _parfaite_.

\- La jalousie te sied mal, Astoria, soupira sa sœur.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! C'est toi qui es complètement en adoration devant cette fille. « Oh, Hermione a de si bonnes idées », « elle est si courageuse », « Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire la moitié de ce qu'elle fait »…

\- Ma parole, mais oui, tu es jalouse, s'amusa Daphnée.

\- Comme tu es puérile, fit Astoria avec une grimace.

La blonde éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la présenterai, tu verras, elle est adorable.

\- Pff…

\- Je la connais, moi, et je ne la trouve en rien adorable. Elle est hautaine et méprisante, répliqua Pansy.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Et puis, tu lui lances des piques chaque fois que tu la vois, comment veux-tu qu'elle soit aimable avec toi ? Tu te laisses trop influencer par vos querelles d'écolières. Franchement, passe à autre chose, même Drago a su faire un effort. D'ailleurs, je vous préviens tous, je ne veux pas de scandale ! Nous serons à la même table et je compte sur vous pour bien vous tenir.

Ces cinq interlocuteurs acquiesçaient avec plus ou moins mauvaise grâce lorsque la porte de leur diligence s'ouvrit sur Denis Crivey.

\- Alors Daphnée, tout va bien. Pour l'instant, tout se passe comme prévu. Bon, nous avons quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais, nous avons prévu large de toute façon.

\- Exactement, approuva Denis avec un sourire, puis il se tourna vers le reste du groupe. C'est bientôt à votre tour. La diligence va avancer jusqu'au tapis rouge et vous pourrez descendre. Je vous y attendrais et vous donnerai les prochaines instructions.

\- Merci, Denis, tu…

Mais il était déjà reparti.

\- Eh bien, il m'a l'air pressé le sous-fifre à Granger.

\- Pansy !

 **0000**

\- Nous voilà de retour, après une courte page de réclame. Je vous le rappelle, nous sommes en direct du _Four Season_ pour la 78e édition du GHSS, annonçait Rita Skeeter, tout sourire.

\- Et nous avons vu passer du beau monde, n'est-ce pas Rita ?

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas terminé. Pour notre plus grand bonheur.

\- À ce propos, nous pouvons voir qu'une nouvelle diligence vient d'arriver.

\- Tout à fait, Ryan, il s'agit de la délégation des enfants de l'orphelinat Potter.

\- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? s'extasia Rita, tandis que le groupe d'adolescent se dirigeait vers eux. Bonsoir, les enfants.

\- Bonsoir, répondirent-ils tous très poliment.

\- Alors, êtes-vous heureux de participer à un événement aussi important que le GHSS.

\- Oui, très, affirma le plus âgé.

« Satanés gamins peu loquaces ! » pesta intérieurement, la journaliste. Leur marraine avait dû bien les briefer.

\- Merveilleux, claironna-t-elle malgré tout, faisant voleter ses boucles rigides. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Le groupe de jeunes la remercia et avança afin de laisser la place à de nouveaux arrivants.

\- Oh, mais n'est-ce pas les sœurs Greengrass qui arrivent ? s'exclama Ryan.

\- C'est bien elles, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Filnt, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy, pour votre plus grand plaisir mesdames.

 **0000**

Hermione, aidée d'Harry, fut la dernière à descendre de la diligence. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied hors de l'habitacle, elle fut réellement impressionnée par la foule qui se pressait autour d'eux. Les flashs crépitaient de tous les côtés et elle entendait scander son prénom un peu partout. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le bras de son cavalier.

\- Merlin… souffla-t-elle.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! appuya le survivant à voix basse.

Denis vint rapidement vers eux.

\- Dans un premier temps, vous devez aller vers Skeeter et Pears pour l'interview, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, je crois, répondit distraitement la brune en regardant autour d'elle. Quel monde !

\- C'est assez stupéfiant en effet, dit Léo alors qu'elle saluait le public avec de grands gestes, un grand sourire sur le visage. L'on se croirait chez les moldus.

\- Après l'interview, vous allez devoir poser pour les photos et cela risque de prendre un peu de temps…

\- Je sais, Denis, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons autant de photos qu'il le faudra.

\- Bien. Heureusement, Ivy ne vous attend pas avant une demi-heure, avec un peu de chance vous pourrez profiter du cocktail.

\- Certainement pas ! intervint Léo, il me tarde de retirer cette cape, si je peux le faire quelques instant avant le défilé, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

\- Je vois… Bon, il faut que je m'éclipse.

\- À tout à l'heure.

 **0000**

\- Léo Walton, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes sublime ! Monsieur Thomas, vous avez énormément de chance d'être au bras d'une si charmante personne.

\- Je sais, affirma Dean, c'est ce que je me dis tous les jours.

\- Merci, Ryan. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu la robe que je porte, elle est absolument magnifique.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vouloir nous la montrer.

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête.

\- Allez ! une petite exclue, pour un collègue.

Elle s'esclaffa.

\- Désolée, cher collègue, mais il va vous falloir attendre le défilé. Cependant, je peux vous affirmer quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle sous le ton de la confidence, ce sera Wild.

 **0000**

\- Nous n'avions pas menti lorsque nous disions que la soirée serait exceptionnelle.

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Rita. Comme vous avez pu le voir, des personnalités plus importantes les unes que les autres se sont succédé, ici, sur ce tapis rouge. Et ce n'est pas terminé.

\- Loin de là, j'aperçois d'ailleurs le ministre descendre de diligence.

\- Mais pour l'heure, accueillons la reine de la soirée. Bonsoir miss Granger, monsieur Potter.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Quelle apparition ! Hermione, vous êtes de toute beauté, ce soir, un vrai régal pour les yeux.

\- Je vous remercie, Ryan. Je dois dire que vous excellez dans l'art de la flatterie, rit la jeune femme.

\- Oh, mais je suis absolument sincère et je suis certain qu'Harry est d'accord avec moi.

\- Certainement, Hermione a toujours été trop modeste.

\- Alors, quel effet cela vous fait-il, d'être présents ici ce soir pour défendre une cause qui vous est si chère ?

\- Eh bien, c'est d'abord un immense honneur pour nous, que l'orphelinat ait été choisi…

 **0000**

\- Alors ? questionna Dean alors qu'Harry et Hermione venaient vers Leonora et lui. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Relativement, répondit la brune, même si Skeeter a insinué que nous faisions un joli couple, elle n'a rien dit d'autre de déplacé et Pears s'est répandue en flagorneries, comme à son habitude. Et de votre côté ?

\- Rien de notable, assura Léo.

\- Bon, l'on peut dire qu'aucune catastrophe n'est annoncée pour l'instant, s'amusa Harry.

\- Ou peut-être as-tu parlé trop tôt, grimaça soudain Hermione. Seamus… Tu es en charmante compagnie, dis-moi ?

En effet, ce dernier les rejoignit avec une femme à chaque bras.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Je vous présente Alexandrine, fit-il en désignant la femme aux cheveux noirs à sa droite, et Marthe, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre femme, rousse.

Ils saluèrent les nouvelles venues avec amusement pour les uns et une franche irritation pour l'autre.

\- Seamus, puis-je te parler, quelques instants…

\- Vous pouvez avancer, leur indiqua un agent de sécurité en leur indiquant l'espace à présent dégagé devant eux.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Hermione attira Seamus, un peu à l'écart.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon soir pour… ce genre de choses ?

\- C'est très gentil à toi, Hermione, d'avoir retiré ta langue de la bouche de Malefoy pour venir me poser cette question, mais il se trouve que tu es très mal placée pour me faire la moindre remarque sur ma vie sentimentale.

Sur ces paroles, pour le moins cinglantes, le jeune homme se détourna de son associée pour retourner vers le groupe, la laissant tout bonnement stupéfaite.

.

\- Léo…

\- Hum ?

Un peu à l'écart des hommes, les deux jeunes femmes observaient Drago Malefoy et sa femme prendre la pose pour les photographes qui couvraient l'évènement en attendant leur tour.

\- Je suis une horrible personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Que vas-tu chercher là ? Tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Après Luna, cela va de soi… Et quand on ne t'énerve pas.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

Le mannequin tourna la tête vers son amie qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le couple.

\- Tu penses encore à cette histoire ?

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Écoute, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Tu ne vas pas te rendre malade pour cela, tout de même !

\- Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser.

\- Oui bon, il ne s'est rien passé de plus, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Il est marié, Léo. Et regarde-les, ils sont parfaits ensemble. Dire que je me suis mise entre eux…

\- Hermione ! coupa la bonde. Non, mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Il faut être deux pour ce genre de chose, je te le rappelle. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, ce n'est certainement pas toi, tu n'étais pas en pleine possession de tes moyens, contrairement à lui… D'ailleurs, Harry est vraiment de mauvaise foi, si ça, ce n'est pas une tentative d'approche !

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute, je me suis jetée sur lui. Littéralement.

\- Et il ne t'a pas repoussé, du moins dans un premier temps. Si faute il y a, vous êtes autant fautif l'un que l'autre. Donc, cesse de te torturer avec ça. Je te le répète, ce n'était qu'un baiser… bon, un peu plus, mais rien de dramatique. Lui n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper en tout cas. Il n'a rien laissé transparaitre lorsque nous nous sommes salués tout à l'heure… Ou peut-être étais-je trop occupée à lancer des piques à Parkinson. Non, mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette robe ? Il faut qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, Amanda Perón la déteste, ce n'est pas possible autrement… Peu importe, je m'égare. Juste, oublie cette histoire.

\- Je ne peux pas, soupira l'ex-Gryffondor.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Il embrasse si bien que cela ? Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui au moins ? Mais tu n'es pas croyable, toi, tu adores te mettre dans des situations impossibles !

\- Mais non, enfin ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Eh bien, quoi ? Tu es bien tombée amoureuse de Ron, à partir de là…

\- Léo, je suis sérieuse.

\- Bon… donc il tu n'arrives pas oublier ce baiser plus plus. Il te plait alors ?

\- Non ! enfin… je ne sais pas. C'est juste que… ce que j'ai ressenti, Léo… peut-être que c'est l'alcool, j'espère que c'est l'alcool. Mais en tout cas, je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant, je n'arrête pas d'y penser et c'est vraiment bizarre…

Elle laissa échapper un soupir bruyant.

\- Juste, ne dis rien à Ginny, elle en ferait une affaire d'État.

\- Oh c'est clair ! Elle va devenir folle, enfin plus que d'habitude, parce que ça, c'est… Oh, Merlin, même moi, j'ai du mal à encaisser… Mais je ne dirai rien, tu me connais, je suis une tombe. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, c'est vrai ! Je ne raconte que les choses sans importance.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment se fait-il que Seamus soit au courant de… tu-sais-quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Dean !

\- Et qui l'a dit à Dean ?

\- Harry ?

\- Mets-y plus de conviction lorsque tu mens.

\- OK, je vois que je suis démasquée.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Il fallait bien que j'aie des alliés contre Harry. Tu sais qu'il persiste à dire qu'il n'a pas perdu notre pari.

\- Drago n'a rien fait, c'est moi…

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux de toute la soirée, et a tout fait pour se retrouver seul avec toi.

\- Ça a toujours été comme cela…

\- Oui, je sais, il te regarde tout le temps, et cetera. Mais, maintenant que tu sais qu'il ne te considère pas comme une erreur de la nature ou je ne sais plus quoi. Quelle explication trouves-tu à son comportement ?

Hermione demeura muette. Se pourrait-il que… non, impossible.

\- Alors, vas-tu admettre que tu ne lui es pas indifférente.

\- Il est marié, Léo, à une femme superbe. Qui, de plus, a l'air vraiment charmante.

\- Celle qui fait tout le temps la gueule ? Elle est belle, oui. Mais charmante ? Absolument pas. J'ai connu des glaciers plus chaleureux qu'elle. Même Parkinson sourit, c'est souvent mauvais signe, mais elle sourit.

\- Je suis certaine qu'elle est simplement réservée. Tu oublies que souvent les gens me trouvent hautaine et prétentieuse.

\- Mais tu es hautaine et prétentieuse, mon cœur.

\- Non, je…

\- Ça va être à nous, Mione, dit Harry qui venait d'apparaitre à son côté. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Harry, à merveille, lui répondit sa meilleure amie en se composant une mine réjouie. Allons-y !

 **0000**

Francisco Ivanesky était horriblement stressé et comme chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, il se montrait exécrable. Hurlant des ordres à n'en plus pouvoir et rabrouant coiffeurs, maquilleurs, habilleurs, sans distinction, aucune. Seul Mhaï, imperturbable dans son art, semblait échapper aux foudres du créateur.

\- Non, mais cela ne va pas du tout ! S'époumonait-il. Est-ce que tu es stupide ou dépourvu du cerveau ? J'avais expressément demandé que la tenue numéro 6 soit portée par… comment elle s'appelle encore cette cruche là… Portina, Portolena...

\- Portia, lui souffla Denis qui, étrangement, n'avait pas non plus eu à trop subir la mauvaise humeur d'Ivy.

\- Oui, peu importe. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est celle-ci qui la porte ? fulminait-il en s'adressant à une habilleuse. Elle est maigre comme un clou, fit-il en désignant le mannequin. On dirait un sac d'os, elle ne met pas du tout la robe en valeur. Mais arrête de pleurer, _stupida_ (2) ! _Idiote_ (3), tu vas finir par abimer ton maquillage, les sorts de fixation ne sont pas infaillibles ! Tu le sais que tu es maigre quand même ! Alors, je t'écoute et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Magdalena.

\- Marguerite.

\- Peu m'importe ! Parle ! Et toi, cesse de pleurer ou je te vire.

\- Eh bien, c'est que... Portia ne rentre plus dans la robe.

\- Quoi ?! _Ma è possible_ (2). Portia ! hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la pauvre fille, la jeune habilleuse trottinant derrière lui. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication, _imbécile_ (3).

.

\- Quand Ivy se met à lancer des insultes en français et en italien, c'est mauvais signe, chuchota Léo, tandis qu'Hermione et elles rejoignaient les coulisses.

La séance photo avait duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais elles n'étaient pas trop en retard par rapport au programme.

\- Ah les filles, vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama Dennis. Vous allez pouvoir vous occuper d'Ivanesky parce que moi je n'en peux plus. Il a déjà fait pleurer six personnes et en a envoyé une à l'infirmerie.

\- Pardon ? fit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, il a lancé, pour le mettre de côté, un escarpin cassé qui a malencontreusement atterri sur le crâne d'une des maquilleuses.

\- Oh. Ce n'est pas trop grave, au moins ?

\- Non, elle va bien. Je la soupçonne plutôt d'avoir voulu fuir.

Léo éclata de rire.

\- Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, approuva-t-elle en retirant sa longue cape en fourrure blanche (4), lorsqu'il est ainsi, personne n'aime être en compagnie d'Ivy.

\- Justement, il vient vers nous, murmura Hermione.

\- C'est ici que je vous laisse, s'esquiva Denis.

\- Lâche… Ivy ! Tout va comme tu le souhaites ?

\- Non ! c'est la _catastrophe_ (3). Portia est enceinte et a pris un bonnet de soutien-gorge, elle ne rentre plus dans sa robe. C'est un désastre.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui a bien pu avoir l'idée de procréer avec cette peste ?

Leonora écopa de deux regards noirs.

\- Quoi ? Non, mais, avouez que c'est surprenant… non ? Oh s'il vous plait ne me regardez pas comme cela. J'ai l'impression que vous voulez m'assassiner.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, grinça Ivy, mais il me manquerait un second mannequin.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, Ivy ! Sachant que j'ai peut-être la solution qu'il te faut…

Quelques minutes et un problème réglé plus tard, tout était fin prêt pour le défilé.

\- Bien ! Nous sommes pile à l'heure, discourait Ivy. Merci à toutes et à tous, vous avez fait jusque-là un boulot formidable. Je sais que je vous ai un peu malmené, mais vous savez que je vous aime.

Des rires fusèrent à travers les coulisses.

\- Le plus dur est passé, mais ne vous déconcentrez pas, c'est une course effrénée qui nous attend et vous me connaissez, tout doit être _perfetto_ (2). Les filles, dit-il en s'adressant maintenant aux mannequins, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes des déesses, après tout vous porter mes vêtements !

D'autres rires se firent entendre.

\- Alors je veux voir une démarche de déesse, je veux vous voir envouter la salle. Mais surtout, amusez-vous. Une femme qui prend du plaisir est toujours belle, plaisanta-t-il. Sinon, bon courage à tout le monde, et je pense que l'on peut s'applaudir parce que l'on a quand même bien travaillé.

Ivy commença à applaudir, rapidement suivi de l'ensemble de son auditoire.

Denis passa la tête dans la pièce.

\- Tout est près de notre côté, Daphnée vient de quitter la scène.

\- Super ! C'est parti. En place les filles !

 **0000**

\- Très beau discours, Daphnée, tu t'en es admirablement bien sorti, félicita Drago.

\- Oui, c'était très bien, ma chérie, approuva Blaise.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci. J'étais tellement stressée…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne s'est pas vu, lui assura Astoria.

\- Et l'hommage que tu as rendu à Mélania était très émouvant, ajouta Pansy.

\- Merci, il est vrai que nous n'étions pas très proches malgré le fait qu'elle fasse partie du comité, mais il m'a semblé qu'il fallait que je le fasse.

\- Tu as bien fait, dit Flint, c'était une bonne personne.

\- Oui. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quel genre de monstre est capable de faire une chose si atroce, s'indigna Daphnée. Et moi, qui pensai sincèrement qu'avec la chute de vous-savez-qui ce genre de chose n'arriverait plus.

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, c'est horrible. En plus, celui qui a fait ça doit être vraiment tordu, chuchota Pansy alors que Ryan Pears, le maitre de cérémonie, annonçait le programme de la soirée. Il parait qu'il a pris le temps de l'habiller, la coiffer et la maquiller. C'est son elfe de maison qui a découvert son corps, chez elle, vous rendez-vous compte ? Et il a juré qu'en la voyant, il a cru qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir et que ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'a touché et qu'elle est tombée qu'il a vu qu'elle était morte.

\- Quelle horreur ! s'alarmèrent les sœurs Greengrass.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Et personne n'a rien vu ni entendu. Ce monstre est entré et sorti de chez elle sans que personne ne le sache. C'est à se demander ce que font les Aurors. Des incapables…

\- Arrête, Pansy ! Ils n'ont pas à surveiller chaque maison, ils ont déjà suffisamment de travail. Et puis qui te dit que c'est un mage noir qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est forcément le cas, Daphnée. Comment expliques-tu que l'on ne l'ait pas remarqué, sinon ? Les protections de chez elles ne se sont pas déclenchées.

\- À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, intervint Drago.

\- C'est possible, mais Mélania était tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire. Je ne vois personne qui aurait intérêt à la tuer. Et puis, il y a d'autres détails troublants. Lorsqu'elle a été retrouvée, il ne restait plus une goutte de sang dans son corps et son cœur n'était plus à sa place. Cela ressemble tout de même beaucoup à un rituel de magie noire.

\- Effectivement, c'est étrange… commenta Drago.

\- Mais bon, nous n'en savons pas plus, il est inutile de faire des suppositions, il vaut mieux laisser la justice faire son travail.

Les autres approuvèrent les paroles de Blaise et la conversation reprit sur un ton plus léger, tandis que Ryan Pears quittait la scène pour laisser place au défilé Ivanesky.

Bientôt, l'éclairage de la salle se réduisit et la scène se modifia pour permettre le passage des mannequins. Des lettres d'or apparurent dans les airs :

« IVANESKY

COLLECTION PRE FALL 2009 »

Puis, le message disparut pour être remplacé par un autre.

« W.I.L.D »

Un rugissement se fit entendre et le show commença.

Drago, n'entendait strictement rien à la mode, mais il devait avouer qu'Ivanesky avait le sens du spectacle et de la mise en scène. Le décor changeait au fur et à mesure, s'accordant aux tenues que portaient les mannequins. De la savane africaine aux glaces de l'Antarctique, en passant par la luxuriante forêt amazonienne, l'on s'y serait cru. Les mannequins se succédaient et se croisaient, n'hésitant pas à exprimer leur personnalité et à se mettre en scène, captant tous les regards de la salle. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était totalement silencieuse happée par le spectacle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Ivanesky était très fort.

Puis, la scène se vida et la musique changea. Le décor se modifia une nouvelle fois et les glaciers refirent leur apparition. Léonora Walton apparut, toujours vêtue de sa longue cape en fourrure blanche qui ne laissait qu'entrevoir sa robe, mais cette fois-ci, son capuchon était remonté. Un halo de lumière l'entourait, lui donnant un air angélique. Air trompeur, selon Drago, mais, il reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle connaissait son métier et qu'elle le faisait bien. Alors qu'elle défilait, elle avait une aura telle qu'elle semblait attirer la lumière. Son pouvoir de vélane y était probablement pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du podium, la cape disparut pour laisser apparaitre une somptueuse robe blanche.

\- Superbe, murmura Astoria à son côté.

Et c'était le mot. Le tissu flottait autour d'elle et épousait ses mouvements comme s'il faisait partie d'elle. Un habile jeu de transparence révélait, sans trop les dévoiler, les charmes de la jeune femme. Drago se répétait qu'il n'y connaissait rien à la mode, mais ce Ivy semblait être un maître en la matière. Après avoir posé une dernière fois, elle fit demi-tour et quitta la scène.

\- C'est l'une des robes mises aux enchères, informa Daphnée, c'est une merveille.

Ses amis acquiescèrent avant de se lever pour applaudir les mannequins qui revenaient pour un denier tour. Léo revint la dernière et les filles, applaudissant également, se rangèrent de part et d'autre du podium afin d'accueillir le créateur. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire son apparition sous les ovations du public. Il s'avança sur la scène, salua, puis fit demi-tour et disparut quelques instants, avant de revenir, Hermione à son bras. Celle-ci, rayonnante, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, avait conservé sa vaporeuse cape entièrement faite de plumes dorées (4). Le col montait haut très haut, lui donnant ainsi une allure princière.

Comment ne pas la trouver magnifique ?

\- Merci. Merci à tous pour votre accueil, dit le designer par-dessus les applaudissements qui n'avaient pas cessé, j'en suis vraiment touché, mais j'ai encore une pièce à vous présenter.

Le public cessa toute ovation.

\- Elle constitue la pièce maîtresse de ma collection et je suis ravie que mon amie, Hermione Granger ait accepté d'être mon modèle. Vous le savez sans doute, cette robe, ainsi que les deux dernières que vous avez vues, sera mise aux enchères de ce soir. Elles portent chacune le nom de celle qui me l'a inspiré. Ainsi nous avons la Leonora, que vous avez pu voir sur la sublime Léo Walton. La Ginevra, portée par Portia Venicci, ma chère Ginny n'ayant malheureusement pas pu être là ce soir. Et enfin la Hermione…

À ces mots, la cape d'Hermione se transforma en une multitude de petits oiseaux couleur or qui s'envolèrent simultanément pour découvrir la fameuse robe.

La salle retint son souffle, comme pour apprécier le moment. Puis, les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle.

\- Cet homme est un génie, souffla Astoria, époustouflée.

Pour Drago, cet homme était peut-être un génie, mais cette robe ne serait pas ce qu'elle est sans la femme qui la portait. Elle épousait à la perfection les courbes de la jeune femme comme si elle avait été coupée sur elle. La couleur, indéfinissable, tantôt bronze, tantôt or, rehaussait à merveille le teint de la brune. Le tissu scintillait, comme serti de milliers de minuscules diamants, et semblait s'écouler sur le corps de l'ex-Gryffondor tant il était fluide. Elle était éclatante…

Cependant, rien ne l'avait préparé à la vision qui allait suivre. En effet, bien que le tomber soit sublime, l'élégante robe restait plutôt sage. Du moins, de face. Parce que lorsqu'Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même, chacun put constater que non seulement, celle-ci était fendue sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi la jambe de sa propriétaire. Mais également qu'elle était pourvue d'un profond décolleté dans le dos laissant le loisir d'admirer la chute de reins de la jeune femme.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations étouffées dans la salle. Celle de Blaise lui valut, d'ailleurs, une tape de la part de Daphnée et une œillade glaciale de la part de Drago. Les applaudissements mirent longtemps à cesser. Il n'y avait pas à dire Ivanesky était un excellent designer. Mais surtout, la robe portait magnifiquement bien son nom.

 **0000**

C'est avec appréhension qu'Hermione se retrouva seule sur la scène de la salle de réception du _Four Season_ , qui avait repris un aspect normal, pour prononcer son discours en tant que fondatrice de l'orphelinat.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, monsieur le ministre de la magie, bonsoir. Et bienvenue à chacun d'entre vous. Cela me fait chaud au cœur de voir à quel point vous êtes venus nombreux soutenir cette cause qui comme vous vous en doutez est très importante pour moi.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Voilà 11 ans que l'orphelinat Potter a été fondé. Au crépuscule de la seconde guerre des sorciers, afin d'accueillir tous les orphelins qu'elle a engendrés. Car ce n'est que cela la guerre, une faiseuse d'orphelins. Voilà, 11 ans que nous travaillons chaque jour afin de donner un avenir meilleur à ses enfants qui ont tout perdu. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, les débuts ont été difficiles, chaotiques même. Mais nous avons persévéré, car nous savons, tous, que cette cause est bien plus grande que nous, qu'elle nous dépasse. Élever un enfant est la chose la plus difficile qui existe, mais la chose la plus merveilleuse également. Et si je suis si fière d'être présente devant vous ici, ce soir, c'est parce que c'est le signe que notre voix a été entendue par le plus grand nombre. Par vous, qui avez décidé de nous soutenir. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais d'abord vous remercier. Vous qui nous soutenez par quelque manière que ce soit et qui nous aider à former les générations de demain. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui, les orphelins d'hier ont bien grandi. La plupart ont quitté l'orphelinat et ont commencé leurs études supérieures ou travaillent. Je pense notamment à Mary, Juliet, Lukas, Henry et Robert qui sont présent dans la salle, mais à bien d'autres qui, j'en suis certaine, nous regardent. Sachez que je suis extrêmement fière de vous. Malgré les débuts difficiles que vous avez eus dans votre vie, vous avez réussi à devenir des adultes formidables.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

\- Vous savez, lorsque l'on me demande combien j'ai d'enfants, j'ai toujours envie de répondre 118. Mais je me retiens, de peur de choquer les plus sensibles qui ne comprendraient pas. Pourtant c'est le cas, j'ai 118 enfants. À ce jour, l'orphelinat Potter a accueilli 116 enfants, 47 ont été adoptés et 34 sont maintenant adultes. La dernière venue, Emily, est arrivée ce matin, portant à 35 le nombre de nos pensionnaires. Nous avons la chance d'avoir une équipe merveilleuse pour s'occuper des enfants et je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour le travail fantastique qu'ils fournissent chaque jour. Cependant, j'essaye alors, merci. Merci également, à toute l'administration de l'orphelinat qui n'a jamais failli, au comité d'organisation du GHSS qui s'est montré si compétent et grâce auquel nous avons droit à cette belle soirée, à Denis Crivey, mon assistant qui n'arrête pas de courir dans tous les sens depuis ces dernières semaines, à ma secrétaire, Amélia Johns qui elle non plus n'a pas démérité. Et enfin, à mon très cher Harry, mon ami depuis 18 ans et qui m'a toujours soutenu dans ce projet titanesque. Merci.

Hermione marqua une troisième pause et la salle applaudit.

\- Je pense que vous avez raison d'applaudir, mais surtout de vous applaudir, car grâce à vous qui êtes présent dans cette salle, la cagnotte destinée à l'orphelinat a déjà dépassé les cinq cent mille gaillons. C'est déjà énorme pour nous, mais bien sûr, nous ne comptons pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin. Comme vous le savez, la vente aux enchères aura lieu pendant le diner que vous allez bientôt pouvoir commencer, je vous le promets.

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle.

\- Oui, je sais, j'ai la très mauvaise habitude de beaucoup parler… La vente aux enchères aura donc bientôt lieu et je compte sur vous pour faire de belles acquisitions. D'ailleurs, je me dois de remercier au nom de l'orphelinat tous les sponsors de cette vente, non, je ne vous avais pas oublié, qui nous ont fourni des pièces magnifiques.

Elle procéda à une liste exhaustive de tous ceux qui avaient offert des pièces à mettre aux enchères.

\- Je sais, c'est très long, mais j'ai bientôt terminé. Merci à la maison Chauvin d'où vient la somptueuse parure que je porte et qui est également aux enchères. Et enfin, merci à l'ensemble de la maison Ivanesky pour le fantastique défilé de ce soir et les nombreuses robes mises aux enchères, dont le chef d'œuvre que je porte… Décidément tout est à vendre chez moi !

Il y eut de nouveaux éclats de rire.

\- À part mes chaussures. Mes chaussures j'ai le droit de les garder. Bon, tous ceux qui devaient être remerciés l'ont été. Je vous remercie pour votre patience et vous souhaite un excellent repas. Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai failli oublier de remercier le _Four Season_. Bien entendu, merci au _Four Season_ et à son charmant directeur, monsieur Holmes, pour cette superbe salle et ce repas qui s'annonce succulent. Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien terminé. Merci encore à vous tous et _bon appétit_ (3).

La jeune femme quitta la scène sous les applaudissements des invités, ravis de pouvoir enfin commencer leur repas.

 **0000**

\- Tu m'évites ?

Hermione qui prenait l'air, appuyée sur le rebord du balcon qui jouxtait la salle, fit volte-face, reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Non, enfin… Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peux être le fait que tu fuis chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons l'un en présence de l'autre ou que tu aies évité mon regard pendant tout le diner.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Heureusement, la pénombre masquait la rougeur de ses joues.

À l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Après le diner, les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place au bal. La vente aux enchères avait été un franc succès et l'orphelinat avait engrangé une coquette somme. La jeune femme en était ravie, mais se sentait également vide de toute énergie. La soirée était passée à une vitesse éclair et elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle, discutant avec telle ou telle connaissance et vérifiant que tout était en place.

\- Si c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en reparler, coupa-t-elle.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

La brune resta mutique et retourna à sa contemplation des jardins de l'hôtel.

\- Écoute Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvons rien. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu m'évites que cela changera quelque chose.

\- Je sais, mais... c'est compliqué.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué. C'est toi qui compliques tout. L'on s'est embrassé, d'accord. Tu sais, ça arrive à de nombreuses personnes, tous les jours...

\- Oui, mais non ! C'était mal. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et toi... Toi, tu devrais m'en vouloir de t'avoir sauté dessus !

\- Eh bien, je ne t'en veux pas ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ramènes tout à toi ? J'étais là, moi aussi et j'en avais envie, autant que toi...

\- Non ! Je n'en avais pas envie et toi non plus, c'est une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur... Merlin, mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ?

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Hermione ?

Disant cela Drago s'était rapproché d'elle, l'enveloppant de son odeur, à présent familière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Sa voix était si basse que Drago douta d'avoir bien entendu.

Dans un premier temps, il ne fit rien. Puis, Hermione sentit la main du jeune homme caresser ses boucles emprisonnées dans une coiffure élaborée. une série de frissons lui parcoururent l'échine.

\- Si c'est une erreur, alors, il me tarde de me tromper de nouveau... lui susurra-t-il.

La jeune femme releva précipitamment le visage. Ses grands yeux humides le scrutant à la recherche de toute trace de plaisanterie, mais, il était on ne plus sérieux.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! accusa-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est évidemment, dois-je te rappeler que tu es marié ? Ta femme ne mérite pas ça, elle...

\- J'ai demandé le divorce.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

\- Non, ce n'est pas une. J'ai déposé une requête, il y a deux semaines.

* * *

(1) Le vert est la couleur des yeux d'Harry mais également celle de l'espoir.

(2) En italien dans le texte.

(3) En français dans le texte.

(4) Je le répète, aucun animal n'a été blessé pour confectionner cette cape. Vive la magie !

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, une petite review ne serait pas de refus. En attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Bisous,

Lolielo


	17. PART II - Chapitre 15 : Premières fois

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez tous merveilleusement bien. Mais surtout, j'espère que vous êtes heureux de ces retrouvailles. En effet, cela faisait longtemps... Je suis désolée pour ça, mais bon, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Peu importe, voici un nouveau chapitre et c'est le plus important, j'ai envie de vous dire.

Avant de passer à ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, je voulais vous remercier pour votre patience, votre soutien, vos messages et d'être là, tout simplement. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire et cela malgré ma lenteur de publication. Sachez que cela m'encourage et me touche énormément.

Vous êtes parfait, ne changez rien !

Maintenant place à mes réponses aux adorables messages d'invités que j'ai reçus.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à Lady Blue (review du 18 octobre 2016)**

Hello Lady Blue !

Merci infiniment pour ton adorable message. Je suis désolée de ne te répondre que maintenant, si longtemps après, mais j'ose espérer que tu verras ce message. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mon histoire. Pour sure, la relation Drago/Hermione continuera à évoluer, ils ont encore un long chemin à faire avant leur happy end. Je dois dire que j'ai eu mal pour Drago après la scène de « torture » que je lui ai infligée, mais je me dis que c'est pour la bonne cause. Ginny, quant à elle n'a pas fini de subir, malheureusement pour elle, mais rien de grave, je te rassure. Pour les robes, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies pu les imaginer. C'est exactement ce que je voulais, étant une fan de mode, les vêtements, j'adore ça !

Dans tous les cas, voici (enfin !) la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Bises et à bientôt ;)

 **Réponse à Wen (review du 15 janvier 2017)**

Coucou Wen !

Malheureusement, j'ai été un peu (beaucoup) longue, mais j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner. Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

Bises et la prochaine !

 **Réponse à Sasi (review du 7 mars 2017)**

Hey Sasi ! Ton impatience me ravit et heureusement, je peux enfin y répondre. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. Bises et à bientôt !

 **Réponse à Sasi (review du 14 avril 2017)**

Coucou Marine ! Si, il y a une suite. Heureusement. Et je terminerais, même si ça prendra probablement un peu de temps (pas trop j'espère). En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voici la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras. Bises et à la prochaine ;)

.

Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite.

À présent, abordons l'histoire proprement dite. Je me dois de préciser que ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire et pour cause, c'est le début de la seconde partie. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher votre plaisir, mais nous en reparlerons plus bas. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, sans oublier de vous informer que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à the gorgeous J.K. Rowling.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15 : Premières fois**

 _25 octobre 1996_

Les murs de la prestigieuse école de magie défilaient à toute vitesse dans le champ de vision d'Hermione Granger, suivant le rythme effréné de ses pas. Elle détestait être en retard.

Pire que cela, elle l'exécrait.

Et qu'importe si son collègue ne méritait pas qu'elle se presse, il était hors de question qu'elle ait plus de retard que nécessaire.

Nous étions vendredi et comme tous les vendredis soir, Hermione devait effectuer sa ronde avec le préfet de serpentard.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu peur de Malefoy, elle devait avouer qu'elle en était parvenue à craindre ces quelques heures passées en sa compagnie. Elle le savait lunatique et agressif, mais depuis le début de leur sixième année, c'était pire. Elle rejetait évidemment les accusations absurdes d'Harry à son sujet, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était devenu vraiment étrange.

Il avait changé. Ce n'était plus le petit imbécile qui les faisait tourner en bourriques, elle et ces meilleurs amis, il paraissait plus sombre, elle en avait presque la chair de poule. Il était de plus en plus haineux à son égard. Elle s'était toujours efforcée de l'ignorer, mais là, cela devenait compliqué. La violence de ses propos envers elle montait d'un cran à chaque rencontre et lors de la dernière, il avait été à deux doigts d'user de violence physique.

\- Ah ! te voilà enfin Granger, j'ai failli attendre.

\- Bonsoir, Malefoy.

Ils se mirent à marcher en silence, silence que Malefoy ne tarda pas à rompre :

\- Tu te rends quand même compte qu'en tant que Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est toi qui devrais m'attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et c'est reparti… » pensa Hermione.

\- La moindre des choses serait de répondre lorsqu'un supérieur daigne te parler.

Habituellement, Hermione ne lui répondait pas. Mais cela semblait l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Il finissait par enchainer les insultes et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à le supporter, aujourd'hui. Elle était épuisée par sa journée, passée en cours et à la bibliothèque, et elle s'était encore disputée avec Ron.

\- Très bien, je suis désolée d'avoir fait attendre sa gracieuse majesté, maintenant que j'ai satisfait ton ego, pourrait-on, s'il te plait, faire ce pour quoi nous sommes là ? Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais rapidement terminer cette ronde pour aller me coucher, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, Malefoy la tenant à la gorge.

\- Écoute-moi bien Sang-de-Bourbe, lui susurra-t-il, je me fiche que tu sois fatiguée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais une chose est sure, avise-toi encore de me parler sur ce ton et je peux te promettre que ta misérable petite vie aura une fin prématurée.

Hermione suffoquait, la poigne de Malefoy lui enserrait durement la gorge. Elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile, il serrait de plus en plus fort. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour le regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia, il avait l'air d'un fou.

Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait la tuer…

Alors qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, et aussi brusquement qu'il s'était saisi d'elle, il la relâcha brutalement.

.

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-il devenu un monstre ? Un tueur ? Il avait déjà pratiquement tué une élève et il venait de recommencer. Lui qui avait été si fier de lui-même en venait à se dégoûter.

Était-ce cela le chemin vers la gloire ? Dans ce cas, il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'emprunter…

Hermione tentait de reprendre son souffle, il l'entendait tousser à en n'en plus finir. Il se risqua à la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés et d'une main, se tenait la gorge où des traces rougeâtres commençaient à faire leur apparition, son autre main l'aidait à se tenir au mur. Il eut envie de vomir, c'était lui qui lui avait fait cela. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, sa rage l'avait, lui-même pris au dépourvu et pendant une fraction de seconde il avait envisagé que si elle disparaissait, son obsession pour elle disparaîtrait également.

Hermione Granger… Il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait.

Il avait su au fond de lui, dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé dans le Poudlard express, qu'elle était spéciale. Elle l'avait, de suite, intrigué, puis cet intérêt s'était mué en véritable obsession.

Elle était tout ce qu'il était censé abhorrer, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourtant, elle avait, depuis qu'il la connaissait, réussi à faire de sa vie un bordel sans nom. Comment cette moins que rien pouvait-elle être l'amie de Potter quand ce dernier avait dédaigné la main qu'il lui tendait ?

Comment cette sous-sorcière pouvait-elle le surpasser dans toutes les matières ?

Et surtout, comment faisait-elle pour provoquer un tel émoi chez lui ? Car oui, il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence, il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Amoureux ? Non, c'était pire. Elle était dans chacune de ses pensées, dans chacun de ses actes, elle régissait sa vie entière, et ce même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas encore conscience. Il se rappelait encore la peur qu'il avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée par le basilic, alors qu'il avait clamé haut et fort qu'il espérait qu'elle en serait victime. Il s'était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que de culpabilité, mais il savait à présent que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se souvenait également n'avoir rien fait lorsqu'elle avait osé lever la main sur lui, sachant que n'importe qui d'autre aurait subi ses représailles, de sa préoccupation de la savoir en sécurité lors de l'attaque de mangemorts à la coupe du monde de quidditch, de son angoisse quand il avait appris son départ pour le ministère l'an dernier avec ses abrutis d'amis. Ce dernier évènement l'avait forcé à ouvrir brutalement les yeux, ce n'était pas normal de ressentir de telles choses pour une personne que l'on était censé mépriser, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir besoin qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle le regarde, d'être obsédé par elle jour et nuit au point de la suivre.

Il l'aimait.

Mais dans le même temps, il la haïssait. Il la haïssait de lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver un jour, il la haïssait d'être si indifférente envers lui, il la haïssait de faire voler en éclat tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru. Tous les préceptes inculqués par son père devenaient caducs face à elle. Elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui surpassait les Sang-Purs.

Néanmoins, il devait avouer que si elle avait commencé le travail, les derniers évènements s'étaient chargés d'anéantir ses « valeurs » d'antan. Son Père, son héros, tout Malefoy qu'il était, croupissait actuellement à Azkaban dans la disgrâce la plus totale. Tandis que son « maître » prenait ses aises dans le manoir ancestral et se plaisait à les avilir, sa mère et lui.

Au début, il avait été heureux et fier de la mission confiée par le seigneur des ténèbres, n'était-ce pas là un moyen de prendre sa revanche sur Potter et le vieux fou ? Enfin, il serait reconnu à sa juste valeur et la famille Malefoy retrouverait son prestige.

Il avait très vite déchanté. Son père avait toujours prôné la violence et la force, mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne lui avait parlé de ce que l'on y perdait. Devait-il prendre le risque de perdre son humanité pour une cause qui lui semblait aujourd'hui vaine ? En quoi prendre la vie d'un autre être humain le rendrait-il meilleur ? Il lui semblait que c'était tout le contraire et n'était pas sûr de vouloir ni de pouvoir le faire.

Mais surtout, il se rendait à présent compte que cet « honneur » que lui faisait le seigneur des ténèbres n'était en réalité qu'un cadeau empoisonné. Il n'avait que 16 ans, comment était-il au juste supposé réussir alors que le mage noir avait lui-même échoué ? Il était destiné à échouer et à périr, ses parents avec lui. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il essaye, s'il avait la moindre chance de s'en sortir, il devait impérativement la saisir. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure… Il s'aventura à poser une nouvelle fois les yeux sur elle. Elle avait fini par retrouver une respiration à peu près normale et l'observait.

L'incompréhension, la stupeur et le dégoût se lisaient sur son visage, mais pas de peur, courageuse, elle le défiait du regard. Il se détourna, il ne pouvait supporter de voir dans ses iris le reflet de sa propre haine de lui-même.

Il sentait toujours la brûlure de son regard lorsqu'elle finit par s'adresser à lui, sa voix était un peu cassée, mais ferme :

\- Tu es un grand malade Malefoy ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais c'est terminé, je vais prévenir McGonagall. Et je vais lui demander de changer les paires pour les rondes, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas le priver de son seul réconfort dans le chaos qu'était son existence. Elle ne pouvait pas le priver d'elle !

Il se leva d'un bon pour se précipiter vers elle.

Cette fois, elle ne fut pas prise au dépourvu et saisit promptement sa baguette avant de lui lancer un sort informulé qui le propulsa dans les airs.

Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, mais se releva presque immédiatement. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la désarma.

Hermione était maintenant sans défense face au grand blond qui lui faisait face. Elle commençait vraiment à être effrayée, mais son courage lui interdisait de fuir comme une couarde.

Malefoy avançait lentement vers elle, elle pouvait voir les deux baguettes qu'il serrait dans sa main droite. Elle songea à se jeter sur lui pour reprendre son arme, mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il la mit en garde :

\- N'y pense même pas.

Il était à présent très proche d'elle, trop proche, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de parfum boisé et épicé. Elle allait esquisser un pas en arrière lorsqu'il la reteint par les épaules.

Il leva le bras. Elle crut qu'il allait la frapper et ferma les yeux pour anticiper la douleur, mais il fit une chose inédite. Du dos de la main, il lui caressa la joue, avant de descendre tout doucement dans son cou.

Elle se détendit sous la caresse tandis qu'un sentiment de bien-être se répandait en elle.

Puis, se rendant compte de la situation, se raidit et rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Son visage était impassible dans la pénombre du couloir, il avait l'air d'examiner les marques qui étaient certainement apparues sur sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Ce n'était pas un accident n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui vient d'arriver…

\- Si… enfin non… je ne sais pas, je suis perdu.

Hermione chercha à se dégager, mais il la reteint une nouvelle fois et raffermit sa prise. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé, crois-moi, je ne te veux pas de mal, j'ai juste un peu dérapé.

Elle ne releva même pas le fait qu'il utilise son prénom. Étrangement, cela ne lui parut même pas déplacé, c'était comme… naturel.

\- Un peu dérapé ? Tu as failli m'étrangler Malefoy ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, tu es pire que d'habitude. Je peux comprendre que la situation puisse ne pas être facile pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à moi. Je ne suis pas ton défouloir personnel. Des années j'ai supporté tes insultes, ne compte pas sur moi pour cautionner ça ! OK je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais je ne suis pas la seule. OK je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry, mais règle tes problèmes avec lui, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Au contraire, tout à avoir avec toi.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, moi. À part peut-être cette gifle en troisième année, mais tu l'avais mérité ! Et puis mince quoi ! Si tu m'es tant supérieur, tu ne devrais même pas faire attention à moi. Tu devrais m'ignorer. C'est comme cela qu'on fait lorsque l'on s'estime trop bien pour une personne. On ne la harcèle pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je quitte l'école ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise, que voulait-elle dire par là ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus en avant dans réflexions puisqu'elle lui donna la réponse à ses questions.

\- Eh oui, Malefoy, tu te croyais discret ? Je sais que tu as la désagréable habitude de me suivre.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- C'est cela, et moi je suis Rowena Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas à qui tu cherches à mentir, à moi ou à toi-même. Au début, je croyais que c'était Harry que tu pistais, mais non, combien de fois t'ai-je surpris entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Or Harry n'y va que sous la contrainte.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à te soucier de tes études, je travaille moi aussi je te signale.

\- Ah bon ? Et toutes les autres fois où j'ai senti ta présence, où j'ai vu ton affreuse tignasse à la couleur caractéristique dans un endroit où tu n'étais pas censé te trouver, tu étudiais ?

\- C'est dans ta tête, Granger. Et comment pourrais-tu savoir dans quels endroits je suis censé me trouver. Peut-être que c'est toi qui me suis.

\- Défends-toi comme tu peux Malefoy, mais en attendant tout cela a intérêt à cesser !

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Non, je te préviens, jusque-là, je n'ai rien dit, mais ça ne peut plus continuer. On nage en plein délire là ! Tu es quoi au juste ? Un tueur psychopathe ? Et tu as décidé que je serais ta prochaine victime ?

\- Psycho quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. En tout cas, sache une chose, si tu projettes de me tuer, c'est stupide parce que tu seras très vite attrapé et tu finiras ta vie à Azkaban. Une Sang-de-Bourbe telle que moi ne mérite pas que tu gâches ta vie si _parfaite_. Maintenant, lâche-moi, tu feras la ronde seul ce soir, je crois que j'ai assez donné.

\- Non, souffla-t-il en la rapprochant davantage de lui.

\- Laisse-moi, je te dis ! Je ne dirais pas au professeur McGonagall ce qu'il s'est passé, je lui demanderai simplement de changer les groupes. Tu n'auras pas d'ennui si cela peut te rassurer, mais arrête de me suivre, trouve-toi un autre passe-temps !

\- Je t'ai dit non !

\- Lâche-moi ou je hurle, je ne plaisante pas. Non, mais vraiment, tu es complètement atteint, on…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car il fondit sur ses lèvres.

.

Drago n'avait pu se retenir, il en avait envie depuis si longtemps… Alors qu'elle parlait, il n'avait pu détacher son regard de sa bouche tentatrice. Cette bouche qui hantait ses nuits. Elle était sublime, d'un rose soutenu, petite, mais pulpeuse. Il était comme hypnotisé, c'est à peine s'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui racontait. Puis, il craqua et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour la toute première fois.

.

Sous le choc, Hermione resta immobile.

Il laissa courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ce qu'elle fit mécaniquement. Sa langue se joignit alors à la sienne et elle perdit toute notion de réalité. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, elle se laissa faire. Pire, elle répondit à son baiser avec une fougue égale la sienne. Elle oublia tout, le bien, le mal. Tout ce qui n'était pas lui n'avait pas d'importance.

Il la saisit par la taille pour la presser contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient comme hors du temps, plus rien ne comptait hormis la passion qui les consumait. Drago l'enlaça plus étroitement encore, il semblait vouloir se fondre en elle. Hermione de son côté, sans bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ne pouvait que rien faire d'autre que savourer cet instant, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait à sa place, c'était… comme une évidence.

Les mains de Drago se firent plus aventureuses et agrippèrent les fesses de la jeune femme. Celle-ci revint brusquement sur terre. Mon Dieu, mais, qu'est-ce que c'était cela ?

Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle se dégagea sans ménagement de l'étreinte de Drago et lui envoya une gifle magistrale.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Malefoy ?

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi » ajouta-t-elle en elle-même.

\- Je ne le répèterai pas, cesse tes petits jeux tordus et ne t'approche plus de moi ! continua-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Hermione arracha sa baguette des mains de Malefoy et s'enfuit dans le couloir le laissant pétrifié.

.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça, il avait embrassé de nombreuses filles, mais aucune n'avait provoqué chez lui un tel brasier d'émotions. S'il avait encore des doutes sur ses sentiments à l'égard de la Gryffondor, ces derniers venaient d'être réduits à néant. Et pire même, car il venait de faire une nouvelle découverte, il la voulait.

Entière, à lui, désespérément.

Peu importe son sang, son statut, son éducation... Oui, peu importe sa mission. Il allait probablement mourir de toute façon, alors autant profiter de ses derniers instants. Et il avait besoin d'elle, viscéralement. Elle devait être à lui, peu importe le prix à payer.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes ! À la seconde où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, il avait causé sa perte. Malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce baiser. D'autant plus que s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que c'était à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle que son destin avait été scellé.

* * *

And we cut !

Oui, je sais... ce chapitre n'a absolument rien à voir avec le précédent. En effet, l'on fait un énorme bond dans le passé, un retour aux origines en somme. Comment tout a commencé entre eux. Comme je vous le disais précédemment, ce chapitre marque le début de la seconde partie de NAQT parce qu'à ce stade de l'histoire l'on va commencer à en savoir plus sur le passé en parallèle avec le présent. Parce que oui, le prochain chapitre (qui est prêt) est la suite directe du chapitre 14, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Par ailleurs, je sais avec certitude que NAQT comptera 40 chapitres sans compter le prologue.

Alors ? Je suis particulièrement curieuse de connaitre votre ressenti. Êtes-vous déçus ? Me détestez-vous ? Êtes-vous intrigués ? Content d'avoir quelques réponses ? Ou alors, n'en avez absolument rien à faire et vous êtes perdu sur cette page ? L'espace commentaire est ouvert.

Bon, c'est tout pour moi. Je vous dis à dimanche prochain 21 mai, entre 12 h et 16 h pour le chapitre 16 qui s'intitulera « pour une danse ». D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Bisous,

Lolielo


	18. PART II - Chapitre 16 : Pour une danse

Bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre dans les temps, fait assez rare pour être souligné. Aujourd'hui, l'on passe à la suite directe du chapitre 14, suite assez attendue par certaines d'entre vous, j'ose espérer qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Mais avant cela, je me dois de vous répondre.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à LittleRock14 (review du 19 mai 2017)**

Coucou !

Tu sais quoi ? Moi, je t'adore ! Ton message m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, merci infiniment. Je suis heureuse que mon univers te plaise et ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur. Que Léo te plaise, franchement ça me fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle est inspirée de plusieurs de mes amies donc elle a une place spéciale dans mon cœur. En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents.

Je t'embrasse et à bientôt ^^

.

En parlant de review, NAQT a dépassé les 100 ! C'est juste magnifique. Vous êtes au top vraiment, merci à tous. Je tiens à tout particulièrement remercier la 100e reviewteuse, **Swangranger,** merci d'être là depuis le début, tu est juste géniale !

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture non sans vous préciser que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la spectaculaire J.K. Rowling.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Pour une danse**

 _22 août 2009_

\- L'on peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps, glissa Blaise qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Drago.

Ce dernier, perdu dans sa contemplation, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se contenta de savourer son cognac qu'il portait à ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers, presque mécaniquement. L'œil rivé sur la foule de danseurs, plus précisément sur une jeune femme brune, il semblait perdu dans de lointaines pensées.

\- J'en ai déjà suffisamment perdu, finit-il par répondre sans regarder son interlocuteur.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, exactement ?

La question sembla interpeller le blond, car celui-ci se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Tu le sais très bien, affirma-t-il, soutenant le regard de son ami.

\- Non, Drago, justement je ne sais pas.

\- Elle et moi, c'est une longue histoire… une longue et bien triste histoire, je dois dire, murmura Drago, son regard se reportant sur Hermione qui dansait avec le ministre.

\- Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps !

Mal à l'aise, l'héritier Malefoy se racla la gorge.

\- Finalement, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, tu sais. Je crois qu'elle m'a fasciné dès la première fois que je l'ai vu…

\- Ça, j'aurais pu te le dire, coupa Blaise. Allons, ne me regarde pas avec cet air étonné, tu ne faisais que parler d'elle ! Et de Potter aussi, mais lui c'était différent, il passait son temps à faire sa star. Peu importe, tu parlais tout le temps d'elle. Et Granger par ci, et Granger par là… Franchement, c'était bizarre. La plupart des serpentard pensaient que c'était parce que tu la haïssais, heureusement pour toi d'ailleurs. Je le pensais moi-même à une époque, mais avec les années, je me suis posé des questions. Il faut dire que tu remarquais le moindre de ses faits et gestes…

\- Oui bon, ça va, j'ai compris, s'agaça le blond.

\- Quoi ? Tu pensais être discret ? Désolé vieux ! Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je suis probablement le seul à m'être interrogé là-dessus… Donc, elle t'a toujours fasciné et…

\- Et il est arrivé un moment où j'ai cessé de lutter contre cela.

\- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, je l'ai perdu, révéla Drago dans un souffle.

\- La guerre ?

\- Entre autres…

\- Sois plus précis, le pressa son ami. Nous sommes amis, tu peux me faire confiance, enfin !

\- Je sais Blaise et tu as mon entière confiance. Je te promets que je te raconterai tout, mais pas ce soir. Si tu veux bien m'excuser...

.

***Début du flash-back***

 _Trois semaines plus tôt, 1er août 2009_

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Surprise, Astoria Malefoy leva les yeux du courrier qu'elle lisait pour les plonger dans le regard anthracite de son époux.

\- Tu veux me parler ? Toi ? interrogea-t-elle, sceptique.

Prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisaient face, celui-ci lui adressa un regard blasé.

\- Oui. Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à cela ?

\- Peut-être le fait que ce soit la première fois que tu prononces cette phrase en quatre ans de vie commune. Tu sais que je t'adore mon chéri, mais il me semblait avoir compris que tu ne communiquais qu'en grognant ou en énonçant des sarcasmes.

\- Je t'en prie, Astoria. Pourrions-nous, s'il te plait, être sérieux quelques instants ?

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils.

\- Dois-je avoir peur ?

\- Non, ce que j'ai à t'annoncer ne changera rien pour toi.

\- Bien. Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- J'aimerais que nous divorcions, annonça calmement Drago.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant en plissant les yeux. Puis, elle se leva, son courrier à la main.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais un tel sens de l'humour, chéri. Je rirais bien avec toi, mais j'ai encore énormément de choses à faire, aujourd'hui. Ce gala ne se préparera pas tout seul. Si tu savais le nombre de choses que Daphnée m'a…

\- Je suis on ne plus sérieux, Astoria ! coupa-t-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le seuil.

À ces paroles, cette dernière se figea quelques instants, avant de se retourner lentement.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

\- Non ?

Comprenant que son mari ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde, elle lâcha le courrier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, toute couleur sembla déserter le visage de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle rejoignit le siège le plus proche pour prudemment y prendre place.

\- Tu veux divorcer... murmura-t-elle comme pour s'imprégner de cette réalité. Monsieur veut divorcer.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Monsieur Drago Malefoy veut divorcer !

\- Astoria...

\- Et, bien sûr, il s'attend que je réponde favorablement à sa requête parce que bien entendu tout ce que Drago Malefoy veut, il l'obtient ! poursuivit-elle sans tenir compte de son intervention. Un divorce ? Dites-moi que je rêve !

Elle fut prise d'un nouveau rire, tout aussi froid que le précèdent.

\- J'espère au contraire que tu n'es pas sérieux parce que si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme cela, tu te leurres cher ami.

\- Astoria, écoute…

\- Non ! Nous avons un contrat, je te le rappelle. Et je te prierais d'avoir au moins la décence de te taire !

Drago ne protesta pas, la colère d'Astoria était amplement justifiée et il n'était pas particulièrement fier de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de mettre Astoria dans une situation délicate. Certes, elle avait son caractère et il ne supportait sa présence qu'à petite dose. Cependant, il l'appréciait et la considérait à bien des égards comme une amie.

Mais s'il fallait en passer par là, il était prêt à le faire. Il estimait qu'il avait suffisamment souffert et qu'il avait à présent le droit d'obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours ardemment souhaité. Il avait le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Or son bonheur, il le savait, ne passait que par une seule personne...

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que cela implique ? s'enquit son épouse d'un ton dangereusement calme.

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience.

\- Tu te rends compte de la situation impossible dans laquelle tu me mets, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, Astoria, et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- C'est à cause d'une femme, c'est cela ?

\- Oui.

Astoria laissa échapper un soupir.

Écoute Drago, je pense que tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions divorcer simplement pour que tu puisses séduire une femme. Quel est le problème ? Elle refuse d'avoir une aventure avec toi sous prétexte que tu es marié ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'irais lui parler si tu veux. Lui expliquer que ça ne me pose aucun problème, au contraire...

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela. C'est différent, je veux l'épouser.

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration avant qu'Astoria ne reprenne la parole.

\- C'est elle.

Ce n'était pas une question. Astoria avait compris, une seule femme pouvait pousser Drago à agir de la sorte. Une seule avait suffisamment d'importance pour qu'il décide de risquer de tout perdre.

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

\- Pas exactement, mais, cela ne saurait tarder.

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux divorcer alors que tu ne sais même pas si tu peux être avec elle. Tu décides de détruire tout ce que nous avons construit alors que tu n'es sûr de rien ! Est-ce que tu imagines le scandale que cela va créer ? Cela ne se fait pas et tu le sais ! Et tes parents ? Et... oh mon Dieu ! Mes parents qu'est ce que je vais leur dire ?

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, songeant aux conséquences désastreuses que pourrait avoir un divorce sur sa vie. Nul besoin de préciser que la pratique était singulièrement mal vue dans les cercles de la bonne société Sang-Pur. La chose passait très mal et ils risquaient fort de se retrouver mis au ban… Elle n'était même pas certaine que ses propres parents acceptent la situation. Ils la tiendront surement pour responsable… Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre !

D'un geste brusque, fort éloigné de sa grâce habituelle, elle se leva pour se planter devant celui qui était encore et jusqu'à nouvel ordre son époux. Ce dernier fut alors obligé de lever les yeux sur son visage qui exprimait une farouche détermination.

\- Moi vivante, Drago, ce divorce n'aura pas lieu !

Celui-ci ne sembla pas le moins du monde affecté par cette déclaration, il se leva à son tour pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur.

Astoria, du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, était loin d'être petite, mais la carrure impressionnante du blond l'écrasait. Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux vers Drago. Ce dernier, la mine impassible se contenta de l'observer attentivement comme s'il souhaitait la sonder avant d'annoncer calmement :

\- Je comprends que la nouvelle puisse être un choc pour toi. Je pense que nous devrions en rediscuter plus tard, le temps que tu te remettes de tes émotions…

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! Jamais je… tenta-t-elle

\- Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous puisse dire quelque chose qu'il regrettera plus tard ! coupa-t-il en haussant le ton.

Sans attendre de réponse, il contourna la jeune femme pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

\- Sois sûr d'une chose, ma décision est prise, lança-t-il du seuil. Étant donné les circonstances, je suis disposé à me montrer conciliant. Aussi, te laisserais-je tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour l'accepter. Mais sache qu'aussi grande soit-elle, ma patience a ses limites.

À la suite de cette déclaration, il quitta le salon.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Drago, je peux te le garantir. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! hurla Astoria derrière lui.

Mais celui-ci ne parut pas l'entendre, il avait déjà disparu dans le dédale de couloirs de la propriété. De rage, elle se saisit de l'objet le plus proche et envoya s'écraser contre un mur un superbe vase de la dynastie Ming « gracieusement » offert par sa belle-mère.

***Fin du flash-back***

.

Drago se dirigea vers la piste de danse alors que l'orchestre esquissait les dernières notes d'un morceau de jazz, abandonnant au passage son verre sur le plateau d'un serveur.

Le jeune homme atteignit le bord de la piste en même temps qu'Hermione et le ministre qui s'apprêtaient à la quitter.

\- Monsieur le ministre, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre magnifique acquisition.

Shacklebolt éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Eh bien, Malefoy, je dois dire que vous vous êtes tout de même bien battu. J'ai bien cru que l'enchère allait me passer sous le nez. Ma chère épouse ne me l'aurait pas pardonné, dès qu'elle a vu la parure au cou d'Hermione, elle a eu le coup de foudre.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux que m'incliner, sourit Drago.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il sera du plus bel effet sur Kalynda. Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, ce bijou est une vraie merveille. J'ai quelques regrets en pensant que je vais devoir m'en séparer, intervint Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Il va bien falloir pourtant, rit l'homme noir, ravit de sa victoire.

\- Malheureusement, soupira exagérément la jeune femme.

\- Puis-je, monsieur, vous emprunter votre charmante cavalière, s'enquit Drago alors que l'orchestre entonnait les premières notes de _Por una Cabeza_.

\- Faites donc, mon jeune ami. Enfin, si elle est d'accord bien entendu, répondit celui-ci en se tournant vers la jeune femme à son bras.

\- Miss Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit, avant de se laisser entraîner au milieu de la piste.

.

Lui faisant face, Drago vint placer sa main libre au bas du dos dénudé de sa partenaire – sans doute plus bas que ne le souhaiterait la bienséance – et l'attira contre lui, tandis qu'elle-même posait la sienne sur son épaule.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'ils ne devraient l'être et pourtant, Hermione ne songea pas une seconde à protester. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une harmonie parfaite comme s'ils étaient faits pour aller ensemble.

 _Peut-être était-ce le cas ?_

Hermione tenta de repousser cette pensée. Il était stupide et puéril de penser ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas et pour le peu qu'elle en savait, n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Certes, ils se côtoyaient depuis plus de 10 ans, mais, jusqu'il y a peu, leur relation était jalonnée d'insultes et de mépris réciproque. Ils venaient de milieux complètement différents, avaient des valeurs différentes, des visions différentes…

Alors, pourquoi diable était-elle à ce point attirée par lui ?

Et pourquoi maintenant ? Rien n'avait changé en somme, il était toujours lui, elle était toujours elle. Oui, hormis une toute petite chose rien n'avait changé. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose un baiser. Et, comme l'avait si bien fait remarqué, Drago, cela arrivait à de nombreuses personnes tous les jours. Alors pourquoi, cette chose si minime la perturbait-elle autant ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas d'y penser ? Et pire pourquoi avait-elle envie de recommencer ? Cela n'aurait pas dû se produire. Ce n'était pas bien, il n'était pas libre quoiqu'il en dise et ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Et pourtant, c'était étrange comme elle se sentait à sa place entre ses bras…

\- L'intervention de Potter t'a bien aidé tout à l'heure, affirma soudain son cavalier, sortant ainsi Hermione de ses pensées, lesquelles prenaient une tournure dangereuse. Pour une fois.

N'osant pas le regarder, celle-ci fixait obstinément un point derrière lui, plus consciente que jamais de leur proximité.

\- Il n'a fait que retarder l'échéance, murmura-t-elle.

Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est une bien belle démonstration de courage que tu m'as faite. Tout à fait gryffondorien.

Percée à jour, la jeune femme rougit d'embarrât.

Après la déclaration-choc de l'ex-serpentard, elle était restée muette une bonne minute. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisi Harry pour les interrompre prétextant devoir lui présenter quelqu'un. Hermione avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'échapper sans demander son reste et Drago n'avait plus pu lui reparler depuis.

\- Ce n'est pas en m'évitant que cela va changer quelque chose.

\- Je sais… soupira-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'héritier Malefoy était un excellent danseur. Non pas qu'elle en ait douté. De ce qu'elle savait, il était rare qu'il ne réussisse parfaitement à faire quelque chose. Et Dieu qu'il dansait bien ! Il menait la danse d'un pas sûr, la guidant avec une aisance enviable. Il était agréable de se laisser conduire par lui, elle se sentait aussi légère qu'une plume.

\- Je pense que tu as dû l'entendre de nombreuse fois ce soir, mais tu es absolument sublime…

\- Arrête, Drago ! chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'était décalée et le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux.

\- Arrête quoi ? interrogea ce dernier, amusé.

\- Ça ! dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête équivoque. Ce que tu es en train de faire. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais cela ne m'amuse pas.

\- Je ne joue pas.

\- Alors que signifiait ta petite déclaration de tout à l'heure ?

\- Simplement que j'ai demandé le divorce, rien d'autre.

\- Rien d'autre ? Et que suis-je censée faire exactement ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire malicieux la faisant pivoter, à part peut-être…

Il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- … me laisser t'embrasser.

A ces mots, Hermione rougit violemment, mais ne put réprimer un frisson d'anticipation. Drago le remarqua et esquissa un sourire satisfait en se redressant. La jeune femme, quant à elle n'avait aucune envie de sourire, se retrouvant de nouveau face à lui, elle l'observait avec gravité.

\- Cesse de dire des choses comme cela, s'il te plait.

\- Je les pense.

Son regard se fit incertain.

\- Je… Tu ne… Je pourrais m'imaginer des choses…

\- Tu n'imagines rien, Hermione, tout est réel. Toi et moi, c'est réel.

La manière dont il la regarda à cet instant acheva de la déstabiliser. Si elle avait un instant pu douter de ce qu'elle avait entendu, son regard démentit aussitôt cette hypothèse.

\- Cette conversation est complètement surréaliste. Toi et moi, en parlant… eh bien, de toi et de moi, cela doit bien être interdit par une bonne douzaine de décrets.

\- Cela tombe bien, je n'ai jamais été très bon pour suivre les règles, sourit le jeune homme.

\- Tout le contraire de moi…

\- Allons, Hermione. Toi et moi savons que c'est un mensonge. Tu es très douée pour faire fi de toutes règles lorsque cela t'arrange.

\- Hum, se contenta-t-elle de marmonner alors qu'ils exécutaient une série de pas compliqués.

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne trouves rien à répondre. Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne veux l'admettre.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien.

\- Je sais que tu la ressens toi aussi, cette force qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre, cette évidence chaque fois que je te tiens dans mes bras. Ose prétendre que tu ne ressens rien !

\- Je… Là n'est pas la question. Nous ne pouvons pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas bien. Je… Tu es marié !

\- Tu sais que ce n'est plus un problème. La vérité c'est que tu as peur.

\- Oui, j'ai peur ! N'est-ce pas normal ? Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Comment veux-tu que je te fasse totalement confiance ? Tu es capable de mettre fin à des années de mariage juste comme ça. Et je ne suis même pas certaine que tu me dises la vérité à ce sujet.

\- Si tu ne me crois pas, évite de me prendre pour un idiot ! Étant donné tes fonctions, il t'est très facile de vérifier cette information, dit Drago avec un soupçon de colère, la faisant tournoyer puis se pencher en arrière.

\- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Évidemment, tu ne mentirais pas sur un sujet aussi grave. Je… comprends-moi, mon propre mariage vient de voler en éclats. Je ne peux pas infliger à une autre femme ce que j'ai subi.

Le jeune homme redressa sa cavalière, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, Hermione. C'est entre mon ex-femme et moi.

\- Très bien, alors dis-moi que je n'ai rien à voir avec le fait que tu aies demandé le divorce ?

Dans un premier temps, il ne dit rien, suivant religieusement la mesure. Puis, enfin, il énonça dans un murmure :

\- Si tu ne souhaites pas en connaitre la réponse, alors ne pose pas la question.

La mélodie s'acheva sur une longue note violon. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment avant qu'Hermione ne recule et ne disparaisse parmi la foule de convives.

.

 **0000**

.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait froid. Elle voulut se couvrir, mais des liens l'en empêchèrent.

Des liens ? Pourquoi était-elle attachée ? Et où était-elle ? L'obscurité l'entourait, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir son environnement. Tout n'était que ténèbres, elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais ces derniers la maintenaient fermement attachée au lit sur lequel elle était attachée. En outre, elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger…

\- Tu es enfin réveillée. Tu m'as fait attendre amour, tu sais ?

Elle cessa immédiatement tout mouvement. Cette voix… Elle la reconnaissait.

\- Toi ! C'est toi qui m'a fait ça ? Non, mais tu es malade ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Le SM, ce n'est pas du tout mon truc !

\- Chut, souffla doucement l'homme qu'elle devinait assis près du lit. Tout va bien mon cœur, tout va bien…

\- OK, je ne suis ni ton cœur, ni ton amour et tu vas immédiatement cesser cela, tes penchants tordus ne m'intéressent pas !

\- Chut, répéta-t-il en passant une main dans ses luxuriantes boucles comme pour l'apaiser. Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais.

\- Alors, détache-moi ! Détache-moi ou je te jure que tu vas avoir de gros ennuis !

\- Patience, amour, murmura-t-il avant de doucement effleurer sa joue.

\- Non ! Détache-moi immédiatement !

\- Ah Hermione… soupira l'homme, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques tout ?

\- Que… comment…

 _\- Impero_.

.

 **0000**

.

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil par un bruit de sonnette insistant. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de l'ignorer, mais le vacarme produit par l'engin l'incita à y mettre fin rapidement. Pestant contre les gens sans savoir vivre qui s'invitait chez les gens à l'heure indue de…

\- 3 h du matin, vraiment ?

… elle se leva péniblement du refuge confortable qu'était son lit. Elle traversa à tâtons son nouvel appartement plongé dans l'obscurité, jurant régulièrement alors qu'elle rencontrait des obstacles indésirables et manquant souvent de tomber.

Cette personne a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de venir à cette heure-là, grinça-t-elle en se massant le poignet, lequel avait fait connaissance avec le cadre de la porte menant au salon.

Arrivant finalement à la porte d'entrée, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au judas avant de l'ouvrir rapidement, surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

Voilà ! (ouh la cruelle...)

Avant toute chose, je souhaite dédier ce chapitre à une amie, **Mery-Alice Gilbert**. Si tu passes par ici, sache que je t'embrasse très fort, tu sauras certainement pourquoi.

Edit : En relisant le chapitre, je me dis que cette fin peut faire peur. Alors non, l'on ne bascule pas dans un drame glauque, ayez confiance. Seulement, je ne vais pas vous spoiler. Vous verrez bien ;) Par contre, je suis curieuse de connaitre vos théories.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos impressions. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et d'ici là prenez soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse,

Lolielo


	19. PART II - Chapitre 17 : Des amis

Bonsoir à tous. Oui, il est tard, je sais, mais pour ma défense nous sommes toujours dimanche ici, en Irlande (oui je suis à Dublin, en ce moment, ça n'intéresse personne, mais peu importe). Enfin, c'est le cas au moment où j'écris ce message, ce ne le sera peut-être plus à la publication... Sorry ?

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé une superbe journée, et que vous avez pu dire à votre maman à quel point vous l'aimez.

Avant toute chose un énorme bisou à la géniale **Mery-Alice Gilbert** qui a eu un magnifique bébé (elle l'a annoncé donc maintenant je peux le dire ^^) et fête donc sa toute première fête des Mères. Toutes mes félicitations, encore une fois. Vous savez, ce qui est bien avec FFN c'est qu'on rencontre des gens formidables.

Le titre du chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une référence directe au film « Harry, un ami qui vous veut du bien ». L'ami s'appelle « Harry », c'est marrant (si, si). Si vous ne connaissez pas ce film, ce qui est fort probable étant donné que c'est un film français (sélectionné à Cannes en plus ! sérieusement, qui regarde les films sélectionnés à Cannes à par les pauvres stars obligées de le faire ?), la phrase « avec un ami comme Harry, qui a besoin d'ennemis ? » présente sur l'affiche du film veut tout dire. Vous savez, les amis un peu lourds qui vous prennent bien la tête ? Eh bien, Harry est pire. Bon, heureusement le nôtre est mieux.

Voilà pour cette intervention inutile et totalement inintéressante :). Maintenant les réponses aux guest-reviews ou devrais-je dire à la review.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à LittleRock14 (review du 29 mai 2017)**

Hello Gorgeous !

Parce que, oui tes reviews me font sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Franchement, merci, tu es adorable. Tes auteurs préférés ? Oh mon Dieu, je n'en espérais pas tant. J'en suis vraiment flattée, je ferais donc de mon mieux pour essayer de ne pas te décevoir. Les questions que tu te poses sont totalement pertinentes, je suis contente c'est exactement celle que je veux provoquer. Je pense que tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes, ce serait trop simple, hé hé ! Le visiteur n'est effectivement pas Drago, c'est... tu verras lol

Je te laisse ici, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture. J'espère te relire bientôt et merci encore pour ton message si gentil, c'est ce genre de chose qui me motive.

Je t'embrasse et à bientôt ;)

.

Bon sans transition, le chapitre 17. Mais d'abord, apprenez jeune fille, jeune homme que **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens, mais appartiennent à the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

Très bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Des amis qui vous veulent du bien**

 _23 août 2009_

\- Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ?

Pour la seconde fois en trois heures, Hermione fut tirée de manière impromptue d'un sommeil réparateur – dont elle avait plus que besoin – par un bruit intempestif.

La mort dans l'âme et pestant contre tous les êtres sans – aucun ! – savoir-vivre de ce beau pays qu'était l'Angleterre, qui, manifestement, étaient en nombre et s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous chez elle, elle se leva pour se diriger lentement vers sa porte d'entrée.

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'identité de l'importun, elle ouvrit le bâtant pour y découvrir une Ginny en larme. Sous le choc de cette découverte, l'ex-gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Ginny ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Non… sanglota cette dernière, non, il… il est parti ! explosa-t-elle avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci referma ses bras sur son amie et l'attira à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte.

Ginny, pleurant tout son soûl, se laissa entrainer dans la cuisine américaine donnant sur le salon où elle prit place et accepta le mouchoir tendu par Hermione.

\- Merci…

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vais faire du café, je crois que nous en avons tout autant besoin l'une que l'autre.

La jeune mère ne put qu'acquiescer en silence, incapable de parler.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione plaça d'autorité une tasse de café fumante entre les mains de son amie avant de prendre place au comptoir à son tour.

\- Bon, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit la brune portant le breuvage brulant à ses lèvres.

\- C'est Harry, répondit Ginny qui entre temps avait cessé de pleurer. Il m'a quitté ! T'en rends tu compte ? Il a osé me quitter, après tout ce temps ! Il est parti sans daigner me donner d'explication. Juste comme ça !

Il semblait que la colère prenait, à cet instant, le pas sur la tristesse dans l'esprit de la rousse. Celle-ci, rouge d'indignation, s'était levée et gesticulait nerveusement dans tous les sens. Sa meilleure amie l'observa d'un air las, se retenant avec difficulté de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ginny… Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un petit peu ?

\- Moi ? Je dramatise ? Excuse-moi, mais peux-tu imaginer ce que je ressens ? Mon mari, le père de mes trois enfants me laisse tomber du jour au lendemain sans raison valable, comment dois-je le prendre ? Essaye de te mettre à ma place !

Hermione s'exhorta au calme afin d'éviter de lui renvoyer une réplique bien sentie. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de souligner quoiqu'un peu sèchement :

\- En réalité, oui je crois que je peux comprendre puisque j'ai précisément été dans ce cas.

\- Oh je suis désolée, Hermione, s'excusa la dernière des Weasley. Mais bien sûr, comme je peux être stupide parfois ! Bien sûr que tu le sais. Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, je peux être exécrable…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, soupira Hermione avec un petit sourire rassurant. J'ai cru comprendre que tu supportais très mal ton traitement.

\- Oh ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai hâte d'en finir, clama son interlocutrice.

\- J'imagine… Et donc, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il t'a quitté ?

\- Il n'a pas dormi à la maison, Hermione. Ce matin quand je me suis levée, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui et sa brosse à dents n'était plus là.

\- Et toi, tu en déduis immédiatement qu'il t'a quitté ?

\- Quoi d'autre ? s'exclama Ginny.

\- Oui, en effet, quoi d'autre ? Rit son hôte.

\- Et ça te fait rire en plus ? s'outra la rousse. Je savais que tu préférais Harry à moi, mais de là à te réjouir de mon malheur… Je croyais que tu étais mon amie, ma meilleure amie ! Hermione ! Cesse de rire, voyons ! L'heure est grave !

\- Mais certainement, réussi à articuler la jeune femme entre deux éclats de rire. Et tu n'as pas pensé à l'appeler pour lui demander une explication ?

\- À quoi bon ? Il doit surement avoir trouvé refuge chez l'une de ces pétasses qui l'inondent de lettres enflammées. Ah, il a bon dos le sauveur du monde sorcier, si tout le monde pouvait savoir quel genre d'homme il est ! Abandonner une femme et trois enfants en bas âge pour une de ces filles facile avides de célébrité. De toute façon, je savais qu'il me trompait, une femme sent ces choses-là, affirma très sérieusement l'épouse bafouée. Quand je pense que je lui ai donné mes plus belles années… Mais quel genre d'amie es-tu donc ? Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir l'air désolée !

\- Le genre d'amie que l'on réveille aux aurores apparemment, répondit l'amie supposément indigne qui avait fini par réussir à surmonter son fou rire.

Ginny soupira bruyamment avant de se rassoir.

\- Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai fait au Bon Dieu pour avoir un entourage pareil, lâcha-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de café pour tenter de se calmer.

\- Oh crois-moi, je me le demande aussi ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- On a les amis qu'on mérite…

\- Certainement…

\- Bonjour !

\- Tiens, bonjour, nous parlions justement de toi…

Harry Potter, les cheveux encore plus indomptables que d'habitude, vêtu d'un vieux pyjama, pénétra dans la pièce où les deux jeunes femmes dégustaient leur café.

\- Je l'aurais parié. Il me semblait bien avoir distinctement entendu la voix mélodieuse de ma merveilleuse épouse, dit Harry avant d'embrasser le sommet du crâne de sa femme.

Celle-ci, dans un premier temps, muette de stupeur, ne tarda pas à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- C'est donc ici que tu te cachais !

\- Oui, et la pétasse avide de célébrité te salue, se moqua Hermione en mimant un salut militaire.

Ginny l'ignora royalement pour concentrer ses reproches sur sa moitié occupée à se servir une tasse de café.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de la peur que tu m'as faite ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu dormir ici ?

\- Parce que tu m'as mis à la porte, ma chérie, expliqua le survivant.

\- Alors là ça m'étonnerait !

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as d'abord reproché d'être rentré tard du gala, puis tu m'as dit que je n'avais qu'à aller dormir ailleurs puisque je semblais plus apprécier l'extérieur que ma propre maison.

\- Et tu m'as écouté ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'énerver davantage, j'ai donc préféré faire ce que tu me disais.

\- Et ce pour mon grand déplaisir… soupira la brune.

Sans tenir compte de l'intervention de sa meilleure amie, Harry se rapprocha de son épouse avant de poursuivre :

\- Écoute, je sais que tu… n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme en ce moment, dit-il en lui prenant les mains, j'ai donc préféré ne pas te contrarier plus que tu l'étais déjà. Je suis venu ici dans l'intention de te laisser te calmer avant de…

\- Lâche… commenta Hermione

L'homme à la cicatrice jeta un regard éloquent à sa meilleure amie avant de poursuivre :

\- Je disais donc avant d'être brutalement interrompu par une personne qui visiblement n'est pas du matin que…

\- Tu m'étonnes que je ne sois pas du matin c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je me fais réveiller par l'un des membres du couple infernal, alors excuse-moi si je suis un peu tendue !

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit que j'étais désolé et Ginny aussi.

\- Ah non, pas du tout ! Ginny n'a strictement rien dit à ce sujet.

\- Ginny… avertit le héros.

\- Ça va, excuse-moi, marmonna cette dernière.

\- Bien, fis Harry, maintenant que c'est fait, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, Hermione, nous laisser un moment d'intimité ?

Celle-ci lui adressa un regard outré avant de se lever, de mauvaise grâce, sa tasse de café à la main, grommelant contre les gens sans savoir-vivre qui expulsaient les gens de leur propre cuisine.

Décidément, cette journée commençait bien mal pour un dimanche !

.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au couple Potter pour dûment se réconcilier. Après quoi, Hermione les somma d'aller fêter cet évènement ailleurs que chez elle. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis, aussi proches soient-ils, baptisent sa toute nouvelle cuisine. Sa bonté avait ses limites. Elle se tenait donc devant sa porte d'entrée, prête à la refermer aussitôt ses encombrants amis disparus pour s'en retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Ça va, ça va, nous y allons, riait Ginny. Juste avant, je voulais te remercier, tu es vraiment une amie en or.

La concernée fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle était sincèrement touchée par les paroles de la rousse.

\- C'est normal, voyons. Mais s'il vous plait, la prochaine fois essayez de venir à une heure décente.

\- Promis ! assura Ginny avant de transplaner.

Harry attendit que sa femme ait transplaner avant de se tourner vers son amie.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

Cette fois, Hermione leva vraiment les yeux au ciel.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu as vraiment envie qu'elle appelle les aurors parce que tu n'es pas rentré après elle.

\- Elle est au courant et c'est pour le travail, justement.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme reprit son sérieux et referma une nouvelle fois la porte d'entrée pour se diriger vers le salon, Harry sur les talons. Une fois installé, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour aller droit au but.

\- Nous avons un problème. Philippa Martinez a disparu.

\- Martinez ? Comme dans Borja Martinez ? Tu veux dire que la fille du directeur des affaires sorcières extérieures espagnol a disparu ?

Le chef des aurors acquiesça gravement.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Apparemment, son père vient de signaler sa disparition. J'ai reçu un patronus du ministère il a moins d'une demi-heure alors que j'étais avec Ginny.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? N'est-il pas censé y avoir une équipe chargée de la protection de chaque délégation étrangère ?

\- C'est le cas et je me suis personnellement chargé d'organiser celle de Borja Martinez et de sa suite. Le père et la fille devaient prendre un portoloin pour Madri ce matin, mais cette dernière est introuvable. C'est loin d'être normal. Hier soir, elle a rejoint sa suite au _four season_ tout à fait normalement et un auror est resté posté devant celle-ci toute la nuit, jusqu'à la découverte de sa disparition.

\- C'est loin d'être normal en effet. Et toi qu'en penses-tu ? La thèse de l'enlèvement te semble-t-elle plausible ? Après tout, elle a peut-être disparu volontairement.

La mine sombre Harry fit non de la tête.

\- Je crains le pire, Hermione. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer… mais je prends cette affaire très au sérieux. Je compte me rendre directement au ministère, mais je voulais d'abord t'en parler. J'ai peur que cette affaire soit bien plus importante qu'elle n'en ait l'air.

\- Évidemment ! Une jeune femme a disparu et nous sommes à deux doigts de l'incident diplomatique ! Comment cela se fait-il que je n'aie pas été mise au courant ? Je viens avec toi ! décréta la brune en se levant.

\- Hors de question !

Harry n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais s'était exprimé avec cette autorité qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il agissait en tant que chef des aurors. Car c'était bien le chef des aurors qu'Hermione avait en face d'elle et non son jovial meilleur ami. Celle-ci, s'étant arrêtée dans sa tâche, lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

\- N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas encore pris tes fonctions. Tu n'es pas encore directrice de la justice magique, tu n'as rien à faire au ministère. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas à te prévenir, mais je l'ai fait parce que tu es mon amie… et que je sais que tu m'aurais tué si je ne l'avais pas fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je vois…

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais que j'ai raison.

Il fit apparaitre un dossier sur la table basse puis se leva à son tour.

\- Et puis je veux que tu te reposes. Tu es arrivée hier matin et tu n'as pratiquement pas dormi depuis, or je sais que les transports moldus sont épuisants.

Hermione marmonna une sorte d'assentiment peu convaincu.

\- J'aurais besoin de ma patronne en pleine forme demain, je pense que nous allons avoir une très longue journée. Alors, fais ce que je te dis. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité si tu t'endors sur tes dossiers.

\- Tu as raison. Avec l'affaire Travers, nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de ça.

\- Comme tu dis, approuva son meilleur ami en déposant un baiser sur son front. Bon j'y vais. Ne te dérange pas, je connais le chemin. Ah et ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens au courant, le dossier est sur la table. Tu sauras tout en temps réel. Satisfaite ?

\- Très.

\- Parfait, conclut Harry. Je t'appelle ce soir.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie et Hermione reprit place sur le canapé. Elle se saisit du dossier posé sur la table basse et l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, surement les premiers rapports. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par une photo, Philippa Martinez lui souriait chaleureusement tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses luxuriantes boucles brunes malmenées par le vent…

\- Et repose-toi ! Sinon tu n'auras rien, je te préviens ! lui cria Harry avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

\- Quel rabat-joie celui-là, alors ! marmonna Hermione avant de poser le dossier.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, elle avait besoin de sommeil et serait bien plus efficace après avoir dormi quelques heures. Philippa Martinez pouvait bien attendre un peu. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Hermione s'endormit sur ses pensées, plongeant rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Sur la table basse, Philippa attendait, figée dans la même série de mouvement, son sourire sincère atteignant ses grands yeux bruns qui ne quittaient pas l'objectif des yeux.

 **0000**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, quatre heures plus tard, elle se sentit agréablement reposée.

Une douce pénombre régnait dans la chambre, seuls quelques espaces minimes indiquaient que dehors, il faisait grand jour et que le soleil était proche de son zénith **(1)**. Hermione n'avait aucun projet pour la journée et c'était très bien ainsi. Elle irait peut-être rendre visite à ses parents en fin d'après-midi, mais le fait de n'avoir aucune obligation était plus qu'agréable. Elle pourrait étudier le dossier Martinez et explorer son nouvel appartement en toute tranquillité. En effet, elle n'était arrivée à Londres que la veille dans la matinée et n'avait eu que le temps de poser ses valises avant de partir pour la journée. Et lorsqu'elle était rentrée la veille au soir, elle avait fait un rapide tour du propriétaire, mais s'était écroulée de fatigue dès qu'elle était arrivée dans la chambre qu'elle désigna comme sienne. Il lui restait donc des pièces à découvrir, dont la bibliothèque, que Léo lui avait confié être une de ses pièces préférées. À vrai dire, Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas, Leonora avait un gout sur et la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour avoir ce qui lui plaisait. De plus, Hermione n'était pas très difficile.

Elle pensa à Drago, aux choses qu'il lui avait dites et elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Une chose était certaine, être attirée par lui n'était pas une situation facile…

\- Ah, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! Parfait !

Les lourdes tentures furent brusquement tirées et la lumière du jour envahit la vaste pièce. Hermione eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux dans un réflexe alors que sa rétine était agressée. Elle rabattit la couette sur elle.

\- Tu as un timing parfait, le brunch est bientôt prêt. Ciel ! Il fait un temps magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ex-gryffondor se contenta de grogner depuis son poste de repli stratégique sous la couette. Peut-être que si elle l'ignora l'indésirable s'en irait. Mais c'était mal connaitre Léo Walton puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Qui d'autre ? En effet, qui d'autre pouvait pénétrer chez les gens par effraction et agir comme si cela était totalement naturel ?

La blonde se laissa lourdement, et sans aucune grâce, tombée à côté de son amie avant d'essayer de retirer la couette au-dessus de la tête de cette dernière. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Allez, debout paresseuse ! Tu as ton quota, j'ai vérifié.

Une tête brune finit par émerger des couvertures.

\- En plus, tu me jettes des sorts dans mon sommeil, tu es vraiment la pire.

\- Ah non ! La pire c'est Ginny.

\- Hum, fit Hermione sceptique.

\- Allez, viens, ta mère va se demander ce que l'on fait.

\- Ma mère ? Maman elle est là ? Qui lui a ouvert ?

\- Moi, quelle question ! Elle est charmante ta mère, tu sais ? On a eu le temps de faire connaissance…

\- Et toi ? Qui t'a ouvert ?

\- Chérie, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'ouvre. Enfin, tu poses de ces questions… Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui aie entièrement aménagé cet endroit. C'est grâce à moi si cet appartement est décoré avec tant de gout.

Question idiote, en effet.

\- J'ai hâte de te faire visiter, reprit le mannequin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire. Je suis tout excitée !

\- Tu sais que les gens normaux ne gardent pas les clés de leurs amis ? interrogea Hermione en s'extirpant de son lit.

\- Les gens normaux, oui, sourit Léo. Mais où est Mindy au fait ?

\- Le dimanche est son jour de congé, je lui ai dit de le prendre quand je suis rentrée hier soir.

\- La pauvre…

\- Oh ça va, Léo. Non, mais on marche sur la tête ! Je ne vais pas m'excuser de donner un jour de repos à mon elfe. C'est incroyable quand même ! Et c'est la loi, je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Certainement pas, je mets mes elfes en congé, mais pas toutes les semaines. Je ne veux pas les traumatiser.

\- Peu importe, répartit Hermione, tu veux bien me laisser le temps de me rafraichir avant de vous rejoindre.

\- Mais certainement, tu sais où est la salle de bain, à tout de suite, dit la blonde en quittant la pièce.

.

Bien que Léo soit sans-gêne et vaniteuse, Hermione devait reconnaître qu'elle avait fait un travail merveilleux quant à la conception de cet appartement. Elle n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Pour commencer, la localisation lui convenait parfaitement. Compromis idéal entre les mondes sorciers et moldus, l'immeuble se situait dans un quartier sorcier récent, _Wizzard Hyde_ , où se mêlaient résidences et commerce de proximité. Du côté moldu, l'accès se trouvait sur _Park Streat_ , dans le célèbre quartier de _Mayfair_ , à une quinzaine de minutes à pied des bureaux du Groupe Granger.

Par ailleurs, l'appartement en lui-même, situé au dernier étage, offrait une vue incroyable sur Londres et notamment _Hyde Park_ , également à deux pas. Baigné de lumière naturelle, il était composé de quatre chambres, chacune équipée d'une salle de bain et d'un dressing plus ou moins grand, d'un bureau qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'elle avait chez Ron, d'une pièce à vivre aux belles proportions dans laquelle une cuisine américaine fonctionnelle s'ouvrait sur un salon élégant et confortable tout en étant chaleureux et conviviale, d'une bibliothèque pour laquelle Hermione avait eu un coup de cœur immédiat et d'une immense terrasse qui tenait plus du jardin tropical qui faisait pratiquement le tour de l'appartement.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux tout changer si tu le souhaites, dit Léo alors que les trois femmes prenaient place à table, laquelle avait été dressée sur la terrasse. Mais je dois te dire que j'aime beaucoup cette terrasse, c'est mon endroit préféré.

\- Moi aussi, approuva Jane, c'est incroyable toutes les possibilités offertes par la magie. Il aurait été presque impossible d'avoir un tel jardin, à une telle hauteur dans notre monde.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Léo, j'aime tout ce que tu as choisi, rassura Hermione, je ne pense pas changer grand-chose, peut être réduire la piscine que je trouve trop grande pour les enfants, mais c'est tout.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua la blonde. Au fait, Dennis passera dans l'après-midi récupéré les robes que tu as mises aux enchères. Il est passé à la maison ce matin. Tout cela m'a l'air délicieux Mrs Granger.

\- Appelle-moi Jane, ma chérie. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, une partie de tout cela vient d'une pâtisserie française non loin d'ici, _La brioche_ , je crois. Je ne me suis occupée que des boissons et du salé.

\- Maman est une merveilleuse cuisinière, mais elle est trop modeste. Ses pâtisseries valent largement celle de toutes les pâtisseries françaises du monde.

\- Oh tu es un ange, mon cœur, mais tu exagères, sourit Jane en rougissant.

Elles allaient commencer à manger lorsque le carillon de la sonnette se fit entendre.

\- Encore ! Mais tous ceux qui pouvaient me tourmenter l'ont déjà fait !

Jane et Léo échangèrent un regard.

\- Oui, c'est bizarre… Ah mais oui ! Ça doit être le voisin, se souvint Léo.

\- Le voisin ? Mais quel voisin ? interrogea Hermione

\- Celui du dessous. Son elfe, au nom ridicule soit dit en passant, n'a cessé de nous casser les pieds à propos d'une soi-disant fuite. Nous n'avons rien trouvé, évidemment. Certaines personnes sont douées pour importuner les autres sans raison valable…

\- Oui, mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi le voisin est là, coupa Hermione.

\- Eh bien, j'y venais. J'ai dit à son elfe que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait toujours venir vérifier lui-même, mais qu'il devait attendre ton retour parce que je ne laisserais pas un inconnu, qui plus est un emmerdeur, entrer chez toi.

\- Apparemment, il a suivi ton conseil, déduisit Hermione en se levant.

La sonnerie se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

\- Et tenace en plus ! j'y vais, indiqua l'ex-gryffondor.

Hermione traversa le salon pour rejoindre l'entrée. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, mais ce ne fut pas son voisin qu'elle découvrit sur le seuil.

\- Drago ?

Ce dernier la dévisagea.

\- Hermione.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Eh bien, je devais voir le propriétaire de cet appartement, il y a une fuite chez moi et je crois que l'origine est ici.

\- C'est toi le voisin ?

\- Apparemment. Tu es donc la propriétaire.

\- En quelque sorte, c'est l'un des appartements de la société.

\- Ça alors…

\- Oui. C'est étrange comme coïncidence.

\- Étrange, mais heureuse. Tu ne pourras plus m'éviter comme cela, dit le blond avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Drago se contenta de sourire.

\- Donc c'est ici que tu es installé.

\- Oui, j'ai laissé le manoir à Astoria, c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Le manoir Malefoy ? demanda la brune, surprise.

\- Non, celui que nous avons acheté après notre mariage. Le manoir Malefoy appartient à mes parents et j'en suis assez heureux. Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit et les souvenirs qui y sont rattachés…

\- Hermione ! Dis à ce malotru qu'il n'y a pas de fuite et qu'il aille regarder pousser les Mandragores ailleurs ! Je meurs de faim ! Non, laisse, je vais le faire. Monsieur… Oh mon Dieu, Drago.

Leonora Walton venait d'apparaitre dans l'entrée au côté de son amie et le regardait avec de grands yeux.

 _\- Lady_ Walton.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans le salon.

\- D'accord… Bon, tu veux entrer ? s'enquit Hermione sans plus se formaliser du comportement de son amie.

\- Oui, merci.

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la suivait dans la pièce la plus proche. J'imagine que tu veux régler cette histoire rapidement, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

\- En effet. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

\- Prend donc un mimosa, conseilla Léo depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, ils sont géniaux. Oui, bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Harry Potter s'il vous plait…

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

\- Oh que oui ! mais on s'y habitue, répondit Hermione en passant derrière le comptoir. Alors ?

\- Va pour un mimosa, choisit Drago en s'asseyant.

\- Comment ça, il n'est pas disponible ? C'est important, vous dis-je !

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui faisait de grands gestes comme pour tenter de se faire comprendre, elle ne tarda pas à sortir de la pièce en continuant à tempêter contre son interlocuteur.

\- Ne fais pas attention, lui conseilla son hôtesse qui s'affairait à le servir, elle finira par se lasser. Tiens, fit-elle en glissant une coupe pleine vers lui.

\- Merci.

Il but une gorgée de la boisson et regarda autour de lui.

\- Jolie décoration.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper, Léo a tout fait. Elle a au moins le mérite d'avoir bon gout, sourit la brune en se servant une boisson verte.

\- C'est une potion ?

\- Ça ? Oh non, c'est un jus de légume. Ma mère ne jure que par ça. L'aspect est peu ragoutant, mais c'est plutôt bon. Enfin, ceux de ma mère.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Oui, c'est elle qui les a faits. D'ailleurs, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille la prévenir que… commença Hermione en faisant le tour du comptoir pour se diriger vers la grande baie vitrée. Ah maman ! J'allais justement te prévenir que nous avions un invité.

\- Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je me demandais où vous étiez passées toutes les deux.

Une petite femme brune avait surgi dans le séjour. Drago aurait pu deviner qu'elle était la mère d'Hermione tant leur ressemblance était évidente. Il se leva pour les rejoindre et la plus âgée leva des yeux d'un vert sombre sur lui.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme.

\- Maman, je te présente Drago Malefoy. Drago, voici ma mère…

\- Jane Duff Granger, termina celle-ci en tendant la main au nouveau venu.

Au lieu de la serrer comme elle s'y attendait, il la saisit délicatement pour y faire un baise-main dans la plus pure tradition britannique **(2)**.

\- Madame, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Mais quel gentleman ! s'extasia Jane alors que sa fille levait les yeux au ciel. Avez-vous mangé, Drago ?

\- Eh bien, pas encore.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous dans ce cas, nous allions justement passer à table.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger et j'ai mon fils avec moi, en ce moment…

\- Oh, vous avez un fils, merveilleux ! Faites-le donc venir, nous adorons les enfants, n'est-ce pas ma puce ?

\- Oui, maman.

\- Et sachez que vous ne nous dérangez aucunement.

\- Maman a raison, fait venir ton fils, j'aimerais beaucoup faire sa connaissance. Et puis, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour un enfant de son âge ici, ajouta Hermione. Je crois qu'il a à peu près le même âge que Rose.

\- Oui, il est juste un peu plus âgé, répondit le blond. Dans ce cas, je ne peux refuser. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais régler cette histoire de fuite.

\- Oui bien sûr. Maman, je pense que nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

\- Faites donc, balaya Jane d'un geste de la main déjà occupée à préparer un repas adapté à un enfant de trois ans.

.

Il y avait effectivement une fuite. Celle-ci était bien cachée, mais bel et bien présente. Un sort suffit à la colmater et le problème fut rapidement réglé.

Drago envoya un message à son elfe qui devrait se charger de préparer le petit Scorpius et de l'amener. Hermione fit apparaitre une chaise haute et lança un sort pour réchauffer les mets sur la table, tandis que Jane et Léo prenaient place autour de la table. Léo semblait satisfaite. À force de harceler sa secrétaire, Harry avait fini par décrocher et lui promettre de la rappeler.

Lorsque le carillon retentit cette fois, Hermione alla ouvrir d'un pas sûr, Drago sur les talons. Elle tomba instantanément sous le charme de l'ange blond sur le seuil et tenait la main d'un elfe particulièrement laid.

\- Bonjour, toi, salua Hermione avec un sourire accueillant en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Le petit garçon intimidé jeta un regard incertain à son père qui lui sourit en guise d'encouragement.

\- Hermione, je te présente Scorpius, mon fils. Scorpius, voici mon amie Hermione. Dis-lui bonjour, tu veux bien.

\- Bonjour, souffla le petit Blond d'une toute petite voix, n'osant pas regarder la jeune femme.

\- Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Scorpius.

Ce dernier leva ses yeux si semblables à ceux de Drago sur Hermione et tenta un petit sourire avant de les baisser de nouveau sur ses pieds. Il était vraiment adorable, Hermione se sentit fondre.

\- Il est un peu timide, expliqua le père, et voici Dinky.

\- Bonjour Dinky, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, également.

\- Bonjour Hermione Granger, Dinky est lui aussi très heureux. Dinky a beaucoup entendu parler d'Hermione Granger et serait content de l'aider si Hermione Granger avait besoin de lui.

\- Merci Dinky. Je peux ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Drago acquiesça et elle tendit les bras vers Scorpius.

\- Viens mon chéri, nous allons manger, je suis sûr que tu as faim.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et lâcha la main de l'elfe pour aller vers Hermione. Sans hésiter, celle-ci posa un baiser sur les joues rebondies de l'enfant avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter.

Drago fut étonné, mais ravi que les choses se fassent si naturellement entre Hermione et son fils. D'ordinaire, Scorpius était très craintif et réagissait mal aux nouvelles rencontres. Mais là, il semblait avoir adopté la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'elle était douée avec les enfants, il émanait d'elle une telle douceur que cela n'était pas surprenant.

\- Regardez qui je vous amène, annonça-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient de retour sur la terrasse. N'est-il pas adorable ?

\- Dieu, qu'il est mignon ! s'extasia Jane qui s'était levée pour voir l'enfant. Et comment s'appelle ce petit ange ?

\- Scorpius. Scorpius, voici ma maman, Jane.

-Scorpius murmura un « bonjour » étouffé avant de cacher son visage dans le coup de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Il est timide, répéta son père.

\- Oui ? Oh, mais n'aies pas peur, chéri. Je suis très gentille. J'ai une petite fille qui a exactement le même âge que toi et j'adore lui préparer des gâteaux.

Au mot « gâteau », Scorpius releva la tête.

\- Ah, tu aimes les gâteaux, rit Jane, tu as de la chance, j'en ai amené avec moi.

\- Mais tu devras d'abord finir ton assiette, intervint Drago.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va la finir, le défendit Hermione, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde.

\- Et voici mon amie Leonora, mais tu peux l'appeler Léo.

Léo fit un petit signe à l'enfant qui le lui rendit. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants, elle préféra donc rester à une distance respectable.

Hermione plaça Scorpius dans la chaise haute et le repas commença dans une ambiance plutôt bonne enfant.

.

\- Drago Malefoy, votre nom me dit quelque chose…

\- C'est parce que nous étions à l'école ensemble, maman. Mais il était à serpentard.

Jane réfléchit quelques instants.

\- C'est vous qui embêtiez ma fille à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… dit Drago mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, maman, c'est lui, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Laisse-le tranquille, intervint Hermione.

\- Ah ! C'est donc vous qui la traitiez de Sang de burne, de boue…

\- De bourbe, maman.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Écoutez, Mrs Granger, je suis vraiment désolé…

\- Quel était le but exact de cette insulte ? Coupa Jane.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quel était le but de cette insulte ? Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Enfin, il est évident que son sang n'est pas fait de boue ou de bourbe si vous préférez. Comment espériez-vous l'atteindre dans ce cas-là ?

\- C'est une métaphore, maman, soupira Hermione en essuyant la bouche de Scorpius.

\- J'entends bien, mais cela me parait totalement abstrait, j'avoue ne pas comprendre.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, certains sorciers croient que les pouvoirs se transmettent par le sang et que les nés-moldus ont volé les pouvoirs à des sorciers. Leur sang est donc impur.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est idiot. Et comment l'auraient-ils fait ? En kidnappant un sorcier afin de le vider de son sang pour se l'injecter ? Mais c'est absurde, voyons, déjà il faudrait que nous autres, gens normaux, soyons au courant de l'existence des sorciers, puis j'imagine que kidnapper un sorcier n'est pas chose aisée. Et enfin franchement, n'avez-vous jamais fait de génétique ?

Avant que Drago n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Hermione répondit.

\- Justement non. C'est pour ça que j'essaye de l'introduire dans le programme d'étude des moldus à Poudlard. Maintenant que ce cours est obligatoire, j'espère bien que les générations futures seront mieux formées.

\- Pas de génétique ? Ciel, mais quelle ignorance ! Apprenez, jeune homme que les caractères transmit par nos parents est une affaire de génétique et non de sang.

\- Je sais tout cela, dit Drago, surprenant ainsi la tablée.

\- Vous savez ?

\- Oui, et c'est grâce à votre fille. Je dois dire que je suis de très près les travaux de la fondation Granger **(3)**. En outre, j'ajouterais que votre fille est la preuve vivante que les théories sur le sang et les nés-moldus qui m'ont été enseignées dans mon enfance sont infondées. De ce que l'on raconte, les nés-moldus sont censés être laids et stupides, or Hermione est la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et quiconque à des yeux pour voir peut se rendre compte à quel point elle est belle. En réalité, je pense que c'est principalement pour cette raison que je m'en prenais à elle. À cause d'elle, j'ai dû remettre en question des années d'éducation.

Un silence déconcerté accueillit cette tirade. Silence, bientôt rompu par Scorpius qui s'agita sur son siège. Hermione, une légère rougeur sur les joues, le fit sortir pour l'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Alors là, si ça, ce n'est pas une déclaration, je ne m'appelle pas Léo Walton.

\- Léo ! gronda Hermione.

\- Dis-donc vous, ne seriez-vous pas un peu amoureux de ma fille ?

\- Maman !

\- Je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre à cette question, éluda Drago avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- Eh bien, je ne l'espère pas pour vous, car mon mari a juré de vous faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure si d'aventure, il arrivait à vous mettre la main dessus.

\- Papa a dit cela il y a plus de dix ans.

\- Oh, mais crois-moi, il y pense toujours. Il nettoie son fusil tous les mois dans l'attente de ce jour bénit, selon ses dires.

La fille leva les yeux au ciel, son père et ses obsessions…

\- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? interrogea Drago.

\- Je doute que maman s'en souvienne…

\- Détrompe-toi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il a dit, je cite, pardonnez-moi pour la rudesse des termes choisis, mon Bobby est quelque peu sanguin…

Hermione se servit de ses mains pour boucher les oreilles du petit garçon.

\- … « Si je mets la main sur ce petit avorton de mes deux, sorcier ou pas, je lui arrache les testicules à la pince avant de m'en servir comme cible au tir au pigeon, ça devrait lui passer l'envie de s'en prendre à mon petit bouchon ».

Drago dégluti péniblement et Léo éclata de rire. Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- J'adore ton père ! déclara la blonde.

\- Mais ne vous en faites pas mon petit Drago, je ne le laisserai pas faire, je vous aime bien. Certes, vous étiez un sale garnement, mais il semble que les années vous aient réussi. Vous avez mûri et êtes assez intelligent pour reconnaître vos erreurs. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie, car voyez-vous, personne n'est parfait, pas même ma fille même si elle a tendance à le penser.

\- Maman…

\- Et puis, poursuivit la mère sans tenir compte de l'intervention de sa fille, à voir cette adorable tête blonde, je suis certaine que vous auriez magnifiques enfants ensemble.

\- Oh merlin ! Je veux mourir, soupira la concernée, mortifiée en tentant de cacher son visage avec ses mains, ce qui eut le mérite de beaucoup faire rire Scorpius.

\- N'en vient pas à de telles extrémités ma chérie, je plaisante.

\- C'est beau de voir que les parents gardent toujours la capacité de faire honte à leur enfant, quel que soit leur âge, rit Léo.

Jane lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

\- Mais dis-moi, en parlant de parents qui vous font honte. Comment se fait-il que tu aies abandonné ton époux un jour comme celui-ci ?

\- Oh, ton père m'énerve, et je suis polie. Il n'a pas la moindre fibre entrepreneuriale. Il n'est pas doué pour les affaires, mais il s'obstine ! Nous avons encore perdu je ne sais pas combien pour ses caprices. Tu te souviens de son soi-disant diner d'affaires avec l'homme dont il devait refaire la dentition ? Eh bien, il ne s'agissait pas du tout de lui refaire la dentition. Bon, il lui a mis deux ou trois couronnes, mais il s'agissait surtout de la construction d'un hôtel au beau milieu d'un endroit perdu au Pays de Galles. Bien sûr, j'ai tenté de le mettre en garde, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Évidemment. Quelques semaines plus tard plus de nouvelles de l'homme. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas payé ses soins dentaires ! Maintenant, il veut recommencer, mais trop, c'est trop…

 **0000**

\- Il est vraiment adorable, on a envie de le croquer.

Assise sur le divan, Hermione caressait les cheveux blond très clair de Scorpius, lequel avait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

\- Il dort ?

\- Je crois bien.

Drago appela Dinky qui, après un dernier baiser de la part de la jeune femme, alla coucher l'enfant.

Le reste de la journée avait été agréable. Léo s'était éclipsée peu après le repas pour aller attendre Harry chez lui. Jane, Drago, Hermione et Scorpius avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à profiter de la terrasse-jardin ombragée. Scorpius avait même fait un petit tour dans piscine, ce qui expliquait son état de fatigue. Jane, bien qu'elle ait passé une bonne partie de son temps à se plaindre de son mari, était partie le rejoindre il y a peu, au moment où Dennis était venu récupérer les robes.

À présent, Drago et Hermione étaient seuls, assis côte à côte sur le divan du salon extérieur. Le jeune homme observait la jeune femme avec une instance qui la mit mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es belle.

\- Drago, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ça.

\- Je n'y peux rien.

Hermione détourna le regard.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute, dit soudainement le blond.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Notre rupture à ma femme et moi. Tu as été l'élément déclencheur, c'est vrai, mais elle et moi, ça n'a jamais marché. Nous ne nous sommes jamais aimés, notre mariage n'était qu'une transaction, mais j'ai décidé que je voulais plus. Que je te voulais toi.

\- Tes parents t'ont-ils forcé à te marier ? l'interrogea Hermione, inquiète.

L'ex serpentard éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Merlin, non ! J'ai choisi Astoria. Certes, elle est une Sang-pur mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils apprécient chez elle. Mon père la trouve trop tolérante avec ceux qu'il juge inférieurs et ma mère, insupportable, comme la plupart des gens d'ailleurs. Mais elle est quelqu'un de bien, simplement, elle ne se laisse pas facilement approcher.

\- Hermione hocha la tête, appréciant son honnêteté.

\- Comment a-t-elle pris ta décision de divorcer ?

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, mal. Elle craint la perte de son statut social, ce que je comprends, mais je ne vais pas rester marié avec elle pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

\- Et Scorpius ?

\- Assez bien, je dois dire, il ne comprend pas tout, mais il s'adapte. J'aimerais pouvoir mieux lui expliquer, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour la communication alors…

\- Il faut que tu lui en parles, Drago.

\- Je sais, mais j'attends de voir comment les choses vont évoluer, je ne veux surtout pas le surcharger d'informations.

\- Je comprends.

Hermione lui sourit et Drago lui prit la main.

\- Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner.

\- Drago…

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance. Je sais que j'ai été un sale con par le passé, mais je suis sincère quand je te dis que je veux apprendre à mieux te connaitre. Hermione, regarde-moi.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Laissons-nous une chance, d'accord ? Et si ça ne marche pas, tant pis, nous aurions au moins essayé. Mais si nous n'essayons pas, nous passerons notre vie à le regretter.

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de vies en jeu, il n'y a pas que nous. Il y a nos enfants, nos amis, nos parents…

\- Hermione, est-ce que tu en as envie ? Réponds-moi sincèrement.

\- Oui… bien sûr que j'en ai envie !

\- Alors, c'est la seule chose qui devrait compter.

\- Drago, tu ne comprends pas…

\- Si je comprends très bien. Tu as peur.

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu es aussi courageuse et une personne m'a dit un jour que « _le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais la capacité de la vaincre_ » **(4)**.

\- La personne qui te l'a dit est d'une grande sagesse, sourit la brune. C'est l'une des citations préférées de mon père.

Il le savait, c'était elle qui le lui avait dit, il y a bien longtemps.

\- J'en déduis qu'en tant que gryffondor tu vas vaincre ta peur et me dire oui.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple…

\- Tu n'as rien à perdre, ça restera entre nous dans un premier temps et si ça devient sérieux, nous aviserons. Pense à toi pour une fois ! S'il te plait, Hermione, je te promets de ne plus brusquer les choses entre nous, mais…

\- oui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, j'irais dîner avec toi. Après-tout, tu m'a supplié deux fois.

\- Je n'ai pas supplié.

\- Oh que si tu l'as fait et je ne te laisserai jamais oublié ça.

Drago lui offrit un sourire sincère qu'elle lui rendit, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus brusquer les choses entre nous, murmura la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est le cas, alors profite bien de ce baiser parce que dorénavant je prendrais mes distances, je serais un parfait gentleman.

\- Hum ?

\- Hum.

Le rire d'Hermione mourut happé par les lèvres exigeantes de l'ex serpentard.

* * *

(1) À la fin de l'été, le zénith est autour de 13 h 40.

(2) J'entends ainsi parfaitement exécuté, pas de baiser mouillé sur la main comme certains...

(3) La fondation est une organisation à but non lucratif qui finance la recherche sur le gène magique.

(4) Nelson Mandela

.

Voilà, chers lecteurs. J'espère que votre lecture fut agréable.

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre peut être amené à évoluer sans radicalement changer (notamment à cause des fautes que j'ai corrigées à la vas-vite, paresse quand tu nous tiens). Donc si vous avez des remarques, c'est le moment plus que jamais ^^.

Sinon, j'aimerais connaître votre avis, avez-vous eu les réponses que vous attendiez ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction des personnages ? Et de Scorpius, qui fait ici son apparition ? Mindy pourra-t-elle obtenir le droit de ne pas être obligé de prendre son congé ? Bon, ça non, mais bon, elle a le droit d'espérer...

Trêve de bavardages, je vais m'arrêter là. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, dans le passé cette fois-ci. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vos mamans avec,

Lolielo


	20. PART II - Chapitre 18 : Premières

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez tous merveilleusement bien. Prêt pour un deuxième retour dans le passé ? Eh bien, c'est maintenant.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à LittleRock14 (review du 04 juin 2017)**

Hello Gorgeous !

Alors dans ce cas, tout le monde est content ! n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? lol. Plus sérieusement, oui, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et plus que du pain, c'est du red-bull pour moi. Je suis contente que ma fiction continue à te plaire. Ginny peut-être tellement désespérante parfois... Elle est complètement... Ginny, mais bon, je dirais qu'on l'aime pour cela, précisément ^^. Pauvre Hermione qui se fait réveiller aux aurores pour se faire traiter de pétasse, heureusement qu'elle a le sens de l'humour ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ce passage t'ait fait rire. Le rire, c'est la vie (avec le dramione). Alors pour Philippa Martinez, tu es peut-être sur la bonne voie... ou pas. Seule la suite nous le dira ;) (Ah, les auteurs sont si cruels...). Le père d'Hermione ne fait pas dans la dentelle et le pauvre Drago n'est pas au bout de ses peines (en même temps, il ne l'a pas volé hein). Concernant Scorpius, je dirais qu'il est justement bien le fils de son père. Il est effectivement timide, il a peu de contact avec l'extérieur donc n'est pas habitué aux nouvelles rencontres et peu extraverti (contrairement à Rose comme l'on le verra plus tard) mais, il ne l'est pas tant que ça et prend vite le pli. Cependant, il a tendance à en rajouter pour attirer l'attention sur lui... manipulateur lui ? Non, certainement pas. La scène finale t'a plu ? Super, je crois que c'est ma scène préférée (vive le dramione). Léo faisait un retour en force le chapitre dernier. Elle est d'un sans-gêne cette fille, elle arrive même à me surprendre, parfois. Quoi qu'il en soit, la suite, c'est maintenant et tu vas être contente, l'on retourne dans le passé.

Une foi de plus, merci pour ton adorable review, je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

Je t'embrasse et à bientôt ;)

.

Place au chapitre, je vous préviens seulement **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la surprenante J.K. Rowling.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Premières approches**

 _1er novembre 1996_

Ce que Malefoy voulait, Malefoy l'obtenait. Cet adage, se voulant universel, n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago, dernier né des Malefoy. Et celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas le faire mentir. Seulement, Drago Malefoy voulait Hermione Granger et cette dernière ne l'entendait absolument pas de cette oreille.

\- Encore toi ! Mais c'est pas vrai, laisse-moi tranquille ! s'égosilla Hermione alors qu'elle était brusquement attirée dans une salle vide.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies écouté.

\- Pour la énième fois Malefoy, je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, que tu me parles ou même que tu me regardes. Oublie que j'existe ! Et lâche-moi !

\- Non, répondit-il calmement.

\- Lâche-moi ou je hurle.

\- Vas-y, hurle. Je me demande bien quelle explication tu donneras si quelqu'un vient.

\- Mais la vérité ! Que tu me harcèles, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Que dis-je ? Des semaines !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont te croire. Enfin, Hermione…

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

\- Comme tu voudras _Granger,_ mais réfléchis bien. À ton avis, qui croira que Drago Malefoy, Sang-Pur de son état, faisant peu cas des Sang-de-Bourbe en est réduit à essayer de te coincer toi, Hermione Granger, dans les recoins sombres de Poudlard dans le seul but de te parler ?

Effectivement, présenté comme cela…

Voyant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il entendait ainsi, le serpentard consenti à lâcher la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula de plusieurs pas et jeta un regard furtif vers la porte.

\- Elle est fermée, bien entendu. Et tu auras du mal à l'ouvrir sans ceci…

Le jeune homme brandit la baguette de la gryffondor qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser alors qu'il la tenait. Hermione lui lança un regard des plus noir puis poussa un soupir de résignation.

\- Très bien, Malefoy. Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de soupirer.

\- Ne réagis pas comme cela, je veux juste te parler.

\- Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ? Franchement, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu n'as jamais daigné m'adresser la parole autrement que pour m'insulter.

\- Je sais… Tu as totalement raison, mais… juste, laisse-moi une chance de t'expliquer.

\- M'expliquer ? Est-ce que tu as bu ? Oh merlin, tu es devenu alcoolique ! ça expliquerait tout…

\- Je ne suis pas ivre ! Coupa Drago.

Craignant de perdre patience, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Écoutes Granger, je suis désolé d'accord ? Pour tout… Pour tout ce que j'ai bien pu te faire depuis que l'on se connaît.

\- Oh… mon… Dieu… souffla Hermione.

\- Je sais qu'il sera difficile de laisser tout cela derrière nous, mais…

\- Je savais que ce jus de citrouille avait un gout bizarre, il a dû fermenter… et maintenant j'ai des hallucinations.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc.

\- Drago Malefoy s'excusant ? Je me demande ou je vais chercher des idées pareilles…

Drago regardait, incrédule, la gryffondor arpenter frénétiquement la pièce, l'air agité, se parlant à elle-même et l'ignorant superbement.

\- Si je feins de ne pas le voir, peut-être va-t-il disparaitre… Peut-être que mon cerveau surchauffe, Ron a raison je révise trop…

\- Bordel, mais tu vas arrêter ! s'énerva le blond.

Hermione stoppa net.

\- Tu n'es pas en train d'halluciner, ou de rêver ou quelque chose de ce type. Je viens vraiment de m'excuser et ce serait gentil de ta part de ne pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille se rapprocha pour regarder l'héritier Malefoy droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il, enfin Hermione, n'est-ce pas évident ?

\- À vrai dire non, pas vraiment. Un jour tu me hais, puis tu m'embrasses et là tu t'excuses. Si tu y vois une logique, explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas, désolée.

\- Je comprends que tout ceci puisse te sembler soudain.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Le sarcasme te sied mal.

\- Tout comme toi, le repentir.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu me rendes la tâche facile.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu le mérites.

Quelle emmerdeuse celle-là alors, il s'était excusé non ? C'était déjà plus que ce qu'il accordait à la plupart des gens. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

\- Hermione, je te jure que je suis sincère. Je regrette vraiment tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous. Je regrette de t'avoir si souvent blessé, de t'avoir fait pleurer, de…

\- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite Malefoy. Malgré toute ta hargne, tous tes efforts, tu n'as jamais réussi à m'atteindre. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il fit « non » de la tête et elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui chuchoter :

\- Parce que tu n'es rien pour moi, tu n'existes pas pour moi.

Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle le savait. Mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui faire mal, de le toucher lui aussi. Parce que, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, à ses amis, à sa famille, à tout le monde. Malgré ce qu'elle faisait pour se persuader du contraire, ses paroles l'atteignaient. Il savait appuyer là où ça faisait le plus mal. Il savait la toucher.

Seulement, elle aussi.

.

Drago vit rouge.

Il ne pouvait supporter cela. Son indifférence était sa hantise, c'était la pire chose qu'elle puisse lui faire. Elle pouvait aussi bien lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur, cela reviendrait au même.

\- Malefoy !

Il ne l'entendait pas. Il n'était que douleur, il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que cette douleur s'en aille, il ne pouvait pas la supporter.

\- Malefoy, arrête ! S'il te plait ! DRAGO !

Il se figea à la mention de son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'état de la salle. Plusieurs tables et chaises avaient fini contre le mur et étaient à présent en charpie. Les bouts de bois gisaient pitoyablement au sol, vestiges de sa colère.

Il avait, une fois de plus, perdu le contrôle devant Hermione. Celle-ci s'était repliée dans un coin de la pièce et l'observait, l'incrédulité se mêlant à la peur dans son regard.

Et merde !

\- Hermione…

\- Non, s'il te plait, reste loin de moi.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

\- Aucun mal ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Regarde autour de toi. Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu es incapable de te maîtriser. Et je ne parle même pas du fait que tu as failli m'étrangler, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière !

L'accusé baissa la tête.

\- Je sais… il ne se passe un jour sans que ne regrette ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier, je…. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi…

À cet instant, il lui parut si misérable qu'Hermione n'eût qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras. Envie, qu'elle s'empressa de réprimer. Il semblait dépité, comme si toute la misère du monde lui était tombée sur les épaules. Il avait l'air si désolé qu'elle en fut touchée.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne disent rien, Hermione observant Drago. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées, l'air profondément abattu. Au bout d'un long moment, il laissa échapper un soupir de résignation avant de déclarer :

\- Et je suis désolé pour tout ça, je ne t'ennuierai plus.

Il lui rendit sa baguette qu'elle prit sans se faire prier, effleurant ses doigts au passage. Ce contact provoqua une série de légers frissons chez la jeune fille, mais elle s'appliqua à les ignorer.

Drago déverrouilla la porte.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Si tel est ton désir, je ne t'approcherais plus.

Hermione ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit à cet instant. Le fait est que prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se retourna vers son homologue lorsqu'elle atteignit le seuil de la pièce.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué si nous sommes censés faire nos rondes ensemble.

\- Tu… Tu n'as pas demandé à McGonagall de te changer de groupe ?

\- J'ai dû oublier…

Le serpentard sentit un immense sourire prendre place sur son visage.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment beau ainsi même s'il n'était qu'un sale petit bonhomme. Cependant, elle repoussa bien vite cette idée mal venue. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par un physique avantageux. Elle ne perdait pas de vue qui il était et bien qu'il semblât sincèrement regretter ses actes envers elle, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas totalement honnête avec elle.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, alors ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Oui, ne soit pas en retard, répondit-elle faussement sévère.

\- Pour rien au monde, sourit-il.

\- Je suis prête à t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, Malefoy… ne me déçoit pas, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Un rictus satisfait se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

Oh non, il ne la décevrait pas. Il la voulait et il l'aurait. Il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle et ne la laisserait pas lui échapper. Il avait bien conscience d'être déloyal en jouant ainsi sur sa corde sensible. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Hermione Granger ne résistait pas, c'était bien la détresse d'autrui. Mais en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups étaient permis.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu pour effectuer leur ronde. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Hermione brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu agissais comme cela.

\- Sois plus précise.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé ?

\- Parce que je te le devais. J'ai mal agi et je le regrette.

\- Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Et si tu me donnais la vraie version.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher, obligeant la jeune fille à s'arrêter elle aussi.

\- Je ne mens pas, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, affirma-t-il en se plaçant devant elle, j'en avais envie et cela ne datait pas de la veille.

\- Mais bien sûr… J'avais oublié quel point j'étais irrésistible…

\- Pourquoi cela te semble-t-il impossible ?

\- Les gars comme toi n'ont pas envie d'embrasser les filles comme moi.

\- Les gars comme moi ? répéta le jeune homme avec étonnement.

\- Plutôt beau gosse, Sang-Pur, complètement imbu d'eux-mêmes, et… oh intolérants.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Tu me trouves beau ?

\- C'est la seule chose que tu aies retenue ? Oui, en étant totalement objective. Bien que je trouve que tu sois un peu trop pâle et maigre à mon gout.

\- Eh bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair, se vexa-t-il en se remettant en route, la gryffondor sur les talons.

Hermione dut hâter le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Donc… ?

\- Donc ?

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu as changé d'avis sur moi du jour au lendemain, juste comme ça.

\- Malgré la superbe image que tu as de moi, Granger, je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais idiot ! s'exclama cette dernière en accélérant le pas pour le dépasser et se placer ainsi devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Je ne l'ai même jamais pensé ! Et puis, cela t'étonne que j'aie une mauvaise image de toi ? Ce n'est absolument pas comme si tu t'appliquais à faire de ma vie un enfer depuis que je suis entrée dans cette école.

Drago se radoucit, penaud.

\- Tu as raison, c'est normal, je n'ai rien fait pour t'être agréable, j'ai même tout fait pour que tu me haïsses, ce qui n'a pas été un succès d'ailleurs…

La préfète soupira.

\- Écoute Malefoy, si cela peut te rassurer, je t'ai peut-être détesté un peu… un chouia, au début.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, grommela la jeune fille, mais j'ai appris à dépasser cela et à ne pas prêter attention à tes méchancetés… même si je dois avouer que tu es sacrément doué pour appuyer là où ça fait mal.

Le jeune homme sourit, attendri. Elle était vraiment adorable, il avait été le pire des salops avec elle et elle trouvait le moyen d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Quant à la manière dont elle se mordillait confusément les lèvres, il préférait ne pas y penser. Sinon il se jetterait une fois de plus sur elle, ce qui n'arrangerait pas ses affaires…

\- Tu sais Granger, seul un idiot, ou un aveugle, pourrait continuer à croire à ses conneries sur le sang tout en te connaissant. Cela doit être la raison pour laquelle tu m'énervais tant…

\- Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile de remettre en cause des années d'éducation…

\- Et la raison pour laquelle tu me fascines autant.

Hermione rougit puis se détourna pour se remettre en marche. Drago la suivit sans effort.

\- Et puis tout Sang-Pur que je suis, je n'en reste pas moins un jeune homme sensible aux jolies filles.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me faire croire que je suis jolie.

\- Si tu penses le contraire, ma Grangie, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais.

\- Oh la ferme ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Amusé, le serpentard décida de la taquiner un peu.

\- T'es-tu déjà regardé dans un miroir, Hermione ? Je veux dire, vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas vaniteuse, je me moque de mon apparence physique !

\- Si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais vu ce que je vois.

\- Et que vois-tu exactement ?

\- Une belle jeune fille, pleine d'assurance et avec un charme fou.

\- Bon Malefoy, tu as fait un pari ou quoi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Dis ce dernier avant de la retenir par le bras, regarde-moi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

\- Ai-je l'air de te mentir ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Tu es un bon menteur.

Si mes paroles ne te convainquent pas peut-être que mes gestes le feront, murmura-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Mais Hermione réussit à s'esquiver.

\- Je te crois ! Pas besoin de démonstration.

\- Tu vas finir par me vexer, Granger, marmonna Drago en se redressant.

\- Toi et moi savons bien que non, Malefoy, je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Tu as tout un harem prêt à me remplacer.

\- Seulement, tu n'es pas qu'une fille parmi d'autres.

Elle était la fille, mais il s'abstint de le dire à voix haute, il ne voulait pas la brusquer plus que nécessaire.

\- Par pitié, Malefoy cesse de t'exprimer par des énigmes, je ne comprends rien. Tu agis bizarrement, dis des choses… tout aussi bizarres. Sois clair ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Toi.

 **0000**

 _8 Novembre 1996_

Hermione se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il était près de 4 h du matin et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le flot de ses pensées ne lui laissait pas de répit. Une fois de plus, elle avait passé sa soirée en compagnie de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire et n'était pas certaine de vouloir comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était bien avec lui, incroyablement bien. Ils s'étaient vus presque tous les soirs de cette semaine et elle s'était surprise à attendre ce moment avec une certaine impatience.

C'était complètement idiot. Elle ne devrait même pas lui adresser la parole. C'était Drago Malefoy, que diable ! Jusqu'à présent, il avait passé sa scolarité à l'insulter, la dénigrer et tenter sans succès de faire de sa vie un enfer. Il était méprisant, intolérant, arrogant, opportuniste, manipulateur, souvent grossier, incroyablement snob et d'une lâcheté assez pathétique. Cependant, elle pouvait passer des heures à parler avec lui. Car Malefoy était également, malheureusement pour elle, extrêmement intelligent, cultivé, intéressant, captivant même. Discuter avec lui était tellement… enrichissant, elle était fascinée par sa conversation, il lui faisait découvrir un monde qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, lui racontant des anecdotes sur ce monde qu'elle connaissait à la fois si bien et si mal. Sa vie était si différente de la sienne… Mais il n'y avait que cela, avec lui, n'importe quel sujet était intéressant. Même le quidditch, c'était pour dire. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, pour ne pas dire jamais, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Et c'était ça le truc, ils parlaient de tout et parfois de rien pendant des heures sans voir le temps passer. En tout cas, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer.

Et puis, il était drôle. Pas drôle comme Ron qui l'était souvent malgré lui. Non, il avait un humour bien à lui, souvent noir et au détriment des autres, mais dans le même temps plutôt fin et juste. Il avait cette capacité de cerner aisément les gens, capacité qu'il utilisait d'ailleurs souvent pour leur faire du mal. Hermione se surprenait parfois à éclater de rire alors qu'il racontait des choses peu sympathiques parce qu'il avait raison et que ses paroles étaient criantes de vérité. Bien entendu, elle le réprimandait à chaque fois, pour la forme car Hermione savait bien que s'il prenait un air désolé, il n'en était rien.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry, ni à Ginny et certainement pas à Ron. Depuis quelque temps, ce dernier était redevenu distant et désagréable avec elle. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Lorsque sa crise serait passée, il reviendrait vers elle, comme toujours. Quant aux deux autres, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Harry était toujours obnubilé par sa ridicule théorie et Ginny… Elle adorait Ginny, mais elle n'était pas un modèle de tolérance, comme Ron d'ailleurs. Les Weasley, aussi adorables fussent-ils, avaient une vision très manichéenne de la vie et ils n'accordaient une seconde chance que difficilement. Hermione n'avait pas envie de s'entendre dire qu'elle était naïve et stupide. Elle préférait accorder le bénéfice du doute à Malefoy, et si elle était déçue, elle aurait essayé. Hermione refusait de croire que les gens puissent être foncièrement méchants, elle croyait fermement qu'il y avait du bon en chacun. Certes, elle sentait quelque peu coupable de cacher la situation à ses amis, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait cherché…

En effet, Hermione n'avait rien demandé. Elle pensait réellement que Malefoy se contenterait de s'excuser puis la laisserait en paix, elle ne croyait pas vraiment à ses allusions au fait qu'il puisse être attiré par elle. Mais le fait est qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

Hermione aimait réviser à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fermeture. Cela, tout le monde le savait. Mais elle aimait également, après avoir terminé et avant de rentrer à son dortoir, aller quelques minutes au bord du lac. Cela l'apaisait.

Samedi dernier, Malefoy l'avait rejointe. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'était contenté de demeurer assis près d'elle. Sa présence ne l'avait pas gêné, alors elle n'avait rien dit.

Le lundi suivant, il l'avait de nouveau rejointe. Les dix premières minutes, il était resté tout aussi silencieux que la première fois avant qu'Hermione agacée ne lui demande :

 _\- Tu vas rester muet comme la dernière fois ou tu vas te décider à dire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je pensais que tu venais ici pour le calme, je ne voulais pas te déranger._

 _\- Je viens ici pour le lac. Cela m'apaise… Tu en veux ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet de friandises vers lui._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué._

 _\- Du chocolat moldu. Le meilleur au monde ! Ma tante Kiki m'en a fait envoyer la dernière fois qu'elle est allée en suisse. Elle sait que j'adore ça._

 _\- Merci, dit-il en piochant dans la boite. C'est pas mal, admit-il après avoir goûté un carré brun._

 _\- Pas mal ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, il n'y a rien de meilleur._

 _\- Les sorciers font du très bon chocolat et je ne veux pas parler de ces choses trop sucrées que l'on vend chez Honeydukes._

 _\- Là tu m'intéresses, sourit Hermione._

 _\- Eh bien, si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais commencé par là ! s'exclama le serpentard ce qui fit rire la jeune fille._

 _\- Tu as découvert ma faiblesse. Je dois dire qu'il m'est très difficile d'y résister._

 _\- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir…_

Il revint le lendemain. Et le jour suivant. Puis, celui d'après et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et à chaque fois, il lui apportait une boite de chocolat d'un chocolatier sorcier inconnu d'elle.

Ils restèrent des heures à discuter, dépassant régulièrement le couvre-feu, mais Hermione n'en avait cure, elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. De plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait. Elle adorait ses amis, mais elle devait avouer qu'il y avait des sujets qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder avec eux pour la simple raison que cela ne les intéressait pas. En effet, elle se voyait mal évoquer l'utilisation des runes dans la société médiévale avec Harry, Ginny ou Ron en admettant que ce dernier sache ce que runes et médiéval voulait dire. De toute manière, ils étaient, en ce moment, tous trop focalisés sur le match à venir pour échanger avec elle. Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait sur la même longueur d'onde avec quelqu'un et cela faisait un bien fou. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait parler de tout avec lui. Elle s'était même retrouvée à parler génétique et chimie avec Malefoy. Le plus fou dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait montré un intérêt qui semblait sincère à ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre.

Cependant, ils avaient délibérément évité les sujets sensibles…

Hermione soupira en se retournant une énième fois sur sa couche. Drago Malefoy lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien même, mais là était le problème… Il était Drago Malefoy.

 **0000**

 _9 Novembre 1996_

\- Hermione ?

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Harry. Hermione n'eût même pas à relever la tête pour savoir qui c'était, elle l'avait senti. Son corps avait instinctivement réagi à sa présence, au son de sa voix.

Elle pleura de plus belle.

\- C'est Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai vu… avec Brown.

Hermione ne répondit pas, ne releva pas la tête et ne cessa pas de pleurer. Elle sentit Drago prendre place à côté d'elle et passer un bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui. Et son cœur, son foutu cœur battit plus fort. Il la serra contre lui et un sentiment de bien-être prit possession de son être.

\- Ron est un imbécile… je le déteste… je le hais !

Oui, Ron était un idiot et à cet instant, elle le maudissait. Il avait embrassé cette cruche de Lavande sans tenir compte de ses sentiments à elle. Sans même une fois penser à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir. Il était tellement égoïste… Mais la personne à laquelle elle en voulait le plus, c'était elle-même.

Elle les avait vus, en même temps, il aurait été difficile de ne pas les voir… et rien. Rien, elle n'avait rien ressenti. Cela ne lui avait rien fait. Absolument, rien. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui.

Non, idiote qu'elle était. Et à cause de cette buse de Ron, elle était obligée de faire face à ce qu'elle refusait de voir. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Et pour cause, un autre l'avait chassé de son cœur.

Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle était dans une merde noire.

.

Alors qu'il tenait Hermione dans ses bras, Drago avait envie de pleurer lui aussi. À chacune de ses paroles, il l'avait senti son cœur se déchirer un peu plus. Il avait cru que son indifférence était la pire chose qu'elle puisse lui faire, mais c'était faux. Hermione Granger venait de magistralement lui démontrer le contraire. Elle venait, une fois de plus, de bouleverser ses convictions.

Hermione était comme cela, elle venait merveilleusement vous prouver que vous avez tort et qu'elle seule détient la vérité. Il avait cru être amoureux d'elle depuis pratiquement leur première rencontre, mais elle lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tort. Il ne l'aimait pas alors, ce n'était qu'un béguin, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Car cela n'avait rien à voir, cela n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour elle…

Plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il tombait sous le charme de sa personnalité. Plus il la côtoyait, plus elle s'insinuait en lui. Plus il lui parlait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Plus il croyait ne pas pouvoir l'aimer plus, plus elle lui prouvait qu'il avait tort.

Et elle venait de récidiver, elle venait de lui prouver que l'indifférence n'était pas le pire. Non, la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un homme, c'était de tenir dans ses bras la femme qu'il aime alors qu'elle pleurait pour un autre.

Il avait joué et il avait perdu. Mais cette perte était trop lourde. Une fois, il avait reçu un doloris de la part de sa tante bien-aimée. Eh bien, il préférait cent fois la douleur ressentie alors à celle qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Hermione ne l'aimerait jamais, elle en aimait un autre. Elle aimait cet imbécile de Weasley et il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne serait jamais à lui.

Tout à coup, le supplice de Tantale prit sens à ses yeux. Il s'était moqué du malheureux lorsqu'Hermione lui avait raconté ce mythe moldu, arguant qu'un mort n'avait de toute manière besoin ni de boire ni de manger. À présent, il comprenait la détresse de l'homme. Le seigneur des ténèbres pouvait bien l'envoyer en enfer.

Hermione était dans ses bras, si proche, mais lui demeurait inaccessible. Et ça, c'était le pire qu'elle puisse lui infliger. À cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle le haïsse autant qu'elle haïssait Weasley.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Un peu tristounet quand même, non ? Ce n'est définitivement pas la même ambiance que dimanche dernier.

C'est con l'amour, hein ? Surtout à 16 ans, tout est amplifié. Celui que l'on aime ne nous aime pas et c'est la fin du monde... Mais tu pourrais aussi lui poser la question plutôt que de souffrir tout seul dans ton coin, au point où tu en es... Ah ces jeunes !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme toujours, j'attends vos impressions. Qui est le plus torturé des deux ?

En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Je vous embrasse bien fort,

Lolielo


	21. PART II - Chapitre 19 : Prise de fonct

Bonjour à tous. Eh non, je n'ai pas disparu pendant de longs mois. Ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook (nous sommes 70 les gars, c'est absolument génial !) savent que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec internet. Soucis que je pensais pouvoir régler en début de semaine, mais qui ne le sont toujours pas. Donc, pour ceux qui d'aventure s'interrogeraient, je n'ai toujours pas internet, mais ma gentille voisine, à qui je fais sans doute pitié, m'a gentiment donné son mot de passe ^^. Je me suis donc empressé de me connecter sur FFN. Me voilà donc de retour dans le monde des vivants !

Bref, je vous fais grâce de mes autres galères, notamment la perte de ce chapitre et du suivant. Comme par hasard, le début du 21 n'en a pas souffert...

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez bien embrassé votre papa.

.

 **Réponses aux guest-reviews**

 **Réponse à LittleRock14 (review du 10 juin 2017)**

Hello Gorgeous !

Oh mon Dieu, mais ne m'appelle pas comme cela, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête XD. Quoi qu'il soit, c'est adorable de ta part. En tout cas, moi, je t'adore ^^. Alors, on est d'accord, ce sont deux grands imbéciles. Mais bon, en amour nous sommes tous idiots dirons-nous même si certains le sont plus que d'autres. Drago n'a vraiment pas la vie facile à cette époque, en effet. Je crois qu'il mérite vraiment son happy-end (bon, il faut encore attendre un peu, mais il arrive). Alors Tantale est l'un de mes mythes préférés (sachant que mon préféré est Éros et Psychée, romantique, moi ?), pour moi, il écope de la pire des punitions. La tentation est une chose, mais ne pouvoir y succomber en est une autre autrement terrible, et ce n'est pas notre ami Oscar qui dira le contraire. Je termine en te remerciant une fois de plus pour tes reviews riches et ta gentillesse. C'est tout ce qui me motive et me donne l'envie de continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Je t'embrasse fort et à bientôt ;)

.

Tout de suite, un nouveau chapitre, après deux semaines d'attentes, mais avant, le traditionnel : **l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas les miens** **, mais appartiennent à la géniale, mais moins que ma voisine J.K. Rowling.**

Merveilleuse lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Prise de fonction**

 _24 août 2009_

Hermione inspira un grand coup.

Elle y était enfin. Le sommet de la hiérarchie administrative sorcière **(1)**. Aujourd'hui, elle prenait ses fonctions de directrice de la justice magique.

Hermione n'était pas naïve au point de croire que seul son travail l'avait mené là. En politique, tout était affaire de relations et le fait qu'elle soit proche du ministre – tant au niveau politique, que personnel – devait bien évidemment avoir pesé dans le choix de sa nomination. Malgré tout, elle se savait plus que qualifiée pour le poste et à la hauteur de la tâche que l'on attendait d'elle.

Elle réajusta son chapeau, vérifia que sa cape était bien placée sur ses épaules, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil, pris son porte-document et transplana, direction le ministère de la magie.

Que le spectacle commence !

.

\- Mrs Granger, une question s'il vous plait…

\- Mrs Granger…

\- Pouvez-vous nous donner vos impressions quant à votre nomination ?

\- Pensez-vous que votre amitié avec Harry Potter y soit pour quelque chose ?

\- Mrs Granger, par ici…

\- Que pense votre ex-mari de votre nomination ?

\- Mrs Granger, Hermione…

\- Avez-vous du nouveau concernant l'affaire Travers ?

\- Mrs Granger, dites quelque chose.

Hermione réussit tant bien que mal à se créer un passage parmi la foule de journalistes présents dans l'atrium. Presque aveuglée par la frénésie des flashs, elle parvint finalement à atteindre les ascenseurs relativement dignement.

Une fois qu'elle eut actionné la manette d'appel, elle se tourna vers les journalistes pour une unique déclaration :

\- Je suis extrêmement heureuse et honorée d'avoir été choisie pour remplir cette prestigieuse fonction. J'espère pouvoir me montrer à la hauteur de la tâche qui m'a ainsi été assignée, je ferais, dans tous les cas, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela. Je n'ai rien d'autre à déclarer, je vous remercie.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle s'engouffra dans l'habitacle. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes se refermèrent et le brouhaha cessa.

.

Lorsque la jeune femme arriva au niveau deux, étage de ses nouveaux bureaux, elle eut la surprise de constater que quelqu'un l'attendait.

\- Bonjour Mrs Granger, je suis Herbert Jacobs, votre assistant.

Hermione saisit la main tendue par le jeune homme brun qui lui faisait face.

\- Hermione Granger, mais vous semblez déjà le savoir, sourit la nouvelle directrice.

Le jeune assistant lui rendit son sourire.

\- Qui ne connait pas la grande Hermione Granger ? Monsieur le ministre m'a chargé de vous présenter votre équipe et de vous faire visiter vos nouveaux locaux. Il vous prie de bien vouloir excuser son absence, il est actuellement en conférence avec le président espagnol.

Hermione acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement que Kingsley ne puisse faire autrement étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

\- Aussi, si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de me suivre, Mrs Granger, poursuivit le dénommé Herbert.

\- Allons-y, approuva sa patronne, mais appelez-moi Hermione, si nous devons travailler ensemble, cela sera plus commode.

\- À votre aise, Mrs Gr… Hermione.

Le jeune assistant s'engagea dans le dédale de couloirs du ministère et la jeune femme lui emboita le pas.

\- Sachez que c'est pour moi un honneur de pouvoir travailler avec vous. J'ai la plus grande admiration pour votre travail et tout ce vous avez accompli.

\- Eh bien… merci, Herbert. Dites-moi, depuis quand travaillez-vous pour le ministère ?

\- Depuis à peu près cinq ans, soit depuis ma sortie de Poudlard. J'ai commencé comme préposé aux hiboux, avant d'intégrer l'équipe de Mr Sigmund, alors secrétaire d'État aux affaires moldues, puis celle de Mrs Plantagenet qui l'a remplacé. Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié travailler pour le cabinet du ministre. Cependant, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à candidater lorsque j'ai su que je pouvais avoir l'opportunité de travailler avec vous.

\- Vous avez un beau parcours et je suis certaine que vous avez toutes les compétences requises pour votre poste. Après tout, Kingsley vous a choisi.

\- Mon parcours est loin d'être aussi brillant que le vôtre, mais je vous remercie, Mrs la directrice.

Hermione suffira.

\- Oui, bien sûr, comme vous le souhaiter Mrs… Hermione, répondit confusément le jeune homme.

Il s'arrêta devant un double bâtant en bois portant l'inscription « _Direction de la justice magique_ ». Il ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer la nouvelle directrice.

\- Après-vous, Hermione.

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez, sourit la jeune femme avant de pénétrer dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

.

Hermione s'installa à son bureau et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, se laissant un instant pour réaliser.

Elle l'avait fait, elle y était arrivée, elle avait gravi tous les échelons pour arriver au sommet. Elle, la née-moldue, était directrice de la justice magique. La plus jeune de tous les temps. Et elle n'était pas peu fière.

Elle songea à la première fois où elle était venue dans les locaux de la justice magique. C'était il y a qu'elle années, pour solliciter le soutient de l'ex-directrice sur le projet de loi « protection I » **(2)**. À cette époque, elle était loin d'imaginer être à la place de celle-ci, à peine six ans plus tard. Elle se rappelait avoir été impressionnée par la magnificence et la sérénité des lieux et c'était pour ainsi dire toujours le cas. Il fallait dire que les hauts plafonds, les molures et les fresques datant de la renaissance garnissant les lieux avaient tout pour susciter l'admiration. Quant à son bureau, ce dernier n'avait rien à envier à celui du ministre. Spacieux et lumineux, il était doté d'une superbe baie vitrée qui donnait l'illusion d'une vue imprenable sur la City **(3)**.

La jeune femme se redressa, elle avait du travail, beaucoup de travail, il n'était pas temps de rêvasser.

Dans un timing parfait, un léger coup fut frappé sur la porte ouverte.

\- Oui, Herbert. Entrez, je vous prie.

\- Merci, Hermione. Je vous apporte votre courrier, indiqua-t-il.

Il entra dans la pièce, suivi d'une nuée de lettres et de paquets en tout genre. Il agita sa baguette et les enveloppes virent se poser sur le bureau d'Hermione en cinq piles distinctes et les paquets sur la table basse du salon.

\- Bien entendu, eu égard aux normes de sécurités entourant vos nouvelles fonctions, ce dernier a été analysé et soumis à divers sortilèges de détection. Vous ne courez donc aucun risque. Je me suis permis de classer votre courrier par ordre de priorité. De votre droite à votre gauche, vous avez, les courriers les plus urgents requérant votre attention immédiate, les affaires courantes pouvant être traitées dans la semaine, les affaires de moindre importance, les courriers concernant le groupe Granger, les plus importants étant rangés sur le dessus de la pile et vos courriers personnels. Pour ces derniers, il s'agit principalement de lettres d'admirateurs – ou de détracteurs – une réponse a été rédigé pour chacune, il ne vous reste plus qu'à approuver et signer. Concernant les paquets, il s'agit pour la plupart de félicitations, si vous m'en donnez l'autorisation…

\- Faites donc, dit distraitement Hermione alors qu'elle commençait à examiner la pile urgente.

Herbert eut un mouvement leste du poignet et les paquets, petits en apparences, libérèrent leurs contenus. Aussitôt, la pièce fut envahie de fleurs et de paquets beaucoup plus imposants. Le jeune homme agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et les fleurs se disposèrent d'elles-mêmes à divers endroits de la pièce. Les cartes qui y étaient attachées virent s'ordonner en une sixième pile sur le bureau de la directrice.

\- Chaque carte est liée à son paquet par un charme de mon invention, ainsi vous saurez immédiatement qui vous a envoyé quoi. Votre programme de la journée a été intégré à votre KIT. Je me permets simplement de vous rappeler que la conférence de presse consécutive à votre nomination aura lieu à 10 h. Par ailleurs, vous avez rendez-vous avec Monsieur le Ministr 30. Il vous fait savoir qu'il viendra vous retrouver à votre bureau.

\- Très bien, merci, Herbert, remercia Hermione sans lever les yeux du courrier qu'elle lisait.

\- Je me permets également de vous faire prendre connaissance des journaux du jour, sur votre gauche. Vous faites la couverture de la plupart d'entre eux et la majorité loue votre nomination à l'exception…

\- Du _bon sorcier_ , coupa Hermione.

\- Oui.

\- Cela était prévisible. Cependant, j'ai eu connaissance des nouvelles du jour avant mon arrivée au ministère. Je vous remercie, vous êtes très efficace.

\- Merci, Mrs… Hermione. Je crois que j'en ai terminé à présent. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- À vrai dire, oui.

La jeune directrice tendit une pile de documents à son assistant.

\- J'ai terminé d'examiner les affaires dites urgentes. Je lis assez vite, en effet, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air surpris du jeune homme. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix avec toutes mes activités et je dois dire que vous m'avez facilité les choses. J'ai signé les trois premiers documents. Cependant, j'ai une réserve quant au rapport n° 2009-80089 sur la légalité des frais de rachats de crédit gobelin, veuillez faire suivre mes remarques au service concerné, ces dernières sont inscrites directement sur le document. Quant à ma réponse à Diggle, vous devriez l'avoir dans quelques minutes, le temps que ma plume à papote la rédige.

\- Bien, madame.

\- Merci, remercia-t-elle avant de retourner à ses documents.

 **0000**

« _À la plus belle des fleurs,_

 _Mes félicitations les plus sincères_

 _DM_ »

Hermione sourit rêveusement en observant le superbe bouquet de camélias rouge **(4)** posé sur son bureau. Elle sortit son KIT de son sac à main pour en remercier l'expéditeur.

.

 _"Des camélias rouges ?_

 _HG "_

 _._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps :

" _C'est la fleur de la perfection selon la tradition japonaise. Elle est également associée à l'admiration. Étant donné les circonstances, je les ai trouvées appropriées. Elles te plaisent ?_

 _DM_ "

.

 _" Elles sont magnifiques, merci_

 _HG "_

 _._

" _Tout comme toi. J'ai autre chose pour toi…_

 _DM "_

 _._

Avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, une boite fit son apparition par la porte de son bureau pour venir se poser juste en face d'elle. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit lorsqu'elle consta le contenu de celle-ci.

 _"Tu me gâtes trop. Tu n'aurais pas dû, mais, merci._

 _HG_ "

.

 _"Tu aimes ?_

 _DM_ "

.

Hermione enfourna un chocolat estampillé RG (4) dans sa bouche et poussa un soupir de ravissement.

 _" J'adore…_

 _HG_ "

.

 _"Je suppose que le moment est donc bien choisi pour te demander si samedi 19 h te convient pour le diner._

 _DM_ "

.

Hermione éclata de rire.

 _" Tu n'es qu'un être vil qui profite de la faiblesse des autres. Samedi, 19 h, c'est parfait._

 _HG_ "

.

 _"Je n'ai pas été à serpetard pour rien. Es-tu libre pour déjeuner ?_

 _DM_ "

.

 _" Oh, Drago, je suis désolée. Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps…_

 _HG_ "

.

 _" Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. À plus tard, alors._

 _DM_ "

.

 _" À plus tard et merci encore._

 _HG_ "

 **0000**

\- Bonjour, Miranda.

\- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy.

 _Ding_

\- James.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy.

 _Ding_

\- Bonjour, Eleonora.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Sabrina, vous avez une mine radieuse ce matin.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy. Merci, Mr Malefoy.

\- Ah, Maya, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour, Mr Malefoy. Je vais très bien, je vous en remercie. Je vous apporte votre café.

\- Merci, Maya.

Drago Malefoy, Président directeur général de la Malefoy Corporation **(5)** se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas conquérant sous l'œil interloqué de son assistante et sa secrétaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda surprise Sabrina Hills à sa collègue lorsque leur patron eu disparu dans la pièce attenante.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Maya Lane fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Eleonora Grey, directrice des ressources humaines chez Malefoy Corp.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le boss, aujourd'hui ? interrogea celle-ci, sans préambule. Il a salué tous ceux qui l'on croisé ce matin. Il a même été aimable.

\- Pardon ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! s'exclama Maya, occupée à préparer le café de Mr Malefoy.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse ! J'en ai été témoin. Il m'a même souri, vous rendez-vous compte ? Qu'est qu'il a, il est malade ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Maya, mais je vais essayer de le savoir.

Elle disparut à son tour dans le tant redouté bureau du PDG. Les deux autres femmes attendirent son retour dans un silence anxieux.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut, blanche comme un linge, elle semblait abasourdie. Elle se laissa tomber sur chaise, l'air hagard.

\- Alors ? la pressa Sabrina.

\- Alors ? Il m'a demandé des nouvelles de ma famille… répondit l'assistante.

\- Tu en es sûre ? C'est complètement surréaliste ! s'écria Eleonora.

Sabrina hocha gravement la tête.

\- Je crois… qu'il est de bonne humeur…

 **0000**

\- Non, non et encore non ! J'ai toujours fait sans et je continuerais ainsi.

\- Hermione, enfin ! Soyez raisonnable ! s'exclama Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ce dernier était sûr que la jeune femme ferait des difficultés. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu à lui annoncer personnellement qu'elle aurait plusieurs gardes du corps affectés à sa sécurité. Le ministre résista à l'envie de lui répliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre et reprit plus calmement.

\- Écoutez, vous ne saurez même pas qu'ils sont là.

\- Peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Je sais parfaitement me défendre. Pendant la guerre…

\- J'ai fait la guerre moi aussi, je vous le rappelle, coupa l'homme. Et vous et moi savons que je suis plus qu'à même de me défendre. Pourtant, j'ai également une équipe de sécurité à mon service. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis ministre de la magie, je représente l'état. En tant que tel, j'ai des devoirs. Alors, même si cela me contrarie autant que vous, je me plie à la procédure par respect pour mes concitoyens. Pouvez-vous imaginer la crise que cela serait si je devais être assassiné dans l'exercice de mes fonctions ?

\- Ce serait le chaos.

\- Exactement. Il faut donc limiter les risques et il en est de même pour vous. Vous n'êtes plus seulement Hermione Granger, vous êtes également la directrice de la justice magique, représentante de l'état, la personne la plus importante du ministère après moi. Alors, je vous le demande aimablement, par respect pour les institutions que vous représentez et pour l'ensemble de la population magique, veuillez cesser de vous comporter de manière inconsidérée et vous plier aux exigences de votre fonction.

Hermione dut, de mauvaise grâce, se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait raison.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle, vous avez gagné.

\- Merci, Hermione. Vous ne vous rendrez même pas compte qu'ils sont là. Ils vous suivront partout où que vous alliez. Et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester.

\- J'ignorais qu'en acceptant ce poste, je renonçais également à ma liberté. Suis-je également interdite de vie privée ?

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça. L'agence a signé un accord de confidentialité vous concernant. Quant aux aurors, le contrat magique qui les lie au ministère les empêche de divulguer quoi que ce soit sur votre vie privée. À personne, pas même à moi. Vous ne risquez rien.

\- Me voilà rassurée, des personnes que je ne connais pas, auront un libre accès à tous les aspects de ma vie privée. Par contre, ils n'auront pas le droit de le partager.

\- N'exagérer en rien, ils ne vous suivront pas dans votre appartement, ils se contenteront de le sécuriser avant votre arrivée. Je vous le répète, vous n'aurez même pas conscience de leur présence.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'avoua vaincue.

\- Très bien. Faites ce que vous voulez vous et Harry, n'essayez même pas de nier, je sais qu'il est impliqué dans cette affaire.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, sourit le ministre, content de lui.

\- Bien, conclut la jeune directrice en s'emparant de ses documents, la conférence de presse ne va plus tarder à présent, nous devrions peut-être y aller.

\- Après-vous madame la directrice, dit Kingsley en s'effaçant pour la laisser sortir en premier. Potter nous rejoindra sur place et à la fin de la conférence, il se chargera de vous présenter votre équipe de sécurité, qu'il a bien entendu personnellement sélectionnée avec un soin tout particulier.

\- Oh, ce que je peux vous détester, tous autant que vous êtes !

 **0000**

\- Ton personnel est complètement traumatisé, informa Blaise en guise de bonjour.

\- Bonjour à toi également Zabinni, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? répondit Drago sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Disons que je passais par là… Non, mais sérieusement, j'ai entendu ta secrétaire demander à ton assistante d'appeler la brigade magique. Elle pense que tu as été kidnappé et que quelqu'un d'autre a pris ta place.

Drago n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à la remarque de son ami, car Maya Lane, son assistante, pénétra dans la pièce chargée de documents.

\- Je vous apporte les statistiques du magasin _Malefo_ y's du chemin de traverse.

Drago ne répondit rien et ne leva pas les yeux. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle était toujours là et le fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? Je ne vous paie pas à m'admirer que je sache !

La jeune femme quitta précipitamment l'office, mais avant qu'elle n'eût quitté la pièce, Drago crut entendre distinctement un soupir de soulagement.

\- Voilà qui devrait les rassurer.

Blaise qui visiblement se retenait de rire se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Bon, eh bien, si tu m'expliquais ce que tu fabriques dans mon bureau. N'as-tu donc pas de travail ou du moins d'autres personnes à tourmenter ?

\- Ah, je retrouve mon ami, tu m'as manqué, tu le sais ?

\- Idiot, répliqua laconiquement l'ami en question.

Cette fois, l'ex serpentard éclata d'un rire franc. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège et se décida à dévoiler l'objet de sa visite.

\- Bon, Granger ?

\- Bien, Blaise. Cinq minutes, c'est ton nouveau record.

\- Alors ? poursuivit l'homme noir sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son ami. Il parait que vous vivez dans le même immeuble à présent… Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas…

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

\- J'ai également mes sources. Tu crois être le seul à tout savoir sur tout le monde ? demanda Blaise d'un air suffisant.

\- Thomas.

\- Ouais, Léo est une vraie commère… Mais comment fais-tu ?

\- Simple logique, je l'ai vu hier et connaissant son penchant pour les ragots…

\- Bon, eh bien ?

\- Tu es tout de même au courant que tu es sur mon lieu de travail, n'est-ce pas, Blaise ?

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu travaillais.

\- Détrompe-toi, c'est précisément ce que je fais.

\- Non, tu espionnes Granger. Franchement, tu devrais arrêter. C'est assez glauque. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, je sais lire, voilà tout, précisa Blaise en indiquant le document « _Équipe de sécurité Hermione Granger_ ».

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Je suis tout ouïe.

\- Je fais cela pour son bien.

\- Tu m'excuseras, mais ton discours a quelques similitudes avec celui d'un psychopathe…

\- Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai affecté une équipe à sa sécurité. Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait jamais et j'avais besoin de la savoir en sécurité permanente.

\- Et bien entendu, elle n'est pas au courant.

\- Évidemment. Enfin, ce n'est plus le cas puisqu'en tant que directrice de la justice magique, elle se doit d'avoir une équipe de sécurité à son service. Heureusement, la _Malefoy Security_ a un contrat d'exclusivité avec le ministère et continuera à assurer sa sécurité. Donc techniquement, je travaille bel et bien.

\- Tu vas donc pouvoir continuer à être au courant de tous ses faits et gestes.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais c'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu la fais suivre depuis des années.

\- Non, je m'assure de sa sécurité. Si tu savais le nombre d'attentats qui ont été évités…

\- Je suppose donc que le rapport sur ces activités n'est qu'un bonus, parce qu'il y en a un, n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais, Drago, n'essaye même pas de nier.

\- Exactement. Écoute Blaise, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir été séparé de la femme que tu aimes pendant douze ans alors, je te prierais de ne pas me juger.

\- La femme que tu aimes ? Voyez-vous ça !

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

\- Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais certainement pas de cet ordre-là. Soyons honnêtes, Drago. Tu n'aimes que toi. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Apparemment, tu t'aimes toi et Granger, affirma Blaise avant de se tordre de rire, fière de sa plaisanterie.

\- Mon Dieu comme tu es drôle, souffla ironiquement son interlocuteur.

\- Merlin, quand elle va l'apprendre, tu vas souffrir, poursuivit Blaise toujours mort de rire.

\- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir.

\- Mais elle va le savoir, c'est Granger, elle sait tout. Si d'aventure tes plans tordus la conquérir fonctionnent et que vous vous mettez ensemble, elle le saura. Et quand cela arrivera, je rirais bien.

\- Merci, cela fait plaisir de se savoir soutenu par ses amis.

\- Mais de rien. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que je te soutiendrais lorsqu'elle portera plainte contre toi pour harcèlement.

\- Je ne la harcèle pas.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que la faire suivre et s'installer exprès dans son immeuble, c'est totalement normal peut-être ? Quoique, venant de toi, c'est presque romantique. D'ailleurs, en parlant de romantisme, où en es-tu avec elle ?

\- Je l'emmène diner samedi soir, informa fièrement le blond.

\- Ah ! C'est donc pour cela que tu étais de si bonne humeur, ce matin. Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que quelqu'un était décédé.

Drago secoua la tête, consterné. Mais Blaise revint à la charge :

\- Donc… Vas-tu maintenant te décider à me raconter toute l'histoire ?

Le jeune PDG jeta un regard blasé à son ami. Ce dernier ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas le fin mot de cette histoire. Il se résigna donc à agir en conséquence. Il actionna son KIT de bureau **(6)**. Aussitôt le visage de sa secrétaire apparut.

\- Sabrina, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, repousser mon rendez-vous de 11 h à 12 h.

\- Bien, Mr Malefoy.

Lorsque le visage de la femme disparut, Drago se tourna vers Blaise de nouveau hilare.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu as dit : "s'il te plait". Cette fois, c'est sûr, elles vont appeler les aurors !

 **0000**

Harry Potter était inquiet. Cette affaire était loin d'être pas anodine, il l'avait senti et Deladus Diggle venait de le confirmer.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Certain, répondit le chef de la brigade magique. Les tests sont formels, bien que la victime n'ait pas été tuée par le sort de mort, son corps contient des traces de magie noire. Cette affaire n'est donc pas de notre ressort.

\- C'est étrange, affirma la jeune femme. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le sort de mort ? C'est tout de même le sort de prédilection des mages noirs. Pourquoi la vider de son sang ? C'est long.

\- Justement, fit remarquer Harry, c'est long et douloureux. Nous avons affaire à un sadique.

\- Le profil psychomagique du tueur a-t-il été établi ? intervint le ministre.

\- Oui, dit Harry, je les ai reçus ce matin.

Il fit apparaitre un dossier devant chacun des participants à la réunion.

\- Nous avons affaire à un homme, très probablement de race blanche, entre 25 et 40 ans, poursuivit le chef des aurors. Il semble être plutôt moyen dans l'exercice de la magie, les sorts qu'il a effectués sur la victime ont été efficaces, mais très loin d'être parfait. Par contre, il est intelligent et extrêmement rusé. La victime a été vue pour la dernière fois, le 1er août, elle a disparu pendant près de vingt jours sans que personne ne se pose de question.

\- Il est donc probable qu'il ait eu connaissance de l'emploi du temps et les habitudes de Mélania Travers. Il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit pas recherchée.

\- En effet, Hermione, selon toutes probabilités, le tueur connaissait la victime. Il est organisé, méthodique et consciencieux. La victime a été retrouvée dans un état irréprochable, comme vous pouvez le voir. Elle était soigneusement maquillée et manucurée, elle portait des vêtements de prix et de la lingerie fine. De plus, l'examen du corps a révélé que ces soins lui avaient été apportés post mortem et les proches de la victime ont déclaré que ces vêtements n'appartenaient pas à la victime.

\- Il a pris un soin tout particulier du corps, donc, souligna le ministre, et lui a acheté des vêtements onéreux. Il doit certainement avoir les moyens de le faire.

\- Oui et elle semble avoir été importante pour lui. De même, les violences qu'elle a subies font penser à un crime passionnel. Le viol va également dans ce sens…

\- Pauvre femme… Compatit Diggle, approuvé par les trois autres.

\- Mais cela ne colle pas du tout, remarqua Hermione. La façon dont elle a été tuée ne correspond pas à un crime passionnel, c'est plutôt l'œuvre d'un sadique, précis et calculateur.

\- Exactement, admit Harry. Les éléments de preuves sont contradictoires. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'il ait gardé le cœur est très particulier. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un trophée. C'est pourquoi je pencherais pour une autre hypothèse.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione suspendue à ses lèvres.

\- Celle du tueur en série.

La thèse du chef des aurors fut accueillie par un silence inquiet.

\- C'est absurde, dit Diggle en rompant le silence, il est trop tôt pour se prononcer.

\- Pourtant, plusieurs éléments dénotent d'un certain plaisir de tuer, il ne s'arrêtera pas, j'en suis intimement convaincu. Je crois également que l'enlèvement de Philippa Martinez est lié à cette affaire. Je crois qu'elle est la deuxième victime de cet homme.

\- Impossible, affirma catégoriquement Diggle, la petite Martinez n'est qu'une enfant gâtée qui n'a pas pris la peine d'avertir son père qu'elle allait crapahuter je ne sais où sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

\- Et elle serait partie pieds nus et en pyjamas ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'y crois pas. Je suis persuadé qu'elle a été enlevée. Et il y a trop de similitudes avec l'affaire Travers pour ne pas faire le rapprochement. Souvenez-vous que Mélania Travers a disparu plusieurs jours avant d'être retrouvée morte.

\- Pourquoi sa disparition n'a-t-elle pas été signalée dans ce cas ? interrogea Shacklebolt.

\- Mélania avait l'habitude de disparaitre pendant plusieurs jours, personne ne savait où elle allait. Puis, elle réapparaissait comme si de rien était, répondit Harry.

\- Contrairement à Philippa Martinez, ajouta Hermione à l'adresse de Deladus Diggle. Son dossier dit qu'elle était très proche de son père, jamais elle ne serait partie sans l'en informer.

\- Elles sont toutes les deux brunes, de petite taille et membres de la bonne société Sang-pur.

\- Ça ne suffit pas à lier les deux affaires, Harry.

\- J'en suis conscient, Hermione, mais je ne veux pas écarter cette hypothèse parce que si j'ai raison, le temps de Philippa Martinez est compté.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le cas, dans le cas contraire… je ne pourrais pas éviter la crise diplomatique, dit sombrement le ministre en se levant. Potter, vous avez carte blanche sur ces deux affaires.

\- Mais l'affaire Martinez relève de la brigade magique ! s'exclama Diggle.

\- Plus maintenant, j'en ai décidé ainsi, soutint le ministre d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de répliques. D'ailleurs, venez avec moi, Diggle, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce laissant la directrice de la justice magique et le chef des aurors en tête à tête.

\- Tu sembles persuadé de ce que tu avances.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, j'ai une intuition, cette affaire sent mauvais.

\- Je te fais confiance, Harry, ton intuition a toujours été la bonne.

\- Pourtant, Merlin sait que j'aimerais me tromper…

 **0000**

« _La crise diplomatique engendrée par la disparition de Philippa Martinez semble endiguée grâce à l'intervention du ministre Shacklebolt. Ce dernier, ce matin en conférence avec le président espagnol, Felipe Suarez, lui aurait assuré la mise en œuvre de tous les moyens possibles pour retrouver la jeune femme. Je rappelle que Philippa Martinez est la fille du numéro deux du gouvernement espagnol et la nièce de Carolina Suarez, la femme du président espagnol. Sans transition, politique. La nomination de la nouvelle directrice de la justice magique, Hermione Granger, a été rendue publique aujourd'hui. Une conférence de presse…_ »

Hermione éteignit son télévoyeur. Elle détestait se voir à l'écran.

Elle se dirigea vers le coin-cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Elle resserra les pans de son peignoir éponge avant de sortir une tasse et une boite de thé. La jeune femme était intriguée par les affaires Travers et Martinez. Peut-être qu'Harry avait raison et que les deux affaires étaient liées. Si c'était le cas, la pauvre Philippa était en danger et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Cela la rendait malade. Quel genre de malade pouvait faire ce genre de chose ?

Le bruit de la bouilloire interrompit le flot de ses pensées qui prenaient un tournant assez sombre. Hermione s'attelait à préparer son thé, le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle esquissa un sourire, pensant deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée…

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Dure journée ?

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point **(7)**. Et longue surtout.

\- L'affaire Travers…

\- Et Martinez. Pauvre fille…

\- Rien ne dit qu'elle a été enlevée.

\- Malheureusement, c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, mais on peut toujours espérer.

\- Oui, espérons… Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas faim, avec tout ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui…

\- Tu as mangé, au moins, aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, Drago.

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'assure ! J'ai mangé un sandwich avec Harry, avant la réunion sur l'affaire Travers. Et toi ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te préparer quelque chose.

\- Non, ça ira, merci. Dinky a prévu quelque chose.

\- Oh, eh bien, vas-y, je ne te dis pas la crise que Mindy m'a faite quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. Elle doit bouder dans un coin à présent.

\- Je te rassure, Dinky est loin d'être aussi caractériel que Mindy.

\- Mindy n'est pas caractériel ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je vais te laisser, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien avec cette longue journée.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, dit Hermione avec un sourire attendri.

Drago se pencha pour poser un baiser sur la joue de l'ex-gryffondor.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle buvait son thé à présent froid et objectivement imbuvable, la jeune femme souriait toujours.

* * *

(1) La direction de la justice est le poste administratif sorcier, dans la mesure où c'est le plus haut poste où l'on peut être nommé, il a une prédominance sur les autres directions. De plus, dans un objectif de continuité du service public magique, il est extrêmement compliqué de révoquer les chefs de départements.

(2) Le projet de loi de « protection des droits des Elfes I » voit le jour en octobre 2003. La mesure phare est sans doute celle qui prévoit le remplacement automatique du contrat de servage en contrat de travail à la demande de l'Elfe. En effet, l'on ne peut faire le bonheur de quelqu'un contre sa volonté et beaucoup d'Elfes restaient opposés à ce principe. Le projet de loi prévoyait également, le versement d'un salaire minimum, des congés rémunérés, ainsi qu'un jour de repos obligatoire, au cas de contrat de travail. Dans le cas où le servage demeurerait, le « propriétaire » de l'Elfe se verrait dans l'obligation de verser un montant qui aurait dû correspondre au salaire de l'Elfe sur un compte destiné à la descendance de ce dernier (ou au fonctionnement de la SALE s'il n'a pas de descendance ou que celle-ci refuse les sommes). Sous la pression populaire, la loi « protection des droits des Elfes I » surnommée « protection I » est votée telle quelle, le 7 novembre 2003, avec une courte majorité.

(3) Londres

(4) Ce que ce bon Dago ne dit pas, c'est que les camélias rouges symbolisent également l'amour ardent, inconditionnel et éternel. Ainsi qu'une grande admiration pour la personne aimée. C'est le roi du double sens cet homme-là !

(5) La Malefoy Corp. est propriétaire des magasins _Malefoy's_ et a un grand nombre d'activités variées comme la sécurité de personnes ou l'investissement.

(6) Le KIT de bureau est une version professionnelle de KIT destiné aux entreprises. Composé de plusieurs postes connectés entre eux, il facilite grandement la vie

(7) lol, qui a saisi la blague ?

.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Alors, ce nouveau poste ? Hermione va-t-elle finir par s'effondrer sous la pression ? Drago, plutôt mignon ou flippant ? Le personnel de Drago doit-il appeler la police ? Mais qui mangera le repas préparé par Mindy ?! ... Hum. J'attends vos impressions.

Il se pourrait que l'on se retrouve plus tôt que prévu, car je vous dois un chapitre (je n'ai pas oublié). Cependant, je vais beaucoup (trop ?) bouger, ces deux prochaines semaines, donc je fais ce que je peux, mais dès que j'ai un temps de libre, je me jette sur mon clavier ^^.

Je vous dis à dimanche prochain, au plus tard. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

Bons baisers,

Lolielo


End file.
